Edward s lady
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Ella llegó a la cama nupcial por intereses políticos…Él llegó a la cama nupcial por imposición del rey… El camino que tiene que recorrer esta pareja no es fácil. Isabella está frente a un hombre que desconoce el significado de la palabra "sutileza". Y Edward está frente a una mujer que es mucho más astuta de lo que parece. (Adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_Ella llegó a la cama nupcial por intereses políticos…_

_Isabella miró hacia el otro extremo del salón y se encontró con un caballero imponente. ¡Reconoció en él un dios de la guerra, a quien sería entregada en matrimonio!_

"_¿Es muda? ¿Es retrasada mental? ¿Está embarazada de otro hombre?"_

_Esas fueron las primeras preguntas que Isabella escuchó de Edward de Cullen, su futuro marido._

_Le habían dicho que Edward era un guerrero leal y honesto…pero su honestidad era brutal. Los días anteriores a su matrimonio sólo contribuyeron para que Isabella se formara la peor opinión de Edward y la casa a la que iría a vivir._

_Él llegó a la cama nupcial por imposición del rey…_

_Edward de Cullen no quería una esposa, sino una amante ardiente. Pero tenía que casarse con la bellísima Isabella de Swan en contra de su voluntad, por imposición del rey de Inglaterra._

_Sin embargo, una noche antes de bodas cuando Isabella lo amenazó con un usar un puñal en la cama matrimonial, Edward supo que, finalmente, había encontrado una oponente a su altura…_

_Sólo esperen a ver de qué modo Edward "revisará" a Isabella para asegurarse que no fuese apuñalado mientras duerme._

_Edward tiene el extraño don de decir las frases más inapropiadas en los momentos más delicados. ¿Es crueldad? ¿Es honestidad? ¿O él se excita provocando a Isabella?_

_Nuestro héroe no es inmune a la belleza de la heroína y a partir de conocerla empieza a tener alucinaciones muy peculiares. ¿Alucinaciones…?_

_El camino que tiene que recorrer esta pareja no es fácil. Isabella está frente a un hombre que desconoce el significado de la palabra "sutileza". Y Edward está frente a una mujer que es mucho más astuta de lo que parece._

_Pero a su vez la pareja deberá defenderse de los enemigos que este casamiento por interés les ha creado en la corte inglesa._

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 22 capítulos, al igual que lo hice con la historia anterior, voy a subir todos los capítulos juntos. Pero aviso que despues de las dos historias que subiré hoy, las cosas van a cambiar. Para mayor información deberán recurrir a mi perfil. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1-22

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Julie Tetel. **_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**Fin de Mayo del año de Nuestro Señor 1153**_

Edward de Cullen se arrodilló al lado de su víctima. Su espada estaba en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de la que el otro hombre había dejado caer pocos minutos antes.

La víctima estaba acostada en el suelo polvoriento, la mirada fija en su captor. Su respiración estaba jadeante, bajo el sol fuerte; los ojos estaban abiertos de miedo. Él sabía que el rostro de Edward de Cullen era respetado y temido, cuando uno lo tenía frente a frente en el campo de batalla. Lo Contemplaba, ahora, inclinado sobre sí, las facciones firmes e implacables, y reconoció que era una imagen atemorizante. Con las manos de Cullen en su cuello, sintió que estaba en las últimas.

Edward de Cullen mantenía a su víctima pegada al suelo, sin dificultad.

—Este es el momento de decir tus plegarias —él gruñó.

—Misericordia, señor —gimió el hombre, aterrorizado.

En vez de aplastar la garganta del hombre, Edward se puso de pie, pero no por un acto generoso de misericordia.

—Sois una marica, Collin —lo acusó, con desprecio, extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre más joven, antes de instruirlo—: Nunca pidas misericordia. Es una invitación a la muerte. Aún cuando parezca que estás derrotado, debes buscar un punto vulnerable, cualquiera, al que te puedas agarrar—

Collin aceptó la mano que Edward le extendía.

—No conseguí encontrar ninguno —se quejó, sacudiendo el área de la túnica empolvada y respirando aliviado, después de un breve momento de miedo que había experimentado.

—Vos no aprendiste nada —dijo Edward, exasperado…

Se agachó y tomó las dos espadas que yacían en el suelo, a sus pies. Con destreza, lanzó una de ellas a Collin, que tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio bajo el peso del arma y la fuerza del lanzamiento de Edward.

Edward ejecutó un floreo con la espada, flexionando la muñeca y los músculos del brazo, mientras Collin lo observaba, desalentado.

—Estoy cansado —se defendió el joven— Vos también lo estaríais, en mi lugar—

—Para de lloriquear —lo reprendió Edward— No deberías haberte rendido con tanta facilidad. Perdiste la lucha desde el primer minuto en que empuñaste mal la espada. Empuña el arma nuevamente y vamos a revisar tus errores. ¡Empuña la espada, Collin! ¡Vamos, levántate! Así… ¡Y quiero que sepas que tendré el inmenso placer en hacerte refregar su nariz en el suelo otra vez, por lo tanto no me des la oportunidad! Ahora, mira aquí…—

Él continuó, ni un poco afectado por la reciente confrontación.

—Cuando yo haga este movimiento, tienes que defenderte así. ¡No! ¡Así, no, tonto! ¡Así!—

Collin estaba rengueando y su rostro transpiraba con sudor.

—Hemos… estado en… tre… trenando… toda la tarde. Hace… mucho calor—

—Y la muerte es algo irremediable —le recordó Edward— Vamos a repetir la serie, para que yo pueda estar seguro que tengo un hombre detrás de mí, y no un maricón, la próxima vez que enfrentemos las tropas de Henry—

Él forzó a su discípulo a repetir toda la serie de golpes y contragolpes, abordándolo por la derecha, por la izquierda, en un ataque inexorable. Cuando Edward finalmente se consideró satisfecho, bajó el brazo y dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día. Sometió, entonces, a Collin a un ataque verbal tan brutal como el asedio físico. En seguida giró la espalda hacia él y comenzó a apartarse.

Apenas se había dado vuelta, Edward dio media vuelta otra vez, abruptamente. En un segundo, arrebató de la mano de Collin la espada que éste había levantado contra su amo.

En vez de enojarse, Edward quedó satisfecho.

— ¡Muy bien, muchacho! —Él aprobó, con los ojos brillantes— Pero la próxima vez que te aproximes a alguien por la espalda, asegúrate de que la punta de la espada no quede debajo del nivel del cuello—

Él lanzó una mirada rápida a su agresor desarmado y empujó con el pie la espada lejos de su alcance.

—Mañana comenzaremos una hora más temprano —él avisó, en un tono de comando, antes de atravesar, con pasos largos, el campo de entrenamiento, el patio interno hacia su residencia.

Edward sujetó la espada debajo de su brazo y comenzó a quitarse los guantes de cuero cuando avistó a Emmett de McCarthy recostado en una de las columnas de la galería que rodeaba el patio. Sus facciones duras se suavizaron hasta casi ser una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí? —él preguntó bruscamente, aproximándose.

—Te saludo y te deseo buenas tardes, Edward —retribuyó McCarthy, con su usual cortesía— Vengo a traer un mensaje—

Edward entregó la espada y los guantes al paje que lo atendía, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba una toalla y un odre de cuero con agua. Extendió el odre a su amigo, en una oferta silenciosa. Cuando McCarthy la rechazó con un movimiento de la cabeza, Edward abrió el odre, bebió algunos tragos y limpió el rostro con la toalla. Devolvió los objetos al paje y giró hacia McCarthy, con buen humor.

— ¿Qué mensaje?—

—Un mensaje del rey—

Edward inclinó a cabeza, sumisamente.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué servicio su majestad desea que le preste?—

—No es un servicio —respondió McCarthy— El rey… y Adela, debo decir… requieren tu presenciar en la Torre y me encargaron venir buscarte—

Edward quedó sorprendido.

— ¿La esposa del rey desea verme?—

—Sí. —Afirmó McCarthy, con los ojos brillantes— Ellos quieren discutir un asunto con vos—

Edward miró su túnica sucia y arrugada.

—Permíteme cambiarme la ropa y te acompañaré a la Torre en seguida—

—No hay tiempo para cambiarse de ropa…—

—Pero si voy a tener una audiencia con Adela, preciso…—

—Tenemos que partir ahora—

—Pero…—

—Ahora, Edward —murmuró McCarthy, bajito, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el estado de tus ropas?—

—Desde que Adela solicitó mi presencia. No quiero presentar delante de ella con esta túnica, del modo en que está—

—Mi opinión es que, por el momento, Adela está más interesada en la rapidez que en la apariencia—

Edward estudió la figura de su amigo, bien arreglado y elegante.

No le tenía envidia de Emmett de McCarthy, pero comenzaba a sentir una inquietud.

— ¿Las tropas de Henry están camino de Londres? —Preguntó— Pensé que mis hombres las habían mantenido apartadas, por el momento—

McCarthy rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Edward. Henry todavía se encuentra en el oeste, pero no incomodará más en Malmesbury, gracias a vos—

—Entonces, ¿qué asunto desea el rey discutir conmigo?—

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría que te presentases, para enterarme, junto con los otros, cual es la causa de todo esta excitación—

— ¿Excitación? —Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Tu nombre ha sido susurrado por los cuatro costados de la Torre, durante todo el día —le informó McCarthy, sin mucha exageración.

— ¿Ah, sí? —eso le extrañó Edward. Hasta donde sabía, no era objeto de conversaciones, pero admitía que no estaba muy al tanto de los rumores y chismes de la corte— Escucha, ¿quiénes son "los otros" que quieren meter sus narices chismosas donde no son llamados?—

—La audiencia tendrá lugar en la sala de consejo —explicó McCarthy— Por lo tanto, los barones estarán allá, como de costumbre—

La sala de consejo no tenía la formalidad del gran salón e concedía un aire más informal a la situación. Las facciones de Edward relajaran.

—A la Torre, entonces —declaró, desistiendo de la idea de cambiarse de ropa, lo que, por otro lado, no tenía la menor gana de hacer.

Hizo una seña para que le trajesen su caballo y pidió al paje que le entregase su pequeña espada. Después de introducir la pequeña arma en la vaina sujetada a su cinto, dio algunas instrucciones a los caballeros que estaban entrenándose y dejó al jefe de armas encargado de los procedimientos, durante su ausencia. Con las riendas del caballo enganchadas en su mano, dejó el patio, acompañado por McCarthy. El guardián del portón se apartó para darles paso y en seguida cerró el pesado portón de madera.

El caballo de McCarthy estaba siendo vigilado en el camino por un muchacho. McCarthy tomó las riendas y colocó una moneda de cobre en la mano del joven. Cuando ya montaban, Edward sacudió las riendas y confidenció:

—El rey… y Adela… deben querer hablar sobre el torneo del día de San Bernabé—

Encaminaron los caballos hacia Aldgate y después por la senda que los llevaría a la Torre.

—Pero, ¿por qué te mandarían llamar justo ahora, si el torneo ya está organizado desde hace tanto tiempo y tendrá lugar en dos semanas?—

—Tal vez haya surgido alguna alteración inevitable en el programa, que precisa ser ejecutada—

McCarthy sacudió los hombros.

—Por hablar de un torneo, dejaste al joven Collin en un apuro, ¿verdad?—

—No es para tanto —retrucó Edward, seriamente— Si él quiere desempeñarse bien en la lucha, necesita aprender—

— ¡Pero Collin es uno de los mejores!—

— ¡Ja! —fue la respuesta de Edward.

Pasaron por el arco del Cisne, decorado con una hiedra, indicando la entrada de la taberna. Edward inclinó la cabeza y saludó a los hombres que sujetaban sus jarros de madera, antes de proseguir, sin mirar hacia el interior del establecimiento, donde la iluminación débil facilitaba las trampas de los jugadores de dados y disimulaba los defectos físicos de las lavanderas y las criadas que iban a la taberna en busca de alguna moneda adicional.

—Les exiges mucho a tus escuderos, Edward —insistió McCarthy, mirando a su amigo— ¿Cómo esperas que tengan un buen desempeño si pareces tener ojos en la nuca y bloqueas hasta los golpes que vienen por la espalda?—

—La idea que sean los mejores —dijo Edward, recuperando el buen humor— Yo habría quedado decepcionado si Collin no hubiese demostrado espíritu de lucha. Yo lo provoqué—

— ¡Pero estabas de espaldas, amigo!—

—Para darle la oportunidad—

—Bien, no sabía eso. Por un segundo, temí por ti al verle levantar la espada detrás de ti. Debo decir que tu rapidez fue impresionante. Pero… apuesto que vas a decir que lo tenías todo planeado—

Edward no respondió. No tenía el hábito de comentar sus actos, por la simple razón que le parecía innecesario comentar lo obvio. En vez de eso, hizo un rápido análisis de todos los puntos débiles de Collin y le indicó al joven caballero en que precisaba mejorar si quería destacarse en el campo de batalla, en el torneo del día de San Bernabé.

Edward y McCarthy conducían sus caballos en dirección del muro que cercaba la ciudad y que había sido originalmente construida por los romanos. El muro tenía más de dos metros de grosor y siete metros de altura, y había sido restaurado varias veces a lo largo de los siglos. Había protegido a la ciudad de los dinamarqueses en seis asedios consecutivos, así como del conde Godwin, un siglo antes. Pero no había sido capaz de frenar el avance de Edward de Cullen y Emmett de McCarthy, que habían navegado con William el Conquistador y habían establecido la ley normanda en la isla.

A medida que se aproximaban al margen norte del río Támesis y al extremo este del muro, el baluarte principal de la ciudad surgió delante de ellos: la famosa Torre de Londres.

Encima de los muros, se elevaba a torre central, conocida como Torre Blanca, con su frente de piedra calcárea que brillaba bajo el sol de la a tarde. Edward y McCarthy fueron saludados por el guardia en el portón, y penetraron las defensas del fuerte y fueron a la entrada principal del castillo. En el patio interno, desmontaron y fueron recibidos por muchachos de los establos uniformados en rojo y dorado. Los dos caballeros recorrieron a pie la distancia hasta la torre central.

Sus pasos fueron acompañados por los comentarios de varios soldados y nobles del rey, quienes, delante de las personas que eran los objetos de los más recientes rumores en el castillo, los animaban, solícitos:

— ¡El rey desea hablarte, Edward!—

— ¡Vaya a la sala del consejo, sin demora!—

— ¡Un gran honor lo aguarda, Cullen, si los rumores son verdaderos!—

Edward rezongó entre dientes.

— ¡Malditas lenguas chismosas!—

McCarthy se rió.

—Espero que sea un honor lo que te aguarda, mi amigo. De cualquier forma, tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que será una gran sorpresa—

Edward de Cullen no respondió. Era un hombre con instintos enteramente volcados hacia el campo de batalla, donde reinaban la fuerza física y la agilidad; sabía de flechas, lanzas y escudos. No tenía talento para los secretos y rumores de la corte, ni paciencia para las duplicidades de las maniobras políticas.

Ahora, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, otra vez. A medida que recorría los amplios y fríos corredores de piedra del castillo, al lado de McCarthy, se veía forzado a descartar la posibilidad de que el llamado real tuviese algo que ver con el torneo; a él no le gustaban las sorpresas, ni aún las agradables.

Cuando entraron en la sala del consejo, una docena de rostros curiosos girando en dirección a la puerta. Edward tragó en seco; no tenía tanta certeza de que la sorpresa sería agradable.

Edward era, sin embargo, un hombre temerario. Sin vacilar, dio un paso al frente y encaró a todos los barones, uno por uno. Apenas se daba cuenta de cómo su presencia era determinante en aquella sala, las manos en sus caderas, la espada colgando a un lado, alto, fuerte, digno, bajo las banderas de seda rojas y doradas que pendían de las vigas del techo.

Se encontraba de pie sobre una franja de luz que penetraba por una de las grandes ventanas en arco y que golpeaba de lleno sobre la antigua y pesada mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro de la sala, creando una aureola brillante alrededor del hombre que había venido del campo de entrenamiento a la corte, con sus rulos aclarados por la luz del sol cayéndole hasta los hombros, la túnica y las botas cubiertas de polvo después de un día de ejercicio físico.

Los ojos grises de Edward se fijaron en el rey y su esposa, que se encontraban en el extremo opuesta del salón, sentados en sillas de espaldar alto, colocadas sobre una tarima.

—Estoy complacida de que hayas venido tan prontamente, mi lord —habló Adela, murmurando en seguida un agradecimiento para Emmett de McCarthy, que había ocupado su lugar en la mesa, mientras todas las miradas, sin excepción, estaban enfocados en Edward.

Edward se arrodilló brevemente y se levantó.

—Siempre estoy listo para servirla, su majestad —él declaró, en un tono de voz resonante y respetuoso— Y al rey, mi soberano—

—Es bueno oír eso —Ella hizo una señal para que Edward se sentase en la silla vacía en la cabecera de la mesa.

Él obedeció, con una inquietud creciente ante la amabilidad de Adela y de la imagen de la mesa, ceremoniosamente arreglada con dos inmensos jarrones de plata y pesados cálices, también de plata, ricamente ornamentado, uno para cada una de las personas sentada a la mesa.

Stephen de Bois, el rey de Inglaterra, se encontraba ligeramente reclinado en su silla. Era un hombre que había sido, en otros tiempos, bien parecido, ahora presentaba algunos kilos de más, y cuyo único acto de coraje en la vida le había permitido conquistar el trono, veinte años antes. El rey dedicó una o dos palabras a su más leal caballero y dejó nuevamente la iniciativa en manos de su competente esposa, Adela de Chartres, que poseía pleno dominio sobre las decisiones de la corte.

Adela poseía cabellos oscuros y no era una mujer vanidosa, a pesar de la grandiosidad de sus vestimentas, pero era tan astuta como la reina Mathilda, que había muerto el año anterior. Después de la muerte de Mathilda había surgido el temor de que Stephen se entregase a la inactividad, lo que ciertamente posibilitaría que el duque Henry subiera al trono. Sin embargo, como Adela había venido a fortalecer la determinación de Stephen, su posición como reina substituta en la corte no sólo había sido aceptada sino que había encontrado plena aprobación.

Adela comenzó a conversar con el hombre que había mandado a llamar, sin dejar de incluir a todos los barones en su charla amena. Parecía un discurso superficial, al principio, casi una revisión de los servicios leales que Edward de Cullen le había prestado a su rey.

Edward escuchó en silencio por uno o dos minutos; concordando, asintiendo, llegando hasta desviar su pensamiento por un instante, preguntándose qué tendría Adela en mente. Fue entonces cuando la oyó declarar:

—Y es por esto, mi lord, que me preocupo con tu actual estado de soledad—

Una arruga apareció en la frente de Edward.

— ¿Soledad? —Repitió, atónito— No soy una persona solitaria, madame, le puedo asegurar. Vivo en una casa llena de gente, como bien sabe—

—Ah, pero has estado viudo por casi cinco años —le recordó ella, gentilmente.

—Es verdad —admitió Edward— Pero no comprendo a dónde quiere llegar—

Adela sonrió femeninamente.

—Ya ha llorado demasiado la pérdida de su querida Tanya—

— ¡Ni por un día! —protestó Edward, apresurándose a corregir la impresión errónea de Adela.

Un murmullo ahogado de risas se elevó en el aire, alrededor de la mesa, pero Adela ignoró la reacción y prosiguió, seria:

—Es un hombre fuerte, mi lord. Ha criado a sus hijos sin la madre, ha intentado mantener el orden en su casa…—

—Mi casa está en orden, no sé qué quiere insinuar —interrumpió él, cada vez más perplejo.

—Ha administrado sus propiedades solo, no sin algunas dificultades —continuó Adela, inapelable— Por estas razones, mi lord, y principalmente pensando en tu felicidad personal, tengo la satisfacción de informarte que nosotros, el rey Stephen y yo, encontramos la esposa perfecta para vos—

Edward quedó momentáneamente paralizado, como si le hubiesen acertado un golpe en el rostro. En seguida; sin detenerse para pensar, se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la silla cayó ruidosamente en el piso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —él exclamó, casi sin aliento, tamaña era la sorpresa y la rabia que lo inundaron. Su mirada se transfirió a Stephen— ¿Una esposa? ¿Para qué, si se puede saber? ¿Para mi felicidad personal? Dígame que se trata de una broma de mal gusto, y olvidaré esta afrenta—

Un silencio opresivo descendió sobre la sala, mientras cada uno de los presentes apenas se atrevía a respirar ante ese insulto sin precedentes por parte de un caballero del rey. Si las palabras hubiesen sido proferidas por cualquier otro hombre que no fuese Edward de Cullen, gritos de traidor habrían sido lanzados sobre él. En esas circunstancias, sin embargo, ninguno de los barones estaba horrorizado y todos esperaban, ansiosos, por el desenlace de ese impasse.

Adela levantó la mano y sonrió, en un gesto de perdón.

—El nombre de ella es Isabella de Swan —ella continuó— Quedó viuda recientemente. Como vos mi lord sois viudo y conoces tanto la felicidad del casamiento como el dolor de la pérdida, eres el hombre perfecto para confortar Isabella en su dolor—

Edward miró a Adela boquiabierto. No era necesario recordarle a ninguno de los presentes que él había sido profundamente infeliz durante los ocho años de matrimonio con una mujer de mal carácter, mezquina e insensible. No había deseado la muerte de Tanya, pero tampoco había sentido su falta, ni por un minuto, desde que ella había muerto. Al contrario, había vivido feliz durante los últimos cinco años, una felicidad de la cual no había tomado plena consciencia, hasta ahora. Su expresión era de tanto espanto y desamparo que algunos de los barones no pudieron dejar de reír.

Adela aprovechó el silencio de Edward para invitarlo a sentarse otra vez. Él volvió a colocar la silla en su lugar y se sentó, sin disfrazar la indignación.

—Estoy lejos de ser el hombre perfecto para confortar el dolor de otra persona—

—Además, ella es muy bonita —agregó Adela.

—Entonces, ofrézcasela a Newton —replicó Edward, señalando al barón sentado a su izquierda, un hombre notoriamente mujeriego.

Adela evitó la inminente explosión de carcajadas con su respuesta rápida.

—Newton está enfrentando dificultades en sus propiedades, que están situadas en la región de combates, al oeste. La bella Isabella trae consigo una vasta extensión de tierras al norte, que tendrán que ser administradas por una mano firme y competente como la suya—

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon.

—Entonces, ella debe ser la viuda de James—

James había sido un aliado de Henry, en el norte. Las fuerzas de Stephen habían derrotado, casi por accidente, pocas semanas antes a los colaboradores de Henry. Edward comenzaba a comprender la situación.

—Desea que mis bien entrenados vasallos se encarguen de dominar a los rebeldes restantes —él concluyó— Mi lealtad es para usted, su majestad, y para con el rey, y eso es sabido por todos, y estaré inmenso complacido de poner a todos los mis hombres a su disposición, inmediatamente, para que sean usadas en la misión en Northumbria. No hay necesidad de establecer un vínculo de matrimonio para tener la garantía de mi colaboración—

Solamente por una leve compresión de sus labios, Adela expresó su contrariedad de verse forzada a exponer abiertamente sus intenciones.

—El problema no es tu lealtad, mi lord. De hecho, es necesario casar a Isabella para que los hombres de James pasen a dedicar su lealtad a… —Ella miró hacia a su derecha—…al rey Stephen—

—Hágala casar con Black, entonces —sugirió Edward, señalando a otro barón sentado a la mesa— Él también es viudo y posee más vasallos que yo—

Los ángulos de los labios de Adela se curvaron ligeramente.

—La bella Isabella precisa un hombre con el vigor de la juventud, que pueda darle hijos, ya que todavía no los posee —Ella inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Black— Con todo el respeto que merece Sir Billy, quien ha servido al rey hace mucho tiempo, y según entiendo tiene deseo de dedicar más tiempo a sus nietos—

— ¿Y Crowley? —Edward intentaba acordarse de todos los hombres viudos que conocía, que poseyesen tierras y un número razonable de vasallos.

—Es una suerte que Tyler de Crowley no esté presente, esta tarde, mi lord —ponderó Adela— Pues podría sentirse ofendido si me viese obligada a recordar, delante de todos, que ya estuvo casado dos veces y no consiguió procrear—

— ¡Ya sé, su majestad! —Exclamó Edward, exultante, mirando alrededor de la mesa y deteniéndose en el hombre sentado en frente a la reina— ¿Por qué no la casa con Yorkie? Todo el mundo sabe que él engendró un buen número de hijos… y no está casado—

Las risas no fueron totalmente ahogadas por la respuesta serena de Adela.

—Él ya está comprometido con otra persona—

Edward casi estaba seguro que Eric de Yorkie mantenía una relación adúltera con una de las damas de compañía de Adela, pero como comenzaba a percibir que estaba perdiendo la batalla, consideró que era mejor no desafiar a la reina.

—Cheney, entonces —sugirió, desesperado por encontrar un marido adecuado para Isabella de Swan.

El hombre sentado a su lado se encogió, en un gesto de autodefensa.

—A la esposa de Cheney, Ángela, podría no gustarle la idea —le recordó Adela, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir su propia risa.

Ángela Cheney era una mujer tan tímida e insulsa que Edward se había olvidado que ella existía. Abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro que ella no pondría objeción, pero se calló a tiempo.

—Perdóname, Ben —pidió Edward.

—Vamos brindar por tu felicidad, Edward de Cullen —anunció Adela, con suave determinación.

El vino fue servido y las copas fueron levantadas. Edward sintió un súbito entorpecimiento en los miembros, que le impidió levantar el brazo completamente. Inclinó la cabeza y llevó la copa a los labios, con una mueca, finalmente admitiendo su derrota. Pero no bebió más que un trago de vino. Un trago demasiado amargo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Con una señal del rey, los barones se levantaron de la mesa, pero no había abandonaron inmediatamente la sala del consejo. En vez de eso, permanecieron por allí, intercambiando algunas palabras, como era costumbre después de la conclusión de una asamblea oficial. Uno a los barones más valientes se dirigieron a Edward. El anciano Billy Black, así como Eric de Yorkie, de quien Edward dudaba que estuviese comprometido con otra mujer, llegaron a expresar sus deseos de felicidad. Newton, el mujeriego, esperaba con ansiedad el día del torneo y tocó el tema.

Edward se había levantado, también, y aceptaba, de poca voluntad, las felicitaciones. No se conformaba con aquella injusticia y estaba ávido por descargar su furia con alguien.

— ¡McCarthy! —él llamó en un tono de voz que hizo que su amigo bruscamente diera vuelta la cabeza. Edward Dio dos pasos al frente e agarró la túnica de McCarthy con las dos manos, a la altura del pecho— ¡Vos lo sabías, canalla bastardo, y no me dijiste nada!—

McCarthy intentó, en vano, librarse del asimiento fuerte de Edward.

— ¡No lo sabía, Edward! —Protestó, entre divertido y alarmado— ¡No lo sabía!—

Edward estaba listo para golpear el rostro de McCarthy cuando algunos de los barones notaron lo que estaba sucediendo y se apresuraron a defender a McCarthy.

—Nadie lo sabía —aseguró Ben Cheney.

—Pensé que el llamado tenía algo que ver con alguna modificación en el torneo —agregó Newton— Comentaba eso con Yorkie, más temprano—

—Es verdad —confirmó Eric de Yorkie, con una risita tonta— Newton estaba seguro que Adela quería cambiar algo en el campo de batalla, pero en vez de eso recibiste el honor de desposar a una joven y bella viuda, al servicio del rey. Si yo hubiese sido elegido, habría reconocido mi deber y me habría sometido, exactamente como vos hiciste—

Los comentarios de los barones desviaron la atención de Edward, aunque él continuaba sujetando a McCarthy.

— ¿Quieres decir que Adela podría haberte elegido a vos? —Edward fusiló a Yorkie con los ojos— Yorkie, vos lideraste la victoriosa operación militar en Northumbria. ¡¿Acaso fuiste elegido antes que yo y te rehusaste, con la excusa de un compromiso anterior que bien podría ser una mentira?!—

Yorkie levantó las manos, en un gesto de inocencia.

— ¡Mi nombre no fue mencionado, Edward! ¡Estoy seguro que fuiste la primera y única elección del rey! —Ignorando el desafío de Edward de que el "compromiso anterior" podría ser una mentira, él continuó, en un tono elogioso—: Y es una elección perfecta, quedó muy claro cuando vos hiciste Adela a comparar sus cualidades con las de los otros posibles candidatos—

Edward era un hombre franco y directo; no se conformaba con que Yorkie fuese capaz de distorsionar a tal punto la situación que se había dado. Le hubiera saltado encima si no estuviese empeñado en mantener sujeto a McCarthy.

— ¡Por todos los santos, Yorkie! —Él exclamó— ¡No abuses de mi paciencia!—

—Está equivocado, Eric —intervino Billy Black, que parecía ajeno a la tensión que dominaba el ambiente— Edward no quiso forzar a Adela a alabar sus virtudes. Nuestro Edward no es esa clase de hombre, mi impresión es que él no estaba pensando en un segundo matrimonio. ¡No es que se lo recrimine, me acuerdo bien de su finada esposa!—

Yorkie asintió en silencio, aunque no parecía arrepentido. Black inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, como si estuviese satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Confieso que quedé sorprendido cuando Adela anunció que Edward debía casarse con Isabella de Swan, en vez de unirla a un hombre con más… sensibilidad para las mujeres. No quiero decir con esto que a vos no te gusten las mujeres —él se apresuró a decir, dándose vuelta hacia Edward— Todos nosotros tenemos conocimiento de tu relación con Lauren, quien, es una de las beldades más preciosas que haya puesto los pies en nuestra ciudad. Pero debes aceptar que no eres exactamente un galán con las damas. Pero, en fin…, mi amigo, fuiste elegido para darle hijos a Isabella. Ese es el punto crucial de la cuestión. ¿Quién mejor que vos para esa finalidad?—

El silencio divertido que le siguió al discurso impropio, aunque honesto, de Black permitió que él agregase:

—Ahora, Edward, ¿puedes soltar a tu amigo? Todos aquí sabemos que no ganas nada matando al mensajero que trae las malas noticias—

Edward soltó a McCarthy y se dio vuelta, listo para envestir contra Black.

— ¿A quién debo matar, entonces? —Edward gruñó, entre dientes.

—No precisas matar a nadie, Edward —respondió Black, con aire ingenuo— La noticia que recibiste, después de todo, no es tan mala. Al contrario, hombre, con este casamiento estarás duplicando tus tierras—

Edward era una persona suficientemente controlada como para no agredir a un hombre que casi lo doblaba en edad. Cerró los puños y golpeó furiosamente contra sus piernas.

— ¡Yo tengo suficientes tierras! ¡Y herederos!—

—Pues pronto tendrá más, —continuó Black, sin nada de tacto— Yo no me quejaría, si fuese vos, si es verdad que tu Isabella es tan bonita como dice Adela—

En ese instante, Adela se abrió camino entre los barones, que se apartaron para darle paso. Ella no insistió en la cuestión de la belleza de Isabella, o de las tierras que poseía. En vez de eso, se limitó a preguntar:

— ¿Ya tuviste tiempo, mi lord, de adaptarse a su nuevo destino?—

Cuando Edward vaciló ella miró por sobre el hombro a Stephen, que permanecía sentado, con un escribiente de la corte a su lado. El rey estaba inclinado sobre un pergamino y, en ese instante, colocaba el sello real en el documento.

—Stephen decidió concederle el título de conde. ¿Qué tienes que decir, mi lord?—

La noticia de que la fortuna de Edward aumentaría afectó a los barones de diferentes maneras y varios pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente. Los de Yorkie, sin embargo, se estrecharon.

Los de Edward no cambiaron en nada, pues lo que a él menos le importaba era el título de conde. Cuando Adela sonrió y extendió la mano en un gesto de comando, él supo lo que debía hacer.

Esforzándose por controlar su temperamento explosivo, se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza sobre la mano de Adela.

—… tengo que decir, su majestad, que mi buena suerte es doble —él concedió.

Después que Edward se levantó, Adela anunció:

—Ahora, vas a conocer Isabella de Swan. Ella se encuentra en el gran hall, aguardando el momento oportuno, en compañía de lady Clearwater. Yo haría personalmente las presentaciones, si no tuviese un compromiso que cumplir. —Ella lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia el rey y volvió a mirar a Edward— Pero, si conoce lady Clearwater, puede presentarse a su novia cuanto antes—

Edward contuvo la irritación, al negar que conociera a la dama de la corte. McCarthy, sin embargo, que había acabado de acomodar su túnica arrugada, declaró que conocía a lady Clearwater y se ofreció para presentarle a Edward a futura esposa. Adela sonrió y se apartó, mientras los barones hacían sus reverencias y dejaban la sala del consejo.

Cuando McCarthy se dio vuelta hacia Edward, tuvo dificultad para reprimir la risa, ante la expresión desalentada de su amigo. Con su usual buen humor, él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo…

—Creo que querrás cambiarte de ropa antes de aparecer delante de Isabella… como querías hacer antes de venir a ver a Adela—

Edward le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que habría desconcertado a un hombre más débil.

—De ninguna manera, McCarthy. Quiero que ella conozca al auténtico Edward —él rezongó— De ninguna manera—

Isabella de Swan estaba de pie, su figura delgada iluminada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los vidrios de las ventanas del gran hall, con la esperanza de que el calor le calentase la piel fría. Sue Clearwater había acabado de salir por un momento, dejándola sola. Isabella suspiró, aliviada con ese instante de relativa libertad. Estaba exhausta. Cerró los ojos para dominar el nerviosismo que le atacaba el estómago, pero la sensación escapaba a su control, haciendo su corazón latiera más rápido y bloqueándole dolorosamente la garganta. Casi se sentía asfixiada.

La sensación de falta de aire le era familiar, pero esta vez era peor: sentía, también, falta de coraje.

Dónde estoy, se preguntaba Isabella, el coraje que no la había abandonado durante los quince días de revueltas sangrientas y terribles persecuciones… El coraje infalible que la había ayudado a soportar, con la cabeza erguida, el sufrimiento y la humillación de su casamiento con James. El coraje que nunca le había faltado… ¿Dónde estaba ese coraje? ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer justamente en ese momento?

Isabella casi podía sentir el peso y la espesura de las piedras que la separaban de la libertad. Mentalmente, atravesó las paredes de la Torre Blanca, el muro interno y el externo. Allí, su energía vaciló, pues ella sabía que un tercer muro se elevaba junto al foso profundo que rodeaba al fuerte.

Su coraje hundió aún más.

Para levantar su moral, repitió para sí misma que ya se había visto en esa situación antes, y que había sobrevivido. Poca diferencia existía entre los tres sólidos muros de piedra de la Torre de Londres que la rodeaban ahora y los muros del castillo de Norham; poca diferencia existía entre estar acorralada en un fuerte normando o en el castillo del representante de Dinamarca en Northumbria; poca diferencia existía, también, estar prometida a un barón normando que no conocía, pues nadie podría ser peor que el brutal dinamarqués con quien había estado casada durante cinco años.

Ella era mucho más joven, en aquella ocasión, y mucho más ingenua, cuando había dejado su hogar sajón para casarse con James, un matrimonio arreglado para evitar la devastación de la propiedad de su padre. Se acordaba del coraje con que había aceptado su destino, tan diferente del que sentía ahora. ¿Por qué a los 18 años se había comportado con más coraje que ahora, que era una mujer de casi veinticuatro años?

No tenía sentido. Poseía años de experiencia en controlar el miedo generado por las amenazas y agresiones que había sufrido en manos de James. Conocía bien las señales; su estomago se contraía, su corazón se aceleraba, y sentía dificultad para respirar. Sin embargo, nunca se había dejado vencer por la ansiedad, o había expuesto su vulnerabilidad. El coraje siempre surgía, para salvarla; nunca había dejado de proteger a aquellos que la necesitaban, aún si esto significaba poner en riesgo su propia piel; siempre encontraba un medio para corregir las decisiones desastrosas de su marido y siempre lograba acomodar las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

La consciencia de su propia capacidad debería darle seguridad, pero no… Inexplicablemente, se sentía amedrentada y su garganta parecía cada vez más trabada, bloqueándole la respiración.

Con un suspiro entrecortado y doloroso, giró la cabeza hacia la gran extensión de hall. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló las suntuosas vigas desde donde pendían estandartes brillantes, tan al gusto de los normandos. Sintiéndose oprimida; bajó nuevamente los ojos y se entretuvo observando a los hombres y las mujeres de la nobleza que comenzaban a reunirse en pequeños grupos para la comida y los eventos de la noche, intentando adivinar si alguno de esos caballeros habría sido el elegido para "consolarla en su dolor", como le había dicho Adela.

Estudió atentamente uno bajito, otro gordo, otro viejo y calvo, otro demasiado joven. Eran posibilidades, pues ella no había recibido ninguna información sobre su futuro marido, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Vio uno caballero alto y delgado charlando con una de las damas, y otro con aire de experto, elegantemente vestido, que la observaba con los párpados semicerrados.

Isabella se apresuró a desviar la mirada. Fue entonces cuando avistó a un par de caballeros que acababan de entrar al hall.

Ella reparó primero en el más guapo de los dos. Poseía un cuerpo atlético, un rostro simpático, una sonrisa encantadora que, en ese exacto instante, dedicaba a su compañero. Era un hombre interesante. ¡Qué suerte sería si él fuese el elegido para ser su marido!

En seguida, Isabella miró al segundo caballero y su corazón dio un salto. "¡Por Odin!", invocó mentalmente el nombre del dios de su abuelo paterno. De hecho, el hombre parecía uno de los guerreros de Odin, descendientes de Asgard. El cuerpo parecía una estatua de granito y las facciones varoniles, sin duda, habían sido esculpidas para inspirar miedo en un campo de batalla.

Isabella desvió nuevamente su mirada y se dijo a si misma que entre doce o quince hombres presentes en el hall en ese momento, era poco probable que fuese el guerrero de Odin el elegido.

Felizmente su devaneo mental fue interrumpido cuando lady Clearwater volvió. Isabella no demoró en percibir el brillo en los ojos de su amable carcelera.

—Muy bien… —murmuró Sue— Acabo de enterarme que la reunión en la sala del consejo terminó y que el elegido para ser tú marido es Edward de Cullen—

—Nunca oí hablar de él —retrucó Isabella, sintiendo crecer su agitación.

—Bien, es una elección inesperada. Antes que nada, no es un hombre conocido por su delicadeza. Es viudo y tiene tres hijos —Sue frunció el ceño, pensativa— Ya debe hacer unos cinco años que la pobre Tanya encontró una muerte prematura—

— ¿Co… Cómo murió? —preguntó Isabella, con voz temblorosa.

Sue se rió.

— ¿Quieres saber si Edward la golpeó hasta matarla? ¡Ah, no! Tanya prácticamente se mató en un accidente estúpido cuando andaba a caballo—

— ¿Él… él es alguno de estos hombres? —Arriesgó Isabella, tragando en seco— Quiero decir, lo conocéis, ¿no?—

—Toda mujer… y todo hombre en la corte… conocen a Edward de Cullen —declaró Sue, con un sonrisita demasiado cínica para el gusto de Isabella. Los ojos de la dama recorrieron el recinto, hasta que ella rió, deleitada— ¡Ah, sí! Justo delante de ti. Allí está él, con Emmett de McCarthy—

Isabella miró en la dirección a la que Sue indicaba y vio los dos caballeros que se aproximaban, el guapo y el guerrero de Odin. Su corazón dio un salto y su estomago se contrajo. Ella bajó los ojos.

—Ellos ya nos vieron, mi querida, y están viniendo para acá —susurró Sue.

¿Cuál de los dos hombres era McCarthy, se preguntaba Isabella, desesperada, y cuál era Cullen? No tuvo mucho tiempo para afligirse con esa duda, pues en el instante siguiente los dos caballeros entraron en su limitado ángulo de visión y ella tuvo la oportunidad de observarlos, desde la altura de sus pechos hacia abajo.

El de la izquierda parecía relajado y era evidentemente una persona prolija; llevaba una túnica impecable y las botas lustradas. El otro estaba inmóvil como una roca y su túnica estaba manchada y arrugada, las botas estaban salpicadas con barro.

El hombre de la izquierda fue el primero en hablar e Isabella oyó el sonido de su voz envuelta por una extraña onda de fatalismo.

—Edward de Cullen, tengo el honor de presentarte a Isabella de Swan—

La garganta de Isabella se cerró por completo. Ella no conseguía respirar.

Después de dejar la Sala del consejo, McCarthy había cesado de provocar a su amigo y había intentado calmarlo, mientras se dirigía al gran hall. No obtuvo mucho éxito y ya estaba pensando en las medidas diplomáticas que tomaría si la pobre novia saliese corriendo, a los gritos, después de su primero encuentro con el malhumorado y enfurecido Edward de Cullen.

Edward no escuchaba ni la mitad de lo que le decía su amigo. No era tanto el casamiento en sí que lo preocupaba, sino el motivo por el cual lo habían elegido. Estaba tan furioso que interrumpió el hábil discurso de McCarthy con una explosión brusca e indignada de mal humor.

— ¡Hijos! —Él vociferó, mientras marchaba al lado de su amigo, a lo largo de los corredores— ¡Tengo que producir hijos!—

McCarthy arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Es una tarea tan difícil, Edward? —Él preguntó, con inocencia fingida, acompañando los pasos largos de su amigo, McCarthy se apresuró a agregar cuando Edward lo fulminó con ojos oscuros de rabia—: Un hombre precisa tener hijos—

— ¡Estoy satisfecho con los que ya tengo, y con mi vida tal como está!—

—Vos no vas a necesitar dejar de ver Lauren, si eso es lo que te preocupa—

—No estoy pensando en Lauren —retrucó Edward, impaciente— Lo que estoy queriendo decir es que una cosa es que el rey le ordene a un hombre a levantar su espada en honor de la corona en el campo de batalla, y otra cosa es ordenarle…—

Edward describió, en términos exactos y groseros lo que tendría que levantar para procrear los hijos que le exigían, y prosiguió extendiéndose en la misma línea de discurso, arrancando sonoras carcajadas de McCarthy quien, finalmente lo interrumpió para recordarle que ya casi estaban en el hall.

—Te lo pido, Edward, modera tu lenguaje. Podrías asustar a la novia—

Edward murmuró un insulto y McCarthy le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlo.

— ¡Vamos, Edward, sonríe! ¿No? Entonces, procura, por lo menos, no parecer tan enojado. Puedes impresionarla mal—

En el momento en que entró en el grande hall, sin embargo, Edward se sintió inexplicablemente mejor, en parte porque había tenido la oportunidad de descargar su furia, porque también porque el suelo lustrado bajo sus pies y las vigas en el techo alto siempre lo dejaban impresionado por su suntuosidad, y nunca dejaban de recordarle sus deberes como caballero del rey. Aunque la actual atribución fuese extremamente extraña y él estuviese dispuesto a obedecer por mera obligación, con muy mala voluntad, pasó, en ese instante, a aceptar un poco más la situación.

— ¿Dónde está la tal lady Clearwater? —exigió Edward, mirando a su alrededor.

—No la veo por aquí —respondió McCarthy.

Estiró el cuello para un lado y para el otro— Será que salió… ah, no, allá está ella, aproximándose a la joven de… ¡oh, ah!—

—Oh, Ah, ¿Qué? —gruñó Edward.

—Mira, mi querido amigo —La voz de McCarthy sonó con una entonación diferente— Cerca de la chimenea, del otro lado del hall—

Los ojos de Edward siguieron la dirección que McCarthy indicaba y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es lady Clearwater? —Preguntó bromeando— ¿La gordita, o la flaca?—

McCarthy frunció el ceño, confundido, hasta darse cuenta que su amigo miraba a al dúo equivocado.

—Ninguna de las dos, Edward. Del otro lado de la chimenea. ¿Estás viendo a la muchacha alta, de pie? ¿Una morena bonita?—

Edward observó a la morena bonita por un segundo.

—La estoy viendo —él confirmó, con indiferencia.

—Esa es lady Clearwater, amigo, y la otra debe ser Isabella de Swan—

Edward transfirió la mirada de la morena bonita a la joven que se encontraba al lado de ella. Su rostro estaba de perfil, pues ella hablaba con la dama de la corte. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y sintió una fuerte emoción recorrerle el cuerpo, como se hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido antes y no sabía identificar la sensación. Era algo extraño, inesperado. Y fuerte, también. Pero era, al mismo tiempo, inquietante, casi torturante, provocándole una especie de calambre en sus órganos internos.

Edward contemplaba a la mujer más extraordinaria bella que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Su perfil era delicado, denotando una mezcla de fuerza y calma; la nariz era recta, los labios llenos. Tenía la piel blanca como el alabastro y los cabellos dorados estaban peinados en delicadas trenzas alrededor de la cabeza y sujetos en la nuca por una de esas cofias de red bordadas con perlas, cuyo nombre él nunca conseguía recordar. Tenía un porte erecto, y sus curvas femeninas eran evidentes. Movía nerviosamente las manos grandes y pálidas.

—Cierra la boca, hombre —susurró McCarthy, en el oído de su amigo.

Edward obedeció mecánicamente, sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto. En ese instante, la mujer miró en su dirección. Antes que ella bajase tímidamente el rostro, él vislumbró un brillo color violeta.

—Sue está llamándonos, Edward —le advirtió McCarthy— Vamos. Ven a conocer a tu futura esposa—

Edward escondió su reticencia, mientras cruzaba el hall al lado de McCarthy. Pero sentía pocas ganas de hacer esa travesía tan simple; prefería estar galopando en el campo de práctica, con la lanza erguida en el aire, enfrentando a su oponente. En esa situación, sabría perfectamente qué hacer: derribar al adversario y prepararse para la siguiente confrontación. En la actual circunstancia no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. Apenas por fuerza de hábito sus pasos sugerían confianza y determinación…

Cuando se pararon delante de las dos jóvenes, McCarthy anunció.

—Edward de Cullen, tengo el honor de presentarte a Isabella de Swan—

Sue retribuyó la cortesía con una presentación simple y directa.

—Isabella de Swan… Edward de Cullen—

Edward murmuró un saludo, pero Isabella no respondió. Notó que ella era más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, pues su cabeza le llegaba a la altura del mentón. La estudió por un momento y percibió que ella todavía tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Sintiéndose como si estuviese atravesando una hoguera, como una prueba de coraje, extendió la mano. Isabella colocó la mano bajo la suya y él la apretó levemente, casi sorprendido por no haberse quemado con su contacto. Los dedos de ella estaban fríos, casi congelados. Edward se curvó y en seguida la soltó. No tenía idea de qué decir.

Fue Sue quien vino en socorro de ambos.

—Es un placer volver a verlo, sir Edward. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en la fiesta de la Ascensión—

Si había sido ahí, Edward no se acordaba. Otra vez el silencio comenzó a pesar en la atmósfera, antes que McCarthy diese un paso al frente.

—Me enteré que Isabella viene del norte —él comentó— ¿Es verdad, Isabella?—

Cuando Isabella no respondió, Edward miró a Sue, con una arruga en la frente, la dama de la corte, entonces, procedió a un relato del viaje de Isabella hacia el sur. Durante los minutos que siguieron, Sue y McCarthy intercambiaron comentarios, como si fuesen dueños de la conversación.

Mientras los dos dialogaban, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que había descubierto el secreto más oscuro de la esposa que le querían imponer. Más relajado, interrumpió el intercambio de amabilidades con una declaración corta y seca:

— ¡Ella es muda!—

Sue se calló y entreabrió los labios, entre sorprendida y divertida.

— ¡Oh, no, sir Edward, no lo es!—

—Entonces, ella no habla normando —Edward miró a Isabella y la vio ruborizarse.

—Lo habla, sí—

— ¿Pero prefiere el inglés?—

—Bien… pienso que sí—

— ¿Ya la oyó hablar, alguna vez?—

— ¡Sí, claro!—

— ¿Qué sucede, entonces? —Él preguntó, con rudeza— ¿Ella es retrasada mental?—

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La rabia desbloqueó la garganta de Isabella, casi llevándola a chillar cuando habló.

—Si yo no dije nada hasta ahora, sir, es porque sé que a los hombres, principalmente a los maridos, les irrita la charla de las mujeres. Mi intención fue ser agradable, con el silencio en vez de la charla—

McCarthy dio una palmada en el hombro de Edward.

— ¿Estás viendo, Edward? —Observó, jovialmente— Ella puede hablar. ¡Qué bien!—

—Si, puedo hablar —afirmó Isabella, mirando primero a McCarthy y en seguida a Edward. Vaciló por un segundo al enfrentar la mirada gris y penetrante, sin embargo, no demostró cómo se sentía de intimidada— Tal vez yo deba darles una explicación, puede ser que no comprenda alguna que otra palabra en normando o me cueste encontrar los términos correctos—

— ¡Sí, claro!—

— ¡Por favor!—

Sue y McCarthy confortaron a Isabella, pero Edward se limitó a murmurar algo ininteligible.

—Mi abuelo paterno era dinamarqués —comenzó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para combatir el pánico— Por eso aprendí a hablar dinamarqués cuando todavía era una niña, a pesar de haber sido criada hablando inglés. Mi fallecido marido, James de Swan, y sus hombres hablaban inglés, también, aunque un poco mezclado con dinamarqués. Los normandos no conquistaron las lenguas nórdicas de la misma forma en que conquistaron las tierras, por eso, aunque yo haya aprendido su idioma con tutores, no lo utilizo diariamente. Les pido que me disculpen por los errores que puedo cometer—

Isabella se calló, sintiéndose exhausta y falta de aire nuevamente. Sólo que esa vez no bajó los ojos.

Sue sonrió.

—Eso, sin duda, lo explica todo, ¿verdad? Normando, dinamarqués e inglés. ¡Mi lady es muy versátil—

—Sólo lo necesario —observó Isabella.

McCarthy miró a Edward y sintió que precisaba intervenir de nuevo para no dejar que la conversación decayese.

—No tendrás necesidad del idioma dinamarqués en la corte de Stephen, pero el inglés te será muy útil, ¡principalmente en la casa de Edward! Ahora, en cuanto a disculpar sus errores del idioma normando, mi lady… —Él se curvó, en una reverencia galante— Le puedo asegurar que no cometió ninguno, hasta ahora—

McCarthy se dio vuelta hacia su amigo.

— ¿Verdad Edward?—

Edward no respondió, hasta que McCarthy lo tocó con el codo.

—No —murmuró Edward, con expresión de pocos amigos.

McCarthy sonrió, con buen humor.

—Nuestro Edward es dado al silencio, así como mi lady —McCarthy justificó— Pero cuando rompe el silencio es un hombre franco y directo—

—Ya lo noté —respondió Isabella.

—Una cualidad que todos apreciamos en él —interpuso Sue.

—Realmente —concordó Isabella, mirando a Sue y después a McCarthy, antes de volver a detenerse en Edward— la franqueza es una virtud, pues nadie podrá quejarse de que lo interpretó mal—

McCarthy no estaba seguro si aquella observación era muy ingenua o extremamente inteligente. De cualquier forma, decidió decir lo que juzgó más sensato.

—Muy bien, Edward… sois un hombre de buena suerte. Como ves, las palabras de tu prometida son tan encantadores como su silencio—

Esta vez, un silencio auténtico se instaló entre los cuatro, pues Isabella y Edward intercambiaron miradas. Isabella tragó en seco, con dificultad; parecía hipnotizada por el color gris acero de los ojos de él, hasta que sintió que su rostro ardía, involuntariamente, pestañeó…

—Oh… acabo de ver a una amiga, con quien necesito hablar —murmuró Sue.

—Con permiso… —McCarthy hizo una reverencia— Le prometí a Cheney que lo encontraría para tener una conversación privada—

Edward observó con ojos semicerrados a los dos que se apartaban, como si estuviese siendo abandonado en medio de un combate por tropas desleales. Después de una pausa, declaró, secamente:

— ¡Vamos a caminar!—

Isabella se preguntó si él hablaría de esa forma para dar una orden a un perro, o si usaría un tono más gentil.

Por costumbre, y en verdad, porque le causaba un placer secreto y perverso, nunca obedecía prontamente las órdenes de James. Siempre había gozado esos segundos en los que dejaba a su marido pensando que ella estaba considerando su orden, como si ella tuviese el derecho de desobedecerlo, como si la decisión de hacer lo que él mandaba fuese un acto generoso de su parte. Ese falso momento de vacilación siempre enfurecía a James, lo que le causaba una inmensa satisfacción a Isabella. Sin embargo, ella no creía que demostrar vacilación ahora fuese una actitud recomendable.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, en asentimiento, y colocó la mano sobre el brazo que Edward le ofrecía. Comenzaron a caminar por el hall y solamente después de algunos momentos Isabella se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Háblame sobre la batalla —ordenó Edward, inesperadamente.

— ¿Sobre la batalla, Sir?—

—La que le quitó la vida a su marido—

Isabella carraspeó. Ese hombre era un insensible.

—El Castillo Norham quedó cercado durante más de quince días —comenzó, en un tono de voz desprovisto de emoción— En mi opinión, James y sus hombres cometieron algunos errores tácticos. Subestimaron al ejército enemigo y se relajaron en la defensa de una parte del muro, que fue destruido por una explosión. Tampoco estaban preparados para el ataque que le siguió. Cuando el castillo fue invadido, la captura fue inevitable—

—Dada tu falta de experiencia con el idioma normando, tienes un vocabulario militar extraordinario —observó Edward.

Isabella sonrió.

—Tuve la oportunidad, durante mi viaje a Londres, de oír repetidas descripciones de la victoria normanda; relatadas, claro, en normando—

—Háblame sobre ese viaje—

El viaje a Londres era algo que Isabella quería olvidar.

—Lady Clearwater ya te lo describió —ella le recordó, prefiriendo evitar el tema.

—Lady Clearwater no estuvo en el viaje. Cuéntamelo con tus palabras—

—Bien… fui tratada con el máximo respeto y… noté una preocupación constante por mi bienestar—

Edward dejó pasar esa mentira diplomática.

—Debes haber perdido amigos durante el ataque al castillo—

Isabella procuró ignorar la inhibición que Edward le provocaba, con su estatura, su constitución física impresionante, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos musculosos, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Claro que perdí amigos. Viví en el Castillo Norham durante cinco años—

— ¿Perdiste miembros de la familia?—

—No—

—Perdiste a tu marido—

Isabella desvió la mirada ante la mención de James, sintiendo que el coraje la abandonaba otra vez.

—Si, claro —ella murmuró.

— ¿No tienes hijos?—

—No—

— ¿No llevas en tu vientre un hijo de James?—

Isabella levantó su rostro abruptamente. Ese hombre era peor de lo que ella había imaginado.

—No —respondió secamente.

— ¿Estás segura?—

—Absolutamente—

Edward asintió en silencio.

La mención de ese asunto provocó en Isabella una mezcla de asco e indignación. Siempre había deseado tener hijos y varias veces se había lamentado por creer que nunca los tendría. Por otro lado, se sentía agradecida por no haber engendrado un hijo de James, pues él veía el acto sexual con desinterés, o como en una ocasión, para manifestar toda su brutalidad. Nada de eso le incumbía a ese hombre, ese hombre abominable, ese… Edward de Cullen, ¡ese… normando bruto! Había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones en los últimos días, semanas y años. ¡Basta!

El despertar de la rabia vino acompañado de coraje y de la habilidad de convertir las desventajas en cosas a su favor. Ella se forzó a sonreír, sacando provecho de su gran experiencia en enmascarar su frustración con afabilidad.

—Bien, caballero, ya conoces los hechos más importantes sobre mí. Ahora, me gustaría conocer las cosas más importantes de su vida—

Edward frunció el ceño, contrariado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó.

—Qué consideras que es importante que yo sepa—

Isabella se imaginó que él mencionaría a los hijos, o su fallecida esposa, pero en vez de eso Edward la miró a los ojos y declaró, con voz áspera y resonante:

—Debes saber que acabo de llegar de un importante ejercicio de entrenamiento y que llegué aquí completamente desprevenido, te lo aseguro, sin sospechar lo que sería exigido de mí—

Isabella entreabrió los labios, atónita. Ella no tenía mucha ilusión de que aquella declaración fuese una disculpa de Edward por el estado lamentable de sus ropas. Pero… ese era el comentario más grosero que él había hecho hasta entonces. Primero, la había insultado dudando de su capacidad intelectual; después le había preguntado, sin rodeos, si estaba embarazada; ahora, tenía el atrevimiento de dejar claro que no deseaba el casamiento. Eso ya dejaba de ser franqueza, ¡era directamente una venganza!

Tampoco ella quería casarse, pero no era tan estúpida como para confesarlo, o para demostrarlo, mucho menos en su primer encuentro con su futuro marido, y en público. Siempre alerta, ella tenía consciencia de que los habitantes del palacio allí presentes hacían lo posible por no revelar su ávida curiosidad acerca de lo que sucedía en esa pareja en ese momento.

Curvando los labios en una sonrisa artificial, fingió estar interesada en lo que Edward había dicho.

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estabas haciendo?—

—Con la espada—

—Ah, sí. ¿Es verdad que estás especializado en diversas formas de combate?—

—Sí—

— ¿Le dedicas mucho tiempo al entrenamiento?—

—Sí—

Isabella podía leer en la expresión impaciente de Edward la pregunta "¿Algo más quieres saber?" Decidió, entonces, cambiar de tema.

—Bien, ya que estoy aquí, entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme a identificar algunas de las personas con quienes voy a convivir. Debemos interesarnos por ellas de la misma forma en que parecen estar interesadas en nosotros—

Edward quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Crees que lo están?—

— ¡Sí, y se esfuerzan al máximo en disimularlo!—

Edward miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente varias miradas se desviaron. La arruga en su frente se acentuó y él le preguntó a Isabella.

— ¿Por qué esas personas no se ocupan de sus propias vidas?—

—Bueno, somos una curiosidad comprensible, ¿no lo crees? —Ponderó ella— Nosotros también podemos mirarlos a ellos. Por ejemplo, ¿quién es ese caballero? Aquel del otro lado del hall—

—Ese es Billy Black—

— ¿Qué debo saber sobre él?—

—Que es demasiado viejo para participar del torneo—

—Ah, si… ya puedo ver eso —Cuando Isabella notó que no recibiría ninguna otra información sobre Black, siguió adelante— ¿Y el hombre a la derecha de sir Billy? ¿Lo conoces?—

—Ben Cheney—

— Ben Cheney —repitió ella, intentando memorizar el nombre— ¿Y qué debo saber sobre él?—

—Que es un espadachín mediocre —respondió Edward, agregando después de una pausa—: Está casado con una mujer llamada Ángela—

— ¡Ah! Me va a gustar conocerla —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y avistó a un hombre con aires de galán, que la había mirado con interés antes de la llegada de Edward.

— ¿Quién es ese? —ella preguntó— El hombre elegante, de pie cerca de la puerta. Él ya estaba aquí, antes que vos llegaras—

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Es Eric de Yorkie—

Isabella tragó en seco, otra vez. Había oído mencionar el nombre de Yorkie durante el asedio al Castillo Norham, pero nunca había conocido al responsable de la destrucción de su vida.

— ¿Qué debo saber respecto a Eric de Yorkie? —ella preguntó, con calma.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Él es bueno en el campo de batalla—

Isabella interpretó el comentario como un elogio.

Dándose cuenta que cualquier otra pregunta sobre los nobles de sexo masculino no arrancarían informaciones más allá de las relacionadas con sus habilidades marciales, concentró su interés en las damas.

—Bien, a lady Clearwater ya la conozco. Si, ella está allí. Me contó que su marido está muy enfermo. ¿Sabes algo sobre su estado de salud?—

Edward parecía tener dificultad en recordar a quien era el marido de Sue.

—Debe ser Harry —él murmuró, finalmente— Hace mucho tiempo no lo veo—

— ¿Él no estaba con ella en la fiesta de la Ascensión?—

La respuesta de Edward fue tan vaga que Isabella no se sintió animada a persistir en el tema.

—Bien, lo lamento por lady Clearwater. Ah, ella está hablando con sir Eric… ¡Parecen tan animados los dos! Estás viendo, ya me estoy familiarizando con la gente de la corte. Ahora, cerca de ellos, a la izquierda… ¿Sabes decirme quien es la mujer de cabellos negros y falda verde?—

Edward miró a la persona en cuestión.

—Nunca la vi antes—

— ¿Y a la que está conversando con ella? ¿La conoces?—

—La cara de ella no me es extraña pero… —admitió Edward.

Isabella hizo tres tentativas más, antes de obtener una identificación positiva.

—Oh, esa es Leah —declaró Edward— Ella vive en el palacio hace siglos—

Isabella se rió, pues Leah era una mujer joven y bonita.

—No creo que ella tenga tanta edad para haber vivir aquí hace siglos—

Isabella levantó su rostro hacia Edward y capturó un ángulo interesante de su rostro masculino. Observó por un instante el cuello fuerte, la mandíbula levemente oscurecida por la sombra de una barba, la nariz recta y aristocrática y los labios firmes, atreviéndose a imaginar cómo sería la apariencia de ese hombre cuando estuviese afeitado y con el cabello correctamente cortado. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, si eso no fuese pedir demasiado… Sentía curiosidad por verlo de esa manera.

—La conozco desde que era una niña —respondió Edward— Leah es pariente mía por parte de mi padre—

—Lo que no significa que ella halla vivido en el palacio hace siglos —lo corrigió Isabella— Sería mejor decir "Tengo el placer de conocerla hace mucho tiempo."

—Tengo el placer de conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo —repitió Edward, pero más por espanto que por obediencia, Isabella notó.

—Perfecto —ella aprobó, imaginando si estaría siendo demasiado atrevida.

Edward la estudió por un momento, con una mirada que ella imaginó sería la misma que él le lanzaría a un adversario, en la arena de combate, durante un torneo.

—Recordaré tu consejo, madame —Él inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Y esas damas? —prosiguió Isabella, mirando al extremo opuesto del hall, donde un grupo de tres mujeres conversaban.

Aisladas en un rincón oscurecido por sombras, eran tres figuras extrañas, con rostros pálidos y ropas oscuras.

— ¿Los tres vejestorios? —Preguntó Edward, mirando a Isabella en seguida y agregando—: Si se me permite el término—

—Ciertamente —asintió ella, con buen humor— En este caso te permitiré que digas que ellas viven aquí desde hace siglos. Aunque si yo fuera vos, las respetaría, de otro modo ellas podrían retirarte su protección y lanzarte una maldición—

Edward arqueó las cejas, atónito.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Por nada. Fue algo que se me ocurrió, sólo eso—

En ese momento, uno de los cortesanos se aproximó y se presentó a Isabella, antes de felicitar a Edward. Los otros, que se habían refrenado hasta entonces, lo imitaron, ansiosos por ver de cerca de esa interesante pareja, la bella y la fiera. En pocos segundos Isabella y Edward se vieron rodeados, agradeciendo los deseos de felicidad. De esa forma, Isabella se vio liberada del esfuerzo de mantener un diálogo con él, aunque ahora enfrentaba la tarea, no menos difícil, de grabar todos los nuevos nombres y rostros.

Isabella no tuvo más oportunidad de hablar con Edward, principalmente porque él se apartó abruptamente de su lado, con no más que una simple reverencia, sin una sola palabra de despedida. Mientras lo observaba retirarse, ella pensó que ese acto de abandonarla en nada contribuiría para cambiar su opinión sobre ese hombre rudo, estúpido e insensible con quien iba a casarse.

McCarthy estaba esperando a Edward.

—Adela me pidió que te llevase a escoger una túnica adecuada para la cena de esta noche —McCarthy le informó, mientras caminaban a lo largo del interminable corredor— Ella cree que no habrá tiempo para que vuelvas a tu casa—

Edward miró a su amigo con aire escéptico.

— ¿Fuiste a hablar con ella sobre el estado de mi ropa, Emmett?—

McCarthy levantó la mano como en un juramento.

—No, Edward. Además, debo decir que no sería necesario. De cualquier manera, Adela insiste en que estés presentable, para la cena de conmemoración—

Edward murmuró algo, contrariado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, amigo? —lo animó McCarthy.

—Demasiada gente —se quejó Edward— un minuto más allá adentro, y me sofocaría—

—No, Edward, me refiero a antes de las felicitaciones. Ustedes parecían estar yendo muy bien. Por lo menos, ella no me pareció horrorizada—

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Creo que yo sólo hablé lo que no debía, después de que te fueras—

— ¡No, no, no, Edward! —Exclamó McCarthy— Dijiste lo que no debía antes de que yo me fuera, no podría haber sido. Peor, después. ¡Oh…! ¿Qué dijiste?—

Como Edward no respondía, McCarthy lo presionó insistentemente.

—Oh, Edward, por todos los santos, ¿qué le dijiste a ella?—

Edward lo sacudió por los hombros.

—A ella no le gustó lo que yo dije sobre Leah—

— ¿Y qué dijiste sobre tu prima?—

—Que ella vivía en el palacio hace siglos—

— ¿E Isabella criticó tu comentario?—

—Me dijo que Leah no tenía edad suficiente para haber vivido en el palacio hace siglos—

McCarthy reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¡Es verdad! —él concordó, jovialmente— Pero no fue una ofensa grave, a mi modo de ver. ¿Qué más dijiste que a ella no le gustó?—

Edward tuvo una imagen mental de un par de ojos color violeta y una sensación desconocida lo invadió, por un instante fugaz, una especie de debilidad, que lo llevó a contener un suspiro.

—No conseguí descubrir si ella está triste, o no, con la muerte de su marido—

McCarthy asintió comprensivamente.

—Creo que no lo está, aunque no es una cosa fácil de descubrir—

—Pero conseguí asegurarme que ella no está cargando un hijo de él en el vientre—

La expresión de McCarthy se transformó visiblemente:

— ¡¿Vos… Qué…?! ¡Oh! ¡¿Se lo preguntaste?! —él exigió, incrédulo.

—Descubrí que ella no está embarazada —repitió Edward.

—Y cómo descubriste eso, Dime, ¿preguntándoselo?—

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué otra manera lo descubría?—

McCarthy maldijo en voz alta.

— ¡Existen mil y una maneras de descubrir la respuesta para una cuestión tan delicada como esa sin tener que preguntárselo directamente a la propia dama! —Él sacudió la cabeza y preguntó, exasperado—: ¿Y ese tipo de interrogatorio vino después del comentario respecto a Leah?—

—No, antes—

— ¿E Isabella todavía te dirigió la palabra, después de eso? —Preguntó McCarthy, incrédulo— Bien… me parece que tu novia es una joven de gran firmeza, pues durante todo el tiempo en que ustedes conversaron no dejó translucir otra cosa que serenidad. Y vos, Edward… metiste el pie hasta el fondo—

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Emmett? —Lo desafió Edward— ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Crees que yo permitiría que Stephen, o Adela, me convenciesen de aceptar a una mujer que estuviese por dar a luz el hijo de un seguidor de Henry? ¿Es eso lo que crees?—

McCarthy creía y pensaba muchas cosas, pero decidió que ese era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—Creo que ella es la mujer más linda que he conocido—

Edward se detuvo abruptamente y agarró la túnica de McCarthy, como había hecho poco antes, en la sala del consejo.

Pero McCarthy no se dejó intimidar y continuó provocando a su amigo, con su estilo burlón.

— ¡Ah, no, Edward, te digo, ya que estás necesitando urgentemente clases de buenos modales, no es nada educado amenazar la vida de un amigo dos veces en el mismo día! Y me estás tentando a domesticarte para que al menos tengas un comportamiento de un cavernícola, escucha la palabra que te voy a decir. Sutileza. Su-ti-le-za —McCarthy pronunció pausadamente— ¿Sabes lo que significa?—

—Pretendes poner palabras en mi boca y enseñarme a hablar, ¿cómo acabas de hacer con mi futura esposa? —Atacó Edward, sin soltar a McCarthy— Yo conozco el significado de esa palabra, amigo, y voy a ser lo más directo posible, como vos mismo afirmaste que es mi modo de ser. Una amenaza es un acto violento que no es, necesariamente, ejecutado. Permíteme decirte que yo nunca… ¡hago amenazas!—

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Sentada con su postura erecta en una silla, en el solar, Adela no reveló la satisfacción que sentía por las noticias que le daban los miembros del Consejo, con quienes se reunía todos los días, antes de cenar.

Durante el año en que había sucedido extra oficialmente a la reina Mathilda, había cometido pocos errores políticos, por la simple razón de que no podía arriesgarse a cometerlos. La permanencia de Stephen en el trono estaba siendo debilitada desde adentro por los condes del rey y exteriormente por la amenaza directa del bisnieto de William el Conquistador, Henry, que deseaba subir al trono inglés. Adela se veía obligada a tomar decisiones sabias. Habría quedado muy satisfecha si Eric de Yorkie hubiese acordado en casarse con Isabella de Swan, pero él había rehusado terminantemente: Adela no había insistido, consciente de que Sue, su fuente de informaciones más confiable, se opondría a la idea.

Juzgaba haber encontrado una solución brillante al escoger a Edward de Cullen para ser el marido de Isabella. Era verdad que Edward tampoco había aceptado la propuesta de buen grado, pero Adela ya había anticipado esta reacción y se había preparado para rebatirla, si hubiera sido necesario, con la concesión del condado de Swan.

Aunque supusiese que la promoción de Cullen sería vista con envidia por la mayoría de los barones, sabía también que las quejas pronto cesarían, pues Edward de Cullen era conocido por su inquebrantable lealtad, y todos lo juzgaban merecedor de una recompensa. Por el relato que ahora recibía, estaba segura de que el reciente honor concedido a Edward estaba encontrando la aprobación general, en la corte. Adela sabía que había cumplido la misión del día y tenía buenos motivos para sentirse gratificada.

Quedó igualmente satisfecha cuando Isabella de Swan fue anunciada en el solar de la reina y conducida a su presencia por dos damas de compañía. La reina dispensó a los miembros del consejo; se levantó y dio un paso al frente.

—Gracias por haber atendido a mí pedido, querida, y haber venido —la reina murmuró, extendiendo las manos para apretar las de Isabella— Déjame verte—

Adela retrocedió y examinó el traje.

—Bella. Muy bella. Perfecta para la noche de hoy—

Adela estaba siendo sincera al aprobar la apariencia de Isabella.

La joven viuda había traído pocas ropas consigo al partir de Swan. Adela le había provisto una túnica azul oscura, sobre la cual ella usaba una sobrefalda de lino azul claro, con laterales de encaje, que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas. El cinto de cuero trenzado que daba dos vueltas a la cintura y estaba sujeto por un nudo al frente, pertenecía a Isabella, aunque ella no ostentaba ninguna joya, ni Adela pretendía que lo hiciese, antes del casamiento. Lo que más le agradaba a Adela era el cambio en el cabello de Isabella. Había mandado a sustituir la red por una tiara lisa, con un pequeño velo, y ese tipo de peinado la hacía parecer menos escandinava y más normanda.

Isabella agradeció modestamente el elogio, mientras Adela la conducía a un amplio sofá, localizado en un rincón, repleto de almohadones.

—Lady Clearwater ya me contó que tu primer encuentro con Edward de Cullen fue un éxito. Ahora, me gustaría oírte relatar el evento con tus propias palabras—

—Cierto —concordó Isabella, con su acento melodioso— Pero para darle un relato preciso, yo no sabría por donde comenzar—

—Puedes comenzar diciéndome si estás, de alguna forma, descontenta con tu futuro esposo —sugirió Adela, gentilmente. Antes de que Isabella respondiese, ella pidió a una de las damas que trajese dos copas de vino y una fuente con nueces, después empujó a Isabella al sofá, consigo. Bajó la voz, antes de agregar—: Nada está asegurado antes da celebración del matrimonio, lo sabes—

Isabella hizo una pausa, antes de hablar.

— ¿Descontenta con sir Edward? No, su Majestad—

— ¿Te gusta él, entonces? —Adela sonrió, animándola. Isabella bajó las largas y espesas pestañas.

—Acepto el marido que usted escogió para mí —ella respondió, seria.

No era la respuesta que Adela esperaba oír y mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de Isabella, en una tentativa de descifrar su expresión.

—Muy bien —ella aprobó, finalmente, antes de agregar—: Edward de Cullen es un hombre de muchas cualidades—

—Oh, Si, estoy segura de eso, su majestad—

—Él es fuerte y rico, aunque no sea del tipo que le gusta de exhibir su fortuna —continuó Adela, haciendo una pausa para sostener la copa de vino que la dama le ofrecía, en una bandeja, e hizo una seña para que Isabella hiciese lo mismo— Él es generoso, también—

Isabella aceptó el vino y miró a Adela. La luz débil del fin del día, Adela se vio contemplando un par de ojos color violeta que nada revelaban de los pensamientos que pasaban por detrás de ellos.

—Ya vi que él es fuerte —concordó Isabella— Y creo, según dicen, que es rico. Pero no lo conozco bien todavía, para saber si es generoso—

Adela rió melodiosamente.

—Puedes encontrar los modales de él un tanto… ásperos, digamos, y… sus galanteos escasos. —La reina arriesgó, cambiando de táctica— ¡Es así nuestro Edward! Pero te puedo asegurar, mi querida, que él es un hombre honrado y que detrás de ese modo medio brutal late un corazón de oro—

Isabella asintió en silencio, y Adela sintió la primera puntada de aprensión.

—Pero no estás bebiendo, querida —ella observó, reparando en el vino sin tocar en la copa de Isabella— Te va a ayudar a relajarte, después de toda la excitación del día—

Forzada a beber, Isabella obedeció.

—Ya que estamos hablando sobre el carácter un tanto explosivo de Edward —prosiguió Adela, procurando mantener un tono de voz natural— debo decirte que él quedó en plena evidencia hoy, durante la reunión en la sala del consejo. Algunos barones estaban presentes cuando le anuncié a sir Edward que tendría el privilegio de desposarte y… en su sorpresa, ¡él reaccionó sin pensar!—

Adela bajó la voz a un tono confidencial.

—Sabes, Isabella, como los rumores corren dentro de un castillo, distorsionándose a medida que se esparcen. Pronto llegarán a tus oídos comentarios respecto a sir Edward en relación vos, y no quiero que te decepciones si te dicen que él no quedó satisfecho con el acuerdo—

—No necesita preocuparse porque rumores desfavorables de esa naturaleza lleguen mis oídos, porque el propio sir Edward me dijo que estaba en contra de este casamiento—

Adela quedó profundamente enojada con esa información, pero tenía experiencia suficiente para no demostrarlo. No había juzgado necesario hablar con Edward a solas antes que él conociese a su futura esposa, imaginando que Isabella lo conquistaría con su belleza.

No sabía qué le había sucedido a ese hombre, pero dijo a sí misma que precisaba ver a Edward con urgencia, antes de cenar.

Adela tomó un trago de vino y una vez más animó a Isabella a hacer lo mismo. En seguida colocó la copa de lado e hizo una tentativa de anular la mala impresión con un arte que era sólo suyo.

— ¡Ese Edward! —Ella exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza de modo afectuoso, dando una risita divertida— Quiero que hagas una visita a la casa de él, en la ciudad, mañana. Tendrás una impresión diferente de él cuando lo veas en su elemento. Sus sentimientos con certeza cambiarán para mejor—

Adela hizo una pausa, casi esperando que la mujer más joven respondiese que no eran los sentimientos de ella los que necesitaban cambiar, sino los de Edward.

Pero Isabella no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y la contrariedad de Adela se transformó en frustración. A pesar de toda su habilidad para obtener informaciones valiosas de los desprevenidos, estaba siendo desconcertada por Isabella. No sabría decir si esa joven era extraordinariamente dócil o excepcionalmente experta.

Adela sintió que sus planes podrían fracasar si no los ejecutaba cuanto antes.

—Todos se sentirán mejor, estoy segura, cuando sea establecida la fecha del casamiento —ella afirmó, con una sonrisa— Y la anunciaré esta noche, durante la cena, cuando brindemos por la felicidad de ustedes dos—

Con esa declaración, Adela se levantó, colocando un punto final a la reunión. Llevó una mano a su frente y exclamó consternada:

— ¡Ah, acabo de acordarme de una cosa que debo hacer! —Ella se dio vuelta hacia una de las damas— Marta, por favor, acompaña nuestra invitada hasta el hall, para la cena, ¿sí?—

Se dio vuelta, entonces, hacia Isabella.

—Iré en seguida. Perdóname por no poder acompañarte personalmente. Comprendes, ¿verdad, querida?—

Isabella comprendía perfectamente. No había tenido ilusiones antes de ser llamada ante la presencia de la reina consorte, y no las tenía ahora. Cuando Adela había hecho el comentario "Nada está asegurado antes de la celebración del matrimonio", Isabella no había cometido el error de creer que le era dado el derecho a rehusarse. Y cuando Adela había hablado sobre los rumores que circularían, sugiriendo que Edward de Cullen no estaba satisfecho con el acuerdo, Isabella había comprendido el verdadero motivo por el cual había sido llamada:

Adela quería evitar un escándalo y una novia abiertamente reticente. Isabella había aprovechado la oportunidad para reafirmar la oposición de Edward en el esquema, y aunque no hubiese conseguido deshacer el acuerdo, con su artimaña, no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado. Por nada en el mundo revelaría sus temores en relación al futuro, pues había vivido con James el tiempo suficiente para aprender a no demostrar debilidad. Y su lengua nunca se desataba con el alcohol.

Acompañada por Marta; Isabella volvió al gran hall, donde los preparativos para la más liviana de las comidas diarias ya estaban en marcha. A pesar de la temperatura amena, dos pequeñas hogueras crepitaban en las chimeneas que quedaban en los extremos del hall, para librar al ambiente de cualquier corriente fresca o húmeda. Algunos pajes instalaban los caballetes para las mesas y los bancos y traían bandejas con utensilios de plata y copas; otros circulaban por el hall con jarras de bronce, para que los nobles pudiesen lavarse las manos.

Al verse en medio de toda aquella actividad, Isabella sintió una calma inesperada, proveniente del hecho de tener conocimiento de lo que la esperaba. Una rápida mirada alrededor del salón fue suficiente para confirmar que Edward no estaba allí. No tuvo tiempo para sentirse incómoda en medio de esa gente extraña, pues varias damas pronto la abordaron, llenas de curiosidad y simpatía. Isabella estaba presentándose y recibiendo las felicitaciones, cuando un hombre se unió al grupo, afable y sonriente, y, sin saber cómo, ella se vio apartada de las mujeres y a solas con él.

—Soy Eric de Yorkie —él declaró.

El hombre guapo, vestido con una rica túnica anaranjada que le realzaba la piel morena, estaba demasiado cerca de Isabella y ella dio un discreto paso hacia atrás.

—Me lisonjeas, Isabella de Swan —dijo él, con una reverencia.

Como Isabella había notado anteriormente, él era el tipo de hombre que se consideraba irresistible para todas las mujeres, no se tomó el trabajo de decepcionarlo diciéndole que difícilmente se olvidaría del responsable de su cautiverio. Se rehusó, también, a demostrar pudor.

—No fue mi intención, sir —ella retrucó, mirándolo fijamente, una estrategia que, según su experiencia, muchas veces colocaba en desventaja a hombres demasiado audaces.

Pero no funcionó con Eric de Yorkie.

—Entonces, tal vez, madame, ¿usted me esté acusando?—

Isabella prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Yorkie suspiró y sonrió.

—Tal vez sepas que comandé el ataque al Castillo Norham, es natural que me condene, pero en verdad, la hazaña podría haber sido realizada por cualquiera de los caballeros aquí presentes. Es porque quiero que tenga una impresión diferente de mí que vengo a ofrecerte mis felicitaciones—

—Gracias—

—Y para quejarme porque Edward de Cullen recibió dos honores notables, hoy —agregó él, con una sonrisa sensual y provocativa— Siendo la primera, claro, el hecho de convertirse en tu prometido—

— ¿Y la segunda?—

—Él recibió el condado de Swan, además de tu mano, mi lady —le informó Yorkie.

Isabella desvió la mirada. Edward no había mencionado ese hecho, tampoco Adela. ¿Estaría Yorkie revelándole aquí que había sido necesario compensar a Edward de alguna forma para que aceptase casarse? ¿O Yorkie estaba despechado, ya que las tierras debían pertenecerle, por derecho de conquista?

—Me parece un gesto apropiado por parte del rey, dadas las circunstancias—

—Dadas las circunstancias —repitió Yorkie.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó una voz al lado de Isabella. Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Emmett de McCarthy— Espera, ¡déjame adivinar!—

Isabella lo saludó y no esperó que él intentase adivinar.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la nominación de Edward de Cullen como conde de Swan—

—Una nominación merecida —apoyó Emmett, inclinando la cabeza hacia Isabella— Y fue inesperado para Edward, te puedo asegurar. Edward no es del tipo que aspira a honores—

Isabella notó la tensión en Eric de Yorkie y se imaginó si el comentario de McCarthy había sido hecho con la intención de alcanzarlo.

—Quieres decir que él no es pretencioso—

—También —admitió McCarthy, con ojos brillantes.

—Rehusó a creer que, como amigo de Edward de Cullen, estés sugiriendo que él es un hombre sin ambiciones—

McCarthy se rió.

— ¡No fue lo que quise decir, mi lady! —él se apresuró a corregir, dando un paso atrás y llevando una mano al pecho.

Eric de Yorkie sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Cuando él pidió permiso para retirarse, McCarthy preguntó, con amabilidad pero también con un evidente tono de desafío.

—Yorkie, ¿vas a dejarnos ahora?—

Con igual amabilidad y desafío, Yorkie respondió:

—Volveré cuando pueda conversar a solas con Isabella de Swan—

Isabella suponía que debería sentirse lisonjeada, pero no se sentía así. No tenía duda de que Eric de Yorkie era una víbora. Una víbora bella, pero víbora al fin. Y no era sólo debido al ataque al Castillo Norham, que ella lo juzgaba así. Se dio vuelta hacia McCarthy. Él era guapo, también, pero no era una víbora. Isabella podía sentir eso, al mirar los ojos claros y bondadosos; sentía una especie de alivio en la presenciar de él, lo que no había sentido desde su llegada a la Torre. Tal vez fuesen los ojos azules y los cabellos rubios que lo hacían parecerle tan familiar. Por segunda vez, en ese día, pensó que sería mucho más fácil aceptar la situación se hubiese sido Emmett de McCarthy el novio elegido.

Él extendió el brazo e Isabella colocó delicadamente la mano sobre la curva de su codo. Él la invitó a dar una vuelta y ella aceptó. McCarthy comenzó, entonces, a conversar sobre una cosa y sobre otra, contándole anécdotas, haciendo comentarios sobre las cualidades y los defectos de los nobles allí presentes y relacionando sus parentescos con aquellos que en breve se presentarían para las festividades de la noche.

— ¿Y Eric de Yorkie? —Preguntó Isabella, aprovechando la oportunidad— ¿No está casado?—

McCarthy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, mi lady. Pero creo que está comprometido—

—Y con quien está casado ese caballero… ah, el conde de Exeter, ¿si no me equivoco?—

— ¡Muy bien! Tienes buena memoria. Exeter está casado con Catherine de Kent y puedo notar… —McCarthy miró a Isabella —… que tu pensamiento está centrado en los casamientos—

Isabella retribuyó la mirada con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió.

—Es comprensible. Pero si deseas seguir hablando del tema, Tal vez encuentres interesante preguntarme sobre mis planes de casamiento—

—Pues no… —concedió Isabella, alimentando la interesante idea de que McCarthy estaba flirteando con ella— ¿Cuáles son tus planes de casamiento?—

—No tengo planes —respondió él, con una gran sonrisa—Soy soltero, como Yorkie, pero, a diferencia de él, no estoy comprometido—

— ¿Oh?…¿ Tal vez seas muy individualista?—

—No —McCarthy sacudió la cabeza, con aire desolado— ¡Soy muy pobre!—

Isabella se rió.

—Seguramente encontrarás a una mujer que prefiera a un hombre apuesto a un hombre rico—

—No es muy alentador pensar que sois amado a causa de tu apariencia—

— ¿Preferirías ser amado a causa de tus tierras?—

McCarthy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió Isabella atentamente.

—No —murmuró, bajito— No eres nada tonta—

Isabella desvió la mirada en seguida, Alarmada con ese recuerdo de su primer y desastroso encuentro con Edward de Cullen. Levantó el rostro y quedó aún más alarmada al encontrarse con el rostro de su futuro marido delante de sí.

Sintió una especie de opresión en el pecho, pero todavía le restaba algo de discernimiento para notar que él se había lavado y cambiado de ropa.

La túnica estaba limpia y en buen estado. Pero ninguna de esas mejorías, contribuía a tornarlo menos intimidante.

Él miró fijamente a McCarthy, y cuando habló fue con una entonación en la voz que sonó nítidamente desagradable para Isabella.

—Emmett… gracias por hacerle compañía a mí prometida mientras yo conversaba con Adela—

—Fue un placer, Edward—retrucó McCarthy, con un gesto excesivamente cortés— Estábamos justamente hablando sobre el casamiento—

Edward no respondió al comentario, limitándose a anunciar que había venido unirse a Isabella para la cena. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a conducirla hacia la mesa principal sin una palabra más. Había sido una maniobra ingeniosa e Isabella se imaginó cuantas veces él habría desarmado a sus enemigos con una actitud semejante. Se dio cuenta también que ese modo de ser de Edward acababa colocándolo en ventaja, pues nada en los modales de él sugería que estuviese enojado, o celoso, o de alguna forma irritado por el hecho de haberla sorprendido en compañía de McCarthy. Estaba siendo, simplemente, él mismo, Edward de Cullen.

Entonces, ¿por qué Isabella sentía culpa? No había motivo para sentirse así, pues no le debía nada a Edward. Decidió que sólo estaba enojada por haber sido obligada a interrumpir su conversación con un caballero atractivo y simpático.

Ese pensamiento le dio coraje.

Edward e Isabella se sentaron a la mesa. Después de intercambiar las amabilidades usuales con las personas que estaban allí Billy Black estaba sentado a la izquierda de Isabella. Edward retiró su faca de la vaina de cuero sujeta al cinto y la colocó sobre la mesa, al lado de la fuente que él e Isabella compartirían. Tendrían el honor, esa noche, de sentarse a la mesa que quedaba sobre la tarima.

Ella se dio vuelta hacia Edward en el mismo instante en que él se dio vuelta hacia ella. Isabella había tenido la impresión de que Edward estaba evitando mirar en su dirección, pero ahora ella miraba fijamente.

Sorprendida por la intensidad de su mirada, ella sintió necesidad de decir algo.

—Debo visitarte mañana, en tu casa —ella anunció— Adela me proveerá escolta—

Edward no respondió, simplemente continuó mirándola por un momento más. En seguida, murmuró algo para expresar su acuerdo y desvió la mirada. Isabella dedujo que él no estaba muy entusiasmado con su visita pero, por lo menos, ya lo había advertido.

La señal fue dada y los sirvientes dieron inicio a la procesión de platos, comenzando con cordero y seguido por pescados provenientes del río Támesis. Los demás invitados ocuparon sus lugares en las mesas, que formaban un enorme U alrededor del salón. Edward e Isabella se vieron forzados a intercambiar algunas palabras al ser servidos, pues era función del caballero escoger los pedazos más tiernos para la dama. Él fue atento, pero no en demasía, y el diálogo entre ellos fue simple y directo.

Durante la comida, Isabella avistó a las tres mujeres que había visto más temprano. Algo la impulsó a darse hacia para Edward y preguntar:

—Por favor, háblame sobre tus hijos—

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se apresuró a preguntar:

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber sobre ellos? —Él extendió su faca con un trozo de carne, que Isabella tomó con la mano.

—Puedes comenzar diciéndome sus nombres y edades—

—Anthony tiene quince años, Embry trece, Quil diez, Brady ocho y Seth seis—

Isabella lo miró, sorprendida.

—Lady Clearwater me dijo que tenías tres hijos—

—No, no… tengo cinco—

—Entonces, lady Clearwater se equivocó —Isabella aceptó un trozo más del delicioso cordero.

—Tengo tres hijos de mi fallecida esposa Tanya —explicó Edward— Tal vez lady Clearwater sólo te haya hablado de ellos. Anthony, Embry y Quil se entrenan hace mucho tiempo. Embry y Quil están viviendo con Vasilii, el hermano de Tanya, y Anthony se entrena como caballero en el castillo de Black. Brady y Seth son los únicos que todavía viven conmigo, aunque Brady deberá partir en breve, también—

Isabella casi se atragantó. No la dejaba perpleja el hecho que un hombre poseyera hijos ilegítimos, sino que lo confesase con tanta naturalidad, Especialmente en ese momento y en aquella situación. Para Isabella, fue como una cachetada en el rostro al principio. Después, ella volvió a considerar las palabras de Edward. Le causaba extrañeza la franqueza brutal de ese hombre, pero… sería una cuestión de adaptarse. Después de todas las trampas, las mentiras y la hipocresía de James, no sabía cómo actuar con Edward de Cullen para protegerse del poder que él tendría sobre ella.

No era que necesitase defenderse de él en ese momento, sólo intentar mantener una conversación con un mínimo de dignidad. Isabella decidió que usaría la estrategia de agradarlo. Si a él le gustaba hablar sobre sus hijos, ella lo incentivaría. Calculaba que Anthony, el mayor, era fruto de la vida de soltero de Edward; Embry y Quil debían ser hijos de Tanya, ya que vivían con su tío; sólo restaba determinar cuál era el tercer hijo legítimo.

— ¿Y Seth? —Ella arriesgó— ¿También va a ir a vivir con Vasilii?—

Edward confirmó, llevando a Isabella a deducir que el pequeño Brady era el otro hijo ilegítimo.

— ¿No tienes hijas?—

—Tuve dos, pero una nació muerta y la otra murió con un día de vida—

— ¡Oh, lo lamento! —murmuró Isabella, consternada.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es así —él declaró sin ninguna emoción, mirándola intensamente.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir más rápidamente, pero en ese momento el rey se puso de pie. Los platos principales ya habían sido servidos y había llegado el momento de hacer las proclamaciones.

El rey levantó su copa y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

— ¡Tengo el inmenso placer de anunciar, esta noche, la inminente unión de Isabella de Swan y Edward de Cullen!—

Las copas fueron levantadas y todos murmuraron sus felicitaciones. Después de varias ruedas de brindis. El rey retomó la palabra. Exaltó las cualidades de Edward de Cullen y recibió la total aprobación de la audiencia.

Stephen habló también sobre el torneo del día de San Bernabé y sobre las dificultades de planear un casamiento que podría interferir con el torneo, sin dejar de mencionar la fiesta del a Trinidad, programada para dentro de pocos días.

—El casamiento de Isabella de Swan y Edward de Cullen será celebrado en cinco días —él declaró, finalmente, arrancando aplausos de los invitados.

¡Cinco días! El primer pensamiento de Isabella fue que su plan de revelarle a Adela la disconformidad de Edward había funcionado al revés. En vez de llevar a la reina consorte a reconsiderar toda la idea del casamiento, una decisión que, honestamente, Isabella no esperaba que ella tomase, la había forzado a anticipar la ceremonia. Isabella precisó hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar en dirección a Adela, pues temía traicionarse con una mirada acusadora. En vez de eso, intentó mantener la calma y se dio vuelta hacia su futuro marido.

Edward había hecho lo mismo, obviamente estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Ante esa reacción tan poco lisonjera a la luz de casamiento inminente, Isabella se vio invadida por un fuerte sentimiento de amor propio, que la hizo superar el temor que Edward le inspiraba. Ella visualizó las posibilidades de su futuro en la corte normanda, reflexionando que perdería el respeto de todos los cortesanos si se hiciese evidente que Edward la rechazaba. Preferiría un final rápido y sangriento a una muerte lenta provocada por la afrenta pública y la vergüenza.

Isabella no demostró debilidad al enfrentar la mirada de Edward; al contrario, le sonrió con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz, y cuando habló sus palabras contrastaron fuertemente con la expresión serena de su rostro.

—Si me insultas ahora, demostrando que estás contrariado con este matrimonio… —ella susurró entre dientes— …Yo te mato, Edward de Cullen—

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Edward no tenía idea de cómo había insultado a Isabella, más no se tomó el trabajo de meditar sobre el asunto, pues finalmente el diálogo había llegado a un punto en que él sabía cómo responder; más allá de eso, se veía inesperadamente fascinado por la expresión de determinación en el rostro de esa bella joven. Era tan diferente de los lamentos continuos de Tanya, quien nunca lo había desafiado con semejante fuerza, sino que lo había irritado al extremo con su debilidad. La amenaza de Isabella era fuerte, decidida, y absolutamente inesperada viniendo de una joven tan delicada.

Ahora si, él sabía exactamente qué hacer, le iba a dar una satisfacción a la audiencia. Mirando a Isabella a los ojos, sujetó la mano delicada de ella en la suya por un momento, como si estuviese evaluando el peso de un objeto.

— ¿Me matarías con veneno, o con un puñal? —Él preguntó en un tono que solamente ella escuchaba— ¿O quizás sería con tus propias manos?—

Tener la oportunidad de proferir esas palabras de desafío a una mujer le causó a Edward una satisfacción inmensa. Sin darle a Isabella la oportunidad de responder, él llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y besó la piel blanca. El gesto provocó murmullos de aprobación en todo el salón.

Él soltó la mano de Isabella y continuó dirigiéndose a ella en un tono de voz muy bajo.

— ¿Merezco vivir, mi lady?—

—Por ahora… —susurró ella, con una sonrisa fría.

Edward levantó la copa de vino que se encontraba entre ambos y bebió. Al ofrecérsela a Isabella, la giró de tal manera que la parte del borde que sus labios habían tocado quedó de frente a ella. Isabella no tenía opción más que apoyar sus labios donde los de él habían estado y beber de la copa. Edward sintió la satisfacción de haber forzado a un oponente a tomar una posición defensiva, como en el campo de batalla.

Los aplausos estallaron. Después de los gritos de aprobación vinieron las bromas maliciosas de los amigos, a quienes Edward les contestó con comentarios del mismo tono. Después que la euforia se calmó, él miró a Isabella y vio que ella tenía los ojos bajos y el rostro ruborizada. No sabía decir si ella estaba enojada, avergonzada, o si simplemente era el efecto de la bebida fuerte. Casi esperaba que ella lo desafiase nuevamente, pero cuando ella no lo hizo, retrayéndose en un silencio que Edward no sabía cómo confrontar. Su confianza desapareció; se sintió nuevamente atrapado, como poco antes, cuando Isabella le había preguntado sobre sus hijos y él no había sabido qué contestar más allá de lo obvio.

La noche había comenzado mal y se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Antes de la cena Adela lo había llevado a un rincón y le había dado instrucciones que lo habían dejado confundido e irritado. Ella le había dicho que no debía darle a Isabella más señales de que no estaba contento con el acuerdo. Para aumentar su irritación, Adela había sugerido temas apropiados para conversación durante la cena, Dentro de ellos temas tan absurdos como bordado y economía doméstica. Como él nunca había oído a Adela, o a la reina Mathilda, antes que ella, hablar de esos temas, concluyó que se trataba de una broma sin gracia.

Por todo eso, aún antes de la comida Edward ya estaba enojado e irritado. Después, cuando se sentó al lado de Isabella y la miró, quedó más confundido todavía, lo que lo puso de muy mal humor. Por otro lado intentaba no olvidarse de la recomendación de McCarthy de "Sutileza". Además, se había sentido particularmente violento al ver a McCarthy paseando del brazo con Isabella, antes de la cena, ¡como si fuesen viejos amigos! Una oleada de violencia que él no podía, negar, pero que tampoco conseguía comprender.

Edward quedó enmudecido por algunos momentos, después de que los aplausos y las felicitaciones cesaron, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Su mirada vagó por el salón y avistó a las tres mujeres que había visto más temprano esa tarde.

Repentinamente se dio vuelta hacia la bella y desconcertante criatura que iba a ser su esposa.

—Quieres decir que estoy libre de tu maldición por el momento —él murmuró, antes de agregar—: Pero, ¿estaré libre de la maldición de esas tres?—

Isabella se dio vuelta, sorprendida, y después siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Oh, si—ella afirmó, pausadamente— Sabes, creo que estás más protegido que amenazado por las norns—

— ¿Las Norns? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Es como los dinamarqueses las llamarían —le explicó Isabella, fijando su mirada en las mujeres— No conozco la palabra en normando, ni siquiera sé si existe un término equivalente—

— ¿Qué son las norns? —quiso saber Edward, interesado, imaginando si Isabella conseguiría hipnotizarlo, con sus ojos violetas.

—Son las mujeres sabias que se ocupan del árbol de Yggdrasil, que, según la leyenda nórdica, sostiene al mundo. Las norns también deciden el destino de todas las criaturas, no sólo la de las mortales también la de los dioses—

— ¿Los dioses? —la censuró Edward, indignado con aquella herejía.

—Te aseguro que soy una buena cristiana, y que los northumbrianos son un pueblo religioso. Pero antes de adoptar nuestra religión actual, se creía que otros dioses que gobernaban el cielo y la tierra, y que otras criaturas la habitaban—

— ¿Otras criaturas?—

—Si, duendes, gnomos, y otras criaturas parecidas—

Edward arqueó las cejas— ¿Y qué dioses eran esos?—

—Bien, estaba Odin, quien creó el cielo y la tierra—

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue Nuestro Señor, el Padre de la Santísima Trinidad, el Creador del universo—

—Sí, claro —concordó Isabella— Pero Odin era diferente, porque no formaba parte de una trinidad. Era el padre de todos los dioses, y estaba casado con la diosa Frigg—

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, en un gesto que incentivaba a Isabella a continuar.

—Odin asesinó a un gigante y creó la Tierra con su carne, las montañas y las piedras con sus huesos y los dientes, y los ríos y mares con su sangre. Hizo la bóveda celestial con el cráneo del gigante y arrojó pedazos de cerebro al aire para formar las nubes. Creó el primer hombre con una raíz de fresno y le dio el nombre de Ask, y con una raíz de olmo hizo una esposa para él, la llamó Embla. Odin era un aesir, o sea, un dios guerrero—

—Un dios guerrero —repitió Edward, pensativo. Aunque no creyese en aquella versión pagana de la creación del mundo, reconocía que era una leyenda interesante. Estiró el brazo para tomar la copa de vino y la hizo girar, observando el efecto de las luces en el líquido color rubí— ¿Había otros dioses guerreros, además de Odin?—

— ¡Oh, había muchos! —Exclamó Isabella— Estaba Thor, el dios del trueno, que era el hijo mayor de Odin. Él era inmenso, y poseía una fuerza descomunal. Tenía barba y cabellos desgreñados, y un carácter que condecía con su apariencia. Su arma principal era un martillo, y poseía un cinto que duplicaba su fuerza, cuando lo usaba, podía defenderse de cualquier arma—

Edward escuchaba atentamente, y se sentía cada vez más curioso.

—Thor debía ser muy temido —él comentó.

—Por un lado, si, pero también era honesto y confiable, era el más popular de los dioses—

Edward aprobó con un movimiento da cabeza.

—Los dioses guerreros vivían en un enorme recinto llamado Valhalla —prosiguió Isabella— Las paredes estaban hechas con lanzas de oro y el techo con escudos, también de oro. Algunos guerreros terrenales que habían muertos en combate eran elegidos para unirse a Odin, en Valhalla, donde había celebraciones todas las noches—

—Pero tantos hombres mueren en combate —observó Edward, todavía girando la copa de vino— ¿Cómo los escogía Odin?—

—Solamente los más valientes eran elegidos, pero no por Odin. Ese era el trabajo de las Valquirias, las mujeres guerreras…—

Edward se dio vuelta hacia Isabella, sorprendido.

—Si, mujeres guerreras —repitió ella, con un leve tono de desafío.

— ¿Y cómo eran ellas, las Valquirias? —quiso saber él.

—Eran muy fuertes, y cabalgaban por los campos de batalla, orientando a los soldados. Poseían nombres atemorizantes, como Furia, Grito y Temblor. Como te dije, sólo elegían a los héroes más valientes, para Valhalla, y era muy común que un hombre mortalmente herido viese a una valquiria poco antes de recibir el golpe fatal—

Edward recapituló los momentos decisivos de las batallas en que había luchado y notó, satisfecho, que nunca había visto una valquiria. Era un hombre fiel a su religión, así como a su rey, pero respecto a las creencias que regían su vida de guerrero, era ampliamente tolerante. Admiraba la ética militar de los nórdicos. Por lo tanto, creía también que sus creencias eran digna de ser consideradas. Por más que la imagen de Valhalla le pareciese una perspectiva atractiva, decidió hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles, en el futuro, para eludir a una valquiria, si algún día ella viniese una venido en su dirección, durante una batalla. Tomó un trago de vino y se dio vuelta hacia Isabella.

—Las Valquirias también trabajaban para Odin, como sus criadas —continuó ella— Servían comidas y bebidas a los guerreros de Valhalla, quienes se reunían todas las noches, después de las aventuras del día—

Incentivada por el interés que Edward demostraba, Isabella pasó a relatar los actos heroicos de los dioses nórdicos. A medida que hablaba sobre monstruos, caballos y anillos mágicos, él comenzó a relajarse, fascinado por la musicalidad de la voz baja y suave de Isabella. La escuchaba atentamente, acompañando el ritmo de las vacilaciones de ella, a medida que ella buscaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el idioma normando. La escuchaba, casi sin ser consciente del hecho de que su mirada se había posado sobre la mano derecha de Isabella, apoyada sobre la mesa…

Oyó la descripción de la muerte del hijo de Odin y los complots tramados por su sanguinario hermano, Loki, mientras sus ojos recorrían los dedos largas y pálidos, la curva delicada de las uñas, volviendo hacia la muñeca delgada, parcialmente cubierta por la manga bordada de la túnica. Era una mano bonita, bien formada, y Edward llegó a la conclusión de que las sensaciones seductoras que la mano de Isabella le evocaba se debían a las historias sombrías y misteriosas que ella relataba.

Ella había pasado a contarle sobre el dios Tyr, el más valiente y honrado de los dioses guerreros, el más integro de todos. Edward oyó, horrorizado, la descripción de como Tyr había perdido la mano y tuvo un sentimiento de solidaridad y alivio cuando supo que había sido la mano izquierda, y no la mano de la espada.

—La esposa de Tyr también estaba contenta de que él pudiera continuar luchando—le reveló Isabella.

— ¿La esposa de Tyr? —Edward miró la copa de vino con una arruga en la frente— ¿Ella era una valquiria?—

Isabella se rió bajito.

—No, ella no era guerrera, pertenecía a una raza diferente de dioses, lo que la convertía en una… extranjera en Valhalla. Ella no tenía miedo a la violencia, pero no la aprobaba. No poseía fuerza física, pero estaba dotada de gran comprensión—

— ¿Por qué Tyr se casó con ella?—

—El casamiento fue arreglado por Odin para instalar un elemento de paz en Valhalla. Entonces él impuso una condición al matrimonio: Tyr nunca debería levantarle la mano a ella, o lastimarla de ninguna forma. De lo contrario…—

—De lo contrario, ¿qué…? —Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Odin haría que las norns retirasen su protección de Tyr—

— ¿Fue por eso que Tyr perdió la mano? ¿Por qué no trató a su esposa como debía?—

Isabella sonrió.

—No, él perdió la mano en un acto de gran coraje, y por su coraje las norns decidieron protegerlo para siempre. A menos, claro, que él maltratase a su esposa—

— ¿Y qué sucedió?—

—Por ahora nada —La sonrisa de Isabella se agrandó— Tyr siempre la trató bien, y las norns continuaron protegiéndolo—

Era una sonrisa, casi una sonrisa, pero… Edward tenía la vaga sensación de haber caído en una trampa. Imperceptiblemente había sido forzado a bajar su espada y su escudo para recibir el golpe de una lanza muy delgada.

Quedó momentáneamente confundido y resolvió recuperar su equilibrio interno con un trago más de vino. No le había gustado esa sensación y haría lo posible para evitar que le sucediese de nuevo.

—Es una historia fascinante, mi lady —él la elogió, mirando en seguida al canto oscuro donde las tres mujeres se habían reunido anteriormente. Poco después notó que ellas ya no se encontraban sentadas a la mesa.

—Las norns se fueron —Edward observó, con una inexplicable sensación de triunfo— Y los dioses nórdicos, también—

Los ojos de Edward pasearon por el recinto hasta que avistó a Eric de Yorkie.

—Debo hablar con una persona—

Sin ninguna otra explicación y sin pedir permiso, Edward se levantó del banco. Al apartarse de Isabella, Edward se dijo a sí mismo que debía prepararse para despistar a las Valquirias. Miró furtivamente a su alrededor, pero no vio ninguna señal de las mujeres guerreras. Pero de reojo, captó una imagen diferente, que no tenía sentido para él. Parecía un bebé gordito, de sexo masculino; tenía alas y volaba. Edward apartó inmediatamente aquella imagen absurda y continuó marchando en dirección a Yorkie, sintiéndose mejor a medida que se distanciaba de la mesa donde estaba su futura esposa.

Isabella lo observó, mientras él se apartaba. Ella no perdió tiempo en ofenderse con aquella retirada tan brusca. Estaba más interesada en evaluar el efecto del riesgo que había tomado al inventar una esposa para Tyr, una esposa frágil y pacífica. Edward de Cullen no era idiota, y había captado su mensaje. Isabella reflexionaba que el resultado podría ser contraproducente si ella fuese demasiado obvia, y había decidido no agregar que Tyr también debería ser un marido fiel, además de gentil. Pero en verdad, si ella tuviese que escoger una indignidad con la cual vivir, preferiría un marido mujeriego a un marido que la golpease.

La verdad era que Edward de Cullen era un hombre enigmático y difícil de ser juzgado. No era amable o sociable como Emmett de McCarthy, y tampoco era previsible como James. La había sorprendido con su reacción cuando ella lo había amenazado con matarlo. James habría escupido fuego, o se habría sumergido en un silencio frío, y habría buscado alguna forma de vengarse. Edward había logrado desarmarla e Isabella, una vez más, se había quedado sin aliento. Odiaba pensar que esa reacción se debía al miedo; pero odiaba más todavía pensar que se debía a algún otro motivo que no fuese el miedo.

Sentía la falta de aire, después del modo frío en que Edward la había mirado al levantarse del banco. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar sus propios sentimientos y reacciones, pues Billy Black le murmuraba, afectuosamente, al oído:

—Es una unión perfecta, mi querida, y espero que seas feliz—

De reojo, Isabella continuaba siguiendo los movimientos de Edward. Lo vio encontrarse con Eric de Yorkie y después apartarse. Se dio vuelta hacia el anciano barón, que le recordaba a su abuelo, y sonrió graciosamente.

—Si, es perfecta —ella concordó— es un honor para mí—

—Seguramente —aprobó Black— Era lo que yo le decía esta tarde a Edward, después de que Adela le anunció sus planes. Fue una sorpresa para todos. ¡Principalmente para Edward! Pero veo que él ya aceptó la idea. ¡Oh, si!—

—Me alegra saber que él está satisfecho—

—Bien, él duplicará sus tierras con este matrimonio, como sabes —prosiguió Black— Y recibió el título de conde. Cómo no podría estar satisfecho. Pero sabes, mi querida, Edward no es un hombre apegado a los bienes materiales. La satisfacción de él, estoy seguro proviene del hecho de saber va a tener una esposa tan joven y bella como vos—

Mientras oía el discurso educado y falso de Billy Black, Isabella observaba el movimiento en el salón después de la cena. Con la parte de su mente que no prestaba atención a la conversación del viejo, se entretuvo tratando de identificar rostros y nombres de las personas que le habían presentado. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en interpretar los gestos más insignificantes, un guiño, una mirada oscura, pues su bienestar siempre había dependido de su capacidad para adivinar el humor de los hombres en el Castillo Norham.

Esa noche, mientras recorría disimuladamente el salón, no demoró en establecer varias relaciones, de amistad y de enemistad. Notó que Leah, la prima de Edward, flirteaba con un tal Newton; notó que Edward se había retirado; notó que Yorkie también se había retirado, presumiblemente con Edward.

En verdad, muy poco se escapaba a sus ojos. Durante su prolongado e inútil diálogo con Black, Isabella también había descubierto que Sue tenía una buen relación con Adela, pues se había aproximado a la mesa principal y le había hablado con familiaridad a la reina consorte. De pronto vio que Yorkie había vuelto, pero Edward, no; observó a Sue apartarse de al lado de la reina y atravesar el salón para provocar un encuentro casual con Yorkie. Aunque no parecieron intercambiar más que un saludo, Isabella notó que el barón había retardado ligeramente el paso para decirle algo al oído a lady Clearwater, y vio que Sue asentía con la cabeza. En seguida, Adela se levantó y caminó en dirección a Sue.

Era como si Isabella acabara de presenciar cómo se tejía una trama de intrigas delante de sus ojos. No pudo dejar de pensar en la naturaleza de esa intriga, pero supo que tendría que actuar con rapidez.

Se dio vuelta hacia Black y le manifestó su deseo de tomar un poco de aire fresco. El anciano barón tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerle el brazo para acompañarla y ella aceptó prontamente.

Se levantaron del banco y fueron en la misma dirección que Adela. Afortunadamente, el avance de la reina por el salón era lento, pues se veía forzada a detenerse y a hablar con casi todos. De esa manera, Isabella podía anticipar sus pasos, saliendo por la puerta por donde Sue había acabado de pasar y que conducía a las escaleras.

Black le sugirió que descendiesen las escalera para dar un paseo por el jardín. Isabella, sin embargo, no estaba interesada en el jardín e inclinó la cabeza, atenta al más mínimo sonido, para decidir si debían subir o descender. Sabía que en el piso inferior al gran salón quedaba el cuarto de los guardias. En el piso superior estaban los dormitorios. Vaciló por un momento y acabó tomando una decisión, llevada por el instinto.

— ¡Oh, preferiría ir arriba, sir Billy! —ella exclamó, con un suspiro.

—A las murallas, entonces, mi querida —respondió él, con caballerosidad.

Con Black tras ella, Isabella sujetó sus faldas con una mano y apoyó la otra en la columna central que serpenteaba en caracol a lo largo de la escalera. En el piso de los dormitorios escuchó con atención, sin embargo, no oyó nada, y continuó subiendo. Llegando al cuarto piso, se detuvo por un instante antes de decidir si subía o no los escalones restantes, un tramo recto que conducía al exterior del castillo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el centinela parado en lo alto da escalera. Le gustaría poder preguntarle al guardia si otra pareja había pasado por allí, pero creyó mejor no revelar sus motivos a Black.

Todavía guiada por la intuición, decidió ir hacia afuera.

—Aquí estamos, sir Billy —ella declaró, entrelazando nuevamente su brazo al de él, ahora que podían subir juntos los escalones que llevaban a las murallas.

La noche estaba cálida y neblinosa. Al pasar por las almenas que cortaban el muro a intervalos regulares, ella pudo tener una amplia visión de la ciudad de Londres, y más allá hasta los campos arados que la separaban de un denso bosque.

En el otro extremo de la muralla, Isabella tuvo la impresión de haber visto la faldas de Sue desapareciendo. Isabella intentó apresurar el paso del viejo Black. Detrás de sí, oyó a Adela saludar al centinela, en su caminata hacia las murallas. Isabella no sabía con certeza qué estaba sucediendo, o que haría, pero intuyó que había actuado acertadamente, viniendo hasta allí.

Doblaron la esquina por donde Sue había desaparecido e Isabella apenas creyó en su propia suerte al encontrar un rincón vacío, donde normalmente estaría parado un centinela. Arrastró a sir Billy consigo y se detuvo, como para admirar el paisaje.

Al volver al interior de la muralla, fue testigo de una escena casi inesperada.

Cerca de tres metros más adelante había un desnivel en el piso de la muralla, unido por tres escalones. Edward estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia, caminando en dirección a los escalones, y Sue iba en su dirección, desde el lado opuesto. Llegando a los escalones, ella tropezó. Edward corrió para sostenerla antes que ella cayese y, en el momento siguiente, él la sujetaba en un abrazo íntimo.

Sue levantaba el rostro hacia Edward como invitándolo a besarla.

Isabella tuvo una fracción de segundo para considerar las implicaciones de esa escena. Existía la posibilidad de que Sue fuese la mujer a quien Edward amaba. Como era sabido por todos los cortesanos que ella probablemente se convertiría en viuda muy pronto, eso explicaría el enojo de Edward por el casamiento forzado con Isabella. Pero también existía una posibilidad, aunque mínima, de que no fuera un encuentro amoroso. Tal vez estaba presenciado un pequeño truco femenino de Sue…

Isabella dudaba.

En ese momento Adela dobló la esquina, delante de ellos, para encontrarse con Sue en los brazos de Edward. Isabella vio la espalda de Adela ponerse rígida.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Edward de Cullen? —exigió la reina consorte.

Isabella eligió ese instante para salir de las sombras, trayendo atrás de si a Billy Black.

—Deseábamos tomar un poco de aire puro, madame —Isabella explicó, como si todos ellos hubiesen subido a la muralla juntos—Lady Sue tropezó y sir Cullen la sujetó para que no se cayese—

Tres rostros giraron hacia Isabella. La expresión de desagrado de la reina fue reemplazada por alivio, al reconocer a Isabella.

Edward estaba atónito, y Sue fue incapaz de reprimir el brillo malévolo de conspiración y frustración que flameó en su mirada, antes de disfrazarlo con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

—Si, madame, fue eso lo que sucedió —ella confirmó, apartándose de Edward, quien la soltó inmediatamente— Me tropecé con los escalones—

Cuando Sue miró a Isabella por sobre su hombro, ésta no pensó que se había ganado una enemiga, sino que había descubierto que ya tenía una.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A la tarde siguiente Isabella fue llevada por dos soldados y escoltada por varias damas de compañía, a través de las calles de Londres para hacer una visita a la casa de Edward de Cullen. El sol todavía brillaba en el cielo y una buena noche de sueño había contribuido a apaciguar los temores con relación a su futuro. El paseo, el primero por las calles cercanas a su nuevo hogar, también la ayudó a levanta la moral. Ella vio artesanos sentados en bancos, en la calle, entretenidos en su trabajo, comerciantes ofreciendo sus mercaderías, sacerdotes rezando sus oraciones, aprendices empeñados en la práctica del uso del arco y la flecha, mujeres sentadas delante de sus telares, mercaderes exponiendo sus productos. Isabella casi se sentía contenta con la perspectiva de vivir en un ambiente tan laborioso.

Pero el agradable paseo, no la preparó para lo que encontró al cruzar los portones de la casa de Edward. En el patio interno se encontró con una legión de hombres, la mayoría recostados contra los muros, o acostados en el suelo, asistiendo, con ávido interés, a la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro del patio. El acto consistía de varios ejercicios de entrenamiento que demostraba su futuro marido, un hecho que le llamó la atención, al principio.

En seguida Isabella recorrió con los ojos el ambiente que la rodeaba, luego pestañeó incrédula y volvió su mirada a los caballeros que asistían al entrenamiento. Pero pronto se vio impulsada a girar la cabeza hacia atrás, para examinar el piso superior de la construcción, siguiendo con el techo y finalmente con la galería que rodeaba el patio. Luego no supo a donde más mirar, pues le resultaba difícil conciliar las impresiones totalmente diferentes que había registrado.

Nunca había visto a un hombre que reuniese tanta habilidad y gracia en los movimientos de combate que Edward de Cullen. Era cierto. Tan cierto como el hecho que nunca había visto la casa de un noble en un estado tan deplorable.

En el centro del patio, bajo el sol ardiente, espada y escudo en mano, Edward estaba claramente a cargo de las actividades. Isabella notó que él dedicaba especial atención a uno de los jóvenes, quien parecía estar en muy buena condición física, pero que era totalmente incapaz de acompañar el ritmo de los movimientos. Edward se detenía, ocasionalmente, para enseñarle un movimiento y repetía la serie varias veces antes de sorprender al joven combatiente con un ataque inesperado. Su método de enseñanza exhibía conocimiento y gran experiencia.

Isabella contempló, por tercera vez, el estado de la construcción que la circundaba. La pintura del techo de la galería estaba descascada en varias zonas, la baranda parecía cualquier cosa, menos segura. Considerando las manchas en los pilares, Isabella calculó que la madera se estaba pudriendo. Los postigos del piso superior también se estaban pudriendo y algunas ya estaban desprendidas de sus goznes, colgando peligrosamente. Varias tejas faltaban en el techo, y el amplio patio, que podría ser bonito, estaba sucio y polvoriento. Era obvio que esa casa no veía una limpieza a fondo hacía mucho tiempo.

Edward parecía impaciente con el joven aprendiz, pues le arrancó la espada de la mano y llamó a otro, un caballero mayor, para demostrar los ejercicios.

Isabella tuvo, entonces la oportunidad de presenciar toda la extensión de las habilidades de Edward. Al mismo tiempo que odiaba la violencia de los ejercicios de combate, reconocía que el desempeño de Edward con la espada era un espectáculo digno de ser observado.

Su atención fue atraída por el sonido de voces infantiles. Su mirada fue hacia un costado y una mueca involuntaria le deformó las facciones, al contemplar el estado de decrepitud de los barriles de agua de lluvia y, más todavía, al observar las vestimentas inmundas de los dos muchachos que jugaban cerca de ellos. De reojo vio una sustancia lodosa emanando de un rincón oscuro, pero no tuvo tiempo de investigar qué tipo de horror doméstico había producido su aparición, pues Edward había sido avisado de su presencia por uno de sus hombres y justo en ese instante solicitaba hacer una pausa momentánea en el entrenamiento.

El sonido de sus órdenes hizo que Isabella girase la cabeza para verlo estrechar los ojos contra la luz del sol para poder localizarla en la sombra de la galería. La expresión de Edward registró, al principio, un gesto de reconocimiento, y después un leve interés por la visita. Entregó la espada y los guantes al caballero con quien había luchado, le dio algunas instrucciones y en seguida hizo una señal para que todos continuasen.

Marchó hasta una fuente de piedra, cercana a los barriles de lluvia, y se arrojó varias veces agua sobre la cabeza. Luego pidió una toalla a uno de los pajes para secarse el rostro y caminó hacia Isabella, con los cabellos todavía húmedos.

—No sabía que vendrías —dijo él, en un saludo amable…

Isabella enfrentó los ojos grises. No vio sentido en recordarle que ella le había informado de esa visita la noche anterior. Ignoró el insulto, consciente de que no había sido hecho a propósito, y flexionó las rodillas en una breve y graciosa reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, sir. Adela me recomendó que viniese a conocer mi nuevo hogar—

A juzgar por la transformación en la expresión de Edward, Isabella sería capaz de jurar que él ya se había olvidado que iban a casarse. Pero se recuperó lo suficiente para murmurar:

—Si… claro —Los ojos de él recorrieron al grupo alrededor de Isabella— ¿Y para venir a visitarme necesitabas todo este séquito?—

—No puedo andar sola en Londres —justificó ella, con calma, haciendo un esfuerzo continuo por no demostrar indignación ante esa recepción tan desprovista de calor humano— Acepté de buen grado a escolta que Adela me envió—

Edward murmuró algo ininteligible, antes de finalmente acordarse de sus buenos modales.

— ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te puedo ofrecer una copa de vino?—

Isabella agradeció, con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, reticente a aceptar cualquier cosa que viniese de la cocina de esa casa. Pero pensó que sus acompañantes tal vez no tuviesen los mismos escrúpulos que ella y los consultó.

Mientras el agua solicitada era sacada del pozo, Isabella se dio vuelta hacia Edward y se apresuró a evitar, de antemano, cualquier gesto forzado de hospitalidad.

—Veo que estás ocupado, y te puedo asegurar que no hay necesidad de interrumpir tus ejercicios para mostrarme la casa. Bastará con que mandes a llamar al ama de llaves y ella me acompañará—

A Edward le gustó la primera parte de lo que Isabella había dicho, sobre no interrumpir los ejercicios. Había pasado un día excelente de entrenamiento y no tenía el menor deseo de detenerse. El esfuerzo físico había resultado bastante eficaz para descargar la tensión del día anterior. Fue la segunda parte de lo que ella había dicho, respecto a una ama de llaves, lo que lo dejó aturdido.

Después de mirar a su alrededor y murmurar varias veces "ama de llaves… ama de llaves" como si esperase que apareciese una por arte de magia, Isabella decidió poner fin a la incomodidad de la situación.

—Sólo debes pedirle a una o dos de tus criadas que me hagan compañía —El silencio momentáneo de Edward la llevó a agregar—: ¿Tiene criadas trabajando en tu casa?—

—Si, si… claro que tengo —Edward admitió, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Se dio vuelta hacia el paje más próximo.

—Ve hasta la cocina y fíjate si encuentras alguna mujer. Si la encuentras, hazla venir aquí inmediatamente—

Edward le dio al paje otra rápida instrucción susurrada, que Isabella no consiguió captar. El muchacho se apartó apresuradamente, y Edward miró a Isabella, impaciente por retomar el entrenamiento. Ella retribuyó la mirada, y pensó que allí, en ese ambiente tan masculino, Edward llegaba a exhibir cierta elegancia. Se vio, entonces, tironeada entre, dos emociones diferentes. Llenó los pulmones con aire, en un esfuerzo por mantener el control de la situación. Había decidido no permitir que las damas de compañía de la reina la acompañasen en su excursión por la casa; sospechaba que las condiciones del la vivienda de Edward eran conocidas por todos, pero haría lo posible para evitar que se conocieran los detalles más escabrosos y mugrientos de su futuro hogar y para evitar que una nueva oleada de chismes en la corte. Lo que ella podía ver desde la galería ya era suficiente para imaginarse el interior de la casa.

— ¡Bien, mi lord! —Ella exclamó— Si pudieras mandar traer un banco para las damas, ellas podrán esperar aquí con los soldados, Estoy segura que todos están ansiosos por verte entrenar—

Edward acató inmediatamente la sugerencia y mandó a buscar un banco, Después que su pequeño séquito estuvo instalado, Isabella le aseguró que él no necesitaba esperar la presencia de las criadas. Edward asintió y volvió al entrenamiento.

Poco después, Isabella vio a una mujer aparecer con el paje, desde el otro lado de la galería. A medida que ella se aproximaba, Isabella notó que ella tenía una apariencia desprolija, a pesar de su rostro bonito y de un cuerpo escultural. La expresión en su rostro dejaba muy claro que ella estaba completamente desconcertada.

Isabella se imaginó que no le agradaba la idea de que otra mujer fuese testigo del estado deplorable de la casa que estaba a su cargo y dedujo, también, que ella estaba consciente de la inminencia del casamiento de su amo, y contrariada con la perspectiva de tener una nueva patrona…

Las sospechas de Isabella fueron plenamente confirmadas por la conducta insolente de la joven.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella, secamente, en idioma normando— Mi nombre es Lauren—

—Buenas tardes, Lauren —respondió Isabella, en inglés, lo que hizo que la otra abriera sus ojos sorprendida. Sin dejarse desafiar por la actitud de Lauren, Isabella agregó, en un tono autoritario—: Sabes quién soy y de donde vengo. Debes saber, también, que prefiero el inglés al normando. Por eso, creo que es mejor usar el inglés, para evitar malos entendidos entre nosotras—

—Pero su inglés es diferente… —observó Lauren.

—Es porque soy del norte. Confieso que tu inglés también suena diferente para mí, pero puedo comprenderlo perfectamente, y es eso lo que importa, ¿verdad?—

Lauren lanzó una mirada cauta.

—Si, mi lady —murmuró, con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Estás a cargo de esta casa? —preguntó Isabella.

—De cierto modo —respondió la otra, encogiéndose de hombros displicentemente.

Isabella no vaciló en poner a la mujer en su lugar.

—Entonces, podemos comenzar visitando los dormitorios, y después descender—

—Le voy a mostrar el patio y los fondos —la contradijo Lauren, irrespetuosamente— Son órdenes del amo—

Entonces, había sido esa la orden que Edward le había susurrado al paje.

Isabella sonrió. ¿Edward no quería la casa?

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ni estomago para visitar la cocina y los establos. Quiero comenzar por los aposentos principales. Por favor, vamos a subir—

Isabella no miró hacia atrás al encaminarse, con paso decidido, hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Sabía que Lauren la seguía y usó toda su intuición para analizar el torbellino de emociones que parecía emanar de la joven criada. Sería una tarea difícil, pensó, conquistar la simpatía de esa mujer.

Después de recorrer la galería llegaron a la escalera. Isabella levantó el borde de la falda y probó la solidez del primer escalón. Casi se sorprendió al descubrir que aguantaba su peso. Apoyó una mano en la baranda. Estaba un poco resbaladiza, pero se podía usar.

Con Isabella presente en su casa, Edward no conseguía concentrarse; era como si estuviese arena en los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces para librarse de la molestia y luego miró hacia el lugar donde Isabella había estado parada unos minutos antes. Pero ella no estaba más allí. Él estrechó los ojos y recorrió toda la extensión de la galería, abriéndolos desmesuradamente al verla al pie de la escalera, con Lauren.

¿El paje tenía que haber llamado justo a esa mujer? Edward maldijo en voz baja, imaginándose una centena de maneras con las que Lauren podría querer vengarse y… peor todavía, Isabella se caería al pisar el tercer escalón, que estaba roto. ¡Edward y todos los demás habitantes de la casa hacía tiempo que sabían que debían saltearse el tercer escalón!

¡Demasiado tarde! Edward la vio tambalearse y casi caerse, milagrosamente se salvó al aferrarse a la baranda, que no era muy segura…

Resignado, soltó la espada y dejó el entrenamiento por segunda vez. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, que crujieron bajo su peso. Al pasar al lado de Lauren, inclinó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que ella se alejase. Agarró Isabella por la cintura y levantó en sus brazos, salvándola de esta manera del igualmente traicionero penúltimo escalón.

Al pisar el tercer escalón Isabella había comentado con Lauren que la casa parecía abandonada hacía muchos años. Acababa de recibir la confirmación de esa verdad, cuando oyó el sonido de la madera crujiendo y cediendo y tuvo la espantosa impresión de que la escalera estaba derrumbándose. Afortunadamente, consiguió agarrarse a la baranda. Antes de llegar a lo alto de la escalera sintió dos manos poderosas tomarla por la cintura y en seguida vio que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Con el corazón a los saltos, contempló, atónita, los ojos grises de Edward.

—Voy a acompañarte en esta parte de la casa —declaró él secamente— Si hubiese sabido que querías venir aquí primero, habría hecho esto desde el principio. Puedes retirarte —él agregó, dándose vuelta y hablando con Lauren.

—No hay necesidad de que me acompañes —protestó Isabella, ligeramente sin aliento, confundida por la reacción que le había provocado el contacto físico de Edward— Y creo que es importante que vaya, con por lo menos, una de tus criadas. Puedes quedarte, Lauren —ella dijo, en normando.

Lauren consultó a su amo en silencio, con sus ojos grandes y lánguidos. Edward señaló en dirección a la última puerta del corredor.

—Supongo que quieres conocer tus aposentos, antes que nada, mi lady —Él se dio vuelta hacia Lauren— Adelántate y fíjate si todo está en orden—

Lauren obedeció.

Isabella seguía teniendo la impresión de que Edward estaba intentado librarse de ella. Pero ella estaba determinada a no ceder; dio un paso en la dirección opuesta a la que él había indicado.

—Sí, quiero conocer los aposentos. Pero antes, quiero ver el solar que, si no estoy equivocada, queda del otro lado, encima de la entrada principal—

Edward confirmó su suposición.

—De esa manera, Lauren tendrá más tiempo para ver si todo está en orden—

Edward no respondió. En verdad, no estaba preocupado con la orden del cuarto, pero quería a Lauren lo más lejos posible de Isabella. Condujo a Isabella al solar y, después de defenderse mentalmente contra el efecto que ella le provocaba, comenzó a sospechar que ella deliberadamente estaba intentado irritarlo, cuando la vio abriendo todas las puertas y espiando dentro de las habitaciones.

Isabella no estaba intentado irritar a Edward, con su inspección de la casa. El motivo para examinar cada aposento, era descubrir la verdadera extensión de la negligencia, y también prepararse para lo que la estaba esperando al final del corredor.

Finalmente llegaron al solar y ella abrió la puerta, casi temiendo ser atrapada y ahogada por algún tipo de mal olor. Pero no fue tan malo como había imaginado; parecía ser un cuarto que estaba fuera de uso, y en mejores condiciones que el resto de la casa.

Isabella se paró en la puerta, pero no entró. Debía haber sido un bello aposento, en otros tiempos. Espacioso, en armonía con las dimensiones de la casa, poseía paredes revestidas con madera y tres encantadoras ventanas con vidrios color ámbar. La mayor parte de los vidrios estaban rotos, algunos cubiertos con pedazos de tela, otros simplemente rotos. La mitad de las madera de los postigos también faltaban y la otra mitad servirían para hacer una buena hoguera. La chimenea estaba repleta de cenizas viejas y, en el centro del aposento, un único mueble, una mesa. El piso cubierto de paja se encontraba en estado de descomposición. Isabella dedujo que el solar había sido transformado en un cuarto para acumular cosas en desuso.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Edward. A pesar de todo, principalmente del horror que le causaba el caos que reinaba en esa casa, reconocía la habilidad de ese hombre, quien sabía manipular una espada como nadie. Reconocía también, que, aunque Edward no tuviese hábitos domésticos ejemplares, por lo menos tenía buenos hábitos de higiene personal, pues el olor que ella sentía no era el de un hombre que no tomaba un baño hacia días, sino el de un hombre saludable y limpio, después de un día de trabajo.

Él retribuyó la mirada, todavía confundido por la presencia de Isabella en su casa y por el extraño deseo de ella de abrir todas las puertas.

No comprendía como una criatura de apariencia tan frágil y etérea le provocaba un efecto físico tan fuerte e innegable.

Isabella fue la primera en desviar la mirada.

— ¿No han usado el solar últimamente?—

—Claro que lo hemos usado, mis hijos duermen aquí—

Isabella se dio vuelta bruscamente para él.

— ¿Duermen? —Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Brady y Seth?—

—Exactamente. Ellos están jugando allá abajo, cerca de los barriles de lluvia—

Isabella miró hacia bajo y localizó a los dos niños, habría jurado que ellos eran hijos de los criados. Ella respiró profundamente y se dio vuelta otra vez hacia Edward.

— ¿Vamos a continuar?—

Recorrieron el siguiente ala, en dirección al cuarto de la dama, donde Lauren hacía un esfuerzo moderado por disfrazar la mugre y el polvo. Isabella no vaciló en entrar y Edward, imaginando que ella inspeccionaría a continuación sus propios aposentos, se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto para recoger las ropas que había dejado desparramada en los últimos dos o tres días. Mientras formaba varias pilas e intentaba decidir dónde ponerlas, se le ocurrió que hacía más de dos o tres días que no arreglaba su cuarto. Intentó estirar las sábanas sin grandes resultados.

Isabella todavía se encontraba en el aposento de al lado, contemplando el desorden a su alrededor y procurando no desesperarse. La ventana que, según sus cálculos, daba al patio estaba tapada con tablas de madera. Los postigos ya no existían. Lauren sacudía una telaraña en un rincón, y en otro rincón Isabella avistó una puerta interna, cubierta por una cortina andrajosa, que, evidentemente, unía el aposento al del Lord. A través de la puerta, podía escuchar los movimientos de Edward del otro lado.

La cama ocupaba toda la pared. Isabella no tuvo el coraje de examinar de cerca el colchón. El cortinado estaba en un estado irrecuperable; podía ser agregado a la hoguera de los postigos del solar. En el otro extremo del cuarto, había una silla con tres piernas apoyada contra la pared en un ángulo extraño. Todo el aposento implora una limpieza a fondo.

Un arcón de madera al lado de la puerta externa llamó la atención de Isabella. Ella se agachó con cuidado, para evitar que sus rodillas tocasen el suelo, y examinó el contenido. Encontró los restos devorados por ratas, de lo que podría haber sido alguna vez un cobertor, pero cuando los quiso tomar con las manos, los resto se rompieron. Profundizando la exploración, descubrió un pequeño espejo redondo, en un marco de plata oscurecida. Lo sujetó a la altura de los ojos, pero su atención no fue atraída para su propio reflejo, que pocas veces había visto, sino por la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de sí.

Al ver Isabella de espaldas, Lauren había abandonado su simulación de limpieza y se había aproximado a la puerta de comunicación interna. A través del espejo, Isabella la vio apartar la cortina que separaba los dos aposentos y levantarse la falda. Cualquier gesto que Edward hubiese hecho en respuesta a la exhibición obscena quedó a cargo de su imaginación, pero no la mirada pícara y la sonrisita desafiante en el rostro de Lauren, al cerrar rápidamente la cortina y darse vuelta otra vez.

"¡Todo está claro!", pensó Isabella, devolviendo el espejo al arcón y cerró la tapa, antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie. Salió del cuarto y esperó a Edward en el corredor.

— ¿Deseas conocer mi cuarto ahora, mi lady? —preguntó él.

Isabella bajó los ojos.

—No sería apropiado, sir—

Edward se maldijo mentalmente por todo el trabajo que de recoger las ropas y esconderlas. Cuando Lauren apareció en el corredor, Isabella, ahora consciente de la situación, sintió la fuerza total del odio de la mujer. Pero permaneció imperturbable, y le pidió que trajese una escoba y comenzase a limpiar su futuro cuarto en ese instante. Cuando Lauren respondió, descaradamente, que no sabía dónde estaba la escoba, Isabella le informó que la había visto en uno de los aposentos, en la tercer puerta a la derecha. Isabella repitió la orden y Lauren se dio vuelta hacia su amo. Edward asintió, con un movimiento de la cabeza, para que ella fuese a buscar la escoba.

—Te agradezco por estar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, mi lord —dijo Isabella, cuando Lauren se alejaba— Lauren pasará el resto del día limpiando mi cuarto. Y yo encontraré trabajo para ella en otra residencia, antes de mudarme acá—

— ¿En otra residencia? —Repitió Edward, perplejo— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Qué harías vos con un caballero que no estuviese a la altura de tus exigencias?—

Edward miró a su alrededor, con una arruga en la frente, reconociendo que la casa había estado un tanto abandonada en los últimos tiempos.

—Lo dispensaría —admitió.

—Exactamente. Lauren es extremamente ineficiente, en todos los aspectos, y no quiero verla aquí cuando yo sea el ama de esta casa. Claro que, hasta ese momento, no tengo motivo o poder para interferir en tu modo de vida. En los próximos cuatro días, ella puede quedarse aquí y hacer para vos lo que siempre hizo—

Isabella le pidió a Edward que la acompañase a portón. Pocos minutos después, partía con los soldados y las damas, dejando a Edward pensando intrigado, como ella había adivinado los servicios que Lauren le prestaba a él. Estaba seguro que Isabella lo había adivinado por la entonación de su voz y por la expresión de su rostro. Estaba asombrado, pues en el momento en que Lauren se había levantado la falda, él se había fijado e Isabella estaba de espaldas, inclinada sobre el arcón de Tanya. ¿Sería posible que las mujeres intuyesen ese tipo de cosa? Después se acordó que Tanya nunca le había dado ninguna señal de saber con qué mujeres él se acostaba, y nunca había demostrado ningún interés o curiosidad sobre ese tema. O quizás, Edward se dio cuenta, súbitamente, era a él a quien nunca le había importado si Tanya se enteraba o no…

Pero Isabella… Podía ser que sus altas exigencia la hubiesen inducido a echar a Lauren. Pero también podría, haber sido coincidencia que la noche anterior, lo hubiese encontrado en las murallas, justamente en el instante en que él sostenía a lady Clearwater, a la vista de Adela. El modo en que Sue lo había mirado lo había dejado desconcertado y él habría quedado en una situación muy difícil delante de la reina si hubiese cedido a la tentación de ese momento. Cuando había ponderado los hechos, más tarde, había llegado a la conclusión que Sue había hecho toda esa escena a propósito; había querido complicarle la vida, no sólo delante de Adela, sino también delante de Isabella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no valía la pena perder tiempo reflexionando sobre esos enredos en ese momento. Ninguna de ellas valía la pena, ni Sue, ni Lauren, ni Isabella. ¡Mujeres! A veces era más sensato permanecer lejos de los problemas que causaban las mujeres. Estaba en su casa, a cargo de sus hombres, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para liberar la energía que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar.

Volvió al patio donde los hombres, en ausencia del líder, se habían relajado en los ejercicios. De cualquier forma, habían estado, también, bastante interesados en los movimientos que habían ocurrido poco antes, en la galería. Edward tomó su espada y la hizo girar en el aire varias veces; flexionó los hombros y les sonrió a los hombres inmundos y sudados que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Algún voluntario?—

Los más jóvenes había cometido la tontería de intentar probar su habilidad con Edward y habían tenido la suerte de llegar al final del combate de pie, aunque su autoestima había ido a parar al suelo del patio de entrenamiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Durante los cuatro días que siguieron, Edward pasó más tiempo en la Torre del rey de lo que acostumbraba pasar, o de lo que gustaría pasar. No comprendía como un hombre saludable y vigoroso, en la flor de su edad, podía pasar día tras día encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes conversando, comiendo, caminando, discutiendo sobre política. Era verdad que también había entrenamiento para el próximo torneo, en frente de los alojamientos de los tenientes, pero faltaba espíritu de combate y, para Edward, eso se parecía más a la práctica de un deporte.

Pero, cruzar espadas con los soldados del castillo era más interesante lo que ser acorralado en el gran salón por las damas de la corte, cuyos nombres le provocaban una gran confusión mental. Le hacía acordarse del período posterior a la muerte de Tanya, cuando todas las mujeres, conocidas y desconocidas, parecían tener algo que decirle o para hacer por él. La diferencia era que ahora recibía felicitaciones, en vez de frases de pésame, pero no dejaba de ser situación forzada, impuesta y por encima de todo, aburrida, excepto en las ocasiones en que era provocado por sus amigos, los cuales habían pasado a demostrar un interés sin precedente en su vida personal.

Edward sospechaba que ese interés se originaba principalmente en los innegables atractivos de su futura esposa. No sospechaba que su contrariedad obvia por ese casamiento forzado había contribuido a despertar el interés de ellos en Isabella, así como no sospechaba que probar los límites de sus celos tornaba más aguda la persecución. Edward sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no perdería de vista a Emmett de McCarthy cuando Isabella estuviese cerca.

Durante esos cuatro días, él había visto a Isabella ocasionalmente, en el curso normal de las actividades del castillo, incluyendo las comidas; desde la proclamación del futuro casamiento, estaban obligados a continuar sentándose en la mesa principal, lo que no sólo entorpecía la conversación, sino que también los convertía en blancos de una interminable corriente de felicidades y otros tipos de frases inoportunas.

En la víspera del casamiento, al final de la cena, Edward se encontró con un trovador idiota a su lado, entonando con un laúd una canción que hablaba de un hombre todavía más idiota, que suspiraba por su amada. Edward tuvo el impulso de arrancarle el instrumento musical y estrangular al idiota con sus propias manos, pero se acordó que un acto tan elocuente no podría ser considerado "sutil". Pensó, entonces, en explicarle gentilmente al idiota que aquella pieza musical estaba le revolviendo el estomago cuando estaba intentando digerir la comida, pero decidió que el trovador era tan imbécil que no merecía una explicación.

Edward se decidió por una orden directa y le hizo un gesto al idiota para que se retirara.

El gesto hizo que Isabella se diese vuelta hacia Edward, quien le mantuvo la mirada, esperando de un agradecimiento. Pero ella se limitó a arquear una ceja, con un aire levemente divertido. Edward concluyó que, en el fondo, ella estaba contenta por haber hecho alejar al trovador.

—Listo —él murmuró, satisfecho— Ya no puede seguir molestando—

—Si, fuiste muy considerado al mandarlo al otro extremo de la mesa— respondió Isabella— Creo que él estaba tocando la canción favorita del rey—

Isabella reprimió el impulso de estallar en una carcajada al contemplar la expresión de Edward.

— ¿Querías oír la canción, mi lady? —preguntó él, después de un momento.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sonriente, pues se encontraba en un infrecuente estado de buen humor.

—La oí anoche, y anteanoche, y estoy segura que tendré oportunidad de oírla otra vez durante las festividades de mañana—

Con la mención de las festividades del día siguiente, Edward súbitamente se puso serio. Se levantó del banco y miró a Isabella.

—Ven—

A pesar de que una orden explícita, Isabella vaciló y lo miró, indecisa sobre lo que él quería que ella hiciese. Edward nunca había buscado su compañía o le había pedido estar a solas, desde que se habían conocido.

— ¿Vamos a salir del salón? —ella preguntó cautelosamente.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí, todos nos miran—

—Podríamos ir afuera—

Él extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Isabella colocó la mano sobre la de él.

— ¿Deseas dar un paseo por las murallas?—

Los labios de Edward se apretaron, pero sus ojos no reprimieron una sonrisa.

—No, mi lady, las murallas, no —él murmuró, tomándola por la mano— Prefiero ir al patio—

— ¡Ah, los jardines! —exclamó Isabella.

La expresión de Edward, sin embargo, no indicaba que estuviese pensando en los jardines. Isabella sintió curiosidad. ¿A dónde planeaba él llevarla? ¿Al campo de práctica de arquería? ¿A los establos?

Él la miró, divertida, y después su mirada se intensificó.

—Sí, a los jardines —él concordó, finalmente, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Se pararon junto a la silla del rey Stephen para pedir permiso para retirarse, como mandaba la etiqueta de la corte. El rey asintió distraídamente y ellos se encaminaron afuera, deteniéndose para responder a algunas felicitaciones más. Se encontraron, entre otros cortesanos, a Leah, la prima de Edward, de quien Isabella se había convertido en amiga en los últimos días.

Leah era, en parte, responsable del buen humor de Isabella, en esa noche. Después de despedirse de Edward, en el portón de su casa cuatro días atrás, la opinión que ella tenía sobre su futuro marido era tan mala que ella había creído que así permanecería para siempre. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, se había sorprendido al ver a Edward en el salón, agachado sobre una rodilla, escuchando lo que le decía una niña que no debía tener más de cinco años. Por primera vez, Isabella vio la imagen de un hombre amable y atento.

—Ella es Cristina, mi prima en segundo grado —le había informado Leah— Y prima de Edward—

Isabella lo había observado por un momento, tan interesado en el problema de la niña.

—Parece que son una familia muy grande —Isabella había comentado con Leah, incapaz de despegar los ojos de Edward arrodillado delante de la niña.

—Sí —le había confirmado Leah— Aunque pocos de ellos viven aquí en la corte. Cristina adora a Edward. Está siempre corriendo detrás de él, con algún secreto para contarle. Ella cree que Edward resuelve todos los problemas—

— ¿Y los resuelve? —había preguntado Isabella, mirando a Leah, entre sorprendida y escéptica.

— ¡Claro que si! De otra manera, Cristina no tendría esa opinión sobre él—

Leah no le explicó nada más, dejando a Isabella intrigada con aquella faceta desconocida de su futuro marido.

Finalmente, Isabella y Edward consiguieron salir del salón. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro e Isabella reprimió una sonrisa, imaginando que él estaba harto de todas aquellas tonterías de la corte. Edward le hizo un gesto para descender las escaleras.

—No volviste más a mi casa —Edward comentó repentinamente, detrás de ella.

Isabella sujetó la baranda de la escalera caracol y con la otra mano levantó el bordea de su falda, descubriendo el tobillo.

—No —ella admitió, sin desviar su atención de los escalones— Conseguí manejar las cosas desde aquí—

—Lo sé—

Esta vez, Isabella sonrió, porque Edward no podía verle la cara. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a aquella ruina de casa antes de convertirse oficialmente en el ama de esa casa, y por eso había convencido a Adela de que le cediera algunos de sus mensajeros para ir tomando algunas medidas respecto a la casa a la distancia. No había hecho mucho más allá de mandar a conseguir los elementos más urgentes. Su prioridad era, obviamente, conseguir un nuevo trabajo para Lauren, lo que ya había conseguido. Ella comenzaría en un nuevo empleo al día siguiente. Ahora, Isabella se preguntaba si la transferencia de la sensual criada, cuya presencia en la casa de Edward era tan conveniente para él, sería la causa de ese tono levemente resentido en la frase "Lo sé".

—Espero que mis mensajeros no hayan causado ningún trastorno en tu rutina—

—De ninguna manera —respondió Edward— Quizás porque he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en la Torre, como debes haber notado…—

Isabella hizo una pausa, antes de responder.

—Lo noté—

—Y voy a dormir aquí esta noche—

Isabella cometió el error de detenerse y darse vuelta hacia Edward. Fue un error, porque ella se encontraba dos escalones debajo de él y fue obligada a levantar la mirada. Nunca se había sentido en desventaja con James, con relación a la estatura, ya que lo enfrentaba de igual a igual, pero con Edward… él era por lo menos quince centímetros más alto que ella, y se sentía en gran desventaja en la posición en que se encontraba, en la escalera. Él estaba a punto de descender el escalón. La túnica de él tocó el pecho de Isabella, cuando ella se dio vuelta.

Ella sintió una inesperada corriente eléctrica con el contacto. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle Edward? ¿Que no dispensaría a Lauren en su última noche de soltero? Isabella enfrentó la mirada penetrante, pero no descubrió nada en las profundidades grises y frías. En vez de eso, sintió toda la fuerza de Edward sobre ella, y vio un hombre que sabía manejar una espada con arte y belleza, que podía agacharse ante el pedido de una niña, y que era capaz, sin duda alguna, de satisfacer una mujer apasionada. Sintió que se ruborizaba y se dio vuelta para continuar descendiendo la escalera.

—Eso va a ahorrar el trabajo de mañana —él respondió, apresurando el paso.

—Me va a ahorrar trabajo esta noche, también—

— ¿Si? ¿Por qué?—

—Estando aquí, puedo ocuparme de algunas cuestiones que requieren mi atención —explicó él.

—Claro —concordó Isabella, apresurándose a preguntar—: ¿Hay algún problema en la corte, que requiera tu atención ahora?—

—En cierto modo, si—

Antes que Isabella pudiese pensar en la mejor forma de responder, Edward continuó:

—El saló está demasiado lleno, para el tipo de conversación que quiero tener con vos—

Inexplicablemente, el estomago de Isabella se contrajo.

— ¿Ah, sí?—

—Sí—

— ¿Y qué tipo de conversación quieres tener? —arriesgó ella, cuando llegaron al final de la escalera y Edward comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Atravesaron un pasaje oscuro y salieron a la zona abierta del patio. Edward saludó a los guardias y condujo a Isabella alrededor de la Torre Blanca, en dirección a los jardines de los fondos.

—Una conversación particular, antes que nada —Edward respondió, finalmente.

Él no extendió el brazo hacia Isabella y ella dedujo que no había motivo para formalidades, en el jardín; disculpando el error en sus modales, ella lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Una conversación particular adecuada para el jardín? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No es inadecuada, espero—

— ¿Quiere decir si el asunto que requiere tu atención esta noche tiene que ver con una conversación en particular conmigo y que no es inadecuada para tenerla en el jardín?—

Edward pareció estar sorprendido.

— ¿No fue lo que acabo de decir, mi lady?—

Isabella bajó los ojos y flexionó las rodillas en una reverencia al mismo tiempo irónica y juguetona.

—Discúlpame, es sólo para que no pienses que soy retardada mental… —ella se justificó haciendo una referencia humorística del primero encuentro de ellos dos— Yo había entendido que vos era un defensor de los discursos directos, sin rodeos, y quise corresponderte en los mismos términos—

—En ese caso, no necesito temer no ser sutil en nuestra conversación —Él se curvó cortésmente.

— ¿Se trata de algún asunto en especial, que deseas discutir en privado y sin sutilezas?—

—Sí, quiero discutir el asunto que sucedió durante la cena, dos noches atrás, cuando conversábamos con Black—

En ese momento crucial, fueron interrumpidos por tres perros de caza del castillo que se aproximaron a ellos a todo galope. Los animales saltaban alrededor de Isabella y Edward, ladrando y gruñendo, e Isabella habría estado aterrorizada si Edward no hubiese estado a su lado controlando la situación. Después de imponer su autoridad, el perro líder del grupo le mostró una rama que sostenía entre los dientes, como si el perro quisiese que Edward lo tirase. Edward agarró una punta de la rama e intentó quitarla de las mandíbulas de la fiera. Isabella sintió un pavor momentáneo cuando, en vez de soltar la rama, el animal forcejeó con Edward, gruñendo amenazadoramente y sacudiendo el rabo, enloquecido. Pronto, sin embargo, ella notó que Edward se estaba divirtiendo tanto como el perro, profundamente empeñado en el juego.

Mientras él forcejeaba con el perro, Isabella intentó recordar los temas que había hablado dos noches atrás, durante la cena, con Billy Black. No conseguía acordarse de nada especialmente interesante, que valiese la pena discutir y no comprendía por qué Edward estaba tan ansioso por conversar con ella. Se le ocurrió la hipótesis de que él no tenía intención alguna de conversar. Se acordó que Black tenía el hábito de elogiar el excelente arreglo que Adela había hecho. Dos noches atrás el viejo había proclamado que Isabella y Edward formaban una pareja perfecta, que habían sido hechos uno para el otro, y había insistido en reiterar su deseo de que disfrutasen una relación maravillosa…

La estabilidad emocional de Isabella fue súbitamente golpeada por ese pensamiento. ¿Sería posible que Edward sugiriese ese momento a solas para intentar seducirla en el jardín? ¿Pretendería darle una muestra de la relación maravillosa que Black había profetizado?

Dando vuelo a su imaginación, ella visualizó una escena de amor en los jardines, bajo un árbol frondoso rodeado por flores, ella y Edward de la mano… Después se acordó que Edward había dejado en claro su intención de no ser sutil e imaginó una posibilidad más intrigante: se vio en los brazos de Edward, el rostro de él inclinado sobre el suyo…

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró mientras alimentaba esa fantasía. Después de todo, tenía que reconocer que necesitaban acortar distancias respecto a la intimidad que compartirían en la noche siguiente; admitía, que no sería mala idea acortar esa distancia en ese momento, en esa misma noche en que ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por él. No atraída exactamente, sino… más tolerante, y tal vez, un tanto curiosa…

Edward arrancó la rama de la boca del perro y la agitó en el aire, el animal, salió corriendo seguido por sus compañeros. Volvió cerca de Isabella y le sujetó el brazo, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—A los jardines —Edward murmuró, con voz grave.

—S… si —balbuceó ella, confundida con sus propias reacciones.

Isabella tenía consciencia de que algo había cambiado en sus sentimientos para con Edward, pero él todavía lograba intimidarla. A medida que atravesaban el patio en dirección al jardín, ella intentó respirar, sin mucho éxito. Sabía que el único curso de acción, ahora, era enfrentar la posible causa de sus temores.

—El asunto… —ella consiguió balbucear, con voz estrangulada —… ¿que querías discutir? ¿Es algo que se habló durante la cena dos noches atrás, con Sir Billy?—

Edward asintió, con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Tiene relación con la posición de las tropas de Henry, después de la derrota en Malmesbury—

Estupefacta, Isabella consiguió llenar los pulmones con aire, aunque la sensación de bloqueo en la garganta persistía. Se esforzó por recordar trechos de la conversación.

—Vos y sir Billy hablaban sobre como las tropas del duque Henry habían tomado la ciudad, pero que habían fracasado en la tentativa de invadir el castillo—

—Exactamente —concordó Edward— Y comentamos que la causa de Henry quedó todavía más comprometida cuando el ejército de Stephen se alió con Malmesbury—

—Vos y tus hombres participaron de esas acciones si no me equivoco —agregó Isabella— Después, vos y sir Billy hablaron de los condes que antes eran leales a Stephen y después establecieron una alianza con el duque Henry—

—Si, los traidores Cornwall y Hereford, para ser más exactos —Edward lanzó una mirada acusadora a Isabella.

Ella se encogió de hombros, perpleja.

—Que yo recuerde casi no participé de esa conversación—

Ella había pasado por las almenas y estaban parados delante de los canteros del jardín. Isabella se paró junto a un portal de hierro. Repentinamente Isabella se vio dentro de círculo sus brazos mientras Edward corría la traba del portón.

—Es justamente de tu no participación en la conversación es el tema que quiero discutir—

Isabella frunció la frente y pestañeó.

— ¿Sí? —ella murmuró, sin comprender la intención de Edward— ¿Crees que yo debería tener una opinión sobre la estrategia militar involucrada en la operación?—

—No. Quiero saber de qué lado estáis vos. ¿Estás con el rey Stephen, o con el usurpador, Henry de Anjou?—

Isabella desvió la mirada, contrariada. La irritación le desbloqueó instantáneamente la garganta y ella entró en el jardín, inspirando el aire impregnado de las fragancias de las hierbas que sazonaban los platos servidos en el castillo: mostaza, comino, hierba dulce e hinojo.

— ¿De qué lado estoy? —ella retrucó, caminando por una senda de piedra, entre los canteros— Vos sabes que mi difunto marido era aliado de Henry—

—Pero él está muerto, y vos no… —comenzó a decir Edward.

— ¡Ah, si! ¡Es cierto que me advertiste que no serías sutil!—

—Estoy más interesado en tu lealtad que en la de James—

—Pero precisas conocer mis antecedentes —le recordó ella— Mi padre era vasallo de la emperatriz, que, como sabes; era nieta de William el Conquistador, la hija mayor de Henry y madre del duque Henry. Si en verdad existió un usurpador al trono inglés, ese fue Stephen, veinte años atrás—

—Quieres decir que te consideras una simpatizante del joven Henry —concluyó Edward.

Isabella consideraba que era extraño ser forzada a hacer una declaración sobre sus lealtades. Ella siempre había considerado que la lealtad política era sólo un recurso de supervivencia. Pero, si Edward quería discutir principios políticos, cumpliría con su voluntad.

— ¡Cómo el duque Henry es el heredero legítimo al trono, encuentro difícil no considerarme simpatizante de él! ¡Y encuentro difícil imaginarme un temas más inapropiado que este para discutir en la víspera de nuestro casamiento!—

En ese momento, Edward colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Isabella y la hizo girar para tenerla frente a si. Con la otra mano le sujetó las puntas de los dedos. El tono de su voz, cuando habló, estaba totalmente desprovisto de emoción.

—Ya que en poco tiempo estaremos durmiendo en la misma cama, me gustaría saber con quién me voy a acostar—

El shock le causó un escalofrío, seguido por el deseo sádico de retorcerle el cuello a Edward.

—Tal vez sería aconsejable que me revisaras todas las noches, para ver si encuentras que llevo algún puñal escondido —ella atacó.

—Y es eso lo que haré —aceptó él, con naturalidad— Así podré dormir tranquilo—

Isabella necesitó contenerse para no lanzarse sobre el cuello de Edward, tan inmensa era la furia que la había invadido. Era consciente de la combinación de fragancias que la rodeaba, del rostro increíblemente masculinas del hombre que la sujetaba; era consciente del contacto de las manos de él. Isabella procuraba repetirse interiormente que esa manos no la estimularían para nada, justamente porque esas manos no tenían intención de seducirla.

Una respuesta mordaz le vino a la mente e Isabella abrió la boca para hablar; pero ella jamás llegaría a proferir su opinión sobre la grosería de Edward, porque fueron interrumpidos por Emmett de McCarthy.

— ¡Ah, estás aquí, Edward! —exclamó McCarthy, aproximándose al lugar donde ellos habían detenido abruptamente, en medio de la senda de piedra. Él hizo una reverencia— E Isabella. Oh… Tal vez he llegado en un momento inconveniente…—

—No —Edward soltó la mano de Isabella y dio un paso atrás.

—Sir Emmett —murmuró ella, a modo de saludo. McCarthy arqueó una ceja y los miró notando la tensión en el aire, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Yo… te estaba buscando, Edward. El rey mandó llamarte, debes presentarte ante él inmediatamente—

— ¿Es verdad, Emmett? —Replicó Edward sarcásticamente— ¿El rey desea hablar conmigo? ¿Justo ahora?—

Él miró a McCarthy, pero no tenía intención de moverse. En vez de eso, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, en un grosero rechazo del mensaje que le había traído su amigo.

La actitud de Edward hizo crecer la rabia de Isabella. Él no quería ninguna relación con ella, pero tampoco quería que ningún otro hombre se aproximase a ella y armaba toda esa escena tan vergonzosa.

¡Oh, como preferiría pasear por los jardines con el encantador Emmett de McCarthy!

McCarthy, sin embargo, comprendió las implicaciones de la reacción de Edward, pues se dio vuelta hacia su amigo, con aire indulgente.

—Debo acompañarte al salón, Edward —McCarthy le informó con calma— Isabella puede permanecer aquí si quiere, hasta que vos estés libre, nuevamente—

La expresión de Edward se suavizó y asintió con la cabeza.

Giró y sin una palabra más, abandonó los jardines acompañado de McCarthy.

Isabella los observó hasta que desaparecieron de vista, maldiciéndolo por sus modales groseros y por la manera en que la trataba. Se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba calmarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no quería estar calmada, quería descargar la rabia que la dominaba. ¡Edward no planeaba una escena de amor en los jardines, quería discutir su lealtad política! Debía haberlo anticipado… él planeaba insultarla no cortejarla! ¡Debía haber sabido que Edward estaría más interesado en su propia seguridad en la cama matrimonial, que en el placer que podría obtener en ella!

Sin tomar consciencia del hecho, Isabella había recorrido la senda que la había llevado al punto más distante del jardín, donde las hileras de hierbas habían sido remplazadas por arbustos floridos. Contemplando un capullo de rosa listo para abrirse, pensó que no debería haber esperado que Edward actuase de manera distinta a su naturaleza. Para él, un jardín, el salón del rey, o el patio de su casa, eran la misma cosa: un campo de batalla. Habiendo equilibrado sus emociones Isabella se preparó para enfrentar a Edward, cuando él volviese, si es que él se dignaba a volver. Al oír el sonido de pasos detrás de si, reprimió una sonrisa.

Isabella agradeció mentalmente por haber recuperado el sentido común, y se dio vuelta para ver quien estaba allí, curvándose delante de ella.

—Eric de Yorkie —ella declaró, en una ceremonioso saludo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

A Isabella no le gustaba Eric de Yorkie, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir su aversión en un tono de voz. El hecho de estar a solas con él en los jardines le causaba aprensión; sabía que tendría que ser muy cautelosa.

Yorkie se enderezó, sujetó una de las manos de Isabella y le tocó los dedos con los labios. Ella resistió el impulso de quitar su mano, y permitió que él la sujetase gentilmente, aunque por uno o dos segundos más allá de lo necesario. Eric la miró con ojos lánguidos, pero ella vio un brillo que prometía más.

—Isabella de Swan —él respondió, con una media sonrisa.

—Futura esposa de Cullen —le recordó Isabella.

—Oh, sí —concordó él— Mañana, para ser más exactos—

Yorkie no se incomodó con el recuerdo de Isabella. En vez de eso extendió su brazo, en una invitación silenciosa. Isabella decidió que sería más arriesgado rechazarlo que aceptar el paseo. Colocó los dedos sobre su muñeca, teniendo cuidado de apenas tocar la tela de la manga. Estaban rodeados por una fragancia de rosas, petunias, dalias y azucenas. Isabella pensó en la ironía de la situación; allí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para una escena de amor, si era eso lo que deseaba. Pero ahora… su objetivo inmediato era evitar cualquier posibilidad de una escena amorosa, sin ofender a sir Eric.

—Después del ajetreo de los últimos días, con todos los preparativos para el casamiento, este momento de sosiego es muy bienvenido —Ella levantó el rostro hacia Yorkie— Un momento en que nada me es exigido—

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra poder hacerte compañía en este momento, mi lady—

—Es muy gentil. Hasta hace unos minutos era Edward quien me acompañaba— Isabella miró una vez más a Yorkie y pestañeó exageradamente— ¿Sabías que él acaba de irse de aquí?—

Al ver a Yorkie vacilar, Isabella se preguntó si habría sido él quien había inventado el llamado del rey para que Edward y Emmett de McCarthy retornasen al salón.

—Pero él no está aquí, ahora —fue la respuesta. Pasaron al lado de unos arbustos de grosella y frambuesas, salpicados con frutitos verdes. Isabella estiró la mano para probar uno de ellos con las puntas de las uñas.

—Es verdad, él no está aquí —ella dijo con simplicidad— Pero podría volver en cualquier momento—

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas, mi lady? —preguntó Yorkie, con osadía.

Isabella permaneció recatada.

—Naturalmente. Una buena esposa desea la compañía de su marido—

— ¿Y vos serás una buena esposa?—

—Pretendo serlo—

—Debes estar feliz de casarte con un hombre con tantas riquezas y tan bien considerado —arriesgó Yorkie, cambiando su estrategia.

—Lo estoy—

—Tan exitoso en las batallas—

—Eso me da tranquilidad—

—Tan constante—

—Sí—

—Y tan bondadoso—

—Un verdadero lord. No podría desear más—

Yorkie hizo una pausa. Cuando habló, fue en un tono de voz provocativo, casi cortejándola.

—Confieso, mi lady, que siento envidia por Cullen—

—Ya me dijiste eso, una vez—

Él hizo otra pausa y arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

En seguida, ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, mi lady —él replicó— En esa ocasión yo simplemente me quejé porque Edward de Cullen había recibido dos honores el mismo día—

—Y ahora, me confiesas tu envidia. ¿Es por qué Edward recibe el título de conde?—

El barón soltó una sonrisita reticente.

—Poseo bienes y títulos suficientes, por lo tanto no envidio a Cullen por haber recibido el condado—

—Es bueno que sepas reconocer el pecado de la envidia, para poder exorcizarlo de tu alma—

Isabella vio que Yorkie estrechaba ligeramente los ojos, pero él recuperó en seguida su expresión imperturbable.

—Te lo agradezco, mi lady, por tu preocupación por el destino de mi alm—

—No hay de que —Ella sonrió graciosamente y Yorkie retribuyó la sonrisa.

Ellos habían llegado al huerto. Pequeños pájaros canturreaban entre los nísperos.

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme… —atacó nuevamente Yorkie, parándose debajo del follaje— …si dentro de la lista de cualidades de Edward de Cullen que acabamos de enumerar, se podría incluir el conocimiento de las artes más refinadas—

Isabella no respondió inmediatamente. No sabía qué decir, que no pareciese una mentira o una idiotez, y Yorkie tomó el control de la situación.

—Pensaba… si Edward sabe cómo tratar a una mujer… —Él hizo una pausa y sujetó la mano de Isabella, en un gesto que podría indicar ternura—… con el mismo arte con el que sabe usar la espada—

Isabella no tenía ninguna duda en cuanto a las intenciones de Yorkie, en ese momento, aunque no tenía certeza de su objetivo final. No sabía si él quería seducirla, o avergonzarla; si estaba motivado por una especie de amor propio enfermo que no aceptaba que una mujer fuese indiferente a sus encantos masculinos, o si pretendía, con aquella actitud, perjudicar a Edward. Tampoco estaba segura del tipo de relación de él con lady Sue Clearwater; si estarían enamorados, ¿o si simplemente serían cómplices?

Isabella retrocedió y casi perdió el equilibrio al chocarse contra un banco de piedra, detrás de si. Yorkie extendió el brazo para sujetarla e Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba. Pero ya tenía formulada en su mente, una respuesta perfecta, que mantendría Yorkie a distancia.

—Sir Eric… —ella comenzó a decir, en un tono de voz que combinaba timidez y una leve reprimenda.

Edward había escuchado el pedido del rey con perplejidad. Estaba siendo enviado, ahora, a la casa de la guardia externa, para discutir con el jefe del arsenal que tipo de armas que serían necesarias para el torneo del día de San Bernabé. Como tenía el hábito de no cuestionar las órdenes del rey, salvo aquellas que eran extraordinarias, como la orden del casamiento, por ejemplo, él no le respondió que ya había estado discutiendo exactamente ese tema con el jefe de armas. La perplejidad de Edward aumentó cuando el rey le pidió a McCarthy que se dirigiese a otra ala de la Torre con una misión igualmente superflua.

Fue solamente después de abandonar la Torre Blanca por segunda vez en menos de una hora, atravesar el patio y saludar a sus amigos, que la sospecha de un plan tramado se le hizo evidente.

"¡El bastardo de Emmett!", fue el primer pensamiento de Edward "¿Piensa que soy un idiota?"

Él dio media vuelta y tomó el camino de los jardines, preparándose para encontrar Isabella con Emmett. De alguna manera había permitido que Emmett lo engañase, ¡justamente ahora que había llegado a un punto tan interesante con Isabella!

Porque había sido muy interesante el momento en que había detectado la irritación en el tono de voz de ella y el rubor intenso en su rostro. ¡Si, Isabella se había enojado con él y hasta lo había amenazado! ¡Le había amenazado con llevar un puñal… a la cama matrimonial! Edward realmente había gozado la adrenalina de esa situación. Ahora quería sacarla de ese jardín para llevarla a algún lugar más aislado, para explorar las posibilidades de esa mujer irritada, enrojecida… Él conocía un lugar, dentro de una especie de bosquecillo entre las madreselvas, donde la tierra formaba un barranco y había piedras… ¡Era una idea inspiradora: piedras arriba, piedras abajo, una gruta entre los follajes, una mujer como ella, entregándose a él…! Una mujer enojada, excitada, que lo había amenazado con un puñal. Era realmente tentador.

Por otro lado, no podía jurarlo, pero casi estaba seguro que a Isabella no le interesaba la política. Obviamente, era simpatizante del duque Henry, como ella misma había confesado. Pero, ¿cómo podría no serlo? Pero ese tema no le interesaba en el fondo. Lo importante era que Isabella había tenido una reacción típicamente femenina: se había llenado de rabia, casi le había saltado como una fiera…. Edward encontraba ese comportamiento sumamente divertido y excitante. Una fiera en su cama…

Y por encima de todo, tranquilizador. En verdad él no tenía el tema de la política en mente, cuando había invitado a Isabella a salir del salón, después de la cena. En verdad, no tenía ningún tema específico en mente, hasta el instante en que había tenido que detenerse una docena de veces para recibir las felicitaciones, ya lo tenían harto. En un momento cuando él miraba a Isabella, quien le sonreía a Leah; en el momento siguiente, al desviar la mirada, le pareció vislumbrar la imagen de un bebé gordito con alas; la misma imagen ridícula que había visto unas noches antes, después de escuchar la historia de las valquirias.

Edward no comprendía el significado de esa fantasía. Era una imagen inofensiva, pero él se sentía amenazado, porque extrañamente el bebé cargaba un arco y una flecha. Se sentía débil, una sensación extraña para él, y por primera vez en la vida, temió estar frente a un mal augurio. Se le había ocurrido que era posible que ese bebé fuese una valquiria disfrazada, que estuviese allí para avisarle algo, pues, dada su excelente reputación en los campos de batalla, sería sensato que esas mujeres guerreras quisieran ofrecerle su protección. No tenía la menor idea de lo que ella quería advertirle, pero se le ocurrió que un hombre con algo sentido común se aseguraría, antes que nada, que no se estaba casando con un agente de la muerte.

Pero por ahora, no se preocuparía por la mención del puñal. No con Isabella, por lo menos. Era un hombre que sabía a qué temer y a qué no temer.

Por otro lado, un hecho interesante había ocurrido durante el paseo por los jardines: Isabella le había parecido menos frágil, menos etérea, una mujer de carne y hueso…

Edward llegó al jardín y recorrió la senda de piedra, pasando por las hileras hierbas y los arbustos floridos, hasta llegar al huerto. Por entre los follajes, avistó la falda de Isabella. En seguida la vio retroceder y girar su rostro a un lado; vio a Emmett de espaldas, inclinado sobre ella, de tal forma que no podía verle la cara.

Varias impresiones lo invadieron al mismo tiempo, tan repentinamente, que él no consiguió separarlas por completo. Vio la expresión tierna de Isabella, pero también notó que ella estaba contrariada; la oyó murmurar "Sir Eric", en un tono de advertencia, pero esa percepción de la entonación de Isabella quedó oscurecida cuando el significado del nombre le penetró el cerebro, llevándolo a fruncir la frente, perplejo. En el mismo instante, Isabella levantó el rostro y lo vio. Edward tuvo la impresión de que ella se había sentido aliviada al verlo, pero él estaba intrigado. Había esperado encontrar a Emmett; pero había encontrado a Yorkie. ¿Sería posible que ese hombre fuese Yorkie?

— ¿Yorkie? —murmuró, sin esconder su sorpresa. El barón se enderezó y se dio vuelta hacia él.

—Edward —Eric respondió, soltando la mano de Isabella, pero sin mucha prisa— Volviste, como tu novia predijo—

Edward no perdió tiempo en confirmar lo obvio. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se retirase. Una fracción de segundo pasó, antes que Yorkie inclinase la cabeza, asintiendo y pidiendo permiso para retirarse. Al apartarse, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Isabella.

—Parece que llegué en el momento justo —comentó Edward, después de un silencio breve, pero tenso.

Isabella precisó controlarse para no sonar ruda al preguntar:

— ¿Quizás pensaste que venías a salvarme de Emmett de McCarthy?—

— ¿No estás cansada de convivir con las víboras que habitan la Torre del rey?—

Ella respondió toda a calma:

—Creo que si, sir. Aunque la situación estaba bajo control—

— ¡Ah! ¿Bajo control o bajo tu falda lo tenías? —exclamó Edward.

Isabella no estaba segura del sarcasmo en la expresión de él. ¿Edward la juzgaba tan incapaz de defenderse? ¿No sentía nada de celos? Dios mío… tenía que casarse con ese hombre…

— ¿Nos… vamos? —ella pidió, con firmeza. No quería permanecer en medio de ese follaje, en ese cálido atardecer, rodeada por el canto de los pajaritos, esperando que Edward le susurrase palabras tiernas al oído, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era recibir insultos.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia de a donde ir?—

Isabella miró a Edward. Él tenía las cejas arqueadas, los ojos brillantes, y sonreía, una sonrisa ligeramente torcida. Ella suspiró, exasperada con la calma y la falta de interés de Edward. Disfrazando su rabia y su frustración, ella respondió secamente:

—Al salón, por favor. No quiero estar más en los jardines—

La irritación de Isabella alcanzó su pico máximo cuando Edward se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Por mí, está bien. Desde el comienzo, yo no quería venir acá—

— ¡Tu cabello, mi querida! Finalmente, está seco, pero la trenza se escapó nuevamente de la hebilla. ¿Cómo vamos a poner esta guirnalda?—

—No te muevas. Ahora, quédate quieta… ¡Ah, ves! ¡Se cortó el hilo otra vez! Tendré que comenzar todo de nuevo. ¡No te muevas, te estoy diciendo!—

— ¿A dónde fue parar el otro zapato?—

—Si no levantas los brazos, no podré amarrar la sobrefalda. Te ves bien de dorado, pero no me gusta mucho el rojo. Ah, bien. ¡Eres una novia bella!—

— ¡Sir Edward se va a desmayar!—

— ¿Antes o después?—

—Por lo que oí sobre él, ¡no se va a desmayar antes! ¡Sir Edward es un hombre muy cumplidor con sus obligaciones! ¡No hay mujer que se quejen de él!—

— ¡Paren de reírse como gallinas! ¡Voy a coser esto de nuevo, mi querida! Listo, así… ¡por fin te quedaste quieta! ¡Es una pena que no hayas dedicado más tiempo a tu vestido como hiciste con la túnica de Sir Edward!—

Todo ese bullicio producía el increíble efecto de calmar los nervios de Isabella. Los pinchazos de los alfileres, los tirones, los codazos, las manos en su cabello, todo contribuía a tomarla cada vez más consciente de la realidad. En verdad, ser vendida a un hombre no era algo de su elección era una realidad que se le imponía. Lo que todavía le parecía irreal había sido su reacción puramente femenina de la noche anterior. Todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido. No tenía motivo para tener miedo de Edward; o, por lo menos, no tenía motivo para creer que no conseguiría vencer el miedo que sentía, de la misma manera que siempre había vencido el miedo que sentía por James.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo vio. Cuando quedó lista, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y la comitiva de la novia descendió del solar de Adela. Iban a encontrar la comitiva del novio en el patio, delante de la Torre Blanca, desde donde entonces proseguirían juntos hasta la capilla de San Pedro.

Isabella casi no lo reconoció; al principio, de tan elegante que estaba. El cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba peinado, enmarcando el rostro masculino, realzando la fuerza de sus facciones, la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello ancho. Estaba elegantemente vestido con una túnica azul celeste, adornada con el blasón de los Cullen, el escudo contenía un castillo con dos torres blancas elevado sobre dos divisas plateadas. Lo que llamó la atención de Isabella fueron sus hombros anchos, marcados por la túnica amarrada a la cintura por un cinto de cuero, de donde pendía la espada.

Isabella desvió rápidamente su mirada para evitar que su estado de ánimo fuese perjudicado por pensamientos perturbadores. En el fondo fue una suerte, porque si ella hubiese visto la expresión de Edward al mirarla, se habría más nerviosa, pues revelaba una mezcla de deseo y contrariedad.

De hecho, Edward no se encontraba del mejor de los humores.

Repudiaba toda aquella agitación y no se recordaba haber vivido nada parecido en su casamiento con Tanya, trece años antes. No le había gustado ser atendido por el barbero durante su baño, detestaba que otra persona lo afeitase y no consideraba que hubiese tanta urgencia para cortarle el cabello. Obviamente, no había podido rechazar los servicios del hombre.

Edward no sabía que había sido Isabella quien había enviado al barbero a sus aposentos. Pero él había deducido, que ella había participado en la costura de su túnica, pues sabía que ella había enviado un mensajero a su casa para recoger una muda de ropa. Cuando una túnica nueva le había sido entregada aquella mañana, después del baño, él la había reconocido como una que prenda que había descartado años antes, por ser demasiado lujosa para su gusto. Al ponérsela, sin embargo, había notado que era cómoda y apta para el uso diario. Estaba sorprendido con el excelente estado de la vestimenta. Las botas al ser nuevas, no eran cómodas, y su pedido de que le trajesen las botas más vieja sólo consiguió arrancar miradas indignadas de los pajes que lo asistían. Tampoco ellos supieron informarle de donde habían salido las botas nuevas.

Edward había tenido más pares de manos encima de su cuerpo aquella mañana que en cualquier batalla en su vida y, como si esto no fuese suficiente, todavía le faltaba pasar por la ceremonia de casamiento. Aún cuando le tocaba ser un mero espectador, consideraba que ese tipo de ceremonia eran terriblemente aburridas. Pero siendo uno de los protagonistas la consideraba irritante.

Fue entonces cuando él la vio. Cada vez que la veía, era como si la viese por primera vez. Cada vez se encontraba invadido por una sensación al mismo tiempo extraña y maravillosa. Después de ver Isabella en el patio delante de la Torre Blanca, Edward no sabría decir si el vestido de ella era azul, verde, rojo, o negro; sólo sabía que ella era la mujer más bella que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Esa extraña sensación lo invadió de nuevo, y su visión quedó ofuscada por el modo en que Isabella parecía brillar bajo el sol.

Los hombres y las mujeres habían hecho su procesión, encontrándose en el centro del patio. La mano de Isabella estaba colocada sobre la de Edward. Ella levantó el rostro hacia él cautelosamente y quedó satisfecha al darse cuenta que, por primera vez él le dirigía una mirada aprobadora. Edward miró a Isabella y su único pensamiento fue que, dentro de pocas horas, aquella mujer le pertenecería; tenía la vaga e inquietante sensación de que ella no le pertenecería de la misma manera que su espada y su caballo, sino de una manera más remota que misteriosa, como las estrellas pertenecían al cielo.

La comitiva avanzó por el centro del patio, donde la actividad diaria proseguía como si fuera un día normal de trabajo. Tiendas y toldos coloridos habían sido levantados entre las estructuras de madera de la casa de los guardianes externos, alrededor de las cuáles se reunían gran cantidad de criados de la corte, artesanos, pescadores y otros trabajadores de la ciudad que habían ido hasta a la Torre Blanca con la esperanza de lograr compras de sus productos. Los espectadores lanzaban miradas de admiración a la novia y murmuraron palabras de felicitaciones al novio.

La comitiva pasó cerca de las instalaciones de la cocina, que hervía con los preparativos para el banquete del casamiento. Finalmente, llegaron a la capilla, con sus sólidas torres cuadradas, y se pararon delante de las puertas de madera maciza, bajo el sombrío pórtico de piedra. Allí fue realizada la parte más importante de la ceremonia. Para que todos pudiesen ser testigos, Edward declaró la dote que concedería a Isabella y le regaló un anillo y una bolsita con monedas de plata, como símbolo de garantía. Isabella aceptó los regalos y declaró lo que le daría a él a cambio y, después de formular los votos matrimoniales, la comitiva entró en la capilla, para la celebración del enlace nupcial.

En el momento en que entró en el interior frío de la capilla, Edward se sintió aplastado por el peso de las piedras y ahogado por la tradición de la ceremonia. Preferiría mil veces estar del lado de afuera, al sol, o bajo la lluvia, si ese fuese el caso. Estar al aire libre, donde pudiese respirar…

Él condujo a Isabella hasta el altar, pasando al lado de los mausoleos, las estatuas de Santa Ethel y de la Virgen María y por las pilas bautismales. Se detuvieron delante del altar, donde los aguardaba el sacerdote. La luz do sol se filtraba por el vitral colorido detrás del sacerdote, golpeando de lleno en el rostro de Edward. Él se sintió oprimido, como si la correa de su escudo estuviese atada con mucha fuerza alrededor de su pecho y sus hombro. Respiró profundamente y flexionó los músculos del hombro, pero no consiguió librarse de la sensación.

El vitral colorido concedía a la mujer parada a su lado una aura de misterio. Un lado de su rostro reflejaba una luz violeta, conforme ella se levantaba o se arrodillaba; en la frente aparecían reflejos verdes y dorados; un tono fuerte de rosa le coloreaba el cuello, el mentón y los labios; un color carmín aparecía sobre cuerpo, acentuando el color escarlata de su túnica; los párpados presentaban una sombra azulada; y la sobrefalda dorada brillaba con filamentos rojos; minúsculos gránulos de polvo flotaban alrededor de su cabeza. El aire escapó entrecortado de los pulmones de Edward y él volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía el sacerdote.

La ceremonia prosiguió, los novios comulgaron y bebieron el vino, y los votos fueron reafirmados. Isabella levantó el rostro a través del arco iris de reflejos, y sus labios, primero rosados, después rojos se prepararon para recibir el beso de Edward.

Cuando los labios de Edward tocaron los de Isabella, todas las sensaciones extrañas habían desaparecido. Él no sintió que tocaba un vidrio frío colorido, sino una piel caliente y suave. Las correas parecieron aflojarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Y Edward supo exactamente, de qué forma aquella mujer le pertenecería.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El beso acabó de derribar las defensas y de perturbar la calma de Isabella, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso tan lentamente que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar la sangre fría.

Cuando Edward le dio el beso que ella había deseado la noche anterior, Isabella todavía estaba demasiado involucrada en la tarea de desempeñar su papel en ese ritual público para notar el efecto. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos se arrodillaron por última vez, inclinaron la cabeza, y un manto fue extendido sobre ellos, concluyendo la ceremonia.

Se levantaron juntos y salieron de la capilla, seguidos por la comitiva nupcial. Afuera, en el patio, pasaron un largo tiempo recibiendo los saludos y felicitaciones e Isabella no tuvo tiempo de sentir el efecto que Edward ejercía sobre ella. Tampoco notó ninguna alteración en su estado de ánimo o en sus sentimientos cuando volvieron al gran salón, decorado con guirnaldas de flores.

La atmósfera en el salón era de festividad. Los pajes tropezaban unos con otros, los acróbatas se preparaban para actuar en un rincón, los juglares ya circulaban entre las mesas y los platos ya estaban servidos, impregnando el aire con el olor de las hierbas aromáticas. Edward e Isabella ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa principal, sobre la tarima.

Isabella hizo un comentario casual sobre la decoración y recibió una mirada vacía. En seguida, Edward sacudió los hombros y murmuró algo referente a tener que estar encerrado en el salón en un día soleado como ese; dio a entender que, independientemente del clima, prefería mil veces estar al aire libre. Como él no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para disfrazar su contrariedad por estar en el salón en el día de su propio casamiento, Isabella consideró el comentario como el primer insulto de Edward en su vida de casados. Como solamente hacía una hora que estaban casados, ella pensó irónicamente en lo que le deparaba el futuro con ese hombre.

Tampoco después que se inició el banquete, Isabella notó algún cambio en Edward. Ya había notado que a él gustaba la comida simple y, banquete matrimonial o no, ese día no era la excepción. Reparó que él sólo se sirvió carne de cordero y sopa. Rechazó los platos más refinados, como cisne, pavo y faisán, e ignoró totalmente las perdices. El gusto de Edward por los dulces era igualmente austero; pasó de largo por los budines, mazapanes, compotas, pasteles de miel, flanes y gelatinas, pero atacó vorazmente las grosella, sin crema, y consumió una cantidad moderada de vino.

Durante el banquete, Edward e Isabella no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar entre sí, y ella esperaba eso. Eran constantemente abordados por los nobles cortesanos, que parecían no cansarse de expresar sus deseos de felicidades.

Finalmente, el bullicio alrededor de la mesa principal se calmó, la cantidad de comida disminuyó considerablemente y una quietud momentánea detuvo la actividad en el salón. Los juglares entonaron los acordes iniciales de una pieza musical. Isabella esperó pacientemente, pero comenzó a irritarse al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba ajeno a su deber como novio. Fue preciso que Adela se levantase y, delante de todos los presentes, le susurrase algo al oído.

En respuesta a la instrucción de Adela, Edward se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia Isabella, quien la aceptó. La expresión de él al mirarla expresaba claramente lo que él pensaba sobre aquella tradición.

Mientras desfilaban por el centro del salón, Isabella comentó:

—Tal vez prefirieses no bailar, mi lord, pero a aquellos que les gusta hacerlo no pueden comenzar el baile antes que nosotros. Consuélate con la idea de que estás prestando un servicio público—

Edward se limitó a murmurar una respuesta inteligible a la reprimenda de su esposa.

Su ritmo, o su falta de ritmo, al compás de la melodía sólo vino a confirmar que su gracia solamente se ponía en evidencia en el campo de batalla. Cuando la pieza musical terminó nadie fue capaz de convencer a Edward a repetir la danza, y él no se opuso a que otros caballeros sujetasen la mano de su esposa en los bailes siguientes. Además, la fila de los que aspiraban a tener ese honor era bastante grande, y estaba encabezada por Newton.

Más tarde, Isabella tomaría consciencia de que la aparente normalidad del comportamiento de Edward, a partir del momento del beso en la capilla, la había dejado insensible para notar las señales más sutiles de cambio. Al principio del baile, cuando Edward le había sujetado la mano, ella se había sentido segura y confiada y, por un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que no sería tan difícil lidiar con él. Había sido un momento de arrogancia e ingenuidad, pues algo dentro de ella ya notaba que su tranquilidad comenzaba a desintegrarse. Inconscientemente, Isabella buscaba motivos para irritarse con Edward, para defenderse de la atracción que sentía por él. En la capilla, se había resistido al impacto del beso, atribuyendo el efecto perturbador a los rayos del sol que golpeaban sobre su cara.

Durante su segundo baile con Newton, Isabella recorrió el salón con los ojos y avistó a su marido en un rincón, conversando con las tres mujeres inseparables. En seguida se dio cuenta de que él no conversaba con ellas, exactamente, sino que… ¿Sería posible que Edward estuviese bailando con ellas? No, tampoco estaba bailando, ella notó, girando la cabeza para no perderlo de vista cuando los pasos de la danza la forzaron a darle la espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward con esas mujeres?

Isabella reparó que las tres mujeres estaban vestidas en colores engamados una en rosado madreperla, otra en color malva, y la tercera en un tono más fuerte de rosa, y que se habían tomado las manos, formando un círculo. En el centro del círculo se encontraba Edward. En vez de verse incómodo, o avergonzado, él parecía estar encantado con la situación. Casi diría que se lo veía compenetrado…

Por lo que Isabella pudo percibir, pues no quería que su interés por su marido se hiciese demasiado obvio, las tres mujeres cerraban el círculo alrededor de él y después lo abrían, como pétalos de una flor que se abrían y se cerraban… ¡Una vez, dos… tres veces!

En ese momento, el grupo de bailarines, a su vez, también formaron un círculo, e Isabella fue obligada a quedar de espaldas a Edward. Cuando ella miró de nuevo, él ya no estaba allí con las tres mujeres. Miró a un lado y al otro, disimuladamente, censurándose a sí misma por hacerlo. Se sintió todavía peor cuando lo vio en el instante en que Sue le hacía una seña a él y lo detenía para decirle algo. Isabella vio a Edward responderle a la bella morena con su brusquedad característica, vio a Sue replicar con una expresión claramente provocativa y una sonrisa meloso, luego lo vio asentir con una sonrisa y proseguir su camino, lanzando un comentario final que dejó a Sue con el rostro intensamente ruborizado.

Isabella comenzaba a descubrir una nueva faceta de Edward.

Tal vez fuese la expresión del rostro de él al hablar con lady Clearwater, o el modo en que había inclinado la cabeza hacia ella, pero súbitamente Isabella se daba cuenta de que, aunque Edward fuese brusco también era muy experto. Lo que fuera que Sue le hubiese dicho, él la había desarmado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, dándole la espalda con la actitud de un ganador.

—Me alegra que concuerde conmigo, mi lady —murmuró una voz al lado de Isabella.

Ella se dio vuelta, buscando mantener la calma, y le sonrió plácidamente a Emmett de McCarthy. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hacia que él estaba parado allí. Tampoco tenía idea de con que cosa ella acordaba y esperaba que no fuese nada estúpido, o impropio.

— ¿Y por qué no concordaría? —ella retrucó, cautelosamente. McCarthy continuó hablando e Isabella le respondía mecánicamente, pues, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para prestarle atención, su pensamiento estaba fijo en la cena que acababa de presenciar. Engañada en el día de su propia boda…

McCarthy dijo algo más e Isabella sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si sería posible que un corte de cabello, un rostro bien afeitado y una túnica limpia causasen semejante cambio en un hombre.

— ¿No lo crees? —preguntó McCarthy, en un tono de sorpresa. Isabella se dio cuenta de su distracción. Intentó acordarse del comentario al cual había respondido sin pensar, pero no lo logró.

— ¡Bien, quiero decir, claro que si! —ella dijo, dándose vuelta hacia McCarthy e intentado aparentar estar relajada.

—Comprendo tu posición —McCarthy sonrió, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa principal— Pero, personalmente, no creo que tu marido nos recrimine. Él no parece estar enojado en este exacto momento. Yo diría que parece pensativo—

Las palabras tu marido atrajeron la atención de Isabella y ella miró a McCarthy. Ella era su compañera en una baile de parejas, entonces dedujo que el diálogo que acababa de ocurrir se refería a la cuestión de si Edward objetaría que McCarthy bailase con ella. No tenía idea si su marido objetaría el baile, pero ella estaba determinada a no mirar en dirección a la mesa, donde, aparentemente, él había vuelto a sentarse.

Isabella no estaba segura si era la segunda o tercera vez que bailaba con Emmett de McCarthy en esa tarde. Pensaba que era la tercera vez… tal vez Edward tuviese motivo para desaprobar eso.

La puntada de ansiedad que sintió al pensar en eso, no fue de culpa, sino de desafío. Si Edward no bailaba con ella en su propia fiesta de casamiento, tendría que contentarse con verla bailar con otros hombres. Desafortunadamente, e inexplicablemente, también, Isabella no estaba disfrutando del baile como le gustaría, aunque Emmett de McCarthy era un compañero encantador y habilidoso, con una conversación muy interesante.

Cuando el último acorde del laúd se extinguió en el aire, McCarthy condujo Isabella fuera de la pista de baile y ella se sorprendió al encontrarse con Edward, pues pensaba que él seguía sentado a la mesa. Él extendió su brazo hacia Isabella y le agradeció secamente a McCarthy, apartándose en seguida, sin una palabra más.

Isabella estaba completamente confundida; no sabía si sentirse enojada o halagada con aquella actitud autoritaria de Edward.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero bailar más? —ella preguntó. Él la miró por un momento, antes de responder.

—No lo sé—

— ¿Quieres decir que no te importa mis deseos?—

—Exactamente. Ven a sentarte conmigo —agregó él, extrañamente diluyendo la rabia de Isabella. Era una orden, pero para ella sonaba como una invitación. Admitía para sí misma que no quería bailar más, y que por eso cedería a la orden de Edward. Porque estaba cansada y no porque él se lo hubiera pedido, si a esa orden se la podía llamar pedido…

—Está bien —ella aceptó— Tengo ganas de sentarme, mi lord—

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Isabella notó un cambio en Edward. Él aparentaba estar distraído, como si hubiese acabado de practicar su deporte favorito pero no parecía estar totalmente satisfecho. Por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron y el estomago de Isabella se contrajo.

—Vamos a volver a la mesa —ordenó él, conduciéndola alrededor de la pista de baile.

—Será bueno conversar un poco —arriesgó ella, aunque no creía que Edward tuviese intención de entretenerla con algún tipo de conversación. No temió al agregar en un tono de provocación— Me imagino, estás entusiasmado con el tema más excitante del día.

Edward pareció estar sorprendido.

— ¿Tema más excitante?—

—El torneo del día de San Bernabé, claro —dijo Isabella— ¿No es de lo que hablan todos?—

—Sí —admitió Edward— Pero no me imaginé que el torneo fuese tema de conversación, especialmente hoy—

— ¿Nunca notaste que el tema principal durante un festejo generalmente es el festejo siguiente?—

—Tienes razón —concordó Edward— pero me imaginaba que pocas personas entre las que se encuentran presentes aquí, hoy, estarían interesadas en los detalles del torneo, como por ejemplo, las armas que se usarán, o el papel que tendrán los escuderos—

— ¡Oh, no, yo no me refería a los detalles! La mayoría de las personas simplemente está interesadas en saber cuántos combates habrá, si habrá buen clima, ese tipo de cosas—

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—El número de combates será el mismo de siempre. Especular sobre el clima es inútil. Lo que importa es la naturaleza de los procedimientos del torneo, que muchos de mis melindrosos compañeros desean establecer en los estatutos—

— ¿Te refieres a los procedimientos relativos al papel de los escuderos? Por ejemplo—

—Es innecesario decir, por ejemplo, que ningún animal debe ser muerto o herido, y que el causante de una herida en un caballo, aunque sea accidental, debe ser penalizado. ¿Es ese el tipo de cosa en las que estás interesada, mi lady?—

Ellos ya estaban cerca de la mesa. Isabella tenía la vaga sensación de que Edward había insinuado que ella estaba alardeando; más no tenía duda de que había sido desafiada. No era la primera vez que perdía una discusión con Edward. Lo que la llevó a reconsiderar una vez más su opinión sobre él. Llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque él fuese siempre directo, no siempre era grosero.

Isabella no estaba interesada en el reglamento del torneo, pero respondió jovialmente:

—Es justamente en eso en lo que estoy interesada —Ella sonrió, triunfante, con la certeza de que había desviado la punta de la espada que Edward acababa de levantar contra ella. Se acordó, entonces, que hacía varias horas que no atendía sus necesidades personales. Reconociendo que todavía se encontraba en desventaja ante su marido, ella decidió usar ese pretexto para ganar tiempo y reunir fuerzas. Ella se detuvo repentinamente y Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Antes de discutir el asunto en detalle, pido tu permiso para retirarme por un instante—

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Edward, con una arruga en la frente. Isabella pestañeó. ¡No era posible que le hiciera esa pregunta! Si ella estuviese con Emmett de McCarthy habría sonreído modestamente y habría respondido: "Un caballero no hace una pregunta como esa a una dama." En vez de eso, ella se limitó a mirar fijamente a Edward y responderle, con una franqueza que competía con la de él:

—Porque consumí mucho líquido en las últimas horas y… ahora… bien… —Ella no consiguió concluir a frase.

La expresión de Edward se iluminó.

—Vamos, ¿Por qué no lo dices? —Edward preguntó, con naturalidad, apelando a su sentido común.

Y Por qué no…, se preguntó Isabella, mientras dejaba el salón en dirección a la letrina, pensando en cómo conseguiría mantener el interés en el tema del reglamento del torneo, cuando volviese con Edward.

Fue entonces cuando ella descubrió un motivo perturbador para querer discutir ese tema con él, principalmente la parte referente al papel de los escuderos. Sucedió que cuando ella volvía al salón, pocos minutos después, captó el tramo de una conversación en un tono de voz muy bajo, viniendo de un rincón oscuro debajo de la escalera principal. Tuvo la impresión de oír a alguien susurrar las palabras adorable noviecita en un tono irónico, pero no estaba segura. Con el corazón ligeramente acelerado, se detuvo y apoyó contra la pared, del otro lado de la escalera. Ni por un segundo se sintió culpable por estar escuchando la conversación de terceros, pues sería capaz de jurar que aquella voz de mujer pertenecía a la bella y poco confiable, Sue Clearwater.

La sospecha de Isabella se confirmó cuando la mujer habló nuevamente.

— ¿Crees que será necesario, entonces? —preguntó Sue a la persona que se encontraba con ella en el recoveco.

La respuesta fue en voz baja y suave, sin embargo, la voz era inconfundible.

—Creo —afirmó Eric de Yorkie— que puedes considerarte responsable por esa necesidad—

— ¿Crees que es mi culpa, amor? —Protestó Sue, contrariada— ¿Quién fue que despreció la oportunidad inicialmente?—

—Yo no acepté por fidelidad a vos—

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Sue escépticamente.

— ¿Dudas de la evidencia que está debajo de tus propias narices? —la amonestó él.

—Cuando rechazaste la oportunidad no sabías lo que sabes ahora—

—En vista de lo que sé ahora, vos no habrías quedado muy satisfecha con la situación, ¿verdad?—

—Hasta podría ser interesante—

—Tal vez, pero la cuestión no es esa. La verdad es que tu plan no funcionó, o mejor dicho funcionó al revés—

—Pero…—

—Nada de peros —la interrumpió Yorkie, con brusquedad— A menos que hayas cambiado de idea—

—Claro que no—

—Muy bien, entonces. Mi plan, además de ser simple, tiene la ventaja de que ninguno de nosotros tendrán que ensuciarse las manos—

Las palabras que Sue profirió a continuación hizo que el corazón de Isabella saltase a su garganta.

—Es verdad, pero los escuderos, por regla general, son leales a sus amos, principalmente en el caso de un caballero con la reputación de él—

—La reputación de un caballero no siempre significa que él trate a sus escuderos con… justicia. Sabes que tengo una buen relación con Breteuil, por ejemplo, para no hablar de los otros. También conozco bien a…—

Isabella no consiguió oír el segundo nombre. El sonido de la voz de Yorkie fue ahogado por el movimiento de ellos, como si se estuviesen preparando para volver al salón. El corazón de Isabella dio otro salto; ¿y si la encontrasen allí? Pero era demasiado tarde para huir. La única cosa que le quedaba por hacer era contener la respiración, encogerse en el rincón y rezar. Afortunadamente, Sue y Yorkie habían abandonado su escondite sin mirar atrás, ignorantes del hecho que su conversación había sido oída.

Isabella permaneció por algún tiempo más en su escondrijo, intentado calmarse.

No sabía exactamente sobre qué Yorkie y Sue habían hablado, pero era evidente que estaban tramando algo. Ahora ella tendría tema de conversación de sobra para hablar con Edward.

Con un interés auténtico esta vez, ella le pidió a su marido que le explicase la función de los escuderos en el torneo.

—De acuerdo con las normas ningún conde, barón, o caballero puede tener más de tres escuderos a su servicio durante la competencia —respondió Edward, con una expresión indefinible, o, por lo menos, ambigua para Isabella, quien dedujo que él se estaba divirtiendo con su interés en un tema tan netamente masculino.

—También está establecido que un caballero que ha sido tirado de su caballo sólo puede ser atendido por sus propios escuderos, bajo pena de tres años de prisión. Pero más allá de tomar todas las precauciones para no herir a un oponente, no veo razón para quitarle la libertad a los participantes de un torneo que funcionaría mucho mejor si tuviese menos reglas—

Edward hizo un relato de las reglas con las cuáles no concordaba. Isabella asintió y lo animó a entrar en más detalles.

—Quieres decir que cada participante tiene derecho a tener tres escuderos —ella resumió— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que los escuderos hacen?—

Edward le explicó que los jóvenes escuderos preparaban las armas y los caballos y proveían la comida y la bebida entre un combate y otro. Isabella esperó que él mencionase los nombres de sus escuderos, pero él no los mencionó. Ella decidió, entonces, preguntarle directamente, antes de perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál de tus escuderos te gusta más?—

—Collin —Edward respondió él, sin vacilar— Aunque todavía necesita practicar más con la espada y que sea un poco quejoso para mi gusto—

— ¿Y los otros? —insistió ella.

Edward mencionó algunos nombres e Isabella captó aquel que le interesaba.

— ¿Breteuil? —Repitió lentamente, intentado memorizar el nombre— ¡Qué nombre tan difícil!—

Edward sonrió.

—Debes acostumbrarte a oírlo, pues es un nombre bastante común en la corte—

— ¿Si?—

—Los Breteuil son una familia numerosa—

— ¿Pero existen muchos escuderos con ese nombre?—

—Por lo menos media docena—

Isabella se dijo a sí misma que tendría que descubrirlos, poseían un escudero llamado Breteuil. Mientras una parte de su mente se empeñaba en prestar atención a Edward y mantener un diálogo interesante y relajado, otra parte de su mente exploraba las posibilidades de las palabras amenazadoras que Yorkie le había dicho a Sue. Por eso, no estaba preparada para el momento inevitable en el que Edward se dio vuelta hacia ella y declaró:

—Ya es hora—

Isabella se forzó a mirarlo. Vio a un hombre franco y honesto, que la insultaba, la ignoraba o la besaba con la misma naturalidad, provocándole siempre un efecto inesperado; vio a un hombre que le inspiraba emociones contradictorias, pero intensas; vio a un hombre atractivo y austero, que no escondía su determinación o sus deseos.

Isabella se dio cuenta, entonces, demasiado tarde, que había descuidado su coraje, pues este la había abandonado por completo.

— ¿Es la hora? —ella consiguió balbucear.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward recorrió con los ojos por el salón, donde los invitados hablaban, reían y bailaban, y notó que ya había esperado demasiado.

—Lo es —respondió— Ya te he contado todo sobre el reglamento del torneo. El resto son detalles técnicos—

Isabella tomó un trago de vino y carraspeó.

Edward notó que la mano de ella temblaba.

—Lo que me contaste fue muy interesante… y útil —dijo ella, con voz estrangulada.

Edward detectó una emoción diferente en los ojos de Isabella, antes que ella los bajase nuevamente, pero no consiguió identificarla. Como había notado que ella estaba temblando, dedujo que estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era normal que una joven se sintiera nerviosa, o intimidada en su noche de bodas, y agradeció al cielo que ella fuese viuda. No sabría cómo actuar si ella fuese una virgen inexperta. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con vírgenes.

—Bien… yo no voy a bailar más —continuó él— ¿Y vos, mi lady?—

Isabella todavía estaba con la cabeza baja y Edward no consiguió leer su expresión. Ella sacudió la cabeza, concordando con él.

—No. Yo tampoco —Su voz sonó extrañamente aguda, a pesar de ser casi inaudible.

Edward se levantó y le extendió una mano.

—Si no vamos a bailar más y si ya agotamos el tema de conversación, propongo continuar con nuestra noche—

Isabella se levantó sin ofrecer resistencia y Edward inclinó la cabeza, satisfecho. Cuando él apoyó la mano de Isabella sobre su muñeca y comenzó a conducirla, ella susurró:

— ¿No le vamos a avisar Adela?—

Edward no tenía paciencia para las formalidades de la corte, y mucho menos en esa noche.

—Ella va a saber a dónde fuimos—

— ¡No! —exclamó Isabella, su voz todavía entrecortada. —Quiero decir, ella debe proveer la última ceremonia del día—

Convenientemente, Edward había olvidado el ritual del lecho nupcial. En ese momento recordó fragmentos de su casamiento con Tanya. En realidad, no objetaba ese ritual en particular; comprendía los motivos por los cuales la pareja recién casada debía yacer desnuda en la cama en presencia de las damas y los caballeros mejor conceptuados de la corte. La exhibición de la desnudez era una garantía para que ninguno de los dos pudiese, más tarde, alegar algún defecto o deformidad en su cónyuge. La presenciar de testigos oculares alrededor del lecho nupcial reducía la posibilidad de pedidos de anulación. Para su alivio, la pareja era dejada a solas para la consumación propiamente dicha del acto nupcial. La exhibición pública de las sábanas del lecho matrimonial a la mañana siguiente tenía por objeto mostrar las manchas de sangre que comprobaran la virginidad de la esposa. Era una práctica que tenía sentido en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero NO en este caso.

—No necesitamos ese ritual —comentó Edward. Decidió que esa ocasión no exigía ninguna sutileza, entonces él recorrió con sus ojos por el cuerpo de Isabella— Pareces ser una mujer saludable en todos los aspectos. Tengo toda la intención de consumar este matrimonio y, siendo viuda, queda de lado la cuestión de la virginidad. Como vos, mi lady, no tienes familia que pueda oponerse al matrimonio, no le veo sentido al ritual del lecho nupcial El nuestro es un casamiento que fue realizado por decreto real—

Edward la vio palidecer, la piel del rostro de Isabella había quedado casi transparente, pero el color volvió abruptamente segundos después, tiñéndole el rostro de un suave tono escarlata. Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Edward quedó satisfecho al saber que Isabella concordaba con sus argumentos y no intentaba refutarlos. Llamó a uno de los pajes, quien se aproximó solícitamente, y después de recibir las instrucciones salió apresurado a obedecerlas. Edward se dio vuelta hacia Isabella.

— ¿Precisas alguna criada para ayudarte?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Mientras salían del salón, Edward se sintió todavía más satisfecho porque su esposa no se aferraba a rituales inútiles, y porque no dejaría entrar a un grupo de mujeres con risitas bobas en su aposento nupcial. Por otro lado, estaba ligeramente aprensivo por el silencio de Isabella. Con la cabeza erguida ella mirada fijamente al camino delante de sí, la expresión de ella era indefinible, y él no sabría decir si ella estaba reticente a subir, o aliviada como él por verse libre de la aglomeración de gente en el salón. De cualquier manera, estaba seguro que ella no estaba enojada. Ya conocía como era la ira de Isabella. Edward la había presenciado, con enorme placer la noche anterior en los jardines, cuando ella lo había amenazado con un puñal.

Al aproximarse a la salida, él preguntó abruptamente:

— ¿Preferías quedarte un poco más, mi lady?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, sin mirar a Edward.

— ¿No te molesta salir de aquí? —insistió él, mirando en seguida por sobre su hombro al barullo del salón y después a Isabella, de nuevo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

—Ya es la hora, como vos dijiste —La voz de ella parecía un soplo.

Edward lanzó una mirada en dirección al salón, pues de reojo había visto a Emmett de McCarthy. McCarthy los observaba salir del salón y cuando Edward lo miró, el barón se curvó hacia adelante, en una reverencia. Entendiendo el mensaje que su amigo le enviaba, Edward estrechó los ojos y sonrió.

Todavía sonreía cuando condujo Isabella a través del corredor entre el salón y las escaleras; sonreía cuando retiró la mano de ella de su muñeca para que ella se sujetase a la baranda con una mano y tomase sus faldas con la otra; sonreía cuando su pensamiento viajó hasta el margen del río y la gruta entre las madreselvas.

Edward ya había olvidado su indignación inicial por ese casamiento nacido de la conveniencia política; o la irritación que sentía con sólo de oír hablar de ese casamiento; de las correas invisibles que le oprimían el pecho dentro de la capilla. Sólo se acordaba de cómo se había aflojado su tensión cuando había besado Isabella por primera vez, Isabella sumergida en los luces frías e coloridas del vitral.

Durante todo el tiempo del banquete, Edward había sentido ganas de besar a Isabella, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin duda, le habría gustado de tocar más partes de su cuerpo cuando bailaron, pero había temido hacer dos veces el papel de idiota en la pista de baile. Realmente no le veía sentido a perder tiempo en una actividad aburrida como bailar, cuando lo que quería era abrazarla, besarla, hundirse dentro de ella.

Isabella subió los escalones delante de Edward y sus caderas quedaron al mismo nivel de los ojos de él. Edward se admiró con los movimientos cadenciosos. Curvas perfectas, balanceo perfecto. Oportunidad perfecta. Extendiendo sus brazos, la enlazó por la cintura, haciéndola detenerse. Edward subió hasta quedar un escalón debajo y la hizo girar para que quedase frente a sí. Actuó con tanta rapidez que Isabella fue tomada por sorpresa. Al darse vuelta, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Edward la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Edward detectó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Isabella antes de sujetarla y aprobó el subsecuente brillo fulminante en sus ojos. Denotaba irritación, o tal vez contrariedad por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Le hizo acordar a la mirada de un adversario sorprendido en un campo de batalla.

Estaban frente a frente, los rostros separados por pocos centímetros. Las manos de Edward bajaron hacia las caderas de Isabella, mientras que ella tenía una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de él. La otra todavía sujetaba la baranda. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de susto.

—Fue peligroso hacer eso —ella lo reprendió, cuando sintió que no se caería y que estaba segura en los brazos de él.

—Espero que si—

Edward capturó los labios de Isabella y sintió un placer indescriptible al abrazarla y apretarla contra sí. Se deleitó con el contacto de los senos de ella contra su pecho, los caderas de ella pegados a su ingle. La cabeza de Isabella estaba al mismo nivel de la suya; lo cual intensificaba la sensación de estar frente a un adversario que no temía desafiarlo.

Edward tomó la otra mano de Isabella y la llevó hacia su hombro. Ahora, ella lo sujetaba con la misma intimidad que él la sujetaba. Recorrió con una mano el cuerpo de Isabella y se apoderó de un pecho, que se acomodó a la palma de su mano con la misma naturalidad que la empuñadura de su espada. Dejó que su mano se deslizara hasta la cintura de Isabella y le acarició las caderas. La sensación le era familiar, un movimiento semejante al que él hacía para pulir el escudo; pero mejor todavía, Isabella era la mujer más linda del mundo, y sus caderas estaban perfectamente proporcionadas al tamaño de sus senos…

Pero un beso no era suficiente. Edward quería más. Quería el cuerpo de Isabella, quería ver la respuesta ardiente de ella en sus brazos.

Él llevó sus labios al oído de Isabella y habló en el mismo tono que usaría para probar el temple de un adversario.

—Podemos volver al salón y terminar nuestra conversación sobre el reglamento del torneo, si quieres—

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Para informarme sobre los detalles técnicos?—

—Para aburrirte con ellos—

Edward soltó las caderas de Isabella y colocó las manos sobre las de ella, en sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Esos ojos color violeta eran increíbles; le inspiraban escenas eróticas…

Isabella suspiró…

— ¿Por qué te pediría que me aburras con los detalles técnicos del torneo? —ella preguntó, con voz clara.

—Si todavía no estuvieras preparada… —Edward le tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua— …para esto—

Él la besó.

Cuando Edward se apartó, el rostro de Isabella estaba enrojecido y no era por pudor, sino de satisfacción.

—Muy bien… —continuó, sujetándole el mentón— Está decidido que llegó el momento—

Isabella sonrió y dio un leve empujón a Edward, haciéndolo balancearse y retirando las manos de las de él. Sin esperar para ver si él se caía o no, se dio vuelta y, levantando el borde de sus faldas, continuó subiendo las escaleras, casi corriendo.

Fue con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que Edward la siguió por la escalera. La sonrisa no había desaparecido cuando llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos de él, donde el paje estaba esperándolos para conducirlos adentro. Edward dispensó al muchacho y después que Isabella entró, cerró la puerta detrás de si, dominado por una fuerte sensación de expectativa. Miró a su alrededor con aire de aprobación.

Edward le había ordenado el paje que encendiera el fuego, para calentar el cuarto. Al lado de la chimenea estaba la bandeja que él había solicitado, con dos copas de vino, una jarra de plata y una pequeña fuente con frutas. Los postigos estaban parcialmente cerradas, filtrando el brillo mortecino del atardecer. Bajo la ventana, ocupando la mitad del aposento, había una enorme cama, donde la sábana superior estaba acogedoramente abierta sobre las mantas. La cama cumpliría el objetivo buscado, pero Edward no conseguía dejar de pensar que las limpias no se comparaban con el paisaje de la costa del río.

Edward atizó el fuego y se dio vuelta para ver a Isabella de pie, en el medio del cuarto. Extendió las manos, en una invitación silencioso, y ella se aproximó, obediente. Las facciones serenas, la mirada fijo en él. El pequeño velo sujeto en la cincha con flores su cabeza, flotaba suavemente a medida que ella caminaba, produciendo el efecto de un halo muy fino, o de una mariposa con alas transparentes.

—El fuego te va a calentar, cuando te quites la ropa —prometió Edward.

—No tengo frío —retrucó ella, bajito.

—Tanto mejor—

Cuando Isabella se paró delante de Edward, él bajó las manos para desatar su cinto. Dejándolo caer al piso, juntamente con la espada. El deseo que sentía por ella le recorría el cuerpo, fuerte, intenso, y aunque estuviese bajo control, él no veía razón para esperar más. Pretendía aprovechar al máximo la gran noche que tenían por delante. Se quitó la túnica por la cabeza y la arrojó sobre el cinto y la espada; se agachó para sacarse las botas y en seguida se quitó la camisa, que se unió a la pila en el piso. Desató su ropa interior y acabó de librarse de las prendas restantes. Estaba desnudo delante de Isabella, más que listo para desempeñar su función marital.

Edward notó que Isabella no había hecho mucho más allá de mover la mano derecha sobre su muñeca izquierda y viceversa, para desatar los puños de las mangas, una tarea en la que no parecía haber alcanzando éxito. Dio un paso adelante y levantó las manos para ayudarla a deshacer las absurdas complejidades de la vestimenta femenina.

Pero cuando él la tocó Isabella se retrajo. Edward sabía que había sido una reacción involuntaria, e casi imperceptible; sólo él lo notó porque poseía amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla y conocía bien ese momento preciso de contacto con el adversario, cuando el mundo parecía cerrarse en sólo dos posibilidades: matar o morir. También tenía experiencia en adaptar estrategias a diferentes objetivos, comprendía la vulnerabilidad como solamente un hombre fuerte podría comprender y sabía distinguir el bien del mal. Levantó el mentón de Isabella, quien levantó los ojos hacia él. Edward no se sorprendió pero quedó impresionado con la expresión de desafío en los ojos violeta.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que Isabella estaba aterrorizada, pero que lo había disimulado tan bien que hasta él, quien sabía distinguir el más mínimo vestigio de miedo, no lo había detectado antes.

La situación era obvia. Era obvio, también, lo que él haría al respecto. Sabía cómo preservar el pudor de una mujer y cómo estimular su deseo sexual. Pero Edward no dijo, "No tengas miedo", o con piedad, "Fuiste maltratada en el pasado pero ahora, no"; ni tampoco dijo con caballerismo, "Si James de Swan no estuviese muerto, yo mismo lo mataría".

Edward dijo:

—Vos me previniste, mi lady, y, como puedes ver, yo no estoy armado —Edward miró su propio cuerpo desnudo, sin ninguna inhibición por su erección— Vas a comprender, por lo tanto, que debo revisarte para asegurarme que no traes un puñal escondido—

Él se divirtió con la amplia gama de emociones que los ojos de Isabella revelaron, a medida que ella asimilaba las palabras de él. El rostro pálido se tiñó de rojo y Edward la vio suspirar. Él llevó las manos a la cabeza de Isabella y retiró la guirnalda de flores y el velo con movimientos lentos, se dio vuelta y la colocó sobre la pila de ropas. En seguida soltó la trenza que desenlazó delicadamente con sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó el cuello de Isabella con los labios.

—Ningún puñal por aquí, por lo que puedo ver —él murmuró. Él le levantó los brazos para desatar los cordones de la sobrefalda. Segundos después la prenda caía, amontonada, a los pies de Isabella. Recorrió las manos por el cuerpo de ella, por sobre la túnica.

—Solamente curvas… ninguna punta afilada —Edward le sujetó la muñeca para desatar la manga. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y quitó la túnica por la cabeza de Isabella, dejándola caer sobre la guirnalda y el velo.

Ella estaba delante de él, vistiendo apenas una camisa ajustada, los contornos de su cuerpo eran visibles bajo la tela casi transparente.

Edward sujetó las puntas de las cintas deshizo el moño. Lentamente, bajó la camisa, dejando que se deslice hacia el suelo, sobre la sobrefalda. La estudió por un largo tiempo, devorándola con los ojos. Después sus manos recorrieron el mismo camino; le apretó primero las caderas, preguntándose por un segundo cual sería el motivo de su predilección por aquella parte del cuerpo femenino; en seguida acarició los pechos gentilmente, mientras un pensamiento perverso se le ocurría, de que tal vez se hubiese precipitado al negar la necesidad del ritual del lecho nupcial. Habría adorado ver la expresión de McCarthy, en ese momento. Por otro lado, sabía que no necesitaba de la aprobación de una audiencia masculina para reconocer el valor de lo que estaba tocando, acariciando, besando y lamiendo.

Colocó las manos de Isabella sobre sus hombros y le acarició los brazos, descendiendo nuevamente por las caderas; la atrajo contra su cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron; la abrazó con fuerza y recorrió las manos por la espalda de Isabella. Pronto enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, antes de aproximar sus labios a los de ella.

—Hasta ahora, no encontré ningún arma peligrosa escondida en tu cuerpo. Pero todavía falta un lugar donde buscar—

Él la besó, sorprendiéndose con la manera en que ella le respondía.

— ¿Eres capaz de adivinar a donde?—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, en silencio. Edward la forzó a separar sus piernas con su rodilla y la sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿No quieres intentar adivinar, mi lady? —él la provocó. Ella tragó en seco.

— ¿Por qué no me muestras?—

Fue lo que Edward hizo. Se arrodilló en el piso, delante de ella, y apoyó un lado de su cara sobre su vientre, después el otro lado, intoxicándose con el perfume femenino y contacto de su piel suave; levantó la cabeza, enterró su rostro entre los pechos de Isabella y se puso de pie nuevamente, una de sus manos se deslizó delicadamente hacia la parte inferior del vientre de Isabella y presionó sus dedos en el pubis, luego descendió más osadamente hasta encontrar la humedad de su sexo.

En ese momento Isabella se tensó y se retrajo y Edward notó que ella todavía estaba aprensiva. Si no hubiese notado el miedo que la dominaba, tal vez hubiese sospechado que ella lo estaba rechazando. Pero en esa noche, él se sentía protegido por las norns. Había sido bendecido, orientado e inspirado por las tres mujeres, y nada podría salir mal.

Por una vez, se sintió seguro respecto a lo que debía hacer. Besó los labios de Isabella con ternura, la alzó en sus brazos y la cargó hacia la cama.

—Ya me aseguré de que no corro riesgo de ser apuñalado, más puede haber otros peligros esperándome —Él la colocó sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado; le dobló las piernas de tal forma que los pies de ella quedaron separados sobre el colchón, al igual que las caderas y las rodillas— Necesito que vos me aclares una historia—

— ¿Una historia?—

Edward sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en la mano derecha, el codo doblado sobre la cama. Con la mano izquierda, comenzó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Isabella, moviendo los dedos, desde el cuello a los pezones erectos, y de allí hacia su vientre plano.

—Una noche me contaste la historia del dios Tyr—

Isabella lo miró, se puso alerta.

— ¿El que tenía que tratar bien a su esposa?—

Edward retribuyó la mirada.

—Ese mismo —Los dedos de él descendieron del vientre de Isabella y se movieron hacia la parte interna de los muslos hasta las rodillas, y luego volvieron a subir, para posarse sobre el triángulo de vello dorado— Me contaste la historia de cómo Tyr perdió la mano—

—Si —murmuró ella, cautelosa. Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a moverse en círculos

—Me contaste que el lobo gigante, Fenrir, hijo del dios Loki y de una giganta malvada, si mal no recuerdo, era considerado inofensivo, al principio, y los dioses lo dejaban deambular libremente. ¿Es correcto?—

—Si —confirmó Isabella, intrigada.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron entre los muslos de Isabella. Edward la acarició íntimamente, evaluando la humedad de su sexo. A continuación, para el espanto de Isabella, él se llevó los dedos a los labios y los humedeció con su lengua. La tocó nuevamente, provocándole esta vez un efecto diferente.

—Pero después, Fenrir se volvió tan feroz que las norns previnieron a Odin de que el lobo podría causarle la muerte si no tomaba medidas. Pero los dioses no podían profanar el suelo sagrado de Asgard matando a Fenrir, por eso se vieron obligados a elaborar un plan para dominarlo. ¿Verdad?—

—Si —concordó Isabella, sintiendo que perdía el aliento.

—Por lo tanto ellos armaron una celada. Le habían pedido a Fenrir que probase la fuerza de una cadena de hierro que habían fabricado. La amarraron alrededor de él, con la esperanza de que no consiguiese romperla, pero Fenrir no tuvo dificultad en escapar. Entonces, los dioses habían hecho otra tentativa con cadenas más fuertes. Una, dos, tres veces, y Fenrir rompía todas las cadenas. Los dioses le pidieron entonces, a los anoes que fabricasen una cadena mágica. ¿Verdad?—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba reaccionado con estremecimientos al movimiento suave de los dedos de Edward en su sexo.

—Los anoes les entregaron a los dioses una cinta mágica de seda que era irrompible, pero Fenrir ya estaba sospechando. Cuando vio la cinta, se rehusó a dejarse amarrar. Los dioses habían prometido soltarlo si la cinta era demasiado fuerte, más él no les creyó. Finalmente, Fenrir aceptó probar la cinta si uno de los dioses colocaba la mano en su boca como prueba de buena fe, mientras él hacía la experiencia. Los dioses vacilaron y Tyr acabó colocando la mano entre dientes de Fenrir—

Edward estaba excitándose con ese masaje íntimo y le costaba seguir el hilo del relato.

—Entonces, Fenrir fue atado con la cinta mágica y descubrió que los nudos se hacían cada vez más apretados. El lobo pidió ser liberado, pero los dioses se rehusaron a desatarlo. Entonces él mordió la mano de Tyr, arrancándole el brazo. ¿Verdad?—

Isabella asintió y respiró jadeando.

— ¿Qué querías aclarar?—

Edward cesó la estimulación y retiró la mano.

—Ella todavía está aquí —declaró Edward levantando una mano con alivio como si hubiese retirado su mano de entre las mandíbulas de un peligroso lobo. Separó las piernas de Isabella, como si abriese un libro prohibido, un manual de hechicería, repleto de secretos de magia negra, un libro que él sabía que no debía abrir, pero al que no conseguía resistirse. Rodó sobre Isabella y acomodó su caderas entre las piernas de ella.

—Qué quiero saber… —Edward habló, casi en un susurro, el rostro enterrado en los cabellos rubios—… si esa historia no fue invención tuya. Pues yo creo que Tyr bien podría haber perdido la mano entre las piernas ávidas de su esposa, mientras intentaba proporcionarle placer—

— ¿La Esposa de Tyr?—

—Si…la bella esposa extranjera… la que parecía frágil y pacífica pero que, en verdad, creo que era muy astuta. —Edward presionó su cuerpo contra el de Isabella— Si fue así, me gustaría saber que sucedió cuando él se unió a ella… ¡de esta manera!—

Edward penetró a Isabella.

—Oh Dios… —Ella susurró, antes de clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Edward— Él… no salió… vivo—

Era lo que Edward quería oír. La penetró ferozmente, sin importarle los riesgos, consciente de que se sumergía en una experiencia que sería diferente a todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces. Sentía que una parte de su ser corría un gran peligro, pero no sabía de dónde venía este peligro, o cómo protegerse de él. Tampoco le interesaba protegerse, sino abandonarse al calor del cuerpo femenino. Se rindió a Isabella, que ahora estaba lista para recibirlo; sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, se sintió joven e invencible. Invulnerable, glorioso.

Edward sabía lo que lo esperaba en el momento del clímax y sintió un flechazo directo al corazón. La sensación fue tan real e intensa, tan dolorosa y al mismo tiempo tan espléndida que tuvo certeza que una valquiria vendría al galope por el aire para buscarlo y llevarlo a Valhalla.

Pero mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de Isabella, ninguna guerrera magnífica apareció. En vez de eso, cuando Edward se dejó caer, exhausto y saciado, sobre ella, tuvo la extraña y absoluta certeza de haber visto un niño gordito, desnudo, con alas. La imagen no tenía ningún sentido para él, pero le recordó al bebé con alas que había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores. Pero le sobrevino la idea de que el niño era inofensivo, y que el arco y la flecha de oro que cargaba eran de juguete.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Estaba desorientada, perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio; por un segundo, hizo un esfuerzo para orientarse, preparándose para la sensación desagradable que siempre la invadía cuando despertaba de un buen sueño a la consciencia de las horrendas circunstancias de su vida.

Súbitamente, se acordó de donde estaba, y con quien.

Con el cuerpo inmóvil, se concentró mentalmente en buscar alguna herida o dolor. Pero la única cosa que sentía era una deliciosa sensación de relajación. Tocó la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, el blanco de la brutalidad de James, sin embargo, no encontró ningún vestigio de violación o daño. Dejó que sus pensamientos fluctuasen pero ninguna sensación desagradable surgió, persistía la relajación.

Ella estaba acostada a un lado, con las manos entre el rostro y la almohada. Era consciente de un hombre acostado en la cama, detrás de sí. Edward de Cullen. Fragmentos de recuerdos comenzaban a volver: el beso en la escalera… el desafío de la desnudez de él, cuando ella todavía ni siquiera se había desatado la manga… la impaciencia… la mano erguida para golpearla… la intención de violentarla…

No, no había sido así. Isabella recapituló. La desnudez de él, su cuerpo musculoso, su miembro erguido… el aire divertido al notar su lentitud para desvestirse, la mano levantada para ayudarla a desnudarse… Si, ahora recordaba bien. La búsqueda del puñal… el contacto íntimo que al principio la había asustado, después la había tranquilizado… la mano de él… Si, la mano… ahora, se acordaba. La voz grave, los murmullos reconfortantes. La extraña historia de Fenrir… y los dedos.

Isabella cerró los ojos, reemplazando una oscuridad por otra. El poder y la sensualidad de Edward la habían subyugado, pero en ningún momento él la había lastimado, o degradado. Ella no se había sentido destripada, lacerada; se sentía entera. Hasta más vigorosa. Suspiró lentamente, sin hacer ruido o movimiento alguno. Sintió, entonces, la mano caliente de Edward posarse en la curva de su cadera.

— ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó él, bajito, en la oscuridad. Isabella abrió los ojos, pero permaneció inmóvil, reflexionando por un segundo si debía fingir que dormía, o si conseguiría protegerse mejor confesándose despierta.

—Sí —murmuró, en un hilo de voz.

La mano de Edward subió de la cadera de Isabella hasta su pecho, para explorarlo lentamente. Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y soltó el aire de los pulmones, pero salió demasiado rápido en un jadeo. Temió, entonces haberse expuesto a Edward, revelando su miedo o su deseo. Era extraño admitirse a sí misma que sentía más deseo que miedo, y que el contacto de él le provocaba placer en vez de repugnancia.

Edward volvió a apretarle la cadera, recorrió la pierna y acarició la parte interna de los muslos; volvió una vez más la cadera. Después de un momento, él se acercó pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Isabella sintió su miembro erecto y la sensación fue desagradable. Intentó apartarse, pero estaba aprisionada por los brazos de Edward. El aire le faltó. Quería salir de allí.

— ¡Necesito levantarme!—

Edward la soltó inmediatamente.

—Sabes dónde está el orinal—

Isabella sabía dónde estaba el orinal, y era exactamente lo que ella quería. Lo encontró y lo usó reflexionando que no tenía sentido sentirse avergonzada por un momento como ese. Volvió a la cama y se acostó de costado, esta vez de frente para Edward.

— ¿Y vos, no precisas usarlo?—

—Fui a la letrina—

Isabella no lo había oído levantarse, abrir la puerta, o cerrarla.

Se sorprendió, pues se había entrenado para tener un sueño liviano y se preguntó cómo no había despertado con los movimientos de él.

—Siempre me da pereza vestirme para salir del cuarto—

—A mi también—

Isabella levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

— ¿Saliste al corredor sin ropa?—

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero la letrina al orinal, y los guardias no me prestan atención—

Isabella se rió, divertida, por primera vez después de haberse casado. Le causaba gracia pensar en Edward caminando desnudo por los corredores, en medio de la noche. Después de todo, la desnudez era parte de la naturaleza, ¿o no?

—Yo no tendría coraje para hacer eso—

—Ni yo te dejaría hacerlos. Los guardias seguramente te prestarían más atención a vos que a mí—

—No es sólo eso —observó ella— Te arriesgas pescarte un resfriado—

—Tal vez —concordó Edward, con indiferencia— Pero nunca sentí frío—

— ¿Ni en los pies?—

Sólo al salir de la cama, por pocos minutos, Isabella había quedado con los pies helados, después de pisar el piso de piedra.

—Mis pies están calientes —Edward frotó sus pies en los de Isabella, para probar que decía la verdad.

El efecto fue inesperadamente excitante e Isabella vio que él tenía razón al decir que sus pies estaban calientes. Cuando Edward se pegó nuevamente a su cuerpo, ella notó que el deseo de él no había disminuido. Él la envolvió abrazándola por los hombros y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo con delicadeza y firmeza. Enterró el rostro en los cabellos dorados, suspirando profundamente.

Isabella sintió los efectos contradictorios de la excitación y del miedo. Sintió la erección de Edward rozando la parte superior de su muslo y su vientre, y deseó que él se apartase. Por otro lado, los brazos, los hombros y el pecho de Edward eran tan fuertes y musculosos, tan protectores… a Isabella le gustaba sentir el olor de la piel de él, de su cabello… Aunque el vello de la barba le irritasen la piel.

— ¡Me estás lastimando! —ella se quejó, intentado empujarlo.

Edward la soltó y se apartó inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde?—

—En el cuello. El vello de tu barba—

—Bueno, no es un problema insalvable —aseguró él, enlazándola nuevamente por la cintura— Además, tengo una solución perfecta. Porque es el modo que más me gusta—

Edward giró a Isabella de tal manera que ella quedó acostada sobre su abdomen. Cuando él se arrodilló en la cama y se posicionó detrás de ella, ella comenzó a sentir que la alarma la invadía. Edward le agarró la cintura y empujo las caderas de ella.

El grito de protesta de Isabella fue inconfundible. En el instante siguiente ella quiso morderse la lengua por haber gritado.

Edward quedó inmóvil, por un instante. Sujetó las caderas de Isabella contra su cuerpo por un momento más, después la soltó. Se acostó al lado de ella, enroscándose con ella, como había hecho antes, pero ahora Isabella era consciente de que él estaba intentado refrenarse.

—Te asusté —murmuró él, en un tono de voz que era más una afirmación que un pedido de disculpas.

Isabella se rehusó a rebajarse con una negación apresurada. Edward la había asustado, era verdad, pero ella se odiaba por haber entrado en pánico, siendo que el día anterior había mantenido la compostura al pasar por un terror todavía mayor.

Más temprano, en el salón, Edward la había dejado desconcertada con sus argumentos contra el ritual del lecho nupcial. La impresión de Isabella había sido que él estaba dejando en claro que podría hacer con ella lo que se le antojase, pues ella no tenía nadie para protegerla, no tenía ningún recurso para usar contra él, ahora que estaban casados. Isabella se había imaginado una escena repulsiva en la cama matrimonial y había levantado una especie de escudo emocional para ayudarse a soportar el suplicio por el que pasaría durante esa noche. Después, Edward la había besado en la escalera, desarmándola.

No la había desarmado lo suficiente como para impedir que ella sintiese miedo algún tiempo después. Pero la actitud de Edward fue totalmente diferente de lo que ella esperaba, así como sus propias reacciones. No comprendía por qué el recuerdo de esas reacciones intensas y eróticas no la ayudaban, ahora. Interiormente sabía que tendría que ceder. Una buena esposa se sometía a los deseos de su marido. Además, todo sería más fácil si ella obedeciese. Tendría que entregar su cuerpo a Edward de la manera en que él quería. Se forzó a relajarse. Cerró los ojos. Su respiración estaba bajo control.

—Me asusté— ella admitió, finalmente— Pero ya pasó. Estoy bien, ahora—

Edward la enlazó por la cintura y la abrazó.

— ¿Lo estás? No tengo tanta certeza —Él se arrodilló nuevamente detrás de Isabella— Y aunque vos estés bien, yo no lo estoy—

La fuerza y el calor de Edward la habían sorprendido.

—Bien, mi intención era no rozarte con mi barba. Pero si es sólo mi barba lo que te molesta…—

Isabella se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación. Era tan humillante se poseída en aquella posición, como un animal. Odió ese gusto anormal en su marido, pues sabía lo que sucedería, expuesta y vulnerable como estaba. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba; sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba; si al menos pudiese respirar… si al menos pudiese acabar pronto con eso…

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le tocó su sexo. Lo acarició, lo exploró y lo estimuló. Retiró la mano por un momento e Isabella notó que él se humedecía los dedos con la lengua, como lo había hecho antes. Una extraña sensación de expectativa se apoderó de ella. Cuando él volvió a tocarla, presionando los dedos contra la entrada de su sexo, sintió crecer una sensación muy placentera.

Isabella estaba sorprendida, excitada, casi fascinada, aunque un poco temerosa todavía. Después de algunos momentos, descubrió que las caricias íntimas de Edward no eran humillantes, sino altamente estimulantes. Isabella ahogó un gemido y se contuvo para no mover las caderas en respuesta. Edward aumentó la presión de sus dedos y una oleada de placer comenzó a invadir Isabella. Él retiró sus dedos, se posicionó detrás de ella penetrándola profundamente.

Aunque esa forma de acoplarse no fuese desconocida para Isabella, las sensaciones que sintió, sin duda, lo eran. Hasta entonces, ella siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que a una mujer le gustase hacer el amor en esa posición. Ahora, comenzaba el comprender el placer, el placer que no sólo recibía sino que, además, proporcionaba, entrelazando, moviéndose al unísono de una forma que sabía que lo hacía gozar.

La experiencia cambiaba a cada instante. Las oleadas de placer se tornaban cada vez más intensas, creciendo a proporciones alarmantes, pero era un temor diferente, ahora; no era el temor generado por el resentimiento o por la pérdida; sino un temor que se iba transformando en otra emoción, desconocida para Isabella, una emoción profunda, envolvente, que nacía de lo profundo de sus entrañas.

Las manos de Edward aferraban la cintura de Isabella, guiando sus caderas; ella luchó para llenar los pulmones de aire, pero no por la imposibilidad de respirar, sino porque quería más. Edward continuaba sujetándola, embistiendo cada vez más profundamente. La cadencia rítmica e intensa del acto sexual la hizo sentirse entera, realizada, desbordante; hasta que logró abandonarse completamente a una fuerza masculina extraordinaria, que no lastimaba, no la humillaba. Finalmente el apetito femenino se apretó alrededor de su miembro, exigiendo hasta la última gota de satisfacción.

Con una última embestida y un estremecimiento profundo, Edward se derrumbó su cuerpo sobre el de Isabella, cayendo con ella sobre la cama, todavía acoplados. Con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Isabella, él le acariciaba a cabeza con la otra, alternativamente enmarañándole los cabellos y apartándolos de la frente. Tenía el rostro enterrado en los cabellos de ella y su respiración era jadeante. Isabella sentía el corazón de Edward martillando contra su espalda, sentía el relajamiento lento de los músculos tensos. Él continuaba acariciándole la cabeza y con la otra mano le recorría el costado del cuerpo. Cuando él le tocó el pezón, ella sintió una nueva e inesperada oleada de deseo y, de esta vez, no reprimió un gemido.

—Fue muy considerado de tu parte… —ella comenzó a decir, callándose en seguida. Si tenía la voz estrangulada, no era porque su garganta estuviese obstruida como antes. Isabella estaba consciente de que no había nada obstruido o tensando en su cuerpo; casi podía sentir la sangre fluyendo libremente en las venas. Comenzó de nuevo—: Fue muy considerado de tu parte haberme ahorrado la irritación de tu barba. ¡Pero tengo la impresión de que nunca me veré libre de tu peso!—

Edward levantó parcialmente su cuerpo, sujetó una mecha de cabello dorado y la apartó del rostro de Isabella, exponiendo su cuello. Pegó sus labios a la piel blanca de su nuca y la lamió gentilmente. Con la otra mano, continuó explorándola, forzando sus dedos entre los muslos de ella.

—Nunca lo harás —él concordó.

Isabella sintió el significado de sus palabras. Edward no era un hombre de hacer concesiones innecesarias. Arrastró su cuerpo para desprenderse de las manos de él.

— ¡Me estás aplastando! —protestó ella.

—Espero que no tengas nada escondida para amenazarme—

Isabella descubrió una nueva y divertida forma de sumisión.

—No, marido —ella respondió, con exagerada humildad— No tengo nada—

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó él, triunfante.

Rodó, quitándose de encima de Isabella, dándole una palmadita en las nalgas, y se estiró al lado de ella. Edward se desperezó y la miró con los ojos semicerrados y sonrientes.

Isabella se movió con un gran esfuerzo que no tendría que ser necesario para hacer un movimiento tan simple. Su cuerpo estaba invadido por un sopor qué parecía embotarle los pensamientos y retardarle las reacciones. Se acostó de espaldas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, exhausta. Intentó poner orden las sábanas y las mantas que la rodeaban, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Edward le acarició el brazo y le sujetó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Isabella lo miró y la emoción que sintió fue una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Después del acto sexual con James, ella siempre se sentía despreciable, humillada. Nunca había imaginado que un día respondería tan intensamente a un hombre, como había sucedido ese día con Edward; nunca había imaginado que permitiría que un hombre tuviese semejante poder sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y giró el rostro, consciente de sus dedos frágiles entrelazados con los de él, grandes, fuertes, poderosos. No se atrevió a intentar retirar la mano; no quería retirar la mano.

—Existen otras maneras —dijo él, después de algún tiempo.

La voz de Edward parecía un velo que la envolvía en la oscuridad.

— ¿Si? —ella murmuró, con dificultad.

—Pero sólo hay otra, que me gusta tanto como esta—

— ¿Y cuál es? —Isabella se atrevió a preguntar.

Edward respondió después de una pausa.

—Ya la vas a descubrir—

Isabella no estaba tan segura, pero sabía reconocer un desafío.

— ¿Lo haré?—

—Sí—

Ella miró nuevamente a Edward. Había sobrevivido a su matrimonio con James, permaneciendo constantemente alerta. Y aquella noche había compartido una cama con un hombre sin estar continuamente alerta. Desvió la mirada. Una imagen extraña surgió en su mente, Edward arrodillado sobre su cuerpo inerte, las manos erguidas en señal de victoria. Decidió que era un gesto convencional y no de triunfo, pues la victoria había sido demasiado fácil. Ella no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de entrega y abandono.

Isabella apretó los ojos para librarse de esa imagen, pero estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y huir. Huir de Edward… ¿Estaría su mente tan embarullada que confundía lo que había sucedido con una batalla? Isabella no lo sabía y estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en el asunto. No era un cansancio agotador, sino una languidez placentera. Merecida. Si, ella se merecía un descanso después de los últimos días, semanas, meses y años.

Horas más tarde, cuando a luz anaranjada del amanecer ya se filtraba por las postigos, Isabella abrió los ojos y se movió en la cama. Un suspiro prolongado se escapó de sus labios y sus sentidos se despertaron a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo. La primera palabra que se formó en su garganta fue un agudo "¡No!", Sin embargo, con gran esfuerzo ella consiguió reprimirlo.

Edward estaba a su lado, buscándola, explorándola, exigiendo. Le dio a Isabella poco tiempo para aceptarlo, y ninguno para rechazarlo. Su voz sonó calma y provocativa:

—Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción—

Aquel era un "no" que Isabella podía decir sin sentirse sometida y, quien sabe, hasta podría disfrutar.

—No, no tengo ninguna objeción—

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Media hora después, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor defensa era salir de la cama.

La luz del día entraba cada vez más en el cuarto y los ruidos que ella acababa de oír indicaban que las actividades en la Torre ya se habían iniciado.

Sus miembros estaban pesados y ella tenía dificultad para moverse. Se sentó en la cama, preguntándose si conseguiría caminar, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Miró a Edward, quien estaba acostado detrás de ella, inmóvil, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el vacío, y respiraba pausadamente. Al oír el golpe en la puerta, salió de su plácido reposo y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Isabella volviese a la cama y subió las mantas. Se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta, le quitó la tranca y la abrió, para revelar su espléndida desnudez a quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado.

Desde la cama, Isabella no podía determinar quien estaba golpeando la puerta a esa hora de la mañana. Sospechó, por el modo en que Edward hablaba, que se trataba de un paje, y sospechó también que las noticias que traía no eran buenas, ya que un llamado a esa hora sugería urgencia. Los dos hablaban en un tono de voz bajo e Isabella no consiguió oír lo suficiente para saber de qué se trataba. Tampoco se enteró por la boca de Edward quien, después de algunos minutos, dispensó al mensajero. Él cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la chimenea, donde sus ropas estaban amontonadas en el piso.

Ella observaba, fascinada, los movimientos del cuerpo desnudo de Edward, mientras él separaba sus ropas de las de ella.

— ¿Era un paje que venía a traer un recado?—

Él revolvía la pila de ropa, arrojando algunas prendas sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

— ¿Hubieras permitido que otra persona te viese desnudo?—

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué más podrían esperar después de una noche de bodas?—

Isabella pensó que él tenía razón, pero no lograba habituarse a la naturalidad con que él encaraba ciertas cosas.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —ella quiso saber.

—Lo suficiente para impedirme de retorcerle el cuello a ese infeliz por haber venido a molestarnos a esta hora—

El tono de voz de Edward no animaba a hacer otras preguntas e Isabella se contentó con observarlo mientras él se vestía. La actividad la sorprendió como algo extraordinario. Se preguntó si algún día conseguiría imaginarlo vestido otra vez, pues la impresión de la desnudez de él era tan fuerte que ella no creía que ninguna prenda fuese capaz de esconderla de sus ojos.

Después que él amarró las botas y se puso la camisa y la túnica, se agachó para tomar el cinto, pero en vez de sujetarlo en la cintura, se lo colgó alrededor del cuello. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, peinándolos rápidamente, tomó la bandeja que estaba junto a la chimenea y se aproximó a la cama. Isabella observó, en silencio, mientras él se sentaba a su lado y depositaba la bandeja en el piso, cerca de la cama. Él estiró un brazo retiró las manos de ella que sujetaban la sábana sobre su pecho.

Al principio, Isabella se sintió avergonzada por el modo en que él devoraba la imagen de sus pechos con los ojos, luego sintió curiosidad y, finalmente, se sintió excitada por el deseo que vio despertarse en la expresión de Edward. Él le tocó uno de los pechos, después el otro, finalmente, se agachó para tomar la bandeja y colocarla sobre la cama, entre ambos. Después de diluir el vino con agua del jarro, le entregó una copa a Isabella.

—Acabamos olvidándonos de esto anoche—

Isabella aceptó la copa y bebió un trago.

— ¿Tienes tiempo, ahora?—

—No —respondió Edward, bebiendo un trago de vino.

Seleccionó algunas frambuesas de la fuente. Colocó una en su boca y apretó los labios al sentir el sabor dulce. En seguida dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción.

Isabella escogió una frambuesa más madura.

— ¿Y entonces…? —preguntó.

Edward tomó de un solo trago el contenido de la copa de vino y la depositó en la bandeja. Se puso de pie y miró a Isabella, agarrando el cinto colgado alrededor do cuello.

—Partiré al mediodía—

— ¿A dónde vas?—

Él no respondió. En vez de eso, le advirtió:

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos—

— ¿Pero será más de una semana?—

Edward pensó por un instante y una arruga surgió en su frente.

—Posiblemente—

—Entonces, ¿tal vez no estés de vuelta para el torneo?—

Aparentemente, él se había olvidado de ese detalle. Y Reconsideró su respuesta.

—Volveré antes del torneo —declaró, con convicción.

—Pero festejaremos la celebración de la Trinidad sin vos—

—Sí—

Isabella percibió que él no estaba dispuesto a dar más información. Bebió el vino y se sirvió otra frambuesa

— Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras y bajar al salón cuando tengas ganas. Le pediré a Adela que te permita permanecer en la Torre durante mi ausencia—

Isabella buscaba adaptarse a aquel inesperado cambio de planes. Ese era un momento crítico, el principio del matrimonio, cuando su vida y la de Edward tomarían un rumbo diferente. Dobló las piernas y se sentó en la cama, proyectando los pechos hacia adelante. Estaba sorprendida con su propia falta de inhibición; por el contrario, el exponer su desnudez ante los ojos de un hombre le proporcionaba un placer inusitado.

—Quiero acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar —ella declaró.

—Prefiero que te quedes segura aquí, en la Torre —contrapuso Edward.

— ¿Y no estaré segura en mi propia casa? —retrucó ella, enfrentándolo.

—Quiero saber dónde estarás—

—Pero sabrás donde estoy —replicó Isabella.

—Y cómo estás—

Ella no insistió. Le sonrió a Edward, inclinó a cabeza y sacudió los hombros. La mirada de él se movió de su rostro hacia sus pechos desnudos. En seguida él desvió la mirada.

—Haz lo que te parezca mejor —Edward concedió, finalmente. Isabella sospechaba que no había diferencia para Edward el lugar donde ella pasase los días siguientes. Aún así, experimentó una sensación de triunfo que, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Edward la sorprendió al inclinarse sobre ella y tomarla en sus brazos. Le besó los labios rápidamente, pero con intensidad. Ella respondió con ardor y, consciente de que Edward no podría permanecer a su lado, quiso transmitirle una promesa con su beso; al sentir la reacción de él, no vaciló en prometer todavía más.

La copa de vino se deslizó de sus dedos y se volcó en la cama, derramando las gotas restantes sobre la sábana. Isabella interrumpió el beso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y miró, desalentada, la mancha roja en la tela blanca. Antes que Edward la notase, ella colocó la mano sobre la mancha y se apoyó sobre su codo, disimuladamente. Le sonrió a su marido con ojos lánguidos.

Con un largo suspiro, Edward se levantó y amarró el cinto a su cintura… Miró a su alrededor buscando la espada y la encontró caída en el piso, delante de la chimenea. La tomó y la sujetó en sus manos, como si le evaluase su peso. En seguida, se curvó ligeramente hacia Isabella.

—Tal vez te vea más tarde, en el salón, antes de partir—

Él salió del cuarto e Isabella se dejó hundir en las almohadas, vaciando sus pulmones en un largo suspiro. Al mismo tiempo que saboreaba la deliciosa sensación de victoria, la mancha roja en la sábana parecía una señal de que había perdido, de cierta forma, su virginidad con Edward, aquella noche.

Poco después, las tres criadas que la habían asistido el día anterior entraron en el cuarto, con fuentes con agua fresca y toallas. De acuerdo con las instrucciones de Adela, traían también una túnica azul marina y una sobrefalda de lino, para sustituir el vestido formal del día anterior. Las mujeres recogieron las ropas amontonadas en el piso, ayudaron a Isabella a lavarse y le peinaron los cabellos. Ellas se codeaban y murmuraban, como habían hecho antes del casamiento, aunque la irritaban más ahora que antes, con sus risitas maliciosas. Cuando vieron la mancha en la sábana, la miraron, atónitas, pues era sabido por todos que Isabella era viuda.

—Es vino —explicó ella, señalando la bandeja sobre la cama.

Una de las criadas juzgó la ocasión propicia para preguntar lo que las tres se estaban muriendo de curiosidad por saber.

— ¡Y entonces, mi lade Isabella, cuéntenos…!—

Isabella no se hizo la desentendida. La excitación de la mañana anterior ya la había preparado para ese pedido. Ella sonrió.

—Mi marido fue muy delicado—

Las palabras sonaron extrañas a sus propios oídos, principalmente porque eran sinceras.

— ¿Sir Edward, es delicado? —se espantó una de ellas.

— ¡Qué interesante! —exclamó la otra, pensativa.

—Muy interesante —concordó la tercera— ¡Imaginar delicadeza asociada a un hombre de ese tamaño! ¡Y con esa fuerza brutal…!—

Isabella sintió que su rostro ardía. Ningún gesto de su parte podría ser más eficaz para convencer al trío de la impresión que quería que ellas tuviesen, o sea, que era una esposa satisfecha y feliz.

Cuando Isabella ya estuvo vestida y peinada, las criadas la acompañaron fuera del cuarto hasta la escalera que llevaba al salón, donde ella tomaría el desayuno. En lo alto de la escalera, Isabella colocó la mano en el brazo de la criada que hallaba más simpática de las tres.

—Prepárame para lo peor, Irina —pidió— ¿Qué crees que voy a encontrar allá abajo?—

— ¿Y qué sería lo peor, mi lady? —preguntó Irina.

—Hum… no fue fácil para mí, como extranjera, ser el blanco de todos las miradas y los comentarios en los últimos días, y me gustaría evitar ser objeto de curiosidad esta mañana, si es posible. ¿Sería demasiado esperar que los intereses de la corte se hayan centrado en otro tema, más allá de mi casamiento?—

— ¡Oh, eso, Si, mi lady! —Aseguró Irina, satisfecha— Parece que el duque Henry, finalmente, perdió el interés en Malmesbury, y en vez de avanzar por el este, en dirección a Londres, mandó su ejército hacia el oeste y hacia el sur, en dirección a Bristol. ¡Es algo realmente inesperado! Entonces, el rey Stephen… Adela, en verdad… dio la orden para que las tropas intercepten Henry en Bristol—

—Edward de Cullen va a comandar las tropas —explicó la otra criada— Pero es claro que mi lady no sabía eso—

—Claro —murmuró Isabella, con calma.

— ¡Pero lo que creó caos en la corte fue la noticia de la existencia de un traidor dentro del castillo! —Continuó Irina, excitada— Y varios nombres están siendo mencionados, incluyendo…—

Irina se calló abruptamente ante una señal de la tercera criada que, aparentemente, poseía más sentido común que sus colegas.

—Esparcir rumores sólo causa confusión —reprendió la mujer, secamente.

El nombre de Eric de Yorkie se le ocurrió instantáneamente a Isabella. Ella se dio vuelta hacia la criada que había reprendido a Irina.

—Tienes razón en desalentar la diseminación de rumores—

La mujer asintió, con aire superior. En seguida, Isabella apretó levemente el brazo de Irina.

—Pero, también es tan excitante oír historias, ¿no es así?—

Cuando llegó al salón, Isabella quedó aliviada al constatar que la predicción de Irina de que los cortesanos tenían otros temas de que preocuparse era, por lo menos en parte, verdadera. Solamente algunos pares de ojos curiosos se habían vuelto hacia ella, cuando entró. Isabella recorrió el salón y avistó a Edward en un rincón, conversando con otros caballeros. Él no miró en su dirección y ella no haría papel de tonta, observando excesivamente a su marido. Vio a Emmett de McCarthy a pocos metros de Edward. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él hizo una reverencia respetuosa…

Isabella contuvo la respiración al detectar la expresión del rostro de él, inclinó levemente la cabeza en respuesta y continuó recorriendo con la mirada el salón. Adela deambulaba continuamente de grupo en grupo. Eric de Yorkie no se encontraba a la vista y Sue estaba cerca de una de las chimeneas, conversando con las damas, riendo con los caballeros, encantando a todos.

Indecisa, Isabella se preguntó qué haría a continuación, cuando Leah surgió a su lado.

— ¡Debes tener hambre, prima! —exclamó ella, sonriente, señalando en dirección a la mesa, donde algunas personas todavía estaban sentadas— Yo también, a decir verdad. ¿Te puedo hacer compañía?—

Nada podría agradarle Isabella más, en ese momento, que tener de compañía a una persona amigable como Leah, en la comida matinal. La simpática joven la había salvado de una situación que amenazaba con tornarse complicada. Aceptó la oferta con alivio.

Leah caminó con Isabella hasta la mesa, hablando jovialmente, haciendo comentarios sobre la rutina del castillo. No hizo ninguna insinuación respecto a la noche anterior, no le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente, ni cuchicheó con Isabella. La trató como una persona digna de amistad y respeto.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, compartieron el pan y lo sumergieron en el caldo liviano que les fue servido. Isabella admiró la capacidad de Leah de conversar con tanta informalidad y, al mismo tiempo, transmitirle un mensaje serio e importante: "No te preocupes: Vas a sobrevivir al día de hoy, de la misma manera que sobreviviste la noche de anoche".

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó ella, finalmente— La opinión debe estar dividida, después de las últimas noticias—

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dividida?—

—No me intereso mucho en la política —confesó Leah, haciendo una mueca— Pero hay ciertas cosas que no podemos ignorar. Hoy es una de esas ocasiones, con la Torre en caos y las tropas listas para partir—

—Si, me enteré que el rey mandó las tropas a Bristol—

—Con Edward a cargo —agregó Leah— Pero él debe haberte contado—

Isabella apreció el modo en que ella habló, sin ironía, aunque probablemente supiese que Edward no le había contado nada. Comprendió, también, que Leah le estaba dando una oportunidad de saber más, si quisiese. Isabella no quería, pero era reconfortante saber que podía confiar en Leah.

—Si, sé que Edward va a comandar las tropas… lo que es una pena, ya que estamos casados hace apenas algunas horas. Por eso, no estoy conforme con relación a la partida de él—

— ¡Sois la única mujer que conozco, con una opinión tan firme! —bromeó Leah.

Isabella sonrió y le confió:

—Es verdad que la ausencia de Edward me da oportunidad de adaptarme a mi nueva vida, y también tendré oportunidad de poner la casa de él en orden, mientras tanto—

— ¿Vas a quedarte en la casa de Edward, mientras él no esté? —preguntó Leah, sorprendida.

—Él me dio permiso—

— ¿Y Adela?—

— ¿Por qué ella se opondría?—

Leah miró a Isabella a los ojos.

—Déjame explicar qué quise decir cuando pregunté si tu opinión estaba dividida. Imaginé que tal vez hallarías difícil decidir de qué lado te pondrías; del lado de Edward, como una esposa leal, o del lado del duque Henry, como leal northumbriana—

Sólo entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de que ese era el punto del conflicto. El comentario de Leah también la hizo acordarse de otra importante información que Irina le había dado.

—Oí decir que circulan rumores sobre la existencia de un traidor dentro del castillo, y que varios nombres son sospechosos. ¿Qué crees de eso?—

Leah frunció el ceño.

—Creo que son infundados. No debes preocuparte… —Leah se calló y levantó el rostro hacia alguien que había acabado de aproximarse.

Isabella miró, también, y se sorprendió al ver a Edward de pie, detrás de ella. El modo en que él la miraba era tan diferente de como James la miraría y el modo en que reaccionaría también ¡era tan diferente…! Intentó, por fuerza de hábito, tratar a Edward con el mismo desprecio altanero con que siempre había tratado a su primer marido, pero la tentativa perdió fuerza y fracasó. Ella quedó irritada consigo misma por no conseguir permanecer emocionalmente indiferente, ahora que Edward había poseído su cuerpo. En vez de eso, sintió un salto en la región del corazón. Rezó para no ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué es infundado? —quiso saber Edward.

—Los rumores —respondió Leah, sin vacilar.

— ¿Y por qué mi esposa no debe preocuparse?—

Por un segundo, Leah pareció quedar desconcertada, pero consiguió hablar con naturalidad.

—Porque Isabella tiene muchos amigos en la corte, comenzando por mí, y yo los dejo ahora, para que puedan conversar antes de tu partida, Edward —Leah se levantó, pidió permiso y dejó a Isabella con su marido.

Edward ocupó el lugar de Leah, mientras Isabella terminaba su comida.

— ¿De qué rumores estaba hablando Leah? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Sobre un traidor dentro de los muros del castillo. ¿No los oíste?—

—Siempre soy el último en enterarme de los chismes de la corte, y la mayor parte de las veces no me entero de nada—

Isabella se sintió tentada de contarle a Edward la conversación que había oído la noche anterior, entre Yorkie y Sue.

—Tengo mis teorías sobre la identidad del traidor—

Edward la miró, entre sorprendido y divertido.

— ¿Sí?—

—Sí. Uno de los hombres menos sospechosos de la corte—

Edward pareció divertirse aún más.

— ¿Y no es siempre así con los traidores? —él replicó.

— ¡Y es un hombre!—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser una mujer?—

—Sí—

El nombre de Sue surgió en la mente de Isabella.

—Bien… Tal vez tengas razón—

Edward recorrió el salón con los ojos.

—Veo varias mujeres aquí, cuyas tendencias políticas pueden ser sospechosas—

—Eso no lo puedo decir, pues soy nueva aquí en la corte —dijo ella, con modestia.

Edward concordó con un murmullo e Isabella tomó conciencia de que le gustaba provocarlo, le gustaba que él la subestimase. Era como el beso de esa mañana, cuando él había querido que Isabella se sometiese a su superioridad y había sido ella quien había acabado dominándolo.

—Hablando de eso, conversé con Adela sobre mi decisión de permitir que te mudes a mi casa mientras yo esté fuera de Londres—

Isabella miró a Edward y reprimió el impulso de contestarle que había sido él quien le había dado permiso de hacer lo que quisiese.

— ¿Y ella aceptó?—

—Al principio, no—

— ¿Oh?—

—Adela no quería que vos estuvieses fuera de su jurisdicción, con toda la incertidumbre que hay en este momento. Y con todos los rumores que circulan —Edward agregó.

Sólo entonces Isabella comprendió, con una sensación de shock, que ella era el objeto de los rumores que circulaban en el castillo. ¡Obviamente! ¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes!?

—Pero como yo ya te había dado permiso… —continuó Edward—… convencí a Adela de mandar varios guardias con vos—

Todavía perpleja, Isabella preguntó:

— ¿Estoy bajo prisión domiciliara?—

—Los guardias van a ayudarte —le explicó Edward— Es para orientarte. Pensé, mi lady, que me agradecerías por haber atendido a su deseo, como buen marido que soy—

Isabella se vio invadida por una oleada de emociones fuertes y descontroladas. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse dejado manipular; estaba furiosa con Edward por divertirse a su costa, pues ni por un momento creía que él estuviese simplemente haciendo el papel de "buen marido", en su irritación, volvió nuevamente a la intención de contarle los motivos que tenía para sospechar que Yorkie era el traidor; pero a ese pensamiento le sucedió otro: que no era el momento de acusar a ninguna persona de traición, cuando ella era la principal sospechosa.

—Gracias —ella murmuró, controlando la voz, pero no el rubor que le subió al rostro.

Edward se levantó, satisfecho, sujetó la mano de Isabella y se curvó sobre ella.

—Ahora que debo ir, puedes desearme buen viaje—

—Te deseo un buen viaje —ella murmuró, contrariada.

Edward llevó la mano de Isabella a sus labios y agregó provocadoramente:

—Es buena la suerte contra el duque Henry—

El contacto de los labios de él le provocó un hormigueo por todo el brazo, hasta el hombro, y ella casi arrancó la mano de su asimiento. No le daría a Edward la satisfacción de desearle buena suerte en aquella misión, ¡y que él interpretase su silencio y sus intereses políticos como quisiera! ¡Cómo si a ella le importara su destino!

Edward le soltó la mano, hizo una reverencia y, sin una palabra más, se dio vuelta y marchó fuera del salón.

Isabella permaneció sentada, inmóvil, observándolo partir.

Sus emociones confusas ahora giraban dentro de ella como un torbellino. Edward había parecido tan arrogante y tan seguro de si mismo antes de partir, como si la tuviese comiendo de palma de su mano. ¡Pues no la tenía! Tampoco, ella sentía nada por ese hombre insensible e insolente que era su marido. ¡Nada! No sentía ningún dolor en el corazón, ni falta de aire. Nada de eso… podía respirar libremente, y su corazón estaba perfecto. Era saludable, llena de vida, dueña de su destino.

Pero… ¿qué era esa imagen extraña se asomaba por el borde de su ojo? ¡Era una figura pequeñita y… parecía que tener alas! Llevaba un arco y una flecha… ¡¿Qué hacía allí?!

Isabella pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la especie de velo que parecía entorpecer su capacidad de raciocinio. Profundamente irritada, llegó a la conclusión de que esa criatura alada sólo podía ser el astuto dios Loki transformado en mosca, la forma que él normalmente asumía para provocar confusión. Exactamente, el bello, ágil y astuto Loki era una mosca, zumbándole alrededor de la cabeza, perturbándola, enloqueciéndola… Aunque ella no podía recordar ninguna historia en la que Loki cargase un arco y una flecha.

Satisfecha con la explicación, se sintió aliviada. Isabella dedujo que Loki, el dios de las bromas de mal gusto, había venido a reírse de ella. Pero… ¿Por qué sería que la mosca Loki tenía la forma de un bebé gordito? ¿Y por qué ella sentía como si una flecha de oro le hubiese traspasado el corazón?

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Algunas horas más tarde Isabella estaba de pie, en el centro del patio interno de su nueva casa, evaluando la extensión del caos que la rodeaba. Había encontrado un delantal viejo y se había atado un gran pañuelo en la cabeza; había encontrado, también, algunos escobillones estropeadas en uno de los cuartos del piso superior, así como dos escobas seriamente dañadas, un balde y un pan de jabón, milagrosamente intacto. Hasta encontró algunas siervas de apariencia desaliñada, en el huerto de los fondos. Las reunió, les entregó los instrumentos de limpieza y, después de darles una serie de instrucciones, las mandó a poner manos a la obra, bajo la amenaza de que perderían sus empleo.

Los sirvientes de sexo masculino de la casa no fueron tan fáciles de convencer. El jefe de armas, por ejemplo, nunca había usado cosas tales como una escoba y un balde, y dejó claro que aquella tarea inferior no era para un hombre de su categoría. Isabella solucionó el problema proveyéndolo de una pesada herramienta de construcción, en vez de destrucción. El jefe de armas blandió el martillo para probarlo, estudió su empuñadura y su peso. Isabella sonrió y le informó que la verdadera prueba era usar el instrumento sin golpearse el dedo.

Fue con inmensa satisfacción, también, que ella tuvo la idea de mantener ocupados a los cinco guardias del castillo que la habían acompañado. No demoró en descubrir que ellos tenían un exceso de fuerza e inteligencia limitada, por lo que no vacilaron en obedecer sus órdenes. Eran perfectos para las tareas pesadas, como extraer agua del pozo, reforzar las escaleras y arrastrar muebles. Ella imaginó, con esperanza, que ellos se reportarían a las autoridades del castillo, la semana siguiente, un tanto contrariados, que Isabella de Cullen estaba más preocupada con la limpieza que con la traición. Además, ella no podía olvidar de agradecerle a Adela, por darle la oportunidad de tener un equipo de hombres tan útil.

El almuerzo fue insípido, pero comestible, la cena no fue mejor. Isabella pasó una noche incómoda y apenas pudo dormir en un colchón viejo y duro y, a la mañana siguiente, hizo lo que planeaba hacer desde el principio, o sea, quemar las cortinas. En un impulso, decidió tirar a las llamas la cortina deshilachada que separaba su cuarto del de Edward. Había varios elementos en la casa que también estaban a punto de terminar en la hoguera, comenzando por las postigos de las ventanas, todas podridos. Y ya que estaba con las "manos en la masa", reunió a los retoños de Edward, Brady y Seth, les arrancó las ropas y las amontonó en la pila que ardía en el centro del patio. Los dos muchachos fueron sumergidos, bajo protesta, en una fuente de agua caliente con jabón.

Y así se desarrolló un proceso básico de limpieza, durante la mañana: fuego y agua, agua y fuego. Y jabón.

Por la tarde, junto con Swanilda, la menos impertinente de las siervas, Isabella salió de casa para familiarizarse con el vecindario, informalmente conocida como Cornhill. Nunca había vivido en una ciudad tan grande y le extrañó, al principio, el ruido de voces y los gritos que intercambiaban los mercaderes. Quería contratar algunos servicios pero como Edward no le había dejado fondos, tenía que contar con su prestigio para obtener crédito y con su inglés para negociar el precio. Desafortunadamente su oído todavía no se había adaptado a la cadencia peculiar del inglés hablado en Londres y en una de los puestos ella entendió "dos" en vez de "doce" y se maldijo por haber contratado los servicios del hombre, pues con certeza Edward la condenaría por esa extravagancia, cuando volviese. A partir de entonces pasó a ser más cautelosa.

Además del difícil diálogo con los mercaderes, hacían eco en sus oídos los sonidos típicos de la ciudad: los golpes del herrero, las voces estridentes de los vendedoras de pescado, y el graznido de los gansos amarrados a los puestos de los granjeros.

Dentro de las prioridades de la lista de Isabella, la primera era contratar un vidriero y la segunda, un carpintero. Después de conversar con los profesionales mejor conceptuados en esas dos áreas, ella entró en contacto con el dueño de una pedrera y con el yesero. A continuación había conocido al tabernero, el mercader de telas, el quesero, el verdulero, el herrero, y el zapatero. En todos los lugares causó una buena impresión y, a pesar de su obvia ascendencia nórdica, fue muy bien recibida, mejor que si fuese normanda. Los comerciantes y sus esposas llegaron a la conclusión de que el casamiento del noble Edward de Cullen había sido un grande beneficio para el comercio local.

Isabella pasó algunas horas extenuantes estudiando los precios en las calles de Cornhill. Al final de la tarde admitió que sus pies le dolían y que su olfato estaba saturado con el olor a sebo derretido para la fabricación de jabón y con el olor fuerte de carne en descomposición y con el olor a sangre de los mataderos que llenaba las calles estrechas. Volvió a la casa, con Swanilda, por la calle del Cisne.

Isabella había reparado en la taberna en su primera visita a la casa de Edward, la semana anterior. Algunos parroquianos que allí se encontraban la saludaron respetuosamente y se pusieron a su disposición para cualquier servicio que ella precisase o desease. Isabella continuó caminando, pero prometió que los llamaría, eventualmente.

Esa noche, la comida servida en la cena tuvo la única ventaja de ser fresca, Isabella ya había tomado conciencia de que le llevaría algunos días, tal vez semanas, para que la cocina estuviese en condiciones, y para entrenar a una cocinera. Una cosa la dejaba satisfecha, y era el hecho de haber conseguido transformar el cuarto de los niños nuevamente en el solar. Fue el primer aposento en convertirse en un lugar decente y apropiado para ser la sala de cenar, y ella estaba determinada a imponer algunas reglas en esa sala. Una toalla fue extendida sobre la mesa en el centro del cuarto, a un lado había otra toalla que sería la servilleta comunitaria que Isabella insistió en que Brady y Seth usasen. Como la copa de vino era compartida por todos, ella les explicó, era necesario limpiarse los labios antes de tocar el borde de la copa.

Con los dos niños aseados y correctamente vestidos, sentados a cada lado de Isabella, ella les dio una serie de instrucciones de buenos modales en la mesa; su intención era que los adultos de la casa que también necesitaban de esas lecciones las recibiesen, indirectamente. Los muchachos sabían cómo empuñar una espada y un escudo, pero quedaron boquiabiertos al aprender que: "No se chupan los dedos después de comer. No se debe morder el pan sino partirlo con un cuchillo. No se debe soplar la comida para enfriarla. No se habla con la boca llena".

Brady y Seth quedaron todavía más atónitos cuando Isabella les enseñó que: "Las Personas finas comen lentamente, muerden pedazos pequeños cada vez, mastican con la boca cerrada, no tosen sobre el plato de comida y tragan antes de beber".

Los niños protestaron al unísono, alegando que no pertenecían a la clase de "personas finas". Isabella sonrió, enternecida, y continuó: "No se limpian los dientes con la punta del cuchillo. Es de mala educación hacer ruido con la boca cuando se toma la sopa. No se suena la nariz con la servilleta".

Finalmente, retrocedieron, horrorizados, ante las órdenes rigurosas de su malvada madrastra. No echar el cuerpo sobre la mesa, no poner escarbarse la nariz con los dedos, no escupir al costado de la mesa y no morderse las uñas.

La opinión de Brady y Seth sobre su nueva madre cambió, cuando ella los colocó en la cama, aquella noche, en camas acogedoras arregladas con sábanas limpias. Por primera vez, en sus vidas, durmieron libres de moscas y piojos, pues Isabella había mandado limpiar un cuarto para ellos y había esparcido en las esquinas del cuarto pedazos de pan embebidos con un ungüento y con una vela encendida en el medio. Cubrió a los niños y los besó tan cariñosamente que ellos se adormecieron invadidos por los sueños dulces.

El día siguiente comenzó temprano, con la llegada de algunos de los mercaderes que Isabella había contratado el día anterior. En poco tiempo el patio hervía de actividad, no con ejercicios de entrenamiento, esta vez, sino con carpinteros y pedreros, serruchando, martillando, transportando baldes con agua, levantando andamiajes. Comerciantes entraban y salían, haciendo sus entregas, así como algunos curiosos que espiaban sólo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

A media tarde. Isabella recibió una visita muy bienvenida. Estaba en el huerto del fondo, parada ante la puerta de la cocina, intentado decidir cuál era la mejor manera de atacar una década de suciedad, cuando se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que se aproximaba. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¡Buen día, Leah! —Ella saludó a la prima de Edward— ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?—

— ¡Vos, por supuesto! —respondió Leah, retribuyendo la sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor— Pensé que era necesario venir a ver como estabas. Pensé que estarías necesitando apoyo moral, pero veo que estás más animada que nunca—

—Claro que necesito apoyo, dado el estado lastimoso de esta casa —retrucó Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza, con desaliento.

—Se ve terrible —concordó Leah, solidaria, espiando dentro de la cocina sombría— Pero debía estar peor dos días atrás—

—Según mis cálculos, cada tres o cuatro días liquidamos la acumulación de un año de suciedad, lo que significa que dentro de un mes aproximadamente, tendremos la cocina en condiciones de funcionar decentemente—

Ambas rieron y Leah sacudió los hombros.

—Creo que Edward no se ocupó mucho de la casa después que Tanya murió—

—Desde bastante antes que ella muriese, yo diría. No estoy contemplando cinco años de inmundicia y dejadez, sino diez años por lo menos—

Leah frunció el ceño.

—La última vez que estuve aquí fue… Tal vez un año antes de la muerte de Tanya. Recuerdo que la casa no estaba exactamente en su esplendor, más tampoco estaba tan… —Ella se calló.

— ¿Inmunda? —sugirió Isabella.

—Eso mismo —concordó Leah.

—Ven, vamos a salir de aquí, que no es el lugar más agradable para recibir a una visita —Isabella condujo a Leah hasta el patio central— quiero mostrarte como quedó el solar. Pero dime… ¿cómo era Tanya?—

—Era una muchacha bonita —admitió Leah— ¡Pero tenía un carácter fuerte y una lengua…! Algunas personas la defendían, aunque la mayoría le daban la razón a Edward—

— ¿Sabes si alguna vez Edward la golpeó? —Preguntó Isabella— Por ejemplo, ¿por no administrar correctamente el presupuesto doméstico?—

Leah miró a Isabella, sorprendida. Habían llegado al patio central, que se había transformado en los cuarteles generales de los obreros, y lo atravesaron en dirección a las escaleras, que también estaba siendo reformada y reforzada.

— ¿Cuánto va a costar todo esto? —preguntó Leah, comprendiendo la preocupación de Isabella.

—Cuidado con el tercer escalón y con el antepenúltimo —le advirtió Isabella antes de responder—: Va a costar cerca de diez veces más de lo que costaría haber mantenido la casa en orden a lo largo de estos años—

Leah arqueó las cejas y miró a Isabella.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó— Entonces, te aconsejo a ensayar bien esa respuesta y rezar todas las noches hasta que Edward vuelva. ¿Sabes cuando él volverá?—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Dentro de algunos días, supongo. Él dijo que volvería antes del torneo —Isabella no avanzó en el tema del torneo, o del retorno de Edward, pues su atención fue atraída por Brady y Seth.

Los niños estaban inclinados sobre el parapeto del corredor, empujando una cuerda amarrada a un balde. Aunque estuviesen intentando ayudar, corrían un peligro inminente e Isabella contuvo la respiración, por miedo a que cayesen. Procuró no entrar en pánico y ordenó, con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz, golpeando las palmas:

— ¡Brady y Seth! ¡Salgan ya de allí!—

Los muchachos soltaron la cuerda inmediatamente, dejando caer el balde en al suelo con un estruendo sin lastimar a nadie, pero enfureciendo al pedrero, dueño del balde. Al ser fusilados por la mirada del hombre, los dos demonios señalaron a Isabella, sindicándola como la verdadera culpada. Isabella hizo lo que pudo para calmar al pedrero y le explicó a los niños de qué forma podían ayudar sin arriesgar sus vidas.

Claro que no era tan divertido como colgarse del parapeto, pero en los últimos días habían descubierto que Isabella era más fuerte que ellos y que era más fácil obedecerla inmediatamente que desgastar sus energías discutiendo, porque siempre acababan cediendo ante su madrastra.

Isabella le hizo una señal a Leah y las dos dieron la vuelta al corredor, en dirección al solar.

—No reconocí a Brady y a Seth —confesó Leah— Isabella, quedé impresionada con las cambios que has realizado aquí, pero después de ver a los niños, ¡estoy simplemente estupefacta!—

Isabella se rió con el elogio.

—Un baño, un corte de cabello y ropas limpias pueden hacer milagros en un niño —ella concordó— Y en un adulto, también. Ahora, Leah, mi principal hazaña… ¡el solar!—

Ella hizo un floreo con la mano, ante la entrada del aposento. Leah arqueó nuevamente las cejas, sin disimular su admiración.

— ¡Nada mal! —Ella aprobó— Nada mal… me acuerdo de cómo ya estaba este lugar seis o siete años atrás… ¡Imagino que se debe haber deteriorado desde entonces!—

Ellas entraron en el solar, donde el vidriero estaba colocando los vidrios en las ventanas y dos siervas frotaban las paredes ennegrecidas por las cenizas de la chimenea.

—Mandé traer acá este armario, que estaba abandonado en uno de los cuartos —explicó Isabella, mostrándole a Leah el valioso mueble puesto al lado da chimenea— Pero el verdadero hallazgo ¡está aquí!—

Ella señaló la pared opuesta, donde se encontraba un largo y sólido aparador, con espacio para guardar toda la loza.

—Conseguí armar una vajilla casi completa —anunció, entusiasmada— Los piezas estaban en la cocina, cada cual en un lugar diferente, y parecían abandonadas, también. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo comió Edward todos estos años?—

Leah sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

—Creo que él comía con los hombres en el patio en los intervalos de los entrenamientos. Debían sentarse allí, en los barriles de lluvia, en las escaleras, o en cualquier otro lugar disponible. —Leah suspiró— Ya me había olvidado de qué bonita era esta casa. Por favor, ¡muéstrame más!—

Fue lo que Isabella hizo de buen grado, describiéndole su proyecto general para la reforma de la casa, que incluía cortinas y sábanas nuevas en los cuartos, una fuente decente en la cocina para lavar la loza y un tanque con peces.

Las dos amigas continuaron conversando durante algún tiempo. Leah no se cansaba de elogiar la eficiencia de Isabella, quien le recordó, por lo menos dos veces; que había sido la lady de un castillo durante casi cinco años en el condado de Swan.

Una hora más tarde, Leah se despidió y retornó a la Torre, con el séquito que la acompañaba.

El día siguiente transcurrió de la misma manera, así como el siguiente y el siguiente… En el quinto día de Isabella en la casa de Edward, la cena estaba cercana a ser una comida digna, aunque todavía lejos de ser adecuada para recibir visitas. No era que Isabella tuviese intención de invitar alguien tan pronto, pues todavía había mucho que hacer y que enseñar.

La Trinidad fue solemnemente conmemorada por todos los residentes de la casa en la iglesia de Cripplegate. El día estaba soleado y, como ya era el mes de junio, el clima estaba caluroso.

El día siguiente amaneció más caluroso todavía y sobre el final de la tarde Isabella estaba cansada de trabajar; después de lavarse, reemplazó el delantal viejo y el pañuelo de la cabeza por una túnica liviana y una sobrefalda; peinó sus cabellos y lo trenzó; y cambió el balde y la escoba por hilo y aguja. Como el solar era el aposento más confortable y habitable de la casa, fue allí que ella se sentó, en un banco, junto a una de las ventanas abiertas, con una pila de ropas a su lado. Perdida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a coser una vieja camisa de lino, lavada y secada al sol.

En cierto momento, como si presintiese que estaba siendo observada, levantó la cabeza. Pestañeó, y el aire de compenetración la abandonó. Dejó de lado la costura y se levantó, extendiendo la mano para darle la bienvenida a la visita mientras atravesaba el aposento.

—Nadie te anunció —ella disculpó, con una sonrisa casi tímida— Soy una mala anfitriona, es la primera vez que vienes aquí a visitarme—

—Para nada, mi lady —Emmett de McCarthy la tranquilizó, sujetándole la mano e curvándose en una reverencia— Cuando entré al patio y vi toda esa actividad, no quise interrumpir el trabajo de nadie, para ser anunciado en una casa que conozco tan bien. —Él soltó la mano de Isabella y miró a su alrededor— ¡Qué belleza! ¡Felicitaciones!—

Isabella recorrió con los ojos el aposento por la centésima vez.

— ¡Gracias! En breve esta casa estará adecuada para ser habitada por seres humanos —ella respondió— A largo plazo, podremos recibir visitas. ¿Vienes a ver a mi marido? Él todavía no volvió—

—No —confesó McCarthy— No vine a ver a Edward—

Isabella casi preguntó "¿Por qué viniste entonces?" Pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada.

—Sé que él todavía no volvió, pues un mensajero estuvo en la Torre, esta mañana, trayendo noticias—

El estomago de Isabella se contrajo.

— ¿Y Cuáles son las noticias? —preguntó aprensivamente.

—Oh, nada importante —dijo McCarthy, con una sonrisa cordial— Todo indica que el duque Henry prefiere descansar y asistir a banquetes, como si estuviese en Inglaterra de paseo. Sus tropas no se chocaron con las de Edward y, debido a las lluvias torrenciales que han caído en los últimos días, en el oeste, él parece no querer embarrarse las botas, o las de sus compañeros. ¡Muy curioso!—

—Si, lo es —concordó Isabella, pues nunca había oído decir que el duque Henry fuese cobarde. Por el contrario— En ese caso, ¿puedo ofrecerte un asiento, una copa de vino y conversación sobre temas menos militares?—

McCarthy aceptó la invitación e Isabella caminó hasta el aparador, sobre el cual se encontraba una jarra de estaño con vino y algunas copas. Ella no se sentía totalmente cómoda recibiendo sola al guapo y atractivo Emmett de McCarthy, pero él era tan simpático y educado que ella no creía que tuviese segundas intenciones. Además, los obreros y las siervas todavía entraban y salían del solar, y no había nada malo que pudiese suceder bajo la vista de media docena de personas.

McCarthy sacó uno de los bancos de abajo de la mesa y se sentó.

Isabella arregló una bandeja con el vino, dos copas, una fuente con nueces y un plato con bollitos dulces. Conversaron superficialmente sobre la comida servida, sobre la brisa que soplaba a través de las ventanas, sobre el trabajo de los obreros, sobre la pila de ropa que Isabella tenía para coser.

Después de esos preliminares, McCarthy sacó el tema del torneo, que según él, era "un tema levemente menos militar que las posibles intenciones militares del duque Henry en Inglaterra."

Isabella sonrió.

—Si. El torneo tendrá inicio dentro de dos días, y es natural hablar sobre él.

Entonces Isabella tuvo una idea.

—…Tal vez no sepas que estoy al tanto de los detalles técnicos del torneo—

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó McCarthy, con su sonrisa peculiar— ¿quieres decir que el nivel de tu conversación es superior las superficialidades femeninas respecto a ese tema?—

Isabella se preguntó si McCarthy estaría coqueteando con ella. Se dio cuenta de su propia incertidumbre sobre las intenciones de él, en verdad Emmett le ponía una cierta dosis de picardía a cada encuentro con ella. Emmett de McCarthy era un hombre muy encantador, ella tenía que admitir, e intentó imaginar, no por primera vez, cómo habría sido si se hubiese casado con él.

—Muy superior —ella bromeó— Por ejemplo, estoy muy interesada en los reglamentos y el hecho que un evento así funcionaría mejor con menos reglas. ¿Qué piensas de las reglas en general?—

—Se trata de dos reglas en particular —provocó McCarthy, jovialmente— ¿tienes alguna de ellas en mente?—

Isabella fingió pensar por un momento.

—Por ejemplo, la regla que establece que nadie debe socorrer a un caballero que haya caído al suelo, excepto sus propios escuderos, bajo pena de tres años de prisión—

—Bien, mi lady, es una regla justa—

Isabella estaba atenta para extraer la información que necesitaba. Hablaron sobre caballos y escuderos, armas y escuderos, el papel de los espectadores y de los escuderos, volviendo siempre, inevitablemente, al tema de los escuderos. Cuando McCarthy comenzó a identificar los nombres de algunos de ellos, Isabella tuvo una sensación de triunfo y alivio. Su corazón dio un salto cuando él comenzó a enumerar los que estaban a su servicio.

—Qué nombre extraño, Breteuil… —interrumpió ella. Difícil de pronunciar— Si no me equivoco, Edward también tiene un escudero con ese nombre—

McCarthy asintió y dijo que era un nombre bastante común.

Entonces, McCarthy y Edward eran los posibles blancos de la conspiración de Yorkie. Isabella estaba agradecida, ahora, por no haber mencionado sus sospechas a Edward, ya que las posibilidades eran varias. Pero una persona podría ser la víctima del complot.

— ¿Existen otros escuderos llamados Breteuil? —ella arriesgó.

— ¡Oh, si! Unos cinco o seis —McCarthy pensó— Déjame ver… tienes a Giles Breteuil, que entrena con…—

McCarthy jamás terminaría la frase, pues desde el patio de abajo, se elevaron los sonidos de gritos anunciando que el amo había vuelto a la casa.

Isabella se puso de pie al oír a Brady y a Seth gritar:

— ¡Papá!—

— ¡Papá!—

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Edward atravesó el portal de su casa, recorrió con los ojos el patio y se dio cuenta que se había equivocado.

Dio media vuelta y ya estaba para salir y ordenar a sus hombres que hiciesen lo mismo, cuando el guardián del portón le preguntó si había olvidado algo en la calle.

Edward miró fijamente al hombre que conocía hacia más de quince años y se preguntó qué hacía el guardián del portón en la casa de otra persona. La respuesta que se le ocurrió fue tan sorprendente que por un momento él quedó enmudecido. Después de balbucear un "No, no, está todo bien", dio media vuelta otra vez y contempló nuevamente el patio central de su casa.

Era su casa, no quedaba duda, cuando sus ojos vieron los andamios, las herramientas, los caballetes, los hombres que serruchaban, martillaban, medían y pulían. La primera pregunta que le vino a la mente fue qué hacían esos hombres en un patio sólo apto para alojar a un batallón de soldados, cuando podían realizar su trabajo en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad.

Todavía no había encontrado una respuesta cuando su atención fue atraída por dos voces estridentes.

— ¡Papá!—

— ¡Papá!—

Él se dio vuelta y tuvo la impresión de que un par de muchachitos del vecindario habían entrado en su casa y lo habían confundido con su padre. Con una segundo mirada, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando las dos figuras se tiraron sobre él, Edward los abrazó instintivamente. Quedó aliviado al descubrir que no había nada de afeminado en los modales de sus hijos, ahora en sus brazos.

Después de los saludos y las demostraciones de afecto, Edward colocó a Brady y a Seth en el suelo y examinó sus rostros limpios y radiantes. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos impecablemente peinados y suaves.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes, demonios? —él preguntó, entre intrigado y divertido.

— ¡Es culpa de ella!—

— ¡Fue Isabella!—

Los muchachos parecían ansiosos por descargar su enojo con su padre.

— ¡Ella nos obligó a tomar un baño!—

— ¡No nos dejó entrenar en el patio!—

— ¡No nos deja jugar con el balde y la cuerda!—

—No nos deja apoyar los brazos encima de la mesa—

— ¡No nos deja meternos los dedos en la nariz!—

— ¡Todo es culpa de ella!—

— ¡Pero nuestras camas están muy buenas!—

— ¡Sí, pero todo el resto es culpa de Isabella!—

La malvada madrastra, quien los besaba con inmensa ternura a la hora de dormir, había descendido la escalera y atravesaba el patio. Edward la miró. Era extraordinaria la reacción en su cuerpo ante la mera imagen de esa mujer. Sentía que los ojos se le saltaban de las órbitas; sentía los pulmones llenarse con aire; sentía el corazón latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho; sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba de manera perfecta y armoniosa.

Durante los últimos días, Edward se había admitido que estaba ansioso por ver a Isabella de nuevo, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había vivido para verla de nuevo.

Ella estaba más bonita que lo que recordaba. La trenza dorada alrededor de su cabeza lo hizo acordarse de la primera vez en que la había visto. Con la luz suave del atardecer, la piel de ella parecía colorada… ¿o sería el leve rubor de su cara causado por alguna emoción que ella también sentía al verlo? No consiguió descubrir la respuesta en los ojos de Isabella, pues ella los había bajado, por timidez, o por respeto.

Al acordarse de la irritación de Isabella poco antes de su partida, cuando él tan deliciosamente la había puesto en desventaja, no creyó que ella escondiese el rostro por respeto; y recordando la manera en que ella se había entregado a él en la noche de bodas, tampoco creía que fuese timidez. De cualquier forma, esperaba que no fuera así. Nada de respeto; nada de timidez; no esa noche; solamente deseo y pasión.

Una oleada de lujuria lo invadió, como una brisa caliente de verano, con sólo verla caminar en su dirección. En su mente, visualizó lo que estaba debajo de la túnica, que se moldeaba a la curvas suaves del cuerpo de Isabella, a medida que ella se movía.

Edward no conseguía controlar las reacciones primitivas de su cuerpo y se sintió feliz de no tener que hacerlo. Podía reclamar sus derechos maritales inmediatamente, pues eran una pareja de recién casados y habían estado separados en los últimos días. No le importaba un comino que toda esa gente adivinase lo que se estaba sucediendo. Sus soldados, el guardián del portón, los obreros, los siervos, o sus propios hijos. Estaba en su casa. E Isabella era su esposa.

En el segundo siguiente ella estaba delante de él, flexionando sus rodillas en una reverencia graciosa, y Edward sonreía, anticipando los acontecimientos por venir. Sujetó la mano que ella le extendía.

—Buenas noches, mi lady —Edward la saludó, permitiéndose besarle la mano.

—Buenas noches, mi lord —respondió ella— Me alegra verte de vuelta—.

— ¿Sí?—

Isabella miró a Edward y él se sintió sumergirse en eso lagos color violeta.

—Sí, claro. Te hemos estado esperando en los últimos días—

Él le soltó la mano y se curvó.

—No perdiste el tiempo, por lo que veo. Estás haciendo modificaciones en la casa—

—Si, he estado ocupada durante tu ausencia. ¿Te puedo mostrar lo que se está haciendo?—

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora, no —El brillo en los ojos de él era inequívoco. Para su satisfacción, el rubor en el rostro de Isabella se acentuó…

—No, tienes razón. Ahora no es el momento, tenemos visita y pronto la cena será servida. Vos y tus hombres deben estar exhaustos. Vamos a retirar al solar, donde podré ofrecerte una copa de vino, después de su viaje…—

Edward intentó acordarse donde quedaba el solar y por qué alguien podría querer ir allá. Registró la palabra "visita" y quedó vagamente enojado, pero la idea de cenar y de tomar vino era tentadora.

—Está bien —Edward aceptó, dándose vuelta para dar algunas instrucciones a los hombres.

Isabella comenzó a atravesar el patio y Edward la siguió. Brady y Seth fueron, además, a los saltos, excitados con la vuelta de su padre, mientras Isabella hacía algunos comentarios sobre la reforma da casa, deleitando a Edward con el sonido melodioso de su voz.

Al llegar a la escalera, Edward hizo una señal para que Isabella subiese primero. Por hábito, iba a sostenerla en el segundo y cuarto escalón. Pero para su sorpresa, la madera no cedió. Él sacudió la baranda, y confirmó que estaba firme y segura. Isabella miró la mano de él en la baranda, y esperó un comentario.

— ¡Hum! —murmuró Edward.

Ella sonrió y levantó el borde de su falda para continuar a subiendo. Pisó en el tercer escalón y se dio vuelta hacia él, determinada.

—Les debemos la reforma de la escalera, principalmente, a los carpinteros —ella declaró— Pero la colaboración de Robert de Armaría fue valiosa—

Edward la miró, perplejo. ¿Su jefe de armas, trabajando en la reparación de una escalera? Como por arte de magia, Robert surgió desde las sombras da galería, con un martillo en la mano.

— ¡Ah, mi Lord! —Él exclamó— ¡Me dijeron que había vuelto!—

— ¡Robert! —Edward recorrió con los ojos el delantal de cuero del hombre, antes de fijarlos en el objeto que él sujetaba.

Sin otro aviso previo más allá de un brillo en la mirada, Robert lanzó el martillo desde una distancia de casi cuatro metros, y Edward lo atrapó con la mano izquierda.

—Fíjate cómo funciona esa herramienta —le recomendó el hombre. Edward obedeció, flexionando la muñeca, lanzando el martillo al aire varias veces y atajándolo con destreza. Luego se lo tiró de vuelta a Robert, sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo. Continuó subiendo la escalera detrás de Isabella, alcanzándola en el medio de la escalera, pero permaneció dos escalones más abajo para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel de las caderas de ella.

—Pretendes prohibir los entrenamientos en el patio de aquí en adelante, ¿mi lady? —preguntó.

—Claro que no —respondió ella, sin darse vuelta— No tengo motivo, ni autoridad para interferir en tu trabajo—.

Obviamente, Edward no tenía la menor intención de permitir que Isabella hiciese ese tipo de prohibición, pero le divertía inmensamente verla conferirle autoridad, cuando todo señalaba que ella tenía la autoridad en la casa. Subió dos escalones de una vez y colocó una mano en la cadera de Isabella, en el lado interno de la escalera, de manera que nadie pudiese ver su gesto. Ella disminuyó el paso, pero no se detuvo cuando la mano de Edward subió hasta su cintura y se posó debajo del brazo, agarrándole el seno, Edward llevó sus labios a la nuca de Isabella y sintió el olor a lavanda; experimentó una sensación inesperada y desconocida, estar contento de retornar al hogar y a su esposa. Era un placer.

Pero llegar a lo alto de la escalera el placer de Edward se desvaneció instantáneamente. Él subía detrás de Isabella, con una mano sobre su hombro, cuando recorrió con los ojos el corredor y se encontró con Emmett de McCarthy. Su sangre se congeló dentro de sus venas, luego hirvió y después se congeló de nuevo. ¿Por qué Emmett tenía que visitar a Isabella durante su ausencia? ¿Por qué Isabella tenía que estar tan linda, justamente cuando Emmett venía a visitarla? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué él reaccionaba de esa forma con un amigo a quien estimaba y en quien confiaba?

—Emmett —murmuró a modo de saludo, a medida que atravesaba el corredor al lado de Isabella.

McCarthy hizo una reverencia y Edward sintió ganas de abofetearlo.

El brazo de Edward cayó del hombro de Isabella cuando se pararon delante de la puerta del solar. Ahora, recordó la finalidad original de ese aposento. Isabella entró primero, invitándolo a sentarse, para que ella lo sirviese. Edward no obedeció de inmediato, deteniéndose por un instante en el umbral de la puerta, donde se encontraba McCarthy. Él fulminó a su amigo con los ojos.

Mientras Isabella estaba de pie, junto al aparador, McCarthy habló bajito:

—Vine a tu casa por pedido de Adela, Edward—

La expresión de Edward denotaba descreimiento.

—Para reunir información de los guardias —continuó McCarthy…

Edward ya se había olvidado que le había pedido a Adela que mantuviera a Isabella bajo vigilancia. No creía que su esposa estuviese involucrada en cuestiones de política, pero había aprovechado los rumores para asegurarse de que ella estaría segura y protegida en su casa, durante su ausencia.

—Ah, si… Los guardias —Edward repitió, mirando hacia abajo, al patio— Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están ellos?—

—Creo que Isabella los puso a trabajar —McCarthy hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al pozo de agua— Veo a dos de ellos, allí, sacando agua—

Edward apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué planeas contarle a Adela, respecto a las actividades políticas de mi esposa?—

—Nada —admitió McCarthy— Pero le contaré que tu casa está limpia y ordenada—

Edward conocía bien esa sonrisa galante de su amigo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse enternecer por él.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso, Emmett?—

McCarthy hizo otra reverencia, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

—Se trata del simple deseo de salvar mi propia piel, amigo—

Edward se rió.

—Una piel muy apreciada —Edward bromeó más relajado.

—Lo sé —McCarthy sonrió— ¿Te puedo contar sobre mi progreso, en la última semana, con la bella rubia de la corte que se ganó mi interés y tal vez mi corazón?—

Isabella se aproximaba con una copa de vino en la mano, invitándolos a sentarse a la mesa.

—Dejemos eso para después de la cena —sugirió Edward.

—Oh… ¿me voy a quedar?—

—Ya que estás aquí… —lo invitó Edward, con poco tacto.

—Eres tan gentil… —McCarthy hizo una reverencia por tercera vez— Entonces tendré oportunidad de saber cómo andan las cosas en el oeste, con las tropas de Henry—

—Podría enterarte de todo eso en la corte, pues acabo de pasar por allá para hacerle un relato completo al rey—

—Pero prefiero oírlo personalmente de vos… ya que estoy aquí —agregó McCarthy.

—Eres muy bienvenido a quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Emmett —intervino Isabella, que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, ella prosiguió—: Aunque nuestra casa todavía no esté en condiciones de recibir visitas oficialmente, sé que no precisamos ser tan formales con vos. Será un placer para nosotros, no te ilusiones mucho pues la comida es bastante simple—

Estaba decidido, pensó Edward. El tema de la nueva y, posiblemente inventada, amante de McCarthy no sería mencionado durante la comida. Primero, él necesitaba acostumbrarse al ritual de las comidas, o mejor dicho, volver a acostumbrase, pues hacía años que no cumplía con aquella ceremonia. El sonido de la campana para anunciar la cena le era familiar, así como el ritual de pasar la fuente con agua y las toallas, para lavarse y secarse las manos; lo acordaba la formalidad del gran salón en la corte. No tenía mucha paciencia para todo ese ceremonial, siendo un hombre ocupado como era, pero le gustaba ver a Isabella estar a cargo de los procedimientos. Y le divirtió todavía más ver a su travieso hijo, Seth, decir las plegarias.

La comida también era buena, Edward pensó, cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de llevarla a su boca. Con Isabella a su izquierda y McCarthy a la izquierda de ella, la atención de Edward estaba focalizada, al principio en la comida, pero luego en el flujo de la conversación y en las miradas y los gestos intercambiados entre su esposa y su amigo. Pero ni siquiera su ojo experto consiguió detectar la más mínima sugerencia, por parte de Isabella, de algo más allá de una amistad con McCarthy. En cuanto a su amigo, cuya mirada se encontró con la de él en más de una ocasión, el elegante cortesano era un cordial compañero, nada más; intentaba incluir a Edward en la conversación, y él respondía o no, conforme al estado de su humor en el momento.

Después de las formalidades y de la introducción de la cena, Edward decidió ignorar la conversación y dedicar su atención al contenido de su plato. Isabella se disculpó por la falta de verduras como plato entrada, y Edward no entendió por qué ella se disculpaba. En vez de eso, le explicó ella, serviremos un consomé.

El segundo plato fue liebre asada, que a Edward le encantaba, aunque Isabella se lamentó por la falta de nabos. McCarthy elogió el sabor de la comida, aprobando la manera en que la carne había sido preparada y adobada con cebollas. Edward comentó que le gustaba la comida simple, pero que adoraba la pimienta.

Al final de la comida, y después de beber su vino, Edward comenzó a reflexionar sobre las novedades introducidas por Isabella. El solar era ahora un lugar agradable, con las ventanas limpias y parcialmente abiertas para permitir la entrada de la brisa fresca, la luz débil del atardecer y los sonidos de la calle. Sentía una especie de alegría por estar allí, rodeado de su familia, viendo a los criados haciendo las tareas que nunca habían realizado antes.

Le agradaba también no estar en competencia con Emmett de McCarthy. Por primera vez, descubrió la ventaja de ser un marido; estaba a cargo de su territorio y no necesitaba disputarlo con nadie, simplemente necesitaba mantener lo que poseía. Lo inédito de la situación era estimulante.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, los temas variando de comentarios triviales a informaciones más importantes, sin dejar de lado el tema del torneo. McCarthy divulgó la noticia más sensacional de la corte, que un caballero misterioso había sido incluido en la lista de participantes del torneo del día de San Bernabé. Nadie sabía su nombre, o de donde venía. Adela era la única que conocía la identidad de ese caballero.

—Adela determinó que los escuderos del desconocido serán designados el día del torneo —informó McCarthy— Además, tu esposa y yo estábamos hablando de escuderos, antes que vos llegaras—

Edward sonrió. Se acordó del día de su casamiento, cuando se había divertido con la tentativa de Isabella de participar de una conversación sobre un tema básicamente masculino.

—Ella conoce las reglas del torneo —declaró Edward, mirando a Isabella y se regocijó al verla ruborizarse.

—Isabella conoce los nombres de tus escuderos —comentó McCarthy impresionado— Y cree que es muy curioso que yo tenga un escudero con el mismo nombre que uno tuyo—

—Breteuil —asintió Edward.

—Si, le conté que otros caballeros poseen escuderos de la misma familia—prosiguió McCarthy, inocentemente conduciendo la conversación al rumbo que Isabella deseaba.

Ella miró a Edward.

—Sir Emmett justamente iba a decirme los nombres de los caballeros que poseen un escudero llamado Breteuil, cuando vos llegaste. Vos mismo me contaste, si mal no recuerdo, que hay media docena de escuderos con ese nombre. —ella arriesgó.

—Si, déjame ver…—

Edward pensó por un momento y los enumeró. Isabella escuchó con atención y en seguida bajó los ojos, en una actitud que Edward halló extremamente provocativa.

A lo largo da comida, la conversación giró hacia el tema más importante, que era el objetivo del duque Henryen en Inglaterra. Finalmente, McCarthy decidió atacar el tema, sin rodeos. Apoyó un antebrazo sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a Edward.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿cuáles son las novedades de Bristol?—

Edward aceptó de buen grado a cambio de tema. Sentía una especie de euforia, un deseo latente de luchar, de provocar. Quería prepararse gradualmente para el principal evento de esa noche. Miró de reojo a Isabella y después a McCarthy.

— ¿Crees que es conveniente hablar sobre mi estrategia contra el duque Henry en presencia de una de sus simpatizantes?—

Edward se sintió gratificado al ver el rostro de Isabella arder intensamente, pero no era el rubor lo que él realmente deseaba ver.

— ¿Qué mal podría causar yo… —retrucó ella, con voz controlada—… cuando tengo cinco guardias del castillo en mi casa, para impedirme contactar al enemigo?—

—Los guardias están sacando agua del pozo, para vos, en vez de estar vigilándote —la acusó Edward.

—Eso es porque esta casa necesitaba una limpieza a fondo —se justificó Isabella, con una sonrisa dulce— Debo agradecerle a Adela por haber mandado a los guardias para ayudarme. ¿O será que debo agradecérselo a otra persona?—

Cuando Edward murmuró un "no" indiferente, McCarthy comenzó a alimentar ideas muy interesantes sobre ese intercambio entre marido y mujer. Él había arqueado las cejas cuando Edward había cuestionado abiertamente la lealtad de su esposa, y después se había sorprendido con la respuesta fría de Isabella.

Ella no se intimidaba ante Edward, por el contrario, contraatacaba cada provocación y lo hacía con la ingenuidad inteligente que había demostrado durante ese primer y desastroso encuentro en el gran salón. Era como si Edward la hubiese provocado a propósito y como si ella se hubiese llevado el pez sin morder el anzuelo.

McCarthy intentó imaginarse aquella escena entre Edward y Tanya, con los mismos resultados, pero no lo consiguió. Algo le decía que Tanya no estaría plácidamente sentada en la mesa después de un intercambio así y que tampoco Edward estaría sentado en el banco, al lado de ella.

—Es verdad que Isabella no se encuentra en posición de hacer uso indebido de la información que yo pueda dar —admitió Edward —Pero la verdad es que no hay nada importante que decir. Henry no estaba dispuesto a luchar—

Isabella había pelado un durazno con el cuchillo de Edward y se lo ofrecía a McCarthy. Comenzó entonces a pelar una para Edward.

—Fue lo que oí esta mañana en la corte, lo dijo el mensajero que enviaste —confesó McCarthy, mordiendo la fruta— Parece que las lluvias desanimaron a Henry—

—Estuvimos enterrados en el barro hasta las rodillas —confirmó Edward— Pero nunca supe que un poco de barro detuviera una batalla. Mi viaje fue inútil. Mandamos el mensajero a decir que Henry no quería ensuciarse las botas, ni las de sus "compañeros". Dime, Emmett, ¿Cuándo un duque llama a sus soldados "compañeros"?—

— ¿Cuando él está en misión de paz? —sugirió McCarthy.

Edward aceptó el durazno que Isabella le ofrecía.

— ¿Crees eso? —Edward preguntó, antes de morder la fruta.

McCarthy se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que Henry quiere dialogar el modo de acceder al trono—

— ¿Y él podrá hacer eso?—

McCarthy pensó por un momento, se encogió otra vez de hombros, pero no respondió la pregunta. Inexplicablemente, se sentía como una tercera persona incomodando en una conversación subliminal, no verbal entre Edward e Isabella, una conversación que nada tenía que ver con reyes, duques, o cuestiones de estado. Se levantó del banco, pidió permiso para retirarse y agradeció efusivamente a Isabella por la excelente comida.

Edward se levantó, también.

—Sentiré la falta de tu apoyo, Emmett, cuando continúe la discusión con mi esposa sobre los objetivos de Henry en Inglaterra—

— ¿Pretendes continuar discutiendo? —preguntó McCarthy, sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Edward, estirando el brazo y retirando el cuchillo de la mano de Isabella— Sabes amigo, que tengo que revisar el cuerpo de mi esposa antes de entrar a la cama, para asegurarme que ella no tenga puñal escondido—

Esta vez, el rostro de Isabella se tiñó con un rubor color escarlata, exactamente el rubor intenso de la ira que Edward había esperado desde que había retornado a su hogar.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Isabella casi se atragantó ante de la audacia del comentario de Edward, pero consiguió mantener la compostura durante la formalidad de la despedida. Ella dejó que Edward acompañara a su amigo hasta el portón, prefiriendo permanecer en la casa. Fue al cuarto de Brady y Seth, cerró las ventanas y abrió las camas, antes de llamarlos para lavarse el rostro y los dientes y darles el beso de buenas noches. En seguida, volvió al solar y les dio instrucciones a los siervos para la mañana siguiente, pero toda aquella actividad doméstica no parecía poder librarla de la oleada de calor que la había invadido, cuando Edward había hecho referencia al puñal.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, reconocía que el calor había comenzado bastante más temprano, cuando Edward y Emmett hablaron sobre los nombres de los escuderos y el reglamento del torneo; o antes que eso, cuando habían subido la escalera y Edward la había abrazado y él había besado la nuca; o antes, cuando ella lo había visto en el patio, abrazado a sus hijos. El afecto que Edward había demostrado por los niños la había enternecido Después él había mirado en dirección a ella y su corazón se le paralizó por un segundo. Ella casi se había derretido, por dentro.

Isabella estaba instruyendo a uno de los siervos para sacudir el mantel por la ventana, cuando dos manos fuertes se posaron en sus hombros y la forzaron a darse vuelta. En el instante siguiente, estaba en los brazos de Edward. Delante de una audiencia de varias siervas, que se apresuraron a llamar a otros criados para ser testigos de una escena extraordinaria, Isabella estaba siendo besada con pasión. Tomada por sorpresa por aquella demostración pública, correspondió a su marido con la misma intensidad, besándolo ardientemente. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto había esperado ese momento.

La lengua de Edward se movía abriendo los labios de Isabella, y la sensación fue tan intensa que ella los entreabrió, invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejó que él la abrazase con fuerza, exigiendo cada vez más. Sintió una dulzura inmensa apoderarse de su ser, mientras la brisa suave de la noche y la atenta audiencia aumentaron su sorpresa, su deseo y su encantamiento.

En el instante en que Isabella pensó que Edward iba a poseerla allí mismo, en el solar, él interrumpió el beso y enterró su rostro en su cuello. En seguida, relajó su abrazo y murmuró en su oído:

—Vamos… ahora —agregó, en un tono de voz ronco y grave.

Isabella asintió y se apartó de él parcialmente, pues él mantenía un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras giraba para salir con ella del solar. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de la audiencia expectante, pues lanzó a las siervas una mirada fulminante, murmuró algo ininteligible y las mandó a ocuparse de sus tareas, enfatizando su orden con un gesto amenazador que hizo con su brazo libre. Inmediatamente la hilera congelada de mujeres boquiabiertas se puso en movimiento.

— ¿Esto forma parte de la continuación de nuestra conversación sobre la campaña del duque Henry en Inglaterra? —lo provocó Isabella, incapaz de contenerse.

Con una palmadita en el trasero de Isabella, Edward la impulsó fuera del solar y la condujo a lo largo del corredor. Cuando llegaron al ala que llevaba a los dormitorios, él la agarró por detrás, a la altura del cuello. La atrajo contra si y le susurró al oído:

— ¡Agradece que no te pedí que rindieses cuentas de todos los obreros que contrataste durante mi ausencia!—

Isabella se acordó del argumento que había usado con Leah, que el costo de la reforma era diez veces superior al que hubiera sido gastado en la manutención de la casa. Pero decidió que esa forma indignada de defensa no encajaba con el clima de ese momento. En verdad, prefería usar una estrategia más sutil y seductora, la misma que había usado, con éxito, en la mañana siguiente a la noche de bodas. Se paró y miró a Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no me vas a pedir que rinda cuentas, o que no me lo estás pidiendo ahora?—

Los ojos de él se estrecharon.

—Eso va a depender de vos, debes convencerme de la necesidad de contratar los servicios de todos esos hombres—

Isabella no estaba segura si había interpretado correctamente las palabras de Edward… como un desafío a satisfacerlo, y por ende convencerlo, esa noche.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra? —ella se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Contra la reforma, quieres decir? Eso no fue lo que dije—

—Entonces ¿me cabe a mí convencerte de la necesidad de hacer la reforma en la casa?—

—Como una buena esposa, sí—

—Como una buena esposa, yo hice posible que vos puedas pagar la reforma—

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo es eso?—

—Casándote conmigo, vos recibiste una vasta extensión de tierras y un aumento de salario por tu promoción a conde, por lo tanto puedes perfectamente pagar lo que yo estoy gastando. Como ves, marido, sois vos quien tiene que convencerme que esta reforma no era necesaria—

El tono de desafío no escapó a Edward. Él estrechó los ojos.

—Es mejor que entremos pronto —Edward murmuró.

Isabella obedeció de buen grado y ellos atravesaron el corredor apresuradamente, en dirección al cuarto de Isabella. Edward empujó la puerta con la punta del pie, para luego cerrarla. No se detuvo a comentar los cambios que ella había realizado allí, que incluían una buena limpieza, ropa de cama nueva y una cortina nueva en la puerta de comunicación con el cuarto de él. Isabella sospechó que él no había notado nada de todo eso, pues Edward ya se desvestía casi torpemente, sin la décima parte de la habilidad que había demostrado en la noche de bodas. Aún así, ya estaba completamente desnudo cuando ella apenas se había soltado el cabello y se había desatado la sobrefalda.

Edward dio un paso en su dirección e ella, pero esperó que ella levantase los ojos, antes de tocarla.

Isabella se sintió agradecida por su consideración, pues en ese momento, después de toda la osadía demostrada en el corredor, su coraje estaba abandonándola. La urgencia de Edward en desvestirse le hizo acordar a la violencia, la humillación y la amargura de su vida anterior de casada. A pesar de la certeza de que este marido no la maltrataría, su garganta se cerró en sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tornándose cada vez más difícil desatar la túnica.

Edward la ayudó pacientemente y, en seguida, la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, moldeando su cuerpo al de ella. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Isabella y finalmente las apoyó en sus hombros; levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

Isabella, a su vez, también apoyó las manos en los hombros de Edward, vacilando, y él sonrió. Giró su cabeza para besarle una de sus manos, después la otra; enseguida tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a sus labios para besar uno a uno sus dedos.

Isabella lo observaba, fascinada, mientras Edward le besaba los dedos, enviándole pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de los brazos. Finalmente, él le besó el dorso de la mano e Isabella fijó su mirada en los dedos largos y fuertes de él, se acordó de como la habían tocado la noche de bodas.

Edward soltó la mano de Isabella y volvió a colocar las puntas de los dedos de ella en sus hombros. En seguida, comenzó a explorarla lentamente con las manos, desde el cuello y los hombros hasta a cintura y las caderas, deteniéndose en la parte superior de sus muslos. Inclinó la cabeza, por un instante, como considerando las posibilidades, y decidió besarle los labios, moviendo su lengua por el interior de la boca de Isabella, como había hecho poco antes, en el solar, explorando, provocando, prometiendo. Sin interrumpir el beso, él deslizó sus dedos entre los muslos de ella.

—Podíamos probar otra manera, hoy —Él retiró sus dedos y agregó—: voy a mostrarte lo que quiero que hagas—

Algo en la voz de Edward hizo que Isabella lo mirase alerta.

—No tengas miedo—

—No —La voz de ella fue un leve soplo.

Edward enterró su rostro en su hombro y le besó la piel suave. Inclinó más la cabeza y tocó un pezón con la lengua, antes de abrir a boca para succionarlo. Después de un rato, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, enlazándola por la cintura para sostenerla.

En seguida, él descendió todavía más y le besó el vientre y el ombligo. La respiración de Isabella comenzó a agitarse. Ella estaba dividida entre el miedo y las sensaciones placenteras que pulsaban dentro de su cuerpo En verdad, temía; temía lo desconocido; temía la intuición de que eso sería diferente; temía la peligrosa intimidad que compartiría con Edward.

Cuando él frotó su mentón sobre el vello suave del pubis de Isabella, las rodillas de ella cedieron, pero Edward la sostuvo con firmeza. Empujando la parte posterior de los muslos de Isabella, atrajo el pubis femenino para que quedara a la altura de su rostro, lentamente abrió los pliegues y expuso la parte más secreta del cuerpo de ella, como si abrirse una cajita que contenía un pequeño tesoro, una perla, o una delicada poción mágica. La acarició con los dedos, mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más. Fue un momento de ansiedad para ambos, casi de suspenso, un momento en el que Edward desafiaba a Isabella a confiar en él, atreviendo a unirse a ella de esa manera para conocerla más íntimamente. Quería ser el primer y único hombre que le ofrecía ese beso extravagante e íntimo.

Era un desafío para sí misma permitir que Edward la besase de esa forma, entregarse a él de una manera que superaba todos los límites del pudor, un beso que sellaba la intimidad entre ellos. Tenía miedo de sucumbir a él de tal modo que su propia seguridad quedase amenazada, y sintió una deliciosa mezcla de expectativa y euforia por esa amenaza y por la intensidad de su propio deseo.

Y mientras Isabella esperaba, temía, y se desafiaba, los dedos de Edward fueron reemplazado por sus labios y su lengua, que tocaba, estimulaba, saboreaba, para después tornarse más exigente.

Isabella no sabía si aceptar o resistirse a las sensaciones que Edward le provocaba, pero acabó descubriendo que era imposible resistirse. En otras circunstancias, se hubiese sentido avergonzada, o indignada, o amedrentada; en otras circunstancias, tal vez se hubiese sentido poderosa, majestuosa, por tenerlo de rodilla a sus pies, como un esclavo. Pero en aquellas circunstancias, no se sentía ni inferior, ni superior; se sentía gloriosamente frágil, femenina y deseada. Quería más, y su respiración por momentos se entrecortaba, y por momentos se escapaba en gemidos, confundiéndose con suspiros, jadeos y ruidos roncos que salían de su garganta.

Cuando sus rodillas flaquearon nuevamente y ella tambaleó, Edward se levantó, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Ahora… quiero que haga lo mismo conmigo —Edward habló, en un tono de voz que combinaba ternura y desafío.

Isabella entreabrió los ojos y lo miró. Ya había cometido el mismo error antes… mirar a Edward cuando todavía estaba bajo el efecto del placer que él le había proporcionado. Intentó recomponerse y armar sus defensas, pero no lo consiguió. Aceptó, entonces, el desafío de su marido, pensando que con él, era menos arriesgado consentir que ofrecer resistencia. Sólo esperaba que ese pedido tan extravagante e indecente no la llevase a sucumbir más al poder de él.

Más tarde, cuando Isabella despertó en la penumbra del cuarto, Edward la atrajo contra si y pasó una pierna sobre ella para impedirle alejarse.

Inmóvil, en la cama, Isabella quería poder oscurecer la luz débil de la aurora que se filtraba por las hendijas de la puerta y por los postigos de su cuarto. Cuando levantó los hombros, con un suspiro de protesta, una mano grande se apoyó su espalda.

—Debo dejarte, ahora —anunció Edward— Ya amaneció y tengo que trabaja—

—Hum —murmuró Isabella, somnolienta.

Edward la abrazó por una fracción de segundo.

—Considera esto como una promesa… para más tarde —Él se apartó y salió de la cama— Me fue encargado llevar los guardias de vuelta a la Torre, esta mañana—

Habiendo comenzado tan bien, Isabella no podía imaginar que ese día terminaría de manera desastrosa.

Las actividades comenzaron temprano. Después del desayuno, el patio ganó vida con el trabajo de los obreros. Edward pasaría el día en la corte, supervisando los preparativos para el torneo del día siguiente. El torneo hizo Isabella que se acordase de los escuderos y de la posible traición de Eric de Yorkie. Decidió que esa noche, a la hora de cenar, le contaría a Edward la conversación que había escuchado entre Yorkie y Sue y dejaría que él sacase sus propias conclusiones.

A media mañana, Isabella recibió una visita inesperada. Estaba en un rincón del patio, con la atención dividida entre los carpinteros en el andamio y los pedreros que transportaban baldes con agua al corredor. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba asignarle una tarea a Brady y a Seth, que no los hiciese correr peligro, cuando una de las siervas la llamó para anunciar que un hombre quería verla. Por el tono de voz de la mujer, Isabella dedujo que el visitante no era un simple comerciante o mensajero.

A medida que atravesaba el patio en dirección a la galería, donde el hombre la aguardaba, Isabella se preguntaba, con ansiedad, si sería Emmett de McCarthy, otra vez. O peor, si sería Eric de Yorkie. Sería una actitud bien propia de ese canalla venir a su casa, sabiendo que Edward estaría fuera todo el día.

Pero no se trataba de McCarthy, ni de Yorkie, ni de nadie relacionado con la corte del rey Stephen, o de la ciudad de Londres. Cuando ella se aproximó lo suficientemente para distinguir las facciones del hombre, en la penumbra de la galería, apenas pudo creer en lo que veían sus propios ojos, o disimular su espanto.

— ¿Dimitri? ¿Dimitri Volturi? ¿Sois vos? —Isabella habló automáticamente en dinamarqués.

—Si, Isabella, hija de Charlie —respondió el hombre en el mismo idioma, saliendo de las sombras hacia la claridad del sol brillante.

Dimitri Volturi, grande, rubio, de ojos azules era más que familiar para Isabella y ella debería sentirse contenta de verlo, pues él era el pasado. Había sido el hombre de confianza de su padre, el elegido para acompañarla al Castillo Norham, como guardián y protector; un hombre brutal, cuyo carácter el padre de Isabella había logrado dominar. Dimitri nunca le había hecho mal a Isabella, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el Castillo Norham, pero tampoco la había protegido de James, y ella había sido testigo, más de una vez, de las proporciones brutales a las a que podía llegar su carácter. En los últimos cinco años, Isabella había aprendido a temer a Dimitri Volturi.

Por esto, no se alegró con la presencia de él en su nuevo hogar. Quedó perpleja al verlo, y hasta perturbada.

Escondiendo todas estas emociones en menos de un segundo, ella sonrió y lo tomó por los antebrazos, en una afable saludo.

— ¡Una visita bienvenida! —Ella exclamó— Permíteme, primero, recuperarme de la sorpresa de verte con vida, y luego te preguntaré qué estás haciendo aquí en Londres, y en mi casa—

Dimitri respondió que, en las confusas y sangrientas horas finales del asedio al Castillo Norham, Isabella no había tenido cómo enterarse que él no había sido matado por los normandos, sino que había sido llevado como prisionero.

— ¿Te escapaste? —Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Me soltaron, después de algunos días —Dimitri giró las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, expresando lo inexplicable del comportamiento de los normandos— Éramos muy pocos y nos deben haber considerado inofensivos, o que no valía la pena alimentarnos—

Isabella sintió inquietud ante esa explicación incomprensible, pero no lo cuestionó.

— ¿Y por qué viniste justamente a Londres? —ella preguntó, intrigada.

—Ya estaba a medio camino de aquí, cuando me soltaron—

—Sí, pero aquí en Londres está el núcleo de soporte militar al rey Stephen, Dimitri ¿Por qué no te volviste a Northumbria, o por qué no fuiste a York, por ejemplo, donde podrías haberte unido a los simpatizantes del duque Henry?—

—Después del ataque al Castillo Norham, consideré que al duque Henry le quedaban pocas esperanzas—

La inquietud de Isabella creció. De repente, veía peligros en todas partes, aunque no supiese decir por qué, o definirlos.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste encontrarme?—

La sonrisa de Dimitri se torció horriblemente en su rostro.

—Eso, Isabella, hija de Charlie, fue muy fácil. Bastó con entrar a la primera taberna y oír hablar sobre el casamiento de un lord normando con una bella sajona de Swan—

Isabella se relajó un poco más. Era obvio que el casamiento de Edward de Cullen con Isabella de Swan era una noticia lo suficientemente importante como para correr por toda la ciudad, y era claro que cualquiera podría haberle informado a Dimitri donde quedaba la casa de Edward. Dejó escapar el aire que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo.

— ¡Qué mala anfitriona soy, Dimitri Volturi! Por favor, déjame ofrecerte una copa de vino. ¡Quiero que me cuentes como estás y cuáles son tus planes para el futuro!—

En ese momento, sin embargo, un súbito y estruendoso ruido vino desde el patio, de cosas cayendo, estrellándose, rompiéndose. Le siguió un insulto en sajón, del cual Isabella entendió cada palabra. Ella se dio vuelta, sobresaltada, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que Brady y Seth no estaban involucrados en el accidente, al verlos inclinados en el parapeto del corredor, observando con verdadera fascinación, la cuerda enmarañada en el suelo, los baldes derramados, el andamio destruido y los cuerpos tirados, debajo.

Ante la confusión de siervos corriendo, hombres insultando y gritos llamando al barbero y cirujano, Isabella se dio vuelta hacia Dimitri Volturi.

—El vino y tu historia tendrán que esperar, me temo —ella se disculpó— Preciso resolver este problema, ahora—

—Volveré —prometió Dimitri.

Isabella no quería perder contacto con él. Extendió la mano para detenerlo.

—Vuelve mañana. No, mañana, no —ella recordó— Es el día del torneo—

—Otro día, entonces, después del torneo, Isabella, hija de Charlie—

—Está bien. ¡Que Dios te acompañe, Dimitri Volturi! —ella agregó apresuradamente, antes de darse vuelta y correr para intentar resolver la situación caótica que se había creado en el patio, dejando al guardián del portón la tarea de acompañar al enorme dinamarqués hasta el portón.

El tumulto duró casi todo el día y las cosas todavía no estaban totalmente asentadas cuando Edward volvió a la casa.

Él entró en el solar en el momento en que Isabella daba instrucciones a los siervos para los preparativos de la última comida del día. Edward caminó hasta el aparador, se sirvió vino y tomó un trago. Fue entonces cuando Isabella notó su presencia.

—Buenas noches, marido —ella saludó, sintiendo una extraña e inesperada euforia.

—Buenas noches, mi lady —respondió él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Edward parecía distante e Isabella pensó que la estaba provocando. El silencio, sin embargo, comenzó a tornarse opresivo y ella sintió que se ruborizaba. Para aliviar la tensión, sonrió, avergonzada.

Edward no le retribuyó la sonrisa.

—Pensé que me ibas a contar sobre los inesperados eventos del día de hoy —dijo él.

La sonrisa de Isabella fue una expresión de pedido de disculpas. Claro, él estaba enojado con el accidente en el patio. Isabella le explicó cómo había sucedido.

—El ayudante del carpintero tuvo una fractura en la pierna, pero ya fue atendido y está bien. El pedrero se torció la muñeca y se abrió la frente. Aparte de eso, los daños materiales fueron mínimos y yo ya planeé una forma de dividir los costos—

— ¿Ya?—

—Sí —murmuró Isabella, con aprensión— ¿Quieres saber cuál es la forma que considero más justa?—

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Prefiero que me hables sobre la visita del dinamarqués—

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

— ¿Dinamarqués? —repitió Isabella, con una arruga en la frente. Entonces, se acordó. Abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró en seguida.

— ¿Pensabas que podías esconderme eso? —la acusó Edward, sarcásticamente.

—Claro que no —respondió Isabella, intentado aparentar una calma que no sentía— Imaginé que el guardián del portón te lo diría—

—No fue el guardián del portón. Fue uno de los guardias—

—Pensé que habías llevado los guardias de vuelta a la Torre—

—Uno de ellos se quedó vigilando la casa, todo el día, del otro lado de la calle—

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—Por sugerencia de Adela, ¡por supuesto! —ella exclamó con ironía. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—La idea fue mía —Él estudió el rostro de Isabella por un momento, con expresión severa— veo que fue una decisión acertada…—

— ¿Ah, si? Y qué crees que conversé con Dimitri… —Ella se interrumpió y continuó, buscando mantener la voz controlada— El nombre de él es Dimitri Volturi, y era un hombre de mi padre, cuando yo era soltera. Cuando me casé, mi padre lo mandó al Castillo Norham. Lo conozco hace muchos años. Entonces… ¿qué crees que conversé con Dimitri durante un minuto… o dos… él estuvo aquí en el patio, con decenas de pares de ojos y oídos a nuestro alrededor?—

—No lo sé —respondió Edward pausadamente— pues mis pajes me dijeron que ustedes hablaron en idioma nórdico—

Isabella lo miró, perpleja:

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hablo en dinamarqués con Dimitri Volturi de la misma manera en que vos hablas en normando con Emmett de McCarthy!—

— ¿Quieres decir que ese dinamarqués sobrevivió al ataque del Castillo Norham?—

—Sí, fue tomado prisionero—

— ¡Ah! —Edward pareció estar sorprendido— No sabía que él había venido aquí con los normandos—

—No, él vino solo —admitió Isabella— Los normandos lo liberaron después de algunos días—

Edward arqueó las cejas, con franca incredulidad.

—Me estás diciendo que los normandos… Eric de Yorkie, en este caso… ¿liberó un prisionero después de algunos días?—

—Fue lo que él me contó—

— ¿Y cuál fue la razón, según él?—

—Porque eran pocos prisioneros, y los normandos los consideraron inofensivos, o creyeron que no valía la pena alimentarlos—

—Y después de que Yorkie lo liberó, ese dinamarqués… Dimitri Volturi… vino a Londres. ¿Así de simple?—

—Sí. Él me dijo que estaba a medio camino de aquí, por lo tanto… —Isabella se encogió de hombros, sin concluir la frase.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Edward brutalmente— ¡Estando a medio camino a Londres, Yorkie liberó al dinamarqués que, en vez de volverse a su país, decidió venir a Inglaterra! ¡Nada más natural que un ex prisionero dinamarqués de Swan caminando por las calles de Londres!—

Isabella tragó en seco.

—Después de la amarga derrota de James, Dimitri creyó que la causa del duque Henry perdería fuerza—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que desde que llegó a Londres ese Dimitri Volturi no oyó hablar del progreso que Henry está haciendo en el oeste? ¿Y sin siquiera luchar?

Solamente ahora Isabella comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuan absurdas eran las explicaciones de Dimitri. Todos sabían que la posición del rey Stephen en el trono estaba lejos de ser segura y que la amenaza del duque Henry era real. Se acordó de haber hallado extraña la aparición de Dimitri en su casa. Por otro lado, había quedado tan sorprendida al verlo y había estado tan ocupada antes y después de esa breve visita… y luego… ¡Oh Dios!… No había tenido tiempo de meditar sobre lo incongruente de las explicaciones que él le había dado. Ahora, se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Quiere decir que Dimitri Volturi llegó a Londres, descubrió que la viuda de James se casó con un caballero normando y, a partir de allí, no fue difícil para él saber dónde encontrarla. Cualquier ciudadano, sajón o normando, sabe donde yo vivo —observó Edward.

Todo eso no había sido tan obvio para ella, pensó Isabella, con frustración, pues en su sorpresa y perplejidad por la visita de Dimitri, no le había preguntando cómo había logrado encontrar la casa.

—Sí —concordó ella— No fue difícil para él, encontrarme—

— ¡Por lo menos admites eso! —estalló Edward, en un tono de acusación.

— ¡Y claro que lo admito! —Replicó ella, indignada— No tengo motivo para no admitirlo. Y te conté exactamente qué sucedió. Dimitri Volturi llegó aquí, esta mañana, y te repetí la historia que él me contó. Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos. ¡Si la historia es verdad o no, no tengo la menor idea!—

Edward la miró con una expresión que Isabella sospechó que muchos enemigos habían contemplado antes de morir.

— ¿Esperas que te crea?—

— ¿Por qué no me creerías?—

—Porque sois demasiado inteligente para creerte con una mentira tan imperfecta—

— ¡Ves! —Exclamó Isabella, triunfante— ¡Piénsalo bien! ¿Si yo estuviese inventando esta historia, no crees que habría pensado en algo más creíble?—

Un brillo de admiración y de una emoción, más fuerte e indefinible, iluminó por un instante la mirada de Edward.

— ¡Lo que quise decir, mi lady, es que sois demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien! —la corrigió él— ¡Y que tu único error fue subestimarme!—

Isabella comprendió, con toda claridad, como Edward interpretaba la visita de Dimitri Volturi. Era igualmente claro para ella que él tenía todos los motivos para interpretar la visita de esa forma. No entendía cómo había podido ser tan descuidada a punto de exponerse a semejante peligro. No tenía la menor idea de cómo defenderse ahora, de cómo protegerse de las posibles consecuencias de ese malentendido, de cómo convencer a Edward que no estaba conspirando contra él, que no estaba involucrada en movimientos políticos para derrocar al rey. Era tan simple, y por otro lado, tan difícil… todo lo que quería era estar con él, sonreírle, besarlo, acostarse a su lado, entregarse a él.

Isabella no tenía medios para defenderse. Cualquier cosa que dijese sonaría como una disculpa o como una mentira. Sólo le restaba tener coraje… coraje para enfrentar a Edward y al peligro de la situación. Se puso delante de él, con la cabeza erguida, y levantó las manos en un gesto de súplica.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que creas en mí?—

Por el modo en que Edward la miró, Isabella pensó que él iba a matarla. No sabía que, con aquella actitud valiente, con esa mezcla de orgullo y humildad, lo llevaba a pensar que se estaba ofreciendo a él, en una tentativa de borrar sus dudas con un juego de seducción. Y Edward, a su vez, mientras consideraba la posibilidad de aceptar esa invitación, no sabía si quería estrangular a Isabella, o si quería amarla locamente…

Isabella aguardó, con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación, oscilando entre la desesperación y la esperanza, la decisión de Edward. Mientras se miraban, él se debatía visiblemente, en un conflicto consigo mismo, con Isabella, con las emociones contradictorias que lo dominaban. Finalmente, él depositó la copa sobre el aparador con tanta fuerza que ella se sobresaltó. En seguida, se marchó fuera do solar.

Mientras Edward recorría furiosamente el corredor en dirección a la escalera, dispersando siervos a diestra y siniestra, se sintió víctima de emociones que nunca había experimentado antes, ni siquiera en el auge de una batalla. En el solar, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para reprimirse y no tomar a Isabella en sus brazos, y besarla con toda la ternura que ella le inspiraba; había estado jugando con una posibilidad, que nunca antes había imaginado, la de rendirse voluntariamente al enemigo. Había estado tan cerca de hacer eso que el aliento le faltaba, ahora, con sólo pensarlo.

Se imaginó atravesando el solar para abrazar Isabella; Se imaginó levantando el rostro sonriente de ella; Se imaginó en un abandono total, entregándose a los ojos color violeta, a la dulzura de los labios de ella, al contacto aterciopelado de su piel… Se imaginó a las Valquirias galopando desenfrenadamente por los cielos para buscarlo y llevarlo a Valhalla.

Edward se paró junto al portón, donde John, el guardián del portón, ya levantaba la pesada traba de madera.

—Voy al Cisne —Edward anunció con un gesto que hizo al hombre girar abruptamente la cabeza.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido a Edward, quien se detuvo de repente y le lanzó una mirada tan fulminante que el pobre hombre pensó que había llegado a su hora.

— ¿Algún problema, John? —preguntó, sin contener su irritación.

— ¡No, mi… Lord! —Se apresuró a decir el guardián del portón— Es sólo que… bien… si va al Cisne, ¿no le estará mostrando a todos los vecinos que tiene… problemas… en su propia casa? Como se casaron hace poco… yo… sólo pensé que…—

Ante la expresión de Edward, John se calló y murmuró una plegaria, moviendo imperceptiblemente los labios. La furia de Edward se redobló, con John, consigo mismo y con Isabella.

—Voy a la Cabeza de Jabalí, entonces —gruñó, refiriéndose a una taberna con menos mala fama en la ciudad— Estás avisado, en caso de que sea necesario llamarme. Pasaré la noche allá—

Isabella sólo volvió a ver Edward en la arena del torneo.

El día de San Bernabé amaneció soleado y sin viento, apenas con la dosis justa de brisa para mantener las brillantes banderas flotando elegantemente en sus mástiles. El rey Stephen, en oposición a la iglesia, no condenaba la práctica de torneos y, siendo un aficionado a ese deporte aristocrático, había declarado que el área normalmente utilizada para aquella finalidad, Cheapside, era demasiado pequeña y limitada para la grandiosidad del torneo y había determinado que el torneo fuese realizado fuera de los muros de la ciudad, en las inmediaciones del Pantano. Gradas de madera fueron erguidas de ambos lados de la arena, para acomodar a los nobles espectadores, que aprobaron, agradecidos, el toldo extendido en lo alto, pues la temperatura estaba alta y el sol prometía castigar.

Isabella llegó a la arena acompañada por un séquito que no había sido difícil reunir entre los criados. Como resultado de la calamitosa situación entre ella y Edward, del día anterior, Isabella había consolidado su autoridad como ama de la casa. Por la mañana, había bastado dar una orden para que fuera prontamente obedecida. Se había sentido gratificada, a pesar de su desconsuelo.

Después que Edward salió de la casa tan tempestuosamente, los siervos y las siervas miraron a Isabella con una especie de temor respetuoso, que bordeaba la reverencia. Recordaron las peleas desagradables y constantes que Tanya provocaba y de las cuales Edward siempre salía vencedor; recordaron a la eternamente derrotada Tanya, lloriqueando por los rincones, culpándolos de todo, atormentándolos, transformando sus vidas en un infierno; así como no podían recordar a Edward besando a Tanya de la manera en que había besado a Isabella el día anterior.

En cuanto al "incidente" en el solar, era de conocimiento de todos en la casa, que Edward e Isabella no se habían gritado, o no habían roto nada más allá que una copa. Finalmente, reuniendo esos datos con la valiosa información que proveyó John, el guardián del portón, llegaron a la conclusión que Isabella había vencido en la pelea, si es que había sido una pelea; pues a juzgar por la actitud de ella, no tenían certeza de eso. Después que Edward dejó el solar, Isabella había dado instrucciones para servir la cena, de un modo calmo aunque un tanto distante, y sólo les había comunicado que sir Cullen no cenaría esa noche en la casa.

Isabella sabía que había habido una pelea y no sentía que hubiese vencido nada. Apenas había dormido y se había despertado de mal humor, lo cual se expresaba en modales fríos y distantes. Para empeorar las cosas, le dolía la cabeza, lo que al mismo tiempo la sorprendió y la irritó, pues no eso no era habitual en ella. Era lo único que le faltaba en ese día.

Más allá de la incomodidad del dolor, se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad o con rapidez y le atribuyó su lentitud mental a otra broma pesada de Loki. Justamente en ese día, que necesitaría fuerza y coraje para enfrentar a los cortesanos que, en la peor de las hipótesis, se unirían para acusarla de actividades conspiratorias.

Eso no sucedió, aunque Isabella tuvo conciencia durante el torneo de una forma más sutil de discriminación…

Nadie le prestó especial atención, ni negativa ni positiva, cuando llegó a la arena. Entró en la tribuna como todos los demás y, como todos los demás, se detuvo para admirar los tapices y los emblemas heráldicos. El clima era de silencio y de expectativa. Los maestros de ceremonia, los heraldos con sus clarines y los ayudantes de armas ya se encontraban posicionados dentro de la arena. Los caballeros y sus escuderos caminaban en la zona, formando un mar de colores variados. Lanzas, escudos y espadas brillaban bajo el sol, cegando los ojos de los que se atrevían a contemplar toda aquella suntuosidad.

Isabella sabía, a través de la usual y eficiente fuente de informaciones en su casa, que su marido había pasado la noche en una de las tabernas de peor reputación de la ciudad de Londres. No sabía, sin embargo, lo que él había hecho después de la noche de juerga en la Cabeza del Jabalí y antes de aparecer en la arena, esa mañana.

Isabella paró bajo la sombra del toldo y recorrió con los ojos la arena. Localizó a Edward en medio de un grupo de escuderos apresurados y caballeros demandantes. Tampoco reparó en el más corpulento de todos ellos, que usaba un yelmo que escondía su rostro detrás del visor. Extrañamente, algo en el modo de moverse del hombre le hizo acordar a Dimitri Volturi. Cerró los ojos, indignada consigo misma, y presionó sus sienes, masajeándolas con las puntas de los dedos.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, el grupo de caballeros y escuderos se había dispersado, pero ella todavía podía ver a Edward, al lado de su caballo, sujetando el yelmo en su brazo. Notó, también, la elegante armadura azul, ornamentada con el blasón de los Cullen. Notó que él hablaba con un grupo de muchachos, obviamente escuderos. El nombre Breteuil latió en su cabeza dolorida, juntamente con otro detalle importante que su mente no conseguía definir. Estaba intentado hacer la asociación, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su brazo y una voz amable.

— ¿Qué calor, verdad? ¡Pobres caballeros, con esas armaduras!—

Isabella miró para encontrarse con el rostro simpático y sonriente de Leah.

—Si, hace mucho calor —ella concordó vagamente aprensiva por la interrupción.

— ¿Ya escogiste un lugar para sentarte? —preguntó Leah.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y Leah señaló el banco que había reservado para ella y sus criadas, invitando a Isabella a sentarse con ella. Había espacio para dos personas más del séquito de Isabella; las demás podrían quedarse de pie, cerca de los bancos, bajo la sombra del toldo.

Isabella y Leah se dirigieron a sus asientos, parando para hacer una reverencia delante de Adela, que estaba sentada en una silla con espaldar alto, en el frente y en el centro de la tribuna, manifestando de esta forma la innovación que había permitido la presencia de mujeres entre los espectadores de un evento hasta poco tiempo antes exclusivamente masculino.

A lo largo del camino, Isabella captó varias miradas desconfiadas en su dirección. No comprendió por qué, al principio, ya que eran miradas bastante sutiles. Sin embargo, después de ver más de una persona levantar el rostro hacia ella y apresurarse a desviar la mirada, imaginó que tal vez toda aquella curiosidad tuviese algo que ver con su pelea con Edward y con los rumores de traición dentro de los muros del castillo. Se le ocurrió que, si se hubiese tornado de conocimiento público que el más leal caballero de la corte había pasado la noche lejos de su nueva esposa, ellos serían el tema del día en la corte sin que Edward hubiese dicho una sola palabra a alguien.

Sin embargo, Isabella sabía que alguien debía haber esparcido el chisme de su pelea con Edward.

Después que ella y Leah se sentaron, Leah miró a la arena y observó, entre intrigada y decepcionada:

— ¡Oh… Edward no está usando una insignia tuya, mi querida! —Miró a Isabella y chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de censura— ¿Por qué será que este hombre nunca sigue las convenciones, ni siquiera las más simples de todas?—

Isabella se espantó. No tenía ninguna explicación a mano. Pero Leah pronto le ofreció una.

—A mi querido primo no le gusta respetar las convenciones sociales. En realidad nunca lo vi usar una insignia de una dama, antes, pero… ¡yo esperaba que por una vez fuese diferente!—

—Yo no le di ninguna insignia, para ser sincera —confesó Isabella.

— ¿Oh? —La expresión de Leah era de interés.

—Sucede que Edward no durmió en casa anoche. Él salió sin que yo me acordase de entregarle mi chal para que usara en su manga—

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Leah comprensivamente, como si aquella fuese la explicación más común del mundo. —Claro que era mejor para él no estar con la esposa la noche previa a un torneo. Además, ¡esa era una práctica bastante común!—

Isabella no tenía ni idea que era habitual la abstinencia sexual antes de un torneo, pero le agradeció a Leah con la mirada por ayudarla a preservar su dignidad. Desafortunadamente, los esfuerzos de Leah fueron arruinados en seguida, pues la conversación había llegado a oídos de terceros.

—Oh, es una práctica muy común —confirmó lady Clearwater, sin ningún saludo, anterior o posterior. Ella se rió, antes de agregar—: ¡Pero cuando el caballero está casado hace mucho tiempo!—

El corazón de Isabella se hundió hasta el estomago y se dio vuelta para mirar a la bella Sue, encantadora en una túnica blanca y una sobrefalda púrpura. La presión en sus sienes aumentó cuando la dama de la corte hizo un movimiento para sentarse al lado de Leah.

— ¿Sabes de lo que estamos hablando? —preguntó Isabella, sin rodeos.

Sue sonrió, con dulzura y condescendencia.

—Que Edward de Cullen pasó la noche lejos de vos, mi querida, y que Leah sugirió que él estaba reservando sus energías para el torneo—

Isabella deseó que su dolor de cabeza no fuese tan perturbador. Maldijo mentalmente contra Loki y se forzó por mantener la voz controlada.

—Estoy entendiendo bien ¿o vos no crees en la explicación para la ausencia de mi marido anoche?—

Sue llevó una mano a su pecho, en un gesto de autodefensa.

— ¡Oh, no, absolutamente! —respondió, casi indignada.

—La precaución de Edward es perfectamente comprensible, ¡principalmente después de la divulgación del coraje y de la fuerza del caballero desconocido! Dicen que es el hombre más fuerte que haya aparecido en torneo en Inglaterra—

Era ese el detalle que se le había escapado a Isabella, más temprano: el caballero misterioso que Emmett de McCarthy había mencionado estaría participando ese día.

—Oí hablar sobre él —admitió Isabella— Pero la cuestión de su fuerza tendrá que ser demostrada—

—En el quinto combate, si no me equivoco —informó Sue, con una sonrisa — Edward lo enfrentará—

Ella miró a Leah.

— ¿Estás segura?—

—Creo que sí —concordó Leah, con indiferencia. Ella miró al grupo de caballeros a la distancia— Pero creo que el Desconocido todavía no apareció por aquí, pues no veo a nadie en la arena que parezca capaz de equipararse a la fuerza de Edward. Y Edward va a enfrentar a Yorkie no… déjame ver… en el sexto combate, ¿no es así?—

La sonrisa de Sue parecía ser artificial.

—Pero el sexto combate es amistoso —ella observó, sacudiendo los hombros.

Isabella sintió una leve contracción en el estomago y miró a las dos, alarmada.

— ¿No son todos los combates amistosos? —preguntó. Hasta ese momento, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiera en el torneo un combate mortal. Había asumido que todos los combates serían todos amistosos, o pacíficos.

Sue la miró a los ojos.

—No sé —murmuró, lentamente, en un tono de voz que hizo que la sangre de Isabella se congelara— Te importaría mucho, mi querida, ¿si Edward fuese… herido?—

Isabella presintió la trampa. "¡Piensa, idiota, piensa!", se reprendió a sí misma. Pero no consiguió hacerlo. Una idea terrible se le ocurrió. ¿Y si Edward había pasado la noche bebiendo y participando de una orgía? Difícilmente estaría en condiciones de enfrentarse a un rival tan fuerte. Y aunque, con algo de suerte, él sobreviviese, todavía tendría que enfrentar Eric de Yorkie en el combate siguiente, del cual podría salir gravemente herido, aún tratándose de un combate amistoso.

Con desesperación creciente, se dio cuenta que si alguien deseaba perjudicar a Edward, nada mejor para esta persona que él no se encontrase en perfectas condiciones físicas ese día. Por un segundo, pensó que la posible desventaja de Edward provenía única y exclusivamente del tiempo inapropiado de la visita de Dimitri Volturi. Loki, realmente, había armado una broma muy pesada esta vez. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

— ¿Y entonces? —insistió Sue. Isabella se dio vuelta valientemente a ella.

— ¿Y entonces, qué? —se vio obligada a preguntar, pues tenía dificultad en recordar la pregunta que ella le había hecho, tan grande era el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Te importaría si Edward fuese herido? —repitió lady Clearwater.

— ¿Qué sucedería conmigo, si mi marido fuese herido? —preguntó Isabella, en un impulso.

La sonrisa de Sue se ensanchó. Isabella le estudió el rostro y se sorprendió con la expresión de maldad y con el repugnante brillo de envidia y celos en sus ojos negros.

—Vamos, mi querida… eres tan bonita y posees tantas tierras… que estoy segura que no quedarías viuda por mucha tiempo—

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

El dolor de cabeza de Isabella poco a poco comenzó a retroceder y la especie de neblina que envolvía su pensamiento se desvaneció. Una configuración diferente de toda esa situación, que hasta entonces se le había escapado, comenzaba a tomar forma.

Los celos de Sue sugería que no era Loki, después de todo, quien estaba jugando con las piezas en la vida de Isabella, sino un simple mortal cuyo nombre era, casi con certeza, Eric de Yorkie.

Había sido Yorkie quien había enviado a Dimitri Volturi a su casa, el día anterior al torneo, consciente de que Edward había dejado un guardia en la calle para vigilarla. Había sido Yorkie quien había capturado a Dimitri Volturi en el Castillo Norham y quien había tramado toda aquella intriga para perjudicar Edward; era Yorkie el hombre del duque Henry infiltrado en la corte, simulando lealtad al rey Stephen.

Finalmente, Isabella conseguía acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas y focalizar sus pensamientos, e montar.

— ¿En qué combate va a entrar Emmett de McCarthy? —preguntó, abruptamente.

Leah pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta. Sue se dio vuelta hacia ella con una mirada ladina, la expresión de celos se transformó en curiosidad.

— ¡Ah, si! El guapo y galante Emmett —murmuró— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—

Isabella sacudió los hombros.

—Por nada—

— ¿Si?—

A Isabella no le importaba que Sue pensase que ella estaba, de repente, imaginando la posibilidad de tener un marido diferente, más guapo y más atento que Edward. En verdad, hasta era mejor que Sue estuviese confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y lealtad. Isabella sólo sentía que engañar a Leah, también. Pero necesitaba saber si podía eliminar a McCarthy, como posible blanco de la trampa de Yorkie.

—Por nada —ella insistió, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a Sue— Sólo estaba pensando si sir Emmett vendría antes o después de Edward—

—Después —respondió Sue, estudiando la expresión de Isabella atentamente.

Isabella enfrentó la mirada penetrante de la dama de la corte. Iba a preguntar en cual combate entrarían cada uno de los caballeros que poseían un escudero llamado Breteuil, pero después lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que una pregunta tan directa podría despertar las sospechas de Sue. Decidió intentar un abordaje diferente.

—Bien… —murmuró, buscando aparentar informalidad e indiferencia— ¿Sabrías decirme cuáles serán los parejas de los primeros cuatro combates?—

Sue asintió y dijo lo que Isabella quería saber.

El dolor de cabeza de Isabella retrocedía cada vez más, tornándose casi imperceptible. La primera participación del Desconocido estaba programada para el tercero combate, pero el caballero que lo enfrentaría no era ninguno de los que Edward había nombrado, ninguno de los que poseían un escudero con el nombre de Breteuil. Isabella concluyó que ese combate sería apenas un precalentamiento para el combate con Edward.

—Ese caballero desconocido… —ella arriesgó— ¿Quién es él?—

—Nadie lo sabe, mi querida —respondió Sue burlonamente— La gracia es justamente esa. Si la identidad de él fuese conocida, no hablaríamos del Desconocido… ¿verdad?—

—Vean… ya va a comenzar —anunció Leah, señalando la arena.

Los caballeros estaban divididos en dos equipos, de acuerdo con la marcha heráldica de sus orígenes. Desfilaron, primeramente, alrededor de la arena, en sus caballos, antes de separarse y posicionarse en los laterales, luego se aproximaron al centro de la arena recorriendo toda la línea central, trotando en sentidos opuestos, en un saludo inicial. En seguida, volvieron a los laterales.

—Yo debería haber hecho la pregunta de otra forma —se corrigió Isabella— ¿Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo el caballero desconocido consiguió ingresar al torneo y permanecer de incógnito?—

Sue sacudió los hombros.

—Fue Adela —dijo con aire de superioridad— Ella es la única que sabe quién es él. No es la primera vez que esto sucede. Adela tuvo esa idea el año pasado, en uno de los torneos de verano. La participación de un caballero desconocido fue un verdadero éxito y Adela decidió repetir la fórmula este año. Es una atracción más, para que los torneos sean más interesantes—

—Si —concordó Leah— Y aunque el caballero del año pasado haya resultado ser un hombre conocido por todos, confieso que el misterio le dio suspenso al torneo. Breteuil tiene un cuerpo tan grande y tan fuera de lo común que varias personas adivinaron quien era, antes de que él se quitara el yelmo—

— ¿Breteuil? —Preguntó Isabella, mirando a Leah— Ese nombre no me es extraño—

—No, claro, es una familia bastante numerosa —explicó Leah— Y muy relacionada. Renaut de Breteuil es un barón poderoso con tres hijos y por lo menos media docena de sobrinos, todos ellos son escuderos de los principales caballeros de la corte—

— ¿Será que el caballero desconocido es Renaut de Breteuil? —sugirió Isabella, con el aire más inocente que consiguió expresar.

—Es posible —asintió Sue— ¡Porque nadie se imaginaría que se trataría de la misma persona dos veces seguidas!—

Isabella pensó por un momento.

—Pero, ¿no es extraño que Adela permita un combate no amistoso entre dos de sus caballeros, como Breteuil y Edward? —ella preguntó, con racionalidad.

Sue le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

—Un combate no… —ella comenzó a decir, como si no hubiese comprendido. Pero en seguida, su mirada se iluminó.

— ¡Oh, no, estoy segura de que hoy sólo serán usadas armas de puntas romas, querida! ¡Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba unos minutos atrás! Quería ver como sentías en relación con… ciertos asuntos—

El clarín resonó en la cabeza de Isabella, afortunadamente ahora libre del dolor. Ella miró a Sue y le preguntó, con una serenidad implacable:

— ¿Y qué descubriste?—

Sue no respondió. En vez de eso se levantó, anunciando que necesitaba hablar con "una persona" que había acabado de ver. Se apartó, apresurada, murmurando una despedida que fue ahogada por el primero grito de "¡Preparados!", de la arena.

Poco después que Sue se apartó, Isabella permaneció sentada, inmóvil, concentrándose, analizando sus opciones, enteramente consciente de la situación complicada en la que se encontraba. Por ese motivo, aunque sus ojos estuviesen fijos en la arena, ella no observaba el espectáculo que allí se desarrollaba y no oía el sonido insistente del clarín, anunciando la entrada de cada participante, que entraban seguidos por sus escuderos. Finalmente, sin retirar los ojos de la arena, ella se inclinó cerca de Leah.

—Necesito pedirte un favor—

Leah se dio vuelta hacia Isabella y la arruga en su frente denotaba claramente duda, o tal vez, cierta decepción. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se apretaba dentro del pecho; sabía que su amiga dudaba de ella y sabía, también, que, para contar con la colaboración de Leah, tendría que hacer que ella le creyese. Por otro lado, Isabella no era más que una extraña en la corte. Por el mismo motivo que no esperaba que Edward creyese en su palabra. No podía contarle a Leah sus sospechas sobre Sue. Eso no la ayudaría en nada. Llenó sus pulmones con aire y habló apresuradamente:

—Me vi obligada a preguntarle a Sue en qué orden aparecería Emmett de McCarthy en los combates. No me preguntes por qué necesité hacer eso, pues no puedo explicártelo ahora. Es que… —Ella se calló y tragó en seco.

La expresión de Leah se iluminó y la duda se transformó en esperanza.

— ¿Si? —ella la incentivó.

—Estoy preocupada por Edward —confesó Isabella, bajando su voz a un susurro— ¡Por favor, debes creerme!—

— ¿Fue Sue quien te dejó preocupada? —Preguntó Leah, directamente— Me pareció que ella fue bastante grosera con vos—

—Lo fue, sí —concordó Isabella, agradecida porque Leah también había reparado en la actitud de la dama de la corte— Pero no fue exactamente la grosería de ella lo que me dejó preocupada. Es que, en verdad, tengo motivos para creer que algo está siendo tramado en contra de Edward—

Leah arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

— ¡Oh! —ella exclamó, después de un momento— Pero… ¿cómo… quieres mi ayuda?—

Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Conoces a un escudero de Edward, llamado Collin?—

Leah recorrió los ojos por la arena y localizó el árbol donde estaba colgado el escudo de Edward y alrededor del cual sus hombres aguardaban.

—Sí —ella afirmó— Puedo verlo, desde aquí—

—El es el escudero de confianza de Edward —siguió Isabella— Quiero que hagas lo siguiente: fíjate si consigues llamarlo y pídele que examine cuidadosamente las armas y la armadura de Edward, déjale bien en claro que él debe hacer esto solamente cuando falten pocos minutos para comenzar el quinto combate. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?—

—Bien, no es imposible —admitió Leah aprensivamente— Pero tampoco es una misión muy fácil—

Isabella miró a su amiga en silencio, comprendiendo su reticencia. También estaba confundida, indecisa sobre hasta qué punto debía confesar sus sospechas, o hasta que punto debía esconder lo que sabía.

— ¿Por qué no mandas a uno de los pajes a hablar con Collin con tu recado? —sugirió Leah, después de pensar por un momento.

—No —Isabella sacudió la cabeza— No confío en nadie, Leah, solamente en vos. Yo podría ir a hablar con Collin, pero me temo que esa actitud de mi parte sería mal interpretada—

Ella hizo una pausa y se inclinó más cerca de Leah.

—Escucha… voy a decirte una cosa —ella prosiguió— Tengo serios motivos para sospechar que uno de los escuderos de Edward… no, Collin, por supuesto, sino otro… está… traicionando a Edward. Incluso creo que el mismo muchacho no tenga conciencia de esto. Está siendo inducido por otra persona, y tal vez piense que todo es una broma, o algo parecido. Pero la situación es seria, Leah, créeme. Y no sé decirte por qué, pero siento que ese Collin es de confianza, y que podemos contar con él—

Leah pareció sorprenderse con la información que Isabella le daba.

—Pero, ¿de quién desconfías? —preguntó ella, más aprensiva que curiosa.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, pero antes que dijese algo, la expresión de Leah se iluminó.

— ¿No será…? ¡Oh… Isabella! ¡Uno de los sobrinos de sir Renaut Breteuil entrena con Edward, si no me equivoco! —ella exclamó.

Isabella lanzó a su amiga una mirada significativa.

—Si, Leah, estás en lo cierto. Uno de los jóvenes Breteuil es escudero de Edward—

—Pero entonces… —Leah frunció el ceño— ¿Crees que es posible que Renaut de Breteuil esté usando a su sobrino para hacerle algún mal a Edward? —Ella sacudió la cabeza, con incertidumbre— Yo no lo creo, Isabella. Me parece altamente improbable. Además, con toda franqueza, porque conozco a sir Renaut, esa hipótesis es absurda—

Fue el turno de Isabella de sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia.

— ¡Sucede que sir Renaut de Breteuil es una víctima, también! Él no tiene nada que ver con la trampa, y tampoco él es el caballero desconocido —Isabella tropezaba con sus propias palabras.

Leah la miró, atónita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—No puedo jurarlo, pero casi estoy segura de eso—

—Pensándolo bien, todavía no vi a sir Renaut hoy —comentó Leah— Creo que estás equivocada, Isabella. Sólo puede ser él, con el yelmo todo el tiempo puesto… ¡Fíjate el tamaño de ese hombre! Es sir Renaut, sin duda. Sue tiene razón cuando dice que Adela lo escogió de nuevo justamente porque nadie espera que sea otra vez el desconocido—

Isabella suspiró, pero no contradijo a su amiga.

—Hablando del desconocido, ¿dónde está? —Murmuró Leah— Acabo de verlo en la arena pero ahora él desapareció—

Isabella no se tomó el trabajo de mirar, pues no necesitaba nada más para estar segura que el hombre corpulento era Dimitri Volturi y no tenía duda ninguna de que él estaba armado con una lanza que no tenía punta roma, sino una punta afilada, destinada a perforar a su contendiente. Sospechaba, también que Renaut de Breteuil estaba encerrado en algún lugar bastante lejos de la arena, probablemente estaba herido o inconsciente, por causas no naturales. Sospechaba que Adela no estaba al tanto del intercambio que había sido hecho, de un desconocido por otro. Si el escudero Breteuil era cómplice o no, de toda aquella trama, Isabella no lo sabía, pero estaba inclinada a creer que sí. El Breteuil mencionado por Yorkie, en la conversación furtiva con Sue, le sonaba más como un joven escudero que como el respetado Renaut de Breteuil. A pesar de todo, su intuición le decía que el muchacho no tenía plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de que estaba siendo usado por Eric de Yorkie para cargar, posteriormente, con toda la culpa de lo que iba a suceder en el quinto combate.

Pensar en las posibles consecuencias de ese combate llevó a Isabella a posar una mano sobre el brazo de Leah, en un gesto que indicaba urgencia. Su garganta se contrajo por el miedo y, por primera vez en su vida, no era miedo por sí misma, sino por otra persona.

—Haz lo siguiente —susurró ella, cerca del oído de Leah— Simplemente dile a Collin que examine con mucha atención todas las armas de Edward, cuidadosamente… especialmente antes del quinto combate. Inclusivo debe revisar el caballo—

Cuando Leah levantó su rostro serio, Isabella le lanzó una mirada de ruego.

—Por favor, Leah, piénsalo bien —insistió— ¿Qué mal le puede causar a Edward tomar esa precaución? Por el contrario, ¡sólo vas a ayudarlo!—

Finalmente, Leah pareció convencerse. Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza e Isabella suspiró, aliviada. Vio a su amiga levantarse y comenzar a pedir permiso para pasar entre las piernas y las rodillas y salir de la tribuna.

Le pareció Isabella que había pasado una eternidad hasta que Leah consiguió abrirse camino en medio de la multitud de espectadores y recorrer todo el interior de la empalizada.

Ya se había dado inicio el segundo combate cuando Leah finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de atraer la atención de Collin. Todo ese tiempo, sentada en el banco, Isabella sentía su corazón martillar, acelerado, como si hiciese eco de las herraduras de los caballos galopando en la arena.

El segundo combate llegó a su fin. Durante el intervalo, algunos caballeros desfilaron por la arena, cabalgando con sus lanzas en reposo, exhibiéndose, provocando al público y agradeciendo los aplausos. El caballero desconocido entró en la arena para el tercer combate en el instante en que Leah concluía su diálogo con Collin. El Desconocido no poseía la gracia marcial de los caballeros más expertos, pero era, sin duda, un hombre tosco, bruto y fuerte, y cuando su lanza golpeó, inevitablemente partiendo la de su adversario, Isabella tuvo la sensación de que su corazón, de la misma manera, se rompía.

Edward vio a Isabella cuando ella entró acompañado por su séquito. Su corazón dio un salto violento. La sorpresa le había causado una emoción extraña y fuerte. Supo en ese momento que estaba tan enamorado de Isabella que, a pesar de todo lo que sabía respecto a ella, todavía tenía ojos solamente para ella.

Edward había alcanzado una especie de serenidad en relación con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, con relación al cambio repentino que había ocurrido en su vida, en tan corto tiempo, con relación a la aceptación de la responsabilidad del amor que sentía por Isabella, y de esa sensación extraña y dolorosa, que no había conocido antes. Había llegado incluso a distinguir una cualidad patéticamente armoniosa en su sufrimiento. Consideraba que ese día ideal para el torneo; era el día ideal para morir.

En verdad, Edward no tenía intención de morir ese día; tampoco tenía intención de ser herido. Estaba en excelente condición física, nunca había estado mejor. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pero no se sentía cansado; al contrario, se sentía revigorizado, leve, ágil, física y mentalmente. Era como si hubiese entrado en la arena con su espíritu y su cuerpo no pudiese ser alcanzado o dañado.

La noche anterior, en la Cabeza del Jabalí, él se había dado cuenta que la cerveza no tenía sabor, por eso había bebido poco más de media jarra. En cuanto a las mujeres, no les había prestado atención ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no les había prestado atención. Había encontrado una ocupación afuera de la taberna, entrenando con la espada con uno de los mastodontes de mucha fuerza bruta y poca habilidad de la taberna. En todo ese tiempo, sólo conseguía pensar en Isabella.

Él la había juzgado mal. Isabella había admitido con sinceridad que favorecía la posición del duque Henry, así como lo habían hecho su marido, y su padre.

Era una pena, que él no pudiese conquistar el amor Isabella, en ese día, con una demostración de su habilidad en el campo de batalla. Se acordaba haber oír a algunos hombres contar que usaban los torneos para derrotar a cada uno de los oponentes delante de los ojos de su amada. El problema era que Isabella había confesado ser una persona pacífica, que no tenía miedo a la violencia, pero que no la aprobaba… o ¿él la estaba confundiendo con la esposa de Tyr?

No tenía importancia, pensó. De cualquier forma era una ironía que su extraordinaria concentración física y mental en ese día proviniese de la intensidad de su amor por Isabella y de su aceptación de este amor, y de la certeza de que todas sus victorias no harían que ella correspondiese a su sentimiento.

Sin embargo, Edward tenía mucho que hacer para asegurarse "sus victorias inútiles". Tenía a Collin, a Gautier y a Breteuil, sus escuderos, para formarlos en escuderos dignos, capaces y eficientes. Ese torneo era el entrenamiento de sus muchachos para una guerra. Edward estaba haciendo escuela para esos muchachos, y él era su maestro.

Edward no estaba afectado por el calor excesivo, ni por el peso de la armadura, ni por los gritos de la tribuna. No era consciente de la sangre que pulsaba ferozmente en sus venas, de la resistencia que levantaba ante cada impacto de los incontables golpes de su adversario. Sólo estaba desempeñándose como sabía que tenía que hacer. Su caballo y su cuerpo eran un todo, su escudo y su brazo, un todo, su espada y su mano, un todo.

Entre golpe y golpe, una pausa, un momento de no actuar, un momento para ser. Y en cada pausa, Edward pensaba en Isabella. Sabía que ella estaba sentada con Leah; sabía que otra dama se había reunido con ellas. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Lady… Clearwater? Si, esa misma; la que le había preguntado algo unos días antes de su casamiento y que casi lo había dejando en una situación comprometida delante de la reina Adela. Lady Clearwater… Edward recordó. De reojo pudo ver que Leah se había levantado y que Isabella había permanecido sentada. Isabella estaba sola en la tribuna y él no se preocupó más de Leah.

Edward tenía una tarea a desempeñar. Y la desempeñó con eficiencia. En una de las pausas miró al costado. Collin estaba cerca de un árbol; Gautier estaba cuidando el caballo; Breteuil estaba revisando la lanza… El muchacho era lento, le faltaba motivación… Pero Edward era paciente, porque esa era una cualidad de un buen maestro.

Collin se aproximó y le sujetó el brazo como se quisiese llevarlo a un rincón, o apartarlo del árbol donde estaba colgado su escudo, donde todos sus escuderos esperaban el combate siguiente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Collin le hablaba en voz tan baja y tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué parecía nervioso? ¿Y por qué insistía en repetir el nombre de Leah? Edward no quería saber sobre Leah; era solamente Isabella quien le importaba.

—Fue lo que ella me dijo, sir —le susurró Collin, con una expresión de ansiedad en sus ojos muy abiertos.

El significado del mensaje penetraba lentamente la consciencia de Edward.

— ¿Leah te mandó a revisar mis armas? —Repitió él perplejo— ¡Pero esa es tarea de Breteuil!—

—Lo sé, sir —respondió Collin, igualmente perplejo. Edward sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el árbol. Collin lo detuvo.

—Lady Leah me dijo que no dejara de ignorar su pedido, sir —insistió el joven— Ella me dijo que usted no le daría importancia—

—Ella acertó —murmuró Edward seriamente pero con calma.

No estaba irritado. No, en ese día. Sólo no comprendía la causa de la aflicción de Collin y de Leah.

—Tiene algo que ver con el caballero desconocido —se apresuró Collin a decir.

— ¿Renaut? —Edward frunció el ceño, más perplejo todavía.

—No es sir Renaut de Breteuil el caballero desconocido—retrucó Collin— Lady Leah dijo que tal vez no sea él y que por eso usted debe asegurarse que Robert no lo está poniendo en una situación desfavorable, con armas que no son las del reglamento…—

Edward levantó una mano, en protesta, haciendo que el muchacho se callase. No permitiría que Collin descendiese al punto de acusar injustamente, e incomprensiblemente a su compañero Robert de Breteuil. No comprendía nada. Collin nunca había tenido celos de Breteuil; sabía que era el escudero favorito de su maestro, aunque en ese día en particular Edward no prefería ni favorecía a ninguno de los tres. Era el maestro que trataba a todos por igual. No tenía idea de la causa de todo aquel conflicto; pero permaneció imperturbable y Collin acabó desistiendo.

Edward notó que Collin estaba contrariado y hasta podía comprender lo que pasaba en el interior del muchacho. Colocó una mano en un gesto paternal sobre su hombro.

—Estás preocupado por mí, ¿es por el combate con el Desconocido, Collin? —preguntó Edward afablemente.

—No —admitió Collin.

Edward sonrió.

—Entonces, muchacho. ¿Crees que el joven Breteuil puede querer perjudicarme de alguna forma, cuando enfrente a su tío? ¿Es por eso, Collin? Tal vez pienses que yo he sido demasiado severo con Breteuil en las últimas semanas y que él haya pensado en dañar mis armas para impedirme ganar… y para que su tío sea el vencedor. ¿Es lo que estás pensando, Collin?—

Collin sacudió la cabeza.

—Son los otros rumores los que me preocupan —confesó el escudero— Rumores que circulan dentro de los muros del castillo, sobre traidores. Estoy preocupado desde que llegamos acá. ¿Y si alguna de las lanzas estuviera afilada?—

La sonrisa de Edward fue lenta pues estaba pensativo, casi melancólico. Le dio una palmadita provocativa al hombro de Collin.

—Tu inquietud es justificada —él concordó, antes de agregar, con más seriedad y firmeza—: Pero tienes que comprender que no puedo apartar a Breteuil de sus tareas, sin ofenderlo—

Collin abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró en seguida, finalmente comprendiendo que era inútil insistir. Edward inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión sonriente, y se dio vuelta para concluir con los preparativos para el siguiente combate, sin meditar una segunda vez sobre ese extraño diálogo entre él y su escudero.

Cuando llegó el momento, Edward dejó que Collin le colocase el yelmo y le entregase las armas, y montó su caballo para dirigirse al extremo opuesta de la empalizada, desde donde partiría al galope para enfrentar a su adversario, en el centro de la arena. Estaba listo para el combate. Sólo sentía no tener una insignia de Isabella en su manga izquierda.

El oficial lanzó el grito de "¡Preparados!" Edward bajó el visor y espoleó los flancos del animal. Levantó el escudo. Su lanza estaba hacia abajo, en reposo, y él la levantó gradualmente, a medida que el caballo ganaba velocidad. Estaba seguro que un único golpe certero en el escudo de Renaut sería suficiente para derribarlo de su caballo. Y sabía que aquel primer abordaje sería decisivo. Era lo que Renaut se merecía, por querer ser dos veces el caballero incógnito.

En el momento en que los dos caballeros se enfrentaron en el centro de la arena, tres cosas habían sucedido al mismo tiempo. Primero, Edward se acordó, súbita e inexplicablemente, que Leah había estado sentada al lado de Isabella en la tribuna, durante un buen tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Collin y darle aquella extraña orden. Se acordó, también, del curioso interés de Isabella por el nombre Breteuil. Leah debía haber sospechado de Isabella y había intentado prevenirlo. Segundo, su lanza alcanzó de lleno el escudo de su adversario de una manera que tendría que haberlo derrumbado. Pero, tercero, su lanza se partió con el impacto. Una rotura inexplicable dado el ángulo y la fuerza de su empuñadura. Su oponente ni siquiera se movió con el impacto del golpe.

Mientras Edward cabalgaba por la arena, en sentido contrario al del caballero Desconocido, los espectadores se pusieron de pie en la tribuna, con una exclamación al unísono. Edward contempló lo que quedaba de su lanza, poco más de treinta centímetros de madera astillada. No estaba muy irritado, o preocupado con ese imprevisto. Llegó al otro extremo de la arena y dio media vuelta a su caballo, para iniciar el segundo abordaje contra su adversario.

Sabía, ahora, que su lanza había sido dañada a propósito; sabía, también, que su oponente no era Renaut de Breteuil. Las sospechas de Leah no eran absurdas, ni infundadas: Isabella había planeado su muerte. Pero Edward no comprendía como el joven Breteuil había sido capaz de traicionarlo. Pensó que tal vez Isabella le hubiese sonreído al muchacho quien a su vez, se había deslumbrado con esos ojos color violeta. El propio Edward sería capaz de morir por ella, si supiese que la muerte le daría su amor. La única forma en que moriría por Isabella, ahora, sería si ella misma sujetase un puñal y perforase implacablemente su corazón.

Cuando Edward avanzó al galope, para el segundo abordaje del combate, ya estaba preparado para recibir el ataque de la lanza afilada de su adversario. Se encontraba en clara desventaja, ya que sólo estaba muñido con un pedazo de lanza de apenas treinta centímetros de longitud, mientras que a lanza do oponente todavía estaba con sus cuatro metros intactos. A pesar de todo, no estaba preocupado, pues había tenido la oportunidad, durante el primer abordaje de evaluar la habilidad de su oponente y la había juzgado bastante escasa. Estaba preparado para recibir los golpes de la lanza del caballero y sabía que sería preciso hacer dos o tres abordajes más para ejecutar el tipo de estrategia necesaria para derribarlo del caballo.

Edward no se dejó caer en la trampa de subestimar a su adversario. Sabía que, si las posiciones fuesen invertidas, el hombre habría caído muerto en el segundo abordaje, con un degollamiento perfecto.

Edward era consciente, como en un sueño, de que Isabella estaba de pie, junto con los demás espectadores; era consciente de que los escuderos y los demás caballeros corrían de un lado a otro, innecesariamente según pensaba Edward. No se dejó perturbar por los gritos y la agitación a su alrededor, pues se encontraba en un estado extremo de concentración, donde reinaba la serenidad y el silencio.

Edward estaba preparado para cada maniobra torpe por parte de su oponente. En el quinto abordaje del combate, el hombre dejó caer su lanza deliberadamente, y agarró la muñeca de Edward, empujándolo para derribarlo del caballo, una táctica que era, en la mejor de las hipótesis, estúpida y en un caso extremo, suicida, pues Edward lo empujó y lo derrumbó del caballo al mismo tiempo.

El combate ahora se desarrollaba en el suelo y fue breve y decisivo, le exigió poca habilidad a Edward. Rodaron por el suelo una vez, dos veces, trabados en un abrazo mortal. En el instante siguiente estaban de pie, espadas en mano. Edward sentía indiferencia respecto a la forma final de muerte de su oponente y había considerado esa confrontación como un combate mortal a partir del momento en que su lanza se había partido.

En pocos segundos el caballero desconocido ya estaba desarmado y había caído al suelo. Edward se arrodilló sobre él, listo para darle el golpe de gracia. Encontró las correas y los cordones que sujetaban la armadura de su adversario al yelmo, las desató diestramente y le cortó la garganta. La arena en ese lugar se empapó con la sangre del hombre agonizante.

Edward miró a la audiencia. Vio a Isabella de pie, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, como diciendo una plegaria, los ojos cerrados por el horror que acababa de contemplar.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Edward se puso de pie. Limpió la espada ensangrentada en el borde de su túnica y la envainó. Desató las correas de su propio yelmo y se lo quitó. Se sacó los guantes. Oía las vivas y los aplausos como si viniesen de muy lejos, intercalados con uno o otro llanto "¡Breteuil!" Estaba profundamente enojado. Los presentes que tuviesen ojos en la cara, ya deberían haber deducido que su oponente en ese combate, fuese quien fuese, no había mostrado ni una décima parte del talento de Renaut de Breteuil.

En el instante siguiente, Emmett de McCarthy estaba al lado de Edward, tembloroso, protestando abiertamente y vehementemente por el riesgo que su amigo había corrido. A continuación, los otros caballeros, escuderos y ayudantes de armas se aglomeraron alrededor de Edward, como un enjambre de abejas. El jefe de armas de la Torre también estaba allí; agitando la bandera blanca en la arena.

La armadura y las armas del caballero muerto, así como su caballo, fueron ofrecidos a Edward, como recompensa. Pero él no se sentía gratificado; su emoción más fuerte, en ese momento, era de frustración, por haber vencido a un adversario tan inferior e indigno. Fue avisado que el caballo de Eric de Yorkie había sufrido una contusión durante toda aquella confusión y que, por este motivo, Yorkie no estaría en condiciones de participar del sexto combate, en el que debería enfrentar a Edward.

Edward mandó a llamar al jefe de armas y lo censuró severamente por su falta de competencia y por no estar atento a la más simple de sus tareas.

Después del shock inicial, el principal interés de todos pasó a girar en torno a la identidad del caballero muerto; muchos todavía temían, contra todas las evidencias, que fuese Renaut de Breteuil. La conmoción era general. Finalmente el yelmo del muerto fue quitado, pero ninguna de las personas presentes en la arena, o en las tribunas, fue capaz de identificar el rostro del hombre, a excepción de una que sabía, desde el principio, de quien se trataba. Edward contempló, con una expresión desprovista de emoción, las facciones de un típico dinamarqués northumbriano. No tuvo dificultad en deducir que se trataba de Dimitri. Dimitri Volturi.

— ¿Conoces a este hombre, Edward? —preguntó McCarthy, con una arruga en la frente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca lo había visto—

El joven Collin estaba a su lado. Gautier, también. Breteuil estaba recostado contra el árbol, con el rostro lívido.

—Pregúntale a Breteuil —sugirió Edward— Mi lanza estaba dañada—

Aquella fue la última vez que Edward vio al joven Robert de Breteuil. Nunca más preguntó por él y no supo más noticias de él. Ni siquiera oyó ningún comentario respecto al muchacho en mismo día, más tarde, cuando se enteraron que Renaut de Breteuil había sido encerrado en una de las letrinas. Adela confirmaría, más tarde, que el caballero desconocido debería haber sido Renaut de Breteuil; y Renaut de Breteuil admitiría que su sobrino, Robert de Breteuil, le había servido el desayuno aquella mañana, luego se había sentido descompuesto y había ido a la letrina… y el resto de la historia fue fácil de deducir.

El caballero muerto fue inmediatamente cargado fuera de la arena, y como los torneos anteriores habían sido proseguido después de la muerte de caballeros mucho más célebres que un hombre completamente desconocido, un hombre que, según la opinión general, era sólo un sajón presumido que había actuado como cómplice de un escudero traicionero. El consenso final fue que ninguno de esos dos personajes sería extrañado en la corte y que no valía la pena perder más tiempo con ese desgraciado episodio.

Edward fue aclamado como el incuestionable vencedor de un combate emocionante. Él quedó más sorprendido que halagado con la reacción del público, ya que todavía habría muchas más emociones en el torneo. Alguien comenzó a molestarlo, quitándole parte de sus vestimentas y de su armadura para hacerle unas curaciones en el hombro y en la pierna. El estado de profunda concentración y serenidad había pasado. Edward pidió que sólo sus escuderos lo asistieran, nadie más. Hizo un breve pronunciamiento sobre el desgraciado e indigno episodio y se preguntó, en voz alta, si ese tipo de afrenta, tensión y desgaste no acabarían provocándole diarrea hasta al hombre más saludable.

Su irritación aumentó cuando varios hombres se rieron y uno de ellos apostó que Edward sobreviviría a una diarrea. A Edward le pareció un comentario obvio, una broma estúpida que debía ser tolerada, ya que provenía de un retardado.

Isabella cerró los ojos en el momento en que la lanza de Edward se partió. Se puso de pie, como todos los demás, pero al contrario de todos, no conseguía mirar la escena. Cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, en seguida las descruzó y apretó el brazo de Leah.

—Hablaste con Collin, ¿verdad, Leah? ¿Estás segura que te entendió? —Preguntaba, repetidamente, en voz baja— ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Creyó en vos? ¿Te prometió darle el recado a Edward?—

Sin embargo, Isabella no se tranquilizó con las repetidas y pacientes respuestas afirmativas de Leah: "Si, Isabella, hablé con Collin", "Él pareció creer en mí", "Él también ya sospechaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo" y " Me prometió que le daría el recado a Edward".

Como no tenía coraje para abrir los ojos y mirar la escena, Isabella le preguntaba a Leah, a cada instante, si Edward todavía estaba sobre su caballo. Abrió los ojos por una fracción de segundo y casi no consiguió reprimir un grito al ver la lanza del caballero desconocido alcanzar el hombro de Edward. Murmullos de horror se elevaron en las tribunas. Todos murmuraban la palabra coronal. Isabella nunca había oído ese término en normando.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Ella preguntó, forzando su voz débil a través de una garganta bloqueada, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos de nuevo— ¡Coronal! ¿Qué es eso?—

—Coronal es un protector que se coloca en la punta de una lanza para que tenga punta roma y no sea un arma mortal —le explicó Leah, con voz igualmente tensa.

—Ah. Sí, sí… conozco el procedimiento, sólo que no conocía esa palabra—

—Parece que la lanza del caballero desconocido no tenía puesto el protector—

Una sensación de fatalismo se apoderó de Isabella.

—Todo sucedió como Sue dijo —susurró temblorosa, conteniéndose para no llorar— Es un combate mortal. El Desconocido planea matar a Edward—

Largos y torturantes segundos pasaron, hasta que Leah murmuró:

—Creo que Edward planea matar al Desconocido—

Isabella abrió los ojos en el exacto momento en que Edward caía al suelo arrastrando a su adversario con él. Lo vio rodar con el Desconocido por la arena, levantarse y desenvainar la espada, todo esto, en un movimiento único y continuo. El terror de Isabella comenzó a retroceder cuando la hoja de acero brilló por un segundo bajo el sol, antes de iniciar su faena, al mismo tiempo bella y terrible.

No le quedaban más dudas, entre espectadores, participantes del torneo, escuderos y ayudantes, de que ese era un combate mortal. Lo que Edward tenía que hacer era horrible e Isabella sabía que él habría preferido que fuese de otra forma. Ahora se sentía más optimista, con relación al resultado del combate, pero temía que Dimitri Volturi tuviese algún truco más en la manga, preparado para ultimar a Edward. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y le rezó a todos los dioses que conocía: por Thor, por Tyr y por Odin, y por el Único y Verdadero Señor, incluyendo a Santísima Trinidad, sólo para asegurarse que su marido sobreviviría.

Finalmente, la voz confortadora de Leah sonó en su oído.

— ¡Puedes mirar ahora!—

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Edward de pie, firme y erecto, yelmo en su brazo, la ropa sucia y ensangrentadas, el rostro y el cabellos empapados con sudor. En el segundo siguiente, él fue cercado por un enjambre de caballeros y escuderos. Aliviada, Isabella inspiró con fuerza y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Leah.

Isabella miró a su amiga, sin registrar la pregunta. Sonrió y murmuró, serenamente:

—Lo puedes ver, yo no deseaba hacerle mal a Edward. Y hasta le podría haber ofrecido una insignia, pero no creo que él precisase… mi ayuda, ¡ni la ayuda de cualquier otra persona! ¡Ni siquiera necesitó una lanza para vencer!—

Leah retribuyó su sonrisa, compartiendo el orgullo que Isabella sentía.

—Si, pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste? —ella repitió.

La oleada inicial de felicidad y alivio de Isabella pasó. Edward ya no corría peligro. Pero ella, sí.

—Escuché una conversación, unos días atrás, en la corte… el día de mi casamiento, durante la fiesta —confesó Isabella cautelosamente.

— ¿Qué conversación, Isabella? —quiso saber Leah, intrigada.

—Cosas extrañas, sobre la lealtad dudosa de un escudero llamado Breteuil. Pero como varios caballeros en la corte poseen un escudero de la familia Breteuil, tuve que reducir las posibilidades hasta concluir que el blanco de la conspiración era uno solo: Edward—

— ¿Y quién era la persona a la que escuchaste? ¿Y Con quién hablaba? —insistió Leah.

Isabella sacudió los hombros. No quería involucrar a su amiga en aquel problema.

—No logré ver a las personas y fue difícil identificar las voces. No, estoy segura—

— ¿No estás segura, o no quieres hablar?—

Isabella tragó en seco.

—Por favor, Leah, ¡mi situación ya está bastante complicada! No me pidas que te cuente nada más—

De cualquier manera, no habría tiempo para continuar esa conversación, pues la información de lo que sucedía en la arena se esparcía por las tribunas como fuego en paja seca. El caballero muerto no era Renaut de Breteuil, sino un extraño; un sajón sin escrúpulos que había venido a estropear un torneo organizado por los normandos, era lo que decían.

La cuestión de cómo ese hombre había logrado ingresar al torneo y a la arena era desconocido, pero obviamente se convertiría en un problema político para Adela en los días siguientes. La suerte de Adela era que Edward no había resultado muerto, pues en caso contrario la situación de la reina consorte estaría severamente comprometida. Pero, de la forma en que todo había terminado para el leal caballero, Stephen y Adela habían conquistado más gloria para sí mismos y para el torneo que organizaban.

Cuando el yelmo de Dimitri fue quitado, Isabella tuvo certeza que los dedos acusadores de la corte apuntarían en su dirección. Pero cuando a la tribuna llegó la información de que se trataba de un sajón que nadie conocía, Isabella se dio cuenta que ninguno de los presentes asociaría al hombre muerto con ella; a excepción, claro, de Edward y Yorkie. En cuanto a Yorkie, era improbable que él admitiese conocer o hombre. Isabella notó que él estaba en el grupo de hombres que se habían reunido alrededor de Edward, pero que casi no participaba.

Fue entonces cuando el nombre de Robert de Breteuil, y de su aparente culpa, estalló entre la audiencia estupefacta, horrorizada, indignada, y furiosa por el hecho que un escudero traicionara a su amo de esa manera. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaban todos. ¿Quizás Edward de Cullen lo había tratado mal? Cullen podía tener muchos defectos, pero era un hombre generoso y justo, y respetaba a sus escuderos. ¡Los trataba como verdaderos hijos! Breteuil debería besar el suelo que Cullen pisaba… ¡pero había dañado a propósito la lanza de su amo! ¡Qué joven ingrato!

Todos querían saber más detalles sobre el caso, sobre los motivos que llevaban a un ser humano a cometer un acto de traición tan bajo e indigno, aunque la familia Breteuil estaba muy bien conceptuada y era altamente estimada en la corte, todos coincidían en que, hasta en las mejores familias había ovejas negras. Pero habría tiempo, más tarde, durante el banquete, para esclarecer aquella malvada conspiración de Breteuil; lo importante en ese momento era tener certeza que Edward de Cullen estaba bien y fuera de peligro.

La sensación siguiente de Isabella fue darse cuenta que la actitud de las personas para con ella había cambiado radicalmente. Con las sospechas de traición transfiriéndose de ella a Robert de Breteuil, ella pasó a ya no ser tratada con cautela y reserva, sino con el respeto distante que le era debido, como esposa de Edward. Su aceptación entre los cortesanos pasó a ser más espontánea y genuina.

Los espectadores comenzaron a levantarse y a caminar de un lado al otro, excitados por la escena impresionante que habían presenciado. Algunos tenían hambre, otros, sed. Pero todos parecían ansiosos para pasar cerca de Isabella e Leah, para dedicarles una palabra de elogio o congratulación.

Billy Black se acercó a ellas.

— ¡Nunca vi nada parecido! —Exclamó evidentemente encantado— Nunca fue un secreto para nosotros que Cullen es uno de los mejores. Pero lo de hoy superó todas las expectativas. ¡Superó a todos los otros caballeros de la corte de Stephen! ¡Fue espléndido! ¡Magnífico!—

Isabella se forzó para corresponder a los elogios con el mismo entusiasmo. Sonrió y concordó con Sir Billy, pero no conseguía ir más allá de esto. Desafortunadamente, el lado ardiente de su espíritu había sido desgastado durante los años de convivencia con James, cuando ella había necesitado toda la calma y la frialdad para sobrevivir a cada día. Su capacidad para demostrar sus emociones en público estaba seriamente comprometida.

—Ah, si, mi lady —concedió sir Billy— ¡Puedo ver que todavía está estupefacta por lo que acaba de suceder! Reconozco que la situación parecía pésima para su marido, cuando la lanza de él se partió, pero cuando él dio media vuelta con el caballo y avanzó para efectuar el segunda abordaje, sentí que un combate extraordinario estaba sucediendo delante de nuestros ojos. En aquel momento, casi sintió pena por Renaut de Breteuil… No era que realmente creyese que era él. ¡Ah, no! El desconocido no se parecía a Renaut…—

Billy Black tenía razón, en parte, pensó Isabella, todavía intentado recuperar la compostura después de haber visto Edward rozar la muerte. Estaba, también, intentado decidir qué actitud tendría para con su marido, cuando se encontrasen. Después de esa demostración de coraje en la arena, ella no podía ser menos valiente. No podía mentir, o deshonrar a Edward, llorisqueando o negando que sabía que el caballero desconocido era Dimitri Volturi. Pero quería, desesperadamente, decirle a Edward que no tenía nada que ver con todo ese fraude. Rogaba lograr convencerlo con una simple declaración.

Sir Billy hizo una reverencia y prosiguió su camino, y Sue pasó cerca de Isabella lo suficiente para verse forzada a inclinar a cabeza y sonreír. A los ojos de Isabella, lady Clearwater parecía confundida y avergonzada, como si su acostumbrada confianza la hubiese abandonado. Isabella sintió pena por la joven, cuyo único crimen había sido haberse enamorado de un canalla.

Las siguientes atracciones fueron aburridas, aunque normalmente constituían el punto máximo del torneo, la escaramuza final entre todos los participantes acabó siendo más un anticlímax que otra cosa. Isabella se divirtió muy poco con la demostración de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ejecutada en un clima de camaradería. Los caballeros se dividieron en grupos para enfrentarse unos a los otros. En ese momento Isabella no cerró los ojos; al contrario, los fijó atentamente en la figura de Edward sobre su caballo, mientras él atacaba, lanzaba, y se defendía de los golpes. El objetivo de la competencia era probar la fuerza y la habilidad de los combatientes a caballo, la puntería y la resistencia al shock de impacto. Isabella podía ver que su marido se distinguía en todas las especialidades. Tenía la impresión de que un círculo mágico lo envolvía, aislándolo de cualquier mal.

El momento más emocionante fue cuando el yelmo de uno de los caballeros quedó tan aplastado que él tuvo que ser cargado fuera de la arena, donde colocaron su cabeza sobre una mesa para que un herrero intentase devolver al yelmo su forma anterior para luego quitarlo. La ocurrencia era considerada una evidencia suprema del coraje del caballero, pues probaba que él había participado de los combates más difíciles y había recibido golpes tremendos. En cualquier otro día, habría sido el héroe del torneo; en ese día, sin embargo, el héroe era Edward.

Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a inclinarse oblicuamente sobre la tierra, cuando una neblina de polvo fino se detuvo sobre la arena, y cuando un número suficiente de lanzas se habían partido para satisfacer el ansia de los espectadores por ver destrucción, Adela declaró cual era el equipo victorioso. El retomo a la Torre ya podía comenzar. Escoltada por su séquito, Isabella dejó la tribuna, junto con las otras damas, dividida entre la esperanza de encontrarse con Edward y el miedo de estar nuevamente con él. Anticipaba el desprecio por parte de su marido, consciente de que, en la opinión de él, no era merecedora de su afecto. Estaba, paradójicamente, ansiosa y aprensiva…

Acabó consiguiendo convencerse que lo que sentía por Edward era una combinación de lealtad y vergüenza, porque esta lealtad pudiese ser puesta en duda. No consiguió, sin embargo, no podía negarse a sí misma que estaba experimentando emociones nuevas, y tampoco podía reprimir la vertiginosa sensación de expectativa, casi de adolescente, de volver a verlo.

En el gran salón, Isabella se encontró con varios cortesanos, conversó con damas y barones, recibió felicitaciones por el desempeño de Edward, así como miradas curiosas. Los preparativos para el banquete estaban en marcha. Mientras conversaba y sonreía, ella lanzaba miradas discretos en dirección a la entrada, a la espera de ver a Edward llegar. Se lavó las manos y aceptó una copa de vino.

Isabella tuvo consciencia del momento exacto en que él entró en el salón. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, conversando con un grupo de damas y caballeros, que ya se habían lavado y cambiado de ropa después de las actividades del día. Sintió la presencia de Edward y se dio vuelta hacia él. No fue capaz de desviar los ojos, mientras él caminaba en su dirección. Sólo tuvo una vaga noción de que las personas que se encontraban en el salón, entre ambos, se apartaban, dejando el camino libre para él.

El cabello de Edward todavía estaba húmedo y caía desordenadamente. Él no se había se afeitado para las festividades y su mandíbula presentaba una sombra oscura. Usaba una túnica limpia sin blasón, y las botas estaban pulidas. Su paso, como siempre, era decidido, llevando Isabella a dudar de la información que sostenía que él había sufrido una herida en la pierna, pues ella sólo había visto el golpe en el hombro.

A medida que Edward se aproximaba, Isabella tomaba una consciencia cada vez mayor de su figura atlética, de su estatura, de sus facciones irregulares pero increíblemente masculinas y atractivas. No se estremeció ante la imagen de esas facciones, como le había sucedido en el pasado; pudo ver la expresión complacida de un hombre plenamente satisfecho con su día de trabajo.

Cuando Edward se aproximó, Isabella contuvo la respiración, pero no por miedo. Estaba preparada para el caso que "el honesto Edward" la denunciara como la persona que había arreglado para que Dimitri Volturi lo matase; estaba preparada para el caso que él quisiera humillarla en público; no estaba preparada, sin embargo, para lo que sucedió.

A menos de un metro de distancia de Isabella, Edward se detuvo. La miró lentamente con sus ojos grises y penetrantes, que manifestaban una nueva dimensión. Ella abrió sus ojos y con la boca abierta, vio a Edward doblar una rodilla e inclinar su cabeza delante de ella. Era una reverencia de honor, a los ojos de todos, y una actitud grandiosamente sumisa, que solamente el menos sumiso de los hombres podía darse el lujo de tener. Un momento de ansiedad pasó antes que Edward extendiese la mano para tomar la de Isabella. Cuando él se enderezó nuevamente, llevó la mano a los labios y la besó. Como la vez anterior que Edward había tenido ese gesto, Isabella sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el brazo, junto con la inexplicable sensación de que algo se clavaba en su pecho.

Él la miró por un momento, antes de posar la mano de ella sobre la manga de su túnica. Comenzaron a caminar y el corazón de Isabella se aceleró, por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Edward; era como si ella entrase en el aura de gloria que lo rodeaba.

Edward la miró y rompió el silencio entre ambos, al declarar:

—Fui obligado a hacerlo—

Los nervios de Isabella parecían tensarse insoportablemente.

—Lo sé —ella murmuró. Él asintió.

—Vamos a sentarnos en la mesa —Edward sugirió, pero señaló en dirección a la mesa central, sino a otra, a la primera a la izquierda del rey.

Isabella supo en ese momento que Edward había rehusado terminantemente la invitación de Adela para sentarse en los lugares de honor en la mesa principal.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa con formalidad. El diálogo que se desarrolló entre ambos fue igualmente formal.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Isabella amablemente.

Edward la miró, levemente intrigado.

—Si me recuperé, ¿preguntas? —El tono de voz de él, normalmente áspero, era bajo y susurrado.

—Dos heridas…—agregó Isabella.

Edward arqueó las cejas, en un gesto de súbita comprensión.

—Mis escuderos me atendieron—

—Ah, si… Collin —murmuró Isabella, sin pensar— Y…—

Ella se calló.

—Gautier —concluyó Edward.

—Si, eso mismo —ella concordó. El nombre no mencionado de Breteuil parecía pender en el aire. ¿Será cobardía, pensó Isabella, lo que le impedía decir la verdad? O peor, ¿será miedo que Edward no le creyese sobre que ella no había conspirado contra él? Procuró reunir coraje para calmarse. Se dio vuelta hacia Edward.

—Quiero que sepas que… —ella comenzó, pero la expresión de él le cortó la voz con la misma eficiencia que su espada había cortado la garganta de Dimitri Volturi. Era evidente que Edward no estaba dispuesto a oír explicaciones.

Las palabras "no tuve nada que ver con la participación de Dimitri Volturi en el torneo" habían muerto en los labios de Isabella, antes de ser pronunciadas. Ella tragó en seco.

— ¿Si, mi lady? —la incentivó Edward, después de un momento.

El coraje de Isabella la abandonó. Su garganta estaba apretada, esta vez por un nudo provocado por las lágrimas no derramadas, porque sus sentimientos nacientes tal vez nunca fuesen correspondido. Mantuvo la mirada bajo, al declarar;

—Quiero que sepas que tuviste un desempeño excelente, hoy, en la arena—

Edward se limitó a murmurar algo incomprensible. Afortunadamente, Isabella fue salvada de una vergüenza mayor, pues en ese momento Emmett de McCarthy se aproximó.

— ¡Excelente no hace justicia a su desempeño, Edward! —exclamó él, palmeando amigablemente la espalda de su amigo.

Edward sonrió y sólo entonces Isabella notó las líneas de cansancio y tensión alrededor de sus ojos.

—Ah, Emmett. Esa no era esa tu opinión más temprano—

McCarthy se curvó respetuosamente.

—Estaba bajo el efecto del shock —McCarthy se justificó— Mi estima y mi preocupación por vos superaron mis buenos modales—

El tono de voz de él era sincero, con sólo una pequeña dosis de provocación. Él se enderezó y miró directamente el rostro de Edward, y lo que Isabella contempló en sus ojos azules fue el brillo del más puro sentimiento de amistad.

—Entiende, Edward… pensé que ibas a morir—

— ¿No confías en mí, Emmett? —se quejó Edward.

—No es eso. Admite que la situación parecía grave—

—No admito eso —retrucó Edward— Ese hombre no tenía la menor habilidad.—

— ¡Eso puede haberte parecido a vos! Para nosotros, ¡la situación era muy diferente! No se habla de otra cosa, desde entonces. Ahora mismo, Newton comentó que…—

Edward lanzó una mirada de censura a su amigo.

—Tal vez ustedes crean que el tema es interesante— él interrumpió— Yo no lo creo. Debes haber notado que elegí sentarme en esta mesa, lejos del núcleo de chismosos No estoy dispuesto a soportar tonterías esta noche—

McCarthy no pareció ofenderse con la grosería de su amigo.

En vez de eso, sonrió, divertido.

—Ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra, Es por eso que no me siento con ustedes para escuchar idioteces—

McCarthy se dio vuelta hacia Isabella e hizo una reverencia.

—Bueno, mi lady, si mi presencia no le agrada a su esposo…—

Cuando él se enderezó, la expresión de los bellos ojos azules era enigmática, a pesar de ser comunicativa, e Isabella notó, en el caballero un ligero pudor. Seguramente era vergüenza ajena, por la grosería de Edward. Contempló la expresión de un afecto noble y sincero por su marido; y contempló un caballeresco resentimiento porque el interés que tenía por ella no pudiese ir más allá de la amistad.

—Claro que no, McCarthy —ella trató de corregir la torpeza de Edward— Por favor, cena aquí con nosotros. Aquí, en este lugar, a mi lado—

La comida no demoró en ser servida. Isabella estaba con poco apetito y apenas tocó la comida; estaba demasiado consciente de la proximidad de Edward para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa. McCarthy cumplió la promesa y con habilidad y cortesía, desalentó cualquier comentario "honesto" pero indeseable por parte de Edward. Asumió la tarea de entretener quien quiera que se aproximase o pasase por la mesa con intención de hablar de temas irritantes para Edward. El único que consiguió penetrar esa guardia de McCarthy, al final de la comida, fue Eric de Yorkie. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyado en un codo.

—Y entonces, mi lady, ¿qué piensas del combate de su marido?—

Isabella intentó mantener la compostura, pero su sonrisa era tenso.

—Considero que su desempeño fue excelente—

—Sin duda —concordó Yorkie— Pero, como gran admirador que soy de tu marido… —En ese momento, Yorkie lanzó una mirada de reojo a Edward, quien lo observaba entre los párpados semicerrados—… me atrevo a preguntarme si el adversario que él enfrentó era realmente tan torpe como Edward nos quiere hacer creer. El pobre hombre no exhibió un solo vestigio del arte de combate normando—

Eric de Yorkie hizo una pausa, antes de proseguir.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión, mi lady? Estás familiarizada con las prácticas de combate de diferente países, ¿crees que el pobre hombre demostró algún conocimiento del arte de combate northumbriano?—

—No sé casi nada sobre ese tema —respondió Isabella— Como la mayoría de las personas, pensé que el caballero desconocido era Renaut de Breteuil—

—Renaut le habría presentado a Edward un combate más complicado, estoy seguro —murmuró Yorkie suavemente.

—Motivo por el cual… —intervino Edward—… quedé decepcionado de no poder enfrentarte a vos en el sexto combate. ¿Tu caballo va a sobrevivir a la herida?—

Yorkie se enderezó y miró fijamente a Edward.

—Tengo esperanza que si—

Edward asintió.

—Entonces, es cierto que nos enfrentaremos en el futuro—

Yorkie inclinó la cabeza aceptando el desafío. Luego pidió permiso y se apartó de la mesa. McCarthy continuaba manteniendo a los otros cortesanos a distancia. Edward estaba relajado y observaba en silencio el movimiento en el salón. Isabella se sentía inquieta y le faltaba el aire, al lado de él, los nervios a flor de piel; estaba increíblemente consciente de los dedos fuertes que giraban la copa de vino, de la piel oscura de las muñecas de su marido que asomaban bajo la manga de la túnica, de los movimientos de él en el banco, de la respiración de Edward, de su mirada…

Después de un largo tiempo, él se dio vuelta hacia Isabella y sus párpados parecían pesadas.

—Vamos —él murmuró, con voz grave.

Isabella sintió el rostro ruborizarse, pero se forzó a encararlo y a expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

— ¿Me vas a revisar para buscar un puñal?—

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon todavía más; los nervios sensibles de Isabella protestaron; por un momento inescrutable, ella pensó que él iba a rechazarla.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Es obvio que voy a revisarte —murmuró Edward, cubriendo la mano de Isabella con la suya, sobre la mesa y llevándola a los labios, en seguida— ¿Qué más podría hacer?—

El rubor en el rostro de Isabella se acentuó.

—No sé…—

— ¿No?—

Isabella desvió la mirada. Para disimular su pudor, devolvió el desafío.

— ¿Te gustaría que te ofreciese alguna sugerencia de lo que podrías hacer?—

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No será necesario —Él giró la mano de Isabella sobre la suya, con la palma hacia arriba, y comenzó a trazarle el contorno de los dedos con la punta del índice.

Los nervios de Isabella se tensaron y su estomago se contrajo; su cuerpo sabía lo que quería, como si fuese una parte aislada de ella misma, con una voluntad independiente; pero su mente parecía un torbellino, los pensamientos desordenados, las emociones confusas. El efecto que Edward le provocaba era perturbador; al mismo tiempo que le inspiraba un deseo intenso, pero la intimidaba para expresarlo. Isabella sabía que este efecto no era causado por un acto voluntario de parte de él; sabía que era una reacción esperable ante la presencia de un hombre atractivo, fuerte, valiente; un hombre generoso y espontáneo, puro, auténtico… aunque quizás en demasía. Un hombre, en todos los aspectos, completamente opuesto a su primer marido; un hombre a quien estaba aprendiendo poco a poco a amar. Y la fuerza del amor que la invadía era tan inesperada, tan intensa, tan genuina, que al asustaba.

—Pero… cono vos sois un defensor del discurso directo —ella se atrevió a comentar, porque necesitaba decir algo— Yo estaría feliz de citar las posibilidades de lo que imagino que puedes hacerme, cuando salgamos de aquí… en vista de los acontecimientos de hoy—

Edward experimentó el peso de la mano de Isabella, en un gesto que ella ya había aprendido a reconocer como característico. La miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Cuanto más hablas, más posibilidades se me ocurren —él la provocó, apenas consiguiendo reprimir una sonrisa. Él se levantó y ayudó a Isabella a hacer lo mismo. La empujó gentilmente, de manera que ella quedase de delante de él— Y acaban resumiéndose en una sola, que es la que tenía en mente desde el principio—

Con la mano libre, Edward sujetó la cintura de Isabella.

—Y parece que vos también —él agregó bajito. Una especie de shock eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella. Ella se preguntó, con un impulso de deseo, como era posible que, en una misma noche, él consiguiese ser brusco y sutil al mismo tiempo. ¿O él era siempre así?

Irritación y resentimiento se confundían con pudor y deseo. Isabella quería, de alguna forma, tener ventaja sobre Edward. Era una necesidad vehemente, que parecía dominarla. Ella no retrocedió, ni se movió, y se rehusó a bajar la mirada. Al contrario, levantó el mentón y preguntó, en un tono de desafío:

— ¿Te atreverías?—

Edward sonrió.

—Creo que hoy viste lo suficiente para saber que me atrevo. Y ahora será diferente—

Fue el turno de Isabella de preguntar:

— ¿Cómo?—

Él llevó la mano que sujetaba para detrás de la espalda de ella; le tomó la otra mano e hizo a misma cosa, uniendo sus muñecas y sujetándolas con firmeza. La otra mano de él rodeó el cuello de Isabella, casi envolviéndolo por completo.

—Estoy más que preparado para este combate —declaró Edward.

El rostro de Isabella se puso rojo. ¡Qué atrevido! ¿O estaba siendo sutil?… Ella no sabía cual dos, porque su mente continuaba siendo un torbellino.

—Ahora —prosiguió Edward, inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído— Si ya terminamos de discutir este tema, ¿podemos salir de aquí?—

Sin esperar por una respuesta, y sin una palabra de despedida para McCarthy, él dio media vuelta, llevando a Isabella consigo. Tomados de las manos, Edward caminaba delante de ella.

Estaban pasando por la cabecera de la mesa cuando Billy Black declaró en voz alta, sin contener su irritación:

— ¡Qué bien! ¡El héroe del día deja la fiesta sin una palabra o saludo para sus amigos! ¡Este es Edward de Cullen sincero y directo hasta la brutalidad! ¡Pero me alegra saber que vas a terminar el día tan bien como lo comenzaste! Y me complace, también, ver que tu bella esposa corresponde a tu ardor. ¡Oh, pobrecita, ella estaba más blanca que una vela cera cuando acabó o combate! Quería encontrar palabras de elogio para su marido, ¡pero estaba tan estupefacta y paralizada por el miedo! Pero ahora ella está más relajada. ¡La verdad que no entiendo por qué Cullen estaba tan enojado con la idea del casamiento cuando Adela le hizo a propuesta!—

Ante estos comentarios de tan poca delicadeza, Isabella podría haber muerto de vergüenza, si el deseo que sentía en ese momento no fuese tan avasallador que superaba todo su pudor. En cuanto a Edward, no mostró señal de haber escuchado las opiniones de Black, sólo levantó un brazo para despedirse, sin tomarse el trabajo de darse vuelta. Aceleró el paso, pero su prisa nada tenía que ver con algún tipo de ansiedad por poner distancia entre él y Black.

Todavía con la mano de Isabella en la suya, Edward la precedió fuera del salón y a lo largo del corredor, en dirección a los escaleras de piedra. Al pie de la escalera, él se paró y le cedió el paso a Isabella, para que ella subiera delante de él.

Isabella no consiguió mirar a Edward, al pasar al lado de él. La simple proximidad de ese hombre la perturbaba de tal manera, que ella ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él, o respirar estando lejos de él. Sujetó sus faldas con una mano y apoyó la otra en la baranda. Cuando comenzó a subir, Edward colocó una mano en su cadera y la siguió.

Con Edward detrás de ella, con la mano de él en su cadera, Isabella tenía cada vez más dificultad para respirar. Completaron un tramo de la escalera en caracol, y luego otro, y súbitamente Isabella se vio empujada contra la pared, acorralada entre los brazos de Edward. Él le sujetó las manos y las sujetó detrás de ella, contra la pared. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Isabella, provocado por el contacto con la piedra fría y el calor de su propio deseo. Ella se estremeció.

—No puedo esperar más —murmuró Edward.

Él estaba un escalón más abajo que ella. Los labios de ambos estaban a la misma altura. Él apartó las manos de la pared y le envolvió el rostro. Se inclinó hacia adelante e Isabella sintió el cabo de la espada, mientras el cinto de Edward le presionaba el vientre. Él quiso besarla y ella desvió el rostro. Edward lo hizo girar nuevamente, forzándola a mirarlo.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra? —él preguntó provocadoramente. El corazón de Isabella parecía enloquecido; ella estaba segura de que su pecho se movía visiblemente con los latidos cardíacos. La emoción que la dominaba era indescriptible.

—Aquí… ¿en la escalera?—

Edward asintió e intentó besarla una vez más. Nuevamente ella interrumpió el beso y desvió el rostro.

— ¿Y si tuviera algo contra? —ella consiguió balbucear…

Edward pegó sus labios al cuello de Isabella.

—Entonces la naturaleza de mi placer cambiaría bastante—

Isabella lo miró, incrédula.

—Quieres decir que pretendes hacer tu voluntad, ¿con o sin mi consentimiento?—

Edward llevó una mano al borde de la falda de Isabella y la levantó hasta conseguir agarrarle la parte superior de su muslo. Sus dedos se fueron abriendo camino entre las faldas y las enaguas, en busca de la perla secreta entre las piernas de Isabella. Esta vez, no hubo palabras dulces y roncas, susurradas al oído; no hubo un contacto lento, o caricias provocativas; no hubo ningún preámbulo o preparación, no hubo ni la más mínima sutileza.

Cuando Edward encontró lo que buscaba, arqueó una ceja arrogantemente.

—No preciso de tu consentimiento, cuando tengo tu deseo—

Isabella quiso tragar en seco, pero no lo consiguió. También intentó, en vano, respirar, su garganta estaba totalmente bloqueada; ella se sentía derretirse; sus rodillas se doblaron…

— ¡No!—

—Si—

La voz de Isabella era un susurro, mientras que la de Edward era grave y resonante. Él levantó la túnica y apartó la ropa íntima. Sacando provecho de la posición estratégica en que se encontraba, se movió hacia adelante entre las piernas de Isabella.

Ella sintió la presión de su miembro grande y rígido, que le provocó un espasmo de placer. Una exclamación ronca e involuntaria se escapó de sus labios.

—Los guardias —ella susurró, todavía determinada a argumentar contra aquella locura.

—Tendrás que ser más silenciosa, mi querida, si no quieres que ellos vengan a observar la escena—

Con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, Edward penetró a Isabella. Ella no protestó más, aceptándolo sin resistencia, entregándose al placer y a los estremecimientos que recorrían su espalda pegada a la pared de piedra.

El acto sexual fue tan intenso como rápido y breve. Solamente cuando terminó, Isabella se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, y que él la sostenía por los caderas; no tenía la menor idea de cómo había venido terminado en aquella posición, pero arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás varias veces, y de esta forma prolongó el placer final de ambos. Se sentía débil y contenta, exhausta y satisfecha en los brazos de Edward. Gimió bajito, con los labios pegados al cuello de él…

Todavía dentro de ella, Edward comenzó a apartarse lentamente. Isabella gimió una vez más. Él la colocó en el suelo y se acomodó la ropa, antes de bajar las faldas de Isabella y alisarlas; en seguida la hizo girar y la impulsó a subir los pocos escalones que restaban, sujetándola con firmeza por los caderas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó ella, mientras subía, casi tropezando con los escalones de piedra, sus piernas débiles y temblorosas, su corazón acelerado.

—Digamos que eso sólo ha sido una cortesía para empezar el combate —respondió él— Un saludo inicial—

Isabella lo miró por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y quién venció?—

—Yo—

Isabella se sentía estallar por dentro, sus últimas defensas derrumbándose. Llegó a lo alto de la escalera y caminó, con más facilidad, a lo largo del extenso corredor, ayudada por las manos grandes y firmes en sus caderas.

Entraron en los aposentos de Edward y él cerró la puerta detrás de si, apoyándose en ella. Así permaneció durante algún tiempo, con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Cuando Isabella se dio vuelta hacia mirarlo él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Hazme lo que quieras—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron. Ella sintió que su coraje le fallaba por un momento, pero sabía que su intenso deseo por Edward era suficiente para llevarla adelante. Respiró profundamente y se quitó la tiara dorada que le sujetaba sus cabellos, dejándola caer al suelo. Los ojos de Edward no acompañaron el movimiento; permanecieron fijos en el rostro de Isabella.

Ella dio un paso adelante y desató los cordones laterales de su sobrefalda, dejándola también deslizar a sus pies. Después, fue el turno de la túnica, con un poco más de dificultad, debido al temblor de sus manos. Cuando la túnica también ya se encontraba en el piso, Isabella dio un paso más adelante, pasando por encima de las ropas amontonadas, ofreciéndole a Edward su desnudez indefensa, temblando incómodamente, con miedo que él, finalmente, la sometiese a algún tipo de violencia o humillación.

Pero Edward no hizo eso. No descruzó los brazos y no desvió la mirada del rostro de ella.

—Siempre admiré tu coraje —él murmuró.

El sonido de la voz de él le dio nuevo aliento a Isabella. Era un desafío que transformaba el miedo en deseo. Ella se sentía fuerte, femenina, capaz entregarse otra vez, de poseerlo, también, de completar el placer y la satisfacción de Edward.

Le tomó los brazos y los descruzó, bajándolos a los costados de su cuerpo. En seguida, llevó las manos al cinto y lo desabrochó; el cinto y la espada cayeron al piso con un estrépito. Comenzó a sacarle la túnica, sin que él moviese un dedo para ayudarla. La camisa fue más fácil.

Isabella precisó arrodillarse para desatar las botas de Edward. Por último, le bajó el pantalón. Isabella levantó los ojos hacia él aprensivamente.

— ¿Te lastimé?—

Edward extendió los brazos y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Tendrás que hacer más que eso, si quieres lastimarme—

—No quiero—

Él asintió, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Bien, mi lady… ¿y ahora?—

Isabella pensó, por un momento. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros anchos y musculosos y tocó delicadamente la herida causada por la lanza de Dimitri Volturi, que ya estaba limpia y tratada, y no presentaba peligro de infección. Deslizó las manos por pecho recubierto de vellos oscuros y comenzó a explorar los músculos marcados por cicatrices antiguas, luego bajó hacia su vientre. Descendió todavía más con sus manos y encontró la herida de lanza en la pierna. Edward se tensó cuando ella la tocó. Isabella miró con atención y notó que la segunda herida parecía más seria que la primera. Se curvó y besó gentilmente el área hinchada. En seguida se deslizó las manos hacia arriba, hasta encontrar la evidencia innegable del deseo masculino. Acarició delicadamente el miembro por algunos segundos, antes de levantar sus brazos y abrazarlo por el cuello. Poniéndose en puntas de pie, le tocó la oreja con movimientos lentos y circulares de su lengua.

—Te quiero debajo de mí, y a mi merced —ella susurró— Pero creo que no voy a conseguir cargarte hasta la cama—

Edward se rió bajito y la abrazó.

—Yo haré esa parte por vos —Edward provocó, levantándola en sus brazos.

Poco después las mantas habían sido corridas al pie de la cama e Isabella galopaba sobre Edward. Nada podría separarlos y ella lo llevó al pico más alto del deseo sexual.

Después que le había dado todo, le dio más.

Por fin, ella se dejó caer, exhausta y jadeante, sobre él. Con el cuerpo atravesado sobre el de Edward. A Isabella le hubiese gustado poder poner en palabras lo que sentía no corazón, y decidió, por la experiencia que poseía en el difícil arte de hablar con los hombres, que ese era el momento ideal para una confesión.

Levantó la cabeza y la giró para mirarlo de frente.

—Quiero hablar sobre la visita de Dimitri Volturi, anoche, y lo que sucedió hoy…—

—No hables —la interrumpió Edward, tapándole los labios con la mano.

El corazón de Isabella dio un salto, después se hundió. Había juzgado mal el momento, era sólo un momento de intimidad sexual, no de intimidad emocional. Se sentía tan miserable ahora como se había sentido extasiada poco antes.

Isabella no sabía, sin embargo, que no había juzgado mal momento, sino que no había tomado en cuenta el tumulto interior de Edward. Él había esperado repetir esa noche las victorias del día en la cama, más había fallado de una manera tan atroz que si pudiese abrirse su propio pecho y ofrecerle su corazón a Isabella en señal de derrota, lo habría hecho. Él la había desafiado y ella había enfrentado y correspondido magistralmente al desafío, tal como él había temido que pudiese suceder Y lo había conquistado de tal manera que Edward tenía la sensación que las partes sueltas de su espíritu se habían fundido con el amor que sentía por ella. Estaban unidos, ahora, completamente, irremediablemente, carne y sangre, cuerpo y alma, con esa mujer, de una manera que Edward nunca había imaginado posible.

Edward no quería oír mentiras de Isabella, por eso le tapó los labios con la mano. Era más fácil soportar la carga de su amor no correspondido si ella no lo dificultaba aún más con mentiras e hipocresía. Cerró los ojos y dejó atrapar por un remolino de emociones, el cual lo envolvió con más velocidad cuando él se dio cuenta, sólo entonces, de que había impedido que Collin denunciara a Breteuil… y que Collin, después de todo, había estado acertado.

Por un momento, Edward pensó que iba a morir a consecuencia del dolor intenso causado por su íntimo deseo de que Isabella no fuese "el traidor" del cual su escudero había hablado.

Edward tenía la impresión de haber cerrado los ojos por apenas algunos segundos, pero en realidad había dormido algunas horas. Fue despertado con la noticia de que estaba siendo convocado, esta vez para comandar las tropas al norte, en dirección de Tutbury, que quedaba antes de Swan. Recibió la orden con indiferencia. No tenía ganas de alejarse de Isabella, sin embargo, cada minuto al lado de ella era una agonía. Pero él no tenía elección. Su corazón le pertenecía a Isabella, pero su lealtad permanecería siempre del lado del rey Stephen.

Edward hizo amor con Isabella una vez más, antes del amanecer. No veía razón para negarse a sí mismo ese placer, pues nada era capaz de aliviarlo de la tortura de ese sentimiento, que crecía con cada unión. Y tal era la naturaleza de su deseo que él aceptaba de buen grado la posibilidad de más sufrimiento a cambio de la felicidad momentánea de tocar a Isabella, de besarla y acariciarla, de alojarse profundamente dentro de ella y llevarla al éxtasis.

El gran salón era una confusión de colores y actividad. Edward estaba tan ajeno al caos de esa mañana como lo había estado al caos del día anterior, en la arena. Esta vez su foco trascendental no era un resultado de un combate, sino el paralizante conocimiento de que amaba a una mujer. Conocía los deberes de su posición en la corte y podía conversar con el rey, reunir sus hombres y prepararse para partir sin tener que apartar a Isabella del centro de sus pensamientos.

Edward vio a Leah y detectó una diferencia sutil en su comportamiento, si no fuese por su asociación con Isabella, le haría pasado desapercibida. Cuando pasó cerca de su prima, después de terminar el desayuno, recibió de ella una amplia sonrisa que, en su opinión, no condecía con la ocasión. No imaginaba por qué motivo, ella podía estar tan contenta. Súbitamente se le ocurrió que Leah debía estar contenta consiga misma por haber descubierto la traición de Isabella.

— ¡Edward… Edward! —Exclamó ella, jovialmente— ¡Espero que hayas descansado bien anoche!—

— ¿Si? —retrucó él, mal humorado. Leah le guiñó el ojo maliciosamente.

— ¡Hum, hum! ¡Es una broma, primo! En verdad, no creo que hayas perdido el tiempo durmiendo—

Él murmuró algo y Leah pareció recordar algo. Su expresión sonriente perdió vigor.

—Edward… —Ella colocó una mano sobre la manga de él y lo miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y aprensión…— ¿Estás enojado conmigo por… lo de anoche? ¡Te juro que mi intención no era perjudicarte! ¡Al contrario!—

Edward miró la mano de Leah en su brazo y sintió el efecto consolador que ella quería transmitirle. Se estaba disculpando por haberse entrometido en sus asuntos, pero él comprendía que su prima no había tenido opción. Era obvio que no había tenido la intención de perjudicarlo. La advertencia que le había dado a Collin había dejado a Edward prevenido y había disminuido su perplejidad cuando su lanza se había partido.

Él suspiró y miró fijamente a su prima, a quien tanta estimaba.

—Lo sé, Leah —murmuró— Debo agradecerte por tu ayuda y tu preocupación—

Los labios de Leah se abrieron par una fracción de segundo.

—Edward, creo que entendiste mal la que sucedió ayer…—

Pero Leah no terminó la frase, pues la atención de Edward fue solicitada por Ben Cheney, quien lo empujó bruscamente a un lado para hablar de las operaciones militares que iniciarían ese día.

El corazón de Edward dio un salto salvaje cuando Leah comenzó a hablar. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía acordarse de buscarla, más tarde, después que terminase de resolver los detalles involucrados con la movilización de hombres y armas a una distancia considerable. Y era lo que él habría hecho si Isabella no hubiese entrado al salón cuando la charla con Cheney llegó a su fin.

Edward se dio vuelta y se encontró con ella. La simple imagen de esa mujer le despertaba una mezcla incomprensible de placer y dolor, un dolor que parecía aplastarle el pecho. Y era de su pecho, y de ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, que brotaban sus emociones.

Él la observó, atravesar el salón, ella se detenía para hablar con una u otra persona. Ella sonreía, saludaba, oía y hablaba, de una manera como Edward nunca había visto otra mujer sonreír, saludar, oír, o hablar. La vio detenerse por más tiempo con esa mujer morena… ¿cómo era su nombre?… ah, Si, lady Clearwater, eso… Después fue hablar con Emmett de McCarthy.

Emmett, su gran amigo. Emmett, que le había recomendado usar sutileza y quien le había confesado que Isabella era la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Emmett, quien era bien atractivo y encantador y que sabía cómo hablar con una dama… Edward se vio obligado a reconocer, pues lo estaba observando con sus propios ojos, desde el extremo opuesto del salón… que Emmett no transgredía la línea invisible de una conducta apropiada con Isabella y que no demostraba el más mínimo indicio de un sentimiento que estuviera más allá del respeto para con la esposa de su amigo.

Después de algunos minutos Isabella prosiguió su camino sin mirar nuevamente a Emmett. Su atención ya estaba concentrada en el grupo siguiente de damas de la corte que la aguardaban para saludarla, y en los caballeros que inclinaban su cabeza en señal de respeto. Entre estos, se encontraba Eric de Yorkie. El interés de Edward fue estimulado. Yorkie era, tal vez, más guapo que Emmett. Y ahora que pensaba en eso, no había sido Yorkie a quien él había encontrado con Isabella, en los jardines, el día anterior a su casamiento, ¿cuando desconfiaba tanto de Emmett?

Una oleada caliente y desagradable de celos invadió a Edward.

¿Había habido otras ocasiones en las que Yorkie y su mujer estuvieron a solas? Edward sabía que Yorkie era muy mujeriego y, muchas veces, sin actuaba como un canalla sin escrúpulos. Ya había tenido oportunidad de constatar que Isabella no tenía un interés en Emmett que fuera más allá de amistad, pero… ¿Qué sentía ella por Yorkie?

Con dolor, reconoció que formaban una linda pareja, Isabella y Yorkie. Hablaban la misma lengua; ambos entendían de los asuntos sociales de la corte; oían los silencios; interpretaban los más mínimos gestos, una habilidad que, para Edward, era tan ajeno como coser, o bordar. Sabía manejar una espada tan bien como sabía respirar, pero no tenía la menor habilidad para las cuestiones sociales.

Finalmente, para el alivio de Edward, Isabella y Yorkie dejaron de conversar. Isabella se dio vuelta y lo vio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, con el rostro sonriente. ¡Maldición! Edward intuyó que Isabella hallaba encantador y atractivo a Yorkie. Ese leve rubor en su cara… era una señal de culpa, ¿por haber sido descubierta por su marido conversando con Yorkie? ¿O podría ser provocado por alguna emoción, aunque fuera mínima, relacionada con él?

Isabella se aproximó, la mujer que él amaba más que a su propia vida. Ella habló; ella sonrió; ella hizo una breve reverencia, como solamente ella sabía hacerla; ella hizo una pregunta, que la mente de Edward no consiguió registrar; él respondió a tientas. Tenía la impresión de que estaban hablando sobre su partida hacia el norte, sobre los detalles de esa misión ingrata. Edward decidió que era mejor no discutir detalles con Isabella.

Isabella preguntó, con su voz increíblemente melodiosa:

—Mientras estés afuera, ¿tengo tu permiso para volver a nuestra casa y continuar con la reforma y la limpieza?—

Era un pedido simple. Ella ya lo había hecho anteriormente, y Edward le había dado permiso; de la misma manera como venía respetando todas las decisiones de ella, y venía obedeciendo todas sus dulces órdenes. No había discutido con ella por la reforma de la casa, no le había exigido una rendición de gastos, no le había puesto la mano encima ni siquiera la había sacudido. No le había dicho una sola palabra que pudiera amagarla. Desde el momento en que la había conocido, en que había hablado con ella por primera vez, se había convertido en un muñeco, en una marioneta, en las manos de esa mujer, bruja y hechicera, un ángel candoroso y traicionero, un sueño agridulce que lo elevaba a las alturas del paraíso y a las profundidades del infierno.

Isabella lo había desarmado, le había desprovisto de su más íntima esencia, despojándolo del respeto por sí mismo. Él había sido completamente derrotado la noche anterior, y en su corazón, le concedía a Isabella la victoria. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sería más fácil ahora que estaba vestido, de pie delante de ella, en vez de estar acostado en la cama al lado de ella, todavía deslumbrado por el contacto de esa piel sedosa. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No—

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Isabella súbitamente se puso seria, sorprendida con aquella respuesta inesperada.

— ¿No? —ella murmuró, con una arruga en la frente. La pregunta había sido apenas un pretexto para prolongar el diálogo; había creído haber elegido un tema de interés mutuo, no un tema controversial, pues quería que Edward le diese su aprobación.

—No —repitió él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no?—

Edward permaneció callado.

—La casa está en un estado desorden, en medio de una reforma —argumentó Isabella— Necesito estar allá para supervisar las cosas—

Edward sacudió una vez más la cabeza, en silencio. Isabella estaba confundida.

— ¿Temes que realice alguna actividad extra doméstica?—

— ¿Qué actividad podría ser esa? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo quiero saber si hay un motivo para negarme la posibilidad de estar en nuestra casa durante tu ausencia!—

—El motivo es que quiero que te quedes aquí en la Torre, bajo el cuidado de Adela—

— ¿Cuidado? —repitió Isabella, con un leve tono de ironía —Si estás preocupado por mi bienestar puedes mandar otra vez a los guardias del castillo, para protegerme… como hiciste antes—

—Yo no tengo autoridad para mandar guardias del castillo para cuidarte. Esa es una decisión que le cabe a Adela—

Ni por un momento Isabella creyó que fuese la reina consorte quien había mandado los guardias la primera vez. Pero antes que tuviese tiempo de responder, Edward continuó:

—Ya te dije que te quiero aquí en la Torre y mi palpito es que Adela desea lo mismo. Por lo tanto, no veo sentido en discutir ese tema con ella—

—Si, claro —concordó Isabella— Pero en verdad no estoy interesada en los deseos de Adela sino en los Tuyos—

—Yo ya te dije que mi deseo es que te quedes aquí en la Torre durante mi ausencia—

—Si, pero… —comenzó Isabella, callándose en seguida, dándose cuenta que era inútil continuar protestando. Los ojos grises de Edward denotaban resolución. Cuando se había aproximado a él, pocos minutos antes, él había parecido abierto, acogedor, casi como si estuviese contento de verla, Isabella también se había sentido contenta al verlo; quería estar en su compañía antes que él partiese.

Era, al mismo tiempo, extraño, maravilloso y doloroso estar cerca de Edward de ese modo, juntos y separados, a solas y en público. Pero lo que era todavía más extraño, maravilloso y doloroso era la familiaridad de los sentimientos que brotaban dentro de ella. Se acordaba de la primera vez en que había visto a Edward, allí mismo en el gran salón. La única diferencia entre aquella ocasión y esta era que, ahora, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y más fáciles de identificar.

Ahora ella ya no sentía más miedo por Edward. Incluso había llegado a imaginar, en varios momentos durante las últimas semanas, que tenía poder sobre él. Contemplando, ahora, los ojos de Edward, descubrió que había sido una estúpida, que se había ilusionado y equivocado completamente, que había perdido el juego de poder y seducción. Sentía una angustia intensa, que provenía de la atracción irresistible y de la profunda sensación de pérdida. Y sabía muy bien cual era a palabra que se ajustaba a los sentimientos que se ardían dentro de ella.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Edward? La noche anterior, ¿cuando él la había desafiado a hacerle el amor? Antes, en la arena, durante el torneo, ¿cuándo el talento de él había vencido a Dimitri Volturi? Antes, la noche de su casamiento, ¿cuándo él había repetido la historia del lobo hambriento, Fenrir? Antes incluso, en la capilla, ¿cuándo él la había besado con suavidad bajo los reflejos multicolores del vitral, para sellar la unión de ambos? O… en su primer encuentro, ¿cuándo él la había mirado a los ojos y le había preguntado si estaba llevando en su vientre el hijo de James?

Isabella desvió la mirada. Se rehusaba a preguntarse a sí misma por qué se había enamorado de Edward, pues era una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. No creía que fuese simplemente porque se sintiese protegida al lado de él, o porque él la hiciese sentirse tan femenina; tampoco creía que fuese solamente por su fuerza, su integridad, por su franqueza casi brutal; tampoco por sus ojos grises y penetrantes, por el porte que le daban sus hombros anchos, o por la alta opinión que tenían de él sus colegas y amigos. Lo más probable era que fuese una combinación de esos elementos, tan característicos de Edward, que se habían fusionado en una especie de alquimia para afectarla de manera tan intensa e irreversible.

Isabella se sentía en desventaja por estar consciente de su amor por Edward; se sentía perdida y sumisa. Le hubiera gustado no haberlo contrariado tantas veces, haber cedido con más frecuencia, para que él no necesitara ser tan severo con ella en ese momento. Quería que Edward la mirase con ternura, que la tomase en sus brazos y que la besase con un cariño inmenso antes de partir; quería que él susurrase palabras provocativas en su oído, que la halagase como un hombre debía halagar a una mujer, que confiara en ella…

Confianza… Isabella respiró, entrecortadamente. Edward no confiaba en ella y no le daba la oportunidad de defenderse. Ahora ella comprendía por qué había tenido ganas de desnudar su corazón ante él la noche anterior, inundada como estaba por la pasión y el amor. Ahora comprendía por qué Edward no quería aceptar ningún sentimiento que viniera de su corazón.

Isabella pestañeó para reprimir una lágrima. Ante la derrota, se acurrucó internamente en su propia coraje como si este fuese una manta. Había cometido nuevamente el error de entregarse al orgullo y de desafiar a Edward, pero no lo repetiría. Inclinó la cabeza e hizo una breve reverencia.

—Si deseas que permanezca aquí en la Torre durante tu ausencia, estoy preparada para obedecerte—

—No es obediencia lo que quiero—

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿No?—

La mirada gris era inescrutable.

—Pensé que era obvio que lo quiero es tu seguridad—

—Pero… si se trata sólo de mi seguridad… —Isabella se calló. Por hábito iba a protestar, a desafiar, a contrariarlo. Suspiró y se contuvo— Si, claro… quieres mi seguridad. Me quedaré aquí de buen grado, si es lo que deseas. ¿Ya vas a partir?—

—No, dentro de algunas horas—

El corazón de Isabella latió con más fuerza.

—Entonces todavía nos veremos—

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Estaré ocupado con mis hombres. No nos veremos más—

El corazón de ella hundió.

—Hasta que vuelvas —se apresuró a decir, repeliendo la entonación de fatalidad de su afirmación.

—Hasta que vuelva —repitió él, lentamente.

Ellos se miraron. Isabella tenía la impresión de que su corazón estaba latiendo mucho más rápido, y luego muy lentamente, causándole un profundo desaliento, haciendo su cuerpo, pesado, y sus miembros, torpes.

—Bien… —murmuró, callándose en seguida, sin saber que decir.

—Bien —repitió Edward, con aquella horrorosa y resonante entonación de fatalidad.

—Bien, te deseo un breve retorno… y que todo salga bien—

— ¿Lo deseas?—

Pero una vez más el corazón de Isabella pareció saltar dentro de su pecho, al detectar otra entonación, diferente esta vez, en la voz de Edward.

—Sí —ella afirmó, con un hilo de voz.

Ella recorrió los ojos grises buscando algún reflejo de deseo que había imaginado oír en su voz, pero no encontró nada. Sintió como la desesperación comenzaba a dominarla, desesperación y angustia, una angustia terriblemente devastadora. Esta era la humillación que ella siempre había temido de Edward, ella comprendió finalmente. No era una humillación física, pues Edward jamás la humillaría a través de la violencia. Era la humillación de su orgullo, el fin de la ilusión de considerarse invulnerable. Sin embargo, no era exactamente humillación lo que Isabella sentía, sino humildad, porque Edward, con su honestidad extrema y su coraje incuestionable, era digno de su amor.

—En ese caso, haré lo posible para retornar en breve y sano y salvo, para vos —declaró él.

— ¡Oh, si! —exclamó Isabella, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas. No conseguía pensar en algo inteligente para decir; un mensaje espiritual, algo original, mágico; algo que impidiese la hecatombe emocional que estaba segura que sentiría cuando él se diera vuelta y se marchase fuera del salón.

Edward se curvó e Isabella flexionó las rodillas en una reverencia. Él sujetó la mano de ella entre sus dedos fuertes y la llevó a sus labios, pero no la besó. Aquello que antes Isabella había definido como una especie de rudeza en Edward ahora era calor, vigor y masculinidad. Aquella vitalidad que irradiaba de su marido, la envolvía intoxicándola. Isabella precisó reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar su mano sobre la de él, para no sujetarlo, para no atraerlo hacia ella, para no abrazarlo con desesperación. Inmóvil, ella sólo esperó que ese segundo de recatada y tierna despedida nunca terminase.

Finalmente, Edward le soltó la mano, inclinó la cabeza y se dio vuelta. Todavía inmóvil, Isabella lo observó retirarse. Después, dándose cuenta de que su expresión facial con certeza traslucía todas sus emociones, intentó apartar el efecto de esa despedida agridulce. Consiguió, en parte, ordenar los pensamientos, pero, por más que se esforzase, más tarde, no fue capaz de recordar con quien había hablado a continuación, o sobre qué tema.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente para Isabella. Nada especial sucedió, pues ella no consideraba un evento especial o un privilegio sin precedente el ser convocada para comparecer en el solar de Adela para una segunda audiencia particular.

Lo que Adela tenía para decirle podía ser resumido en una frase, o sea, que la presencia de Isabella en la Torre durante la ausencia de Edward debería ser mantenida en secreto por uno o dos días. A Adela le llevó nada menos que media hora exponer esta idea a Isabella, como si no quisiese darle una importancia especial a esa cuestión. Le explicó, en seguida, que si Isabella notase que alguien en la Torre pensaba que ella volvería de inmediato a casa, no debería aclararle a esa persona que los planes eran otros. Finalmente, la reina consorte atribuyó algunas tareas a Isabella para pasar el tiempo, en uno de los aposentos del castillo, y la dispensó.

Isabella salió del solar cavilando sobre la información que había recibido de Adela. Su pedido era curioso, y no claramente comprensible, pero sin duda era intrigante. No estaba segura si Adela había planeado esa estrategia, pero tenía la inquietante sensación de que su seguridad personal estaba amenazada. Durante todo el día su ansiedad y su amor permanecieron en conflicto con un miedo indefinible, tornando ambas experiencias en extremamente desagradables.

La única cosa positiva que le sucedió fue el encuentro con Leah, que no escondió su sorpresa al descubrir que Isabella todavía se encontraba en la Torre:

Después de adelantar bastante en sus tareas, Isabella decidió, por cuenta propia, circular por el castillo con el propósito deliberado de dar una forma definida a la vaga sensación de peligro que la atormentaba. Estaba pasando por un corredor lateral del castillo, al final de la tarde, cuando se encontró con Leah, que venía de un corredor afluente.

—Si, todavía estoy aquí —respondió al comentario de su prima— Pero planeo volver a mi casa en breve, luego que termine las tareas que Adela me pidió que haga. Estoy con mucha pereza hoy, ya debería haber terminado hace mucho tiempo. En fin… ¡es eso!—

Ella levantó las manos.

Cuando Leah sonrió comprensivamente, Isabella se maldijo por preguntarse por una fracción de segundo, si sería Leah la fuente de la amenaza dentro de los muros del castillo.

—Comprendo que no veas la hora de volver a tu casa y proseguir con la reforma —dijo Leah— En cuanto a la pereza, ¡no tengo duda de que se trata de una reacción de tristeza ante la partida de Edward!—

El comentario de Leah había sido natural e inofensivo, pero Isabella reconocía que no estaba preparada para oírlo. Su expresión debió haber traslucido algo, pues Leah colocó una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —ella preguntó, aprensiva.

—Nada...—

—No creo que no sea nada —contrapuso Leah—Estoy segura que algo está mal entre vos y Edward—

Isabella inspiró aire con fuerza.

— ¿Qué podría estar mal? —ella retrucó.

—No lo sé —habló Leah dulcemente— Pero me estás escondiendo algo al igual que Edward. Además, hablando de eso, no quedé satisfecha con la conversación que tuve con él hoy a la mañana—

Isabella no pudo reprimir su interés, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

— ¿Si? —murmuró fingiendo indiferencia.

Leah, mientras tanto, no se dejó engañar por ese fingimiento.

Encaró a Isabella con firmeza y determinación.

—Si —ella respondió seriamente— Me quedé pensando si él sabe que fue fuiste vos quien me dio la primer alerta contra el caballero desconocido. Pero concluí que ustedes habían conversado sobre el tema anoche. Pero Ahora… vuelvo a preguntarme si no faltó aclarar una parte de la historia—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Leah? —Quiso saber Isabella— ¿Fue algo que Edward dijo?—

—De cierto modo, sí. Al principio, pensé que él estaba enojado conmigo por haberme entrometido en sus asuntos y haberle dado órdenes a uno de sus escuderos. Cuándo le dije que no había tenido intención de perjudicarlo, sino que quería ayudarlo, lo que debería ser obvio para cualquier ser humano, ¡él me agradeció! Y con mucha formalidad. ¡Fue muy extraño!—

—Por qué lo encuentras extraño… —Isabella no concluyó la pregunta. No necesitaba que Leah le dijese por qué era extraño que Edward se comportase tan formalmente. Decidió exponer su idea de otra forma— Él sólo tenía que agradecerte—

— ¡Él tendría que haberte agradecido a vos, mi querida! —La expresión de Leah era de perplejidad— Y ya que estamos hablando de cosas extrañas, te voy a decir algo. Nunca, en toda mi vida, vi un gesto más respetuoso y gentil que el beso en la mano que Edward te dio hoy esta mañana en el salón, antes de partir—

Isabella se sintió estremecerse.

—Él fue tan gentil, tan educado, algo que mi primo no es… —continuó Leah— hasta sir Eric lo notó—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Él lo comentó conmigo—

— ¿Ah, si? —Isabella no quería demostrar mucho interés— ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?—

—Dijo que nunca había visto modales tan distinguidos y que sospechaba que Edward estaba aprendiendo de Sir Emmett de McCarthy—

— ¿Sir Eric dijo eso con ironía? —Leah pareció quedar sorprendida con la pregunta

— Quizás, ¿no te gusta Eric de Yorkie?—

—Perdóname —se apresuró a decir Isabella, buscando adoptar otra actitud y cambiar el tono de voz— No tuve intención de criticar a sir Eric. Pero él me dijo, una vez, que Edward no tenía capacidad de hacer un gesto o decir una palabra amable y cortés. Fue por eso que me imaginé que sir Eric estaría siendo irónico—

Leah pareció reconsiderar el tono del comentario de Yorkie.

—Y vas a coincidir conmigo… —prosiguió Isabella, darle un toque de buen humor al asunto—… que si alguien dice que Edward tiene modales distinguidos y educados, tiene que ser una broma—

Leah aceptó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—Pero en este caso no fue una broma —le aseguró— Sir Eric habló seriamente y hasta parecía sorprendido con la fineza de Edward para con vos. Más que eso, parecía curioso. Pero no sé explicar por qué—

Isabella registró la información y le iba a preguntar a Leah más detalles sobre su conversación con Edward cuando el destino hizo que Sue apareciera al lado de ambas.

La dama de la corte arqueó una ceja, con una mezcla de sensualidad y arrogancia.

— ¿Todavía estás por aquí, Isabella? —Ella preguntó— Pensé que te irías poco después de la partida de sir Edward—

Isabella precisó hacer un esfuerzo enorme para mantener la compostura y sonreír.

—Tenía un servicio que hacer para Adela. Pero ya me estoy volviendo a casa—

— ¡Ah! —Sue sacudió los hombros.

Dirigió algunas palabras de cortesía a Leah y se apartó, prosiguiendo su camino.

Isabella observó por un momento la figura de la bella morena, de espaldas. Había tenido la impresión que Sue había quedado genuinamente sorprendida al verla y que no estaba muy interesada en saber si ella volvería pronto a su casa, o no. Pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse si la dama de la corte estaba consciente, a través de Adela, de su cambio de planes. Isabella pensó que no dormiría tranquila, aquella noche, rodeada como estaba por enemigos, que podían, o no, saber donde estaba y por qué Adela la escondía.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, en la silla de montar de su caballo, y estudió las tierras que se extendían delante de él. Recorriendo con los ojos el Valle Bedford, cortado por el río, hizo una revisión mental de los movimientos del duque Henry, desde su llegada a Inglaterra, en enero. El hombre que planeaba usurpar el trono había levantado su campamento en Wareham, y desde allí había conducido su pequeño ejército de ciento cuarenta caballeros montados y tres mil hombres a pie, directamente hacia Devices, para unir fuerzas con los condes de Cornwall y de Hereford… ¡Los traidores!

Después, con la intención de desviar la atención de Stephen de los alrededores de Londres, se había dirigido hacia el oeste, para atacar Malmesbury. Allá, al final del mes de abril, Stephen había interceptado a Henry con la ayuda de Edward; y con el sorprendentemente exitoso asedio de Yorkie al Castillo Norham, a principios de mayo, la posición de Stephen parecía fortalecida, tanto en el oeste como en el norte. Ya que el duque Henry no poseía bases de soporte militar en el este y en el sur, y como se había rehusado a entrar en combate en Bristol, Edward sintió que Stephen estaba más seguro en el trono ahora, que semanas atrás.

A pesar del libre progreso del duque Henry en dirección al norte, desde Gloucester hasta Dudley y hasta Tutbury, Edward sabía que tropas de Stephen habían sido convocadas desde Northumbria, más al norte, para impedir los avances del duque Henry en esa dirección. El plan original era que las tropas northumbrianas se encontrasen con Edward, Cheney, McCarthy y Newton en Tutbury, para después unirse a los refuerzos que llegarían más tarde, con Yorkie a la cabeza. Pero Edward y Cheney habían descubierto al llegar a Tutbury que el duque Henry ya había partido e incomprensiblemente había tomado la dirección sudeste, hacia Leicester. Edward había sido obligado a enviar mensajeros hacia diferentes bases con contra órdenes urgentes.

Eso era algo que no le gustaba hacer. Tenía plena confianza en sus mensajeros, pero la ligera confusión causada por la necesidad de enviar contra órdenes no era nada comparada con la inmensa confusión de las decisiones estratégicas que Stephen tendría que tomar. Edward sabía que entrar en combate con el duque Henry era un problema. Contar con la capacidad de Stephen de liderar un ataque era algo que le parecía igualmente problemático.

Además, iba contra la naturaleza de Edward tener que perseguir al duque Henry, desde Tutbury a Leicester, en una humillante persecución.

Lo contrariaba a Edward, también, actuar en desacuerdo con la iglesia. A juzgar por el modo en que el duque Henry recorría los caminos de Inglaterra, Edward deducía que un número cada vez mayor de lords adoptaban una actitud de neutralidad. La iglesia recomendaba que los barones y condes permaneciesen leales a Stephen, pero, por otro lado, le recomendaban a esos mismos barones y condes que se rehusasen a luchar contra Henry, pues el duque era el legítimo sucesor del trono.

La situación era frustrante para Edward, y en nada contribuía a fortalecer la decisión militar de Stephen. Y no había sido necesaria más que aquella parada en Bedford para que Edward comprendiese que el objetivo del duque Henry era Wallingford, la puerta de entrada a Londres.

Edward procuró una posición más confortable sobre la silla y pensó que desearía no preocuparse más por el destino de su rey y su reino.

Cheney se aproximó al galope y tiró de las riendas de su caballo para pararse al lado de Edward. Como este, contempló la extensión de tierras delante de él, en silencio por un momento, antes de preguntar:

— ¿Parece ser familiar?—

Edward asintió, con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y un gruñido.

—Podría ser Avon —observó Cheney.

—La única diferencia es que no ha llovido por aquí últimamente —agregó Edward— Pero tienes razón cuando dices que la atmósfera en este lugar y el clima de las tropas me hace recordar Bristol, donde el duque Henry se rehusó a enfrentarnos—

De hecho, la situación en Bedford era casi idéntica a la de Bristol. Como antes, sólo un río dividía a los dos ejércitos; como antes, Stephen estaba ansioso por decidir la cuestión a través de una batalla grandiosa y, para eso, había formado un ejército numeroso, convocando hombres de todas las partes del reino.

—Las lluvias torrenciales transformaron a Avon en un terreno intransitable —le recordó Cheney.

Edward frunció el ceño escéptico.

—En ese momento el duque Henry no confiaba enteramente en su propio ejército, que era mucho menor que el nuestro. Pero si el duque Henry no confiaba en la lealtad de sus tropas hace apenas alguna semanas, él hizo un gran progreso en el sentido de fortalecer su posición, hizo un itinerario notable por las regiones de Inglaterra y sin levantar la espada Todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora lo logró a través de palabras —Edward hizo una pausa y repitió—: Palabras—

Edward había aprendido a reconocer el poder de las palabras… el poder de convencer, el poder de agradar. Conocía a una mujer que no poseía fuerza en sus músculos, pero poseía fuerza en las palabras, en sus ideas y en sus actitudes, y ella tenía un poder sobre él que ningún otro ser humano había tenido antes. La última vez en que la había visto, el hecho de negarse a su pedido de volver a casa, simplemente había respondido a su impulso de resistirse al poder de ella. Había sido solamente después que la había dejado en el gran salón que había imaginado otro buen motivo para mantenerla confinada en la Torre. Había recurrido a Adela inmediatamente y le había pedido que mantuviese en secreto la estadía de Isabella en la corte. Había dejado muy claro que nadie debería saber que ella permanecía allí, de ese modo ningún simpatizante del duque Henry tendría la oportunidad de buscarla. Edward creía tanto en el talento verbal de Isabella que estaba seguro que ella sería capaz de derrocar el reinado de Stephen con unas pocas palabras bien colocadas.

—Se ha abierto paso por el territorio de Inglaterra con palabras —respondió Cheney, interrumpiendo el devaneo de Edward— ¿Crees que duque Henry planea negociar la paz?—

Edward esperaba ardientemente que el duque Henry no lograse negociar la paz, pues eso significaba, excluir al heredero de Stephen en la sucesión al trono.

—No, si yo puedo impedirlo —declaró Edward— En la opinión de Yorkie, la negociación es imposible. —Él cambió una vez más de posición en la silla, para mirar por sobre su hombro a los hombres y tiendas levantadas alrededor del castillo de Bedford— Hablando de Yorkie, ¿dónde se ha metido? Ya debería haber llegado hace días—

Cheney sacudió la cabeza.

—Debe estar perdido por ahí, entre tantas órdenes y contra órdenes—

Edward murmuró algo, contrariado. Miró de nuevo el valle y el río. Sintió como si una trampa estuviese siendo preparada a su alrededor. No tenía palabras para describir las implicancias de esa trampa, pero apretó las riendas de su caballo con fuerza cuando esa sensación penetró en sus músculos y se alojó en sus huesos.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Al día siguiente de la partida de Edward, Isabella caminó hasta el centro del patio de su casa y dio rienda suelta a la histeria que la dominaba. Después de la crisis de furia, se sintió asolada por una profunda sensación de violencia e injusticia, seguido gradualmente por fuertes temblores de miedo. Durante algún tiempo esta última emoción encubrió el despertar de la idea de que toda aquella violencia que la rodeaba no era accidental.

Ella miró furiosa y horrorizada, a la escalera destruida y al corredor parcialmente desmoronado, después a lo que restaba de los dormitorios principales. Afortunadamente, las llamas no se habían propagado al resto de la casa. Había tejas desparramadas por todas partes, entre pedazos de andamios, caballetes y postigos rotos… Isabella no necesitaba mirar dentro del solar para saber que las tres lindas ventanas restauradas yacían hechas pedazos en el suelo.

Los daños habían sido mayores a los que Isabella había imaginado. Dos criados de la casa habían muerto, uno por las quemaduras y otro había sido golpeado en la cabeza por una viga o tres habían resultado heridos, uno de ellos, seriamente. Isabella elevó sus plegarias más fervorosas en agradecimiento porque Brady y Seth habían escapado ilesos. Al verlos sanos y salvos, los había abrazado con fuerza y los había besado, antes de entregarlos a los cuidados de una de las siervas.

Se había concentrado, entonces, en inspeccionar minuciosamente la cruel devastación. Lo más curioso era, que su dormitorio y el de Edward habían sido quemados en primer lugar, y esa evidencia llevaba Isabella a sospechar que ella era el blanco de ese incendio criminal.

En circunstancias normales, toda la casa, o por lo menos grande parte de ella, se habría quemado, dificultando, de esta forma descubrir el origen del fuego. Pero, con el material de las paredes adyacentes todavía húmedos, se había impedido la extensión de las llamas, dándole tiempo suficiente a los criados para extinguir el fuego, con incontables baldes de agua en el silencio de la noche.

Isabella intentó razonar con objetividad, preguntándose si las ventanas del solar no podrían ser temporalmente reemplazadas por pergamino, cuyo precio era más accesible. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan extravagante e insistir en colocar vidrios, se defendía diciéndose que su intención había sido devolverle a la casa su elegancia original. Dejando el arrepentimiento de lado, se decidió por colocar pergamino y se sintió inmediatamente mejor por haber tomado una decisión tan práctica. Ahora, debía concentrarse para organizar la remoción de escombros y la limpieza de la casa.

Los siervos y los obreros se unieron a ella, en el patio, para lamentar las pérdidas y los daños. La primera medida de Isabella fue ocuparse del funeral de los muertos. El sacerdote ya estaba allá cuando ella llegó, murmurando y sacudiendo la cabeza, consternado por esa acción, que según él, era satánica. Isabella, sin embargo, no creía que había sido una entidad invisible del mal la que hubiese causado semejante destrucción; ni siquiera Loki. Sabía reconocer la maldad humana, cuando se encontraba con ella, aunque temía detenerse a conjeturar sobre el por qué ella había sido el blanco principal de esa maldad. Pero, finalmente, no pudo seguir eludiendo ese hecho. Si quería recuperar el control de la situación, admitió Isabella, tendría que enfrentar la cruel verdad.

Alguien deseaba su muerte. Su enemigo, obviamente, no sabía que ella había pasado la noche en la Torre. Quien quiera que fuese el criminal, había creído, como todos en la corte, que ella había vuelto a la casa. Adela había contribuido a su salvación, pero, interiormente, Isabella sabía que le debía a Edward el estar viva. Él debía haber sospechado que algún mal estaba siendo planeado contra ella. Había insistido en que permaneciese en la corte. Hasta le había confesado que estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Con certeza él había sido quien le había pedido a Adela que mantuviera en secreto su presencia en el castillo.

Reflexionado, ahora, sobre este hecho, Isabella hallaba increíble que hubiese intentado desafiar a su marido. Pero él se había mantenido implacable, y de esta forma le había salvado la vida. Era increíble, también, pensar que había temido la existencia de un enemigo dentro de los muros del castillo. Cuando Adela le había informado del incendio en su casa esa mañana, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de observar la reacción de algunos cortesanos. Hubiese deseado poder presenciar, principalmente, la reacción de Sue.

En verdad, no necesitaba ver la reacción de lady Clearwater para saber de quién era la mano que había causado las muertes en su casa y toda aquella destrucción.

Como si lo hubiese materializado con sus pensamientos, Isabella se dio vuelta para ver a Eric de Yorkie atravesar el portón y caminar, apresurado, en su dirección.

¡Culpable! Fue la primera palabra que surgió en la mente de Isabella, a pesar de la expresión de Yorkie de profunda consternación y del tono serio y respetuoso de su voz al saludarla. ¡Cínico! Fue la segunda.

— ¡Mi lady Isabella! Vine tan pronto como me enteré. Estaba con las tropas de refuerzo, solicitadas desde Wincester, y ya nos encontrábamos fuera de los muros del castillo, cuando llegó la noticia de la presencia de vándalos en la ciudad. ¿Cómo estás, mi lady?—

Isabella se vio obligada a aceptar el asimiento de la mano de Yorkie, la respetuosa reverencia que él hizo y la presión de los labios de él en sus dedos, además de tener que fingir que creía en su ansiedad.

—Estoy bien —murmuró ella secamente— Pero no necesitaba preocuparse—

— ¡Ah, pero estoy muy preocupado, mi lady! Estaré encontrándome con tu marido en Tutbury, dentro de algunos días. Si la noticia de esta tragedia llegara a los oídos de él y él descubriera que no vine personalmente a cerciorarme de tu seguridad antes de salir de Londres, probablemente sería hombre muerto—

La sonrisa melancólica de Yorkie indicaba que su broma insignificante no era capaz de calmar la magnitud de la desgracia que la rodeaba.

— ¿Crees que la noticia de lo que sucedió aquí puede llegar a los oídos de mi marido? —preguntó Isabella.

—Bien, no puedo decirlo con certeza, mi lady —respondió él— Sólo presumí que un hecho tan relevante como este podría llegar al conocimiento de él—

— ¿Y crees que los comentarios saldrían de Londres vinculados a los nombres de los posibles responsables?—

Yorkie miró a su alrededor, contemplando los escombros. La actitud de él era de delicada contención, como si estuviese esforzándose para reprimir su indignada furia.

— ¿Y la obra de estos vándalos salvajes ha sido vinculada a nombres? —él preguntó, con una vehemencia mal contenida.

La presencia de Yorkie había transformado la rabia de Isabella en frialdad. Ella no pensó si estaba o no, pisando terreno peligroso, cuando dijo:

—La destrucción me parece tan… deliberada… yo diría, que este fue un acto intencional. Sin duda es obra de una persona, o de personas, que tienen nombres —Ella recorrió los ojos por las ruinas y los detuvo en Yorkie, al agregar—: Y rostros…—

El barón pareció quedar auténticamente estupefacto.

— ¿Crees que?… No, no puede ser… ¿será posible que Robert de Breteuil haya planeado una venganza contra su Lord? ¡Sé que el muchacho está encerrado en un calabozo, pero es posible que existan otros en complicidad con él, que podrían haber llevado a cabo esta terrible venganza!

Eric de Yorkie era un gusano, pero Isabella se vio forzada a admirarlo. Las respuestas que daba, sonaban tan espontáneas, ¡tan convincentes! Ella adoptó la misma expresión perpleja de él.

—Oh, si… Esta traición sólo puede ser obra de… ¡pero es demasiado terrible como para detenerse a pensar en eso! —Isabella llevó su mano a la frente, en un gesto de aflicción— Adela necesita enterarse de los detalles. Voy a hablar con ella—

— ¿Y cuando harás eso?—

—Cuando vuelva a la Torre esta noche—

Yorkie asintió, con una expresión sombría—

—Si, mi lady, haces bien en volver a la Torre esta noche, pero creo que Adela debería enterarse sobre esto antes

—Pero no puedo ir ahora… tengo mucho que hacer aquí —Isabella miró a su alrededor.

—Si, claro. En ese caso, permíteme hablar con Adela, en tu nombre —se apresuró a decir Yorkie.

Isabella pensó que, a pesar la astucia de Yorkie, sus reacciones eran bastante previsibles.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para tener una audiencia con Adela? ¿No debes conducir las tropas al campo de batalla?—

—Este es un evento muy grave, mi lady. Es imperioso, más allá de mi deber, alertar a Adela sobre la posible existencia de traidores contra Edward en el castillo. Estoy seguro que conseguiré hablar con ella y partir con mis tropas esta tarde—

Isabella flexionó las rodillas en una reverencia.

—En ese caso, te estaría muy agradecida si hablase con Adela cuanto antes. Y dile que reuniré a mi séquito más tarde, e iré a la Torre, digamos, al atardecer. ¿Llevarías ese mensaje por mí?—

Yorkie hizo una reverencia.

—Será un honor poder transmitir tu mensaje a Adela, mi lady—

— ¿Y vos… —Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntar —…habrás dejado Londres, al atardecer?—

Otra reverencia.

—Seguramente—

Eric de Yorkie se despidió y partió.

Isabella no tenía ilusiones respecto a los motivos de Yorkie. Él le había hecho esa visita con el objetivo de descubrir cuál sería el destino de ella ese día. Y eso significaba que ella tendría que partir hacia la Torre lo más pronto posible. La mañana había pasado volando y ella no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar o planear; sólo tenía tiempo para actuar. No tenía ropa, pues todas sus prendas habían sido devoradas por el fuego. Pero tenía un poco de dinero, el cual iba a precisar, algunas monedas que sabía que estaban en un compartimento del aparador del solar. Por lo tanto, se dirigió, antes que nada al solar. Allá, encontró el mueble hecho pedazos, pero consiguió recuperar la mayor parte de sus valiosos ahorros, entre los escombros desparramados en el suelo.

Después de hacer un acuerdo con los obreros y concertar la forma de pago, Isabella supo que tendría que dejar la casa para no volver. Decidió no contarle sus planes a los criados, pues la seguridad de ellos también podría estar amenazada, si supiesen sobre el destino de su ama. Mandó a llamar a su sierva preferida, Swanilda, para acompañarla en algunos recados que tenía que hacer en ese vecindario, con la recomendación de que la mujer trajese dos chales, "Sólo por si el sol se esconde detrás de las nubes."

El único factor que la dejaba ligeramente inquieta era el hecho de no poder avisarle a Adela sobre su plan. No estaba preocupada porque Robert de Breteuil fuese injustamente castigado, pues estaba segura que Yorkie no perdería tiempo hablando inútilmente con Adela. En ese mismo momento él estaría más ocupado armando una estrategia para raptar a Isabella, y cuanto antes. Después, se tranquilizó, al pensar que Adela era, tal vez, la persona más astuta del castillo. Cuando fuese informada que Isabella había salido de su casa acompañada por una sierva, y que no había vuelto, no se preocuparía; seguramente deduciría que Isabella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Para bien o para mal.

Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que confiar en John, el guardián del portón. Cuando salió de la casa con Swanilda, lo condujo a las sombras de la galería y le explicó rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo y las medidas que ella estaba tomando. Él se quedó sorprendido, pero concordó en llevar dos caballos ensillados a Aldgate, al mediodía, y encontrarse con ella y Swanilda en el bosque. Isabella le aconsejó no volver a la casa por algunos días, para evitar ser interrogado por Yorkie o sus cómplices.

Swanilda quedó igualmente sorprendida, mientras caminaba con su ama por las calles de Londres y esta le exponía su plan y sus motivos. La sierva no escondió el temor que sentía de traspasar los muros de la ciudad, pero poseía espíritu de aventura y de cooperación suficiente para cubrirse la cabeza con el chal y hacerse pasar por una mujer anciana, frente a los guardias que vigilaban la salida.

El primer día y la primera noche fueron los más difíciles y peligrosas para las dos mujeres, pues todavía se encontraban en las proximidades de Londres. Isabella se imaginaba constantemente cual sería la reacción de Yorkie al no encontrarla en la Torre ni en las calles de Londres. Lo imaginó llegando a la casa e interrogando a los criados; lo imaginó volviendo a Torre apresuradamente, y consultando a Adela, haciéndole las mismas preguntas que le había hecho a los criados, pero de manera menos arrogante. Y cuando todos sus esfuerzos resultarán en ninguna pista cuanto sobre el paradero de Isabella; ella se imaginó la furia impotente de Yorkie, su miedo primal y su calculada determinación de ponerle las manos encima y estrangularla. Y él tenía un ejército entero a su disposición.

Sin embargo, Isabella sospechaba que el ejército de Yorkie lo complicaría más de lo que lo ayudaría a encontrarla. Aunque ella y Swanilda se dirigiesen hacia la misma región que él y sus hombres, ellas no estaban siguiendo la misma ruta, y les sería más fácil a ellas esconderse y evitar cruzar su camino con el de una centena de hombres, caballos y equipamiento de guerra que conducía Yorkie. Isabella sólo esperaba lograr llegar a Edward antes que Yorkie.

Ella no creía que fuese tan difícil. Tampoco imaginaba que podía ser una misión físicamente fácil, debido a los obstáculos de transitar un camino en campo abierto y la fatiga de dos mujeres viajando solas, con poco dinero, y Swanilda que no estaba acostumbrada a montar. Pero su fuerza de voluntad, el amor que sentía por su marido, la lealtad hacia él y la profunda gratitud la mantenía firme en su objetivo.

Los ojos expertos de Isabella conseguían reconocer a las parejas de ancianos en quienes se podía confiar para pedirles pan, y las familias campesinas, que podían estar dispuestas a ofrecer asilo a dos mujeres que viajaban solas. Su meta era llegar a Tutbury, donde esperaba encontrar a Edward, pero había decidido ir hacia el norte en línea diagonal primero, y después de llegar a Huntingdon seguir por el oeste. Sabía que Yorkie avanzaba hacia el oeste a lo largo del Támesis, con destino a Evesham, desde donde seguiría rumbo al norte. Aunque el trayecto de Isabella fuese un poco más largo, su velocidad era mayor, pues viajaba con mucho menos peso. Por esto, cuando se vio obligada a perder un día debido a la cadera dolorida de Swanilda, no se preocupó. Sin embargo cuando tuvo que perder un día más debido a una diarrea que la afectó, sin duda causada por un pedazo de queso en mal estado, ella comenzó a ponerse ansiosa. Y cuando al día siguiente amaneció lloviendo torrencialmente, comenzó a imaginarse que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Isabella y Swanilda viajaban hacia casi una semana y todavía estaban en las afueras de Bedford cuando oyeron una noticia espantosa.

Isabella ya sabía, a través de Edward, que el duque Henry había ido de Bristol hacia el norte, sin luchar. n la cabaña de un pastor, en Bedfordshire, donde habían parado para pasar la noche, se enteró que el duque Henry continuaba con la misma conducta pacífica en las últimas semanas y que, en vez de ir hacia Tutbury, al norte, se había desviado casi ciento ochenta grados hacia el sudeste, presumiblemente, en dirección a Londres. Normalmente, los pastores no estaban enterado de las últimas noticias políticas, pero, en ese caso, todo ser vivo que habitaba la región sabía que el duque Henry estaba acampado con un ejército que había crecido considerablemente en los últimos quince días, al margen norte del río Ouse, a menos de cinco millas de distancia.

Isabella se durmió pensando en lo que había acabado de enterarse y se despertó con un nuevo plan en mente. Después de lavarse y de que Swanilda hiciera lo mismo, partieron temprano a la mañana en dirección al río, confirmando, a lo largo del camino, que el duque Henry ahora contaba también con el apoyo de Robert, el conde de Leicester. Esa nueva alianza política le concedía gran respetabilidad a la causa del duque Henry.

Ya era noche avanzada cuando Isabella, con una mezcla de coraje, persistencia y sonrisas seductoras, llegó a donde quería llegar: a la entrada de la tienda del duque Henry, en el centro del campamento. Mientras Swanilda esperaba del lado de afuera, Isabella fue conducida adentro de la tienda redonda, cuyo interior estaba decorado con motivos de leones de Anjou. En el centro, de pie al lado de la columna central ricamente tallada, se encontraba un joven que no podía tener más de veinte años de edad. Su postura y su actitud, aún en reposo, transmitían energía. La expresión del rostro imberbe denotaba una mezcla de ansiedad, curiosidad y confianza, ante la entrada de una joven bella a su tienda.

Dominando su miedo, Isabella se adelantó y flexionó las rodillas, en una reverencia.

—Soy Isabella de Cullen, hija de Chalie, viuda de James de Swan, esposa de Edward de Cullen. Vine hasta aquí para pedirle ayuda—

A Edward le gustaría poder librarse de la melancolía. Tenía la impresión que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de Isabella, más la deseaba. Cuanto más lejos estaba de ella, más cerca parecía estar. Tan cerca… tan dolorosamente cerca.

Él descendió el valle a pie, describiendo un largo círculo lejos del campamento, y se paró junto al margen del río. La noche estaba clara por la luna llena. Se paró atrás de un conjunto de juncos, aunque no estaba muy preocupado con la posibilidad de alguien lo avistara desde el otro lado del río. Miró el cielo, millares de estrellas minúsculas brillaban en el firmamento, se sintió enfermo de amor. Miró el margen opuesta del río y detectó, aquí y allá, varias hogueras en el campamento, sin comprender por qué su sangre no corría más rápidamente ante la perspectiva de una batalla, y por qué su estomago no se apretaba con la tensión natural provocada por la expectativa de asumir el comando, enfrentar al enemigo y usar una espada y una lanza. Todas esas emociones familiares estaban sofocadas por sensaciones no familiares, una especie de pesadez en su sangre que marcaba el deseo de volver a ver a Isabella.

Edward pensó que tal vez no fuese amor lo que sentía, sino un mal presagio. Yorkie todavía no había llegado con las tropas de refuerzo y podía estar vagando en algún lugar entre Tutbury y los portones del paraíso. Además, un mal augurio siempre parecía atraer a otro, y él acababa de ser informado que el conde Warwick había muerto de un shock, al recibir la noticia de que su esposa había rendido su castillo ante la presión y había abierto las puertas del castillo al duque Henry, cuando él todavía estaba al servicio del rey Stephen. Parecía que el joven Henry sólo necesitaba golpear los portones para que todos se rindiesen a él. Edward tenía poca esperanza que la operación militar que él conducía interfiriese con el éxito del avance pacífico de Henry. En verdad, reconocía que una batalla sangrienta podría debilitar todavía más la posición de Stephen.

¿Qué restaba, entonces? ¿Negociar? Edward no tenía mucho talento para negociar. Prefería morir honrosamente bajo la punta de la espada enemiga. Acabó llegando a la conclusión de que los refuerzos que traía Yorkie se hacían cada vez más innecesarios.

Edward estaba tan perturbado que su imaginación ya estaba haciendo alucinar. Pensó haber visto a Yorkie atravesando el río en una pequeña embarcación, en dirección a un punto próximo al conjunto de juncos, donde él se encontraba. Pero no podía ser Yorkie, porque ese hombre venía desde la margen opuesta, venía del campamento enemigo hacia el campamento de Stephen. Edward pestañeó, después frunció la frente. La impresión persistía. La semejanza del hombre con Yorkie era extraordinaria.

El barco se detuvo en la estrecha franja de arena, en el margen del río.

El hombre descendió y amarró el bote a la raíz expuesta de un árbol.

En seguida, se movió rápidamente y furtivamente, como si estuviese haciendo algo oculto. Aún observándolo de espaldas, Edward ya no tenía más dudas de que se trataba de Eric de Yorkie. ¡Y él había venido desde el campamento enemigo!

La melancolía abandonó a Edward instantáneamente, como un manto que se le resbalaba de los hombros. Llevó su mano al cabo de su espada, envainada en su cinto. Salió de atrás de los juncos.

— ¿Trajiste los refuerzos, Eric?—La voz de Edward rompió el silencio de la noche en el margen del río.

Yorkie se enderezó abruptamente, después se dio vuelta, lentamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon al encontrarse con Edward.

—Yo… Si…vine —él respondió.

—Llegas con algunos días de atraso —lo reprendió Edward.

—Tuve un imprevisto en Londres… y con todos los cambios que ustedes habían hecho para perseguir a Henry…—

— ¿Fue por eso que vos fuiste primero al otro lado del río?—

Yorkie dio algunos pasos adelante.

—Quería determinar el número de hombres del ejército enemigo —se justificó Yorkie, parándose a una distancia razonable de Edward.

—Yo podría habértelo informado—

—Preferí verificarlo personalmente—

— ¿Y los refuerzos? ¿De qué lado del río están tus hombres?—

Yorkie soltó una risita divertida. Hizo un gesto jovial, indicando el campamento de Stephen.

— ¡Detrás de ti, por supuesto! ¿Dónde más?—

— ¿Y cuál es tu opinión, Yorkie? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de Henry en base a lo que acabas de ver?—

—Son buenas. Le ha ido muy bien últimamente—

—Si. Leicester está en su campamento ahora —Edward hizo una pausa— ¿Lo viste?—

—¿A Quién?—

— A Robert, el conde de Leicester—

Yorkie sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿O Gloucester?—

Otro movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Devon? ¿Tampoco? ¿Y a Lincoln, a Clearwater o a Worcester?—

Yorkie continuaba negando.

— ¿Y el duque Henry? —presionó Edward. Quería que Yorkie hablase— ¡Debes haber visto al duque Henry!—

—No crucé el río con la intención de ser visto —dijo Yorkie.

Los labios de Edward sonrieron, pero sus ojos permanecieron serios.

—Es evidente que no. No me imaginó, por ejemplo, para que vendrías aquí—

Yorkie perdió su estudiada compostura. Llevó su mano al cabo de su espada y preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo debo reaccionar ante este inesperado evento?—

—Exactamente como creas que debas reaccionar —respondió Edward.

Yorkie todavía no estaba preparado para esa confrontación.

Intentó eludirlo con un suspiro impaciente que terminó en una risa nerviosa.

— ¡No vas a ganar nada creando una división entre los soldados! ¡Piensa en eso, Edward!—

—Ya lo pensé, Eric —Edward dio un paso crucial hacia adelante, donde sería posible un encuentro de armas. Unos centímetros más y el encuentro sería inevitable— Sólo ahora me doy cuenta que ya hubo una división entre los soldados, de la cual yo no estaba enterado. Pero, ¿la causa de Stephen está perdida por eso? No estoy seguro. ¿Qué crees, Eric?—

—Ciertamente no, Edward —respondió Yorkie cautelosamente.

—No, seguramente no. He considerado las oportunidades de Stephen de modo un tanto negativo últimamente, lo admito, pero me siento más optimista ahora que sé quien está del lado de quien—

Yorkie permaneció en un silencio alerta.

—Stephen todavía puede contar con de Vere, sabes eso —prosiguió Edward— Y con Lucy, con Ypres, Cheney, McCarthy y Black, para no mencionar a Newton y a Crowley—

Él dio el paso fatal en dirección a Yorkie.

— ¡Pero ya no puede contar más con vos! —declaró, en un acceso de rabia.

—Las posibilidades de Stephen serán bastante perjudicadas con la pérdida de su más leal y reciente conde —lo amenazó Yorkie, extrayendo su espada. El metal reluciente pareció cobrar vida, bajo la luz de la luna.

La espada de Edward, sin embargo, estaba apuntada hacia Yorkie antes que éste terminase de expresar su intención homicida.

El estallido de las espadas chocándose cortó el aire. Edward se sentía bien, revigorizado; se sentía estimulado; sentía ganas de matar a Yorkie. Pero antes, quería algunas respuestas.

— ¿Por qué, Yorkie? ¿Por qué no rompiste honestamente tu alianza con Stephen?—

—Por el motivo que vos mismo percibiste —respondió Yorkie, sin vacilar— Las fuerzas de Stephen y las de Henry están equilibradas. Es imposible prever quien va a vencer finalmente—

Las espadas intercambiaron golpes repetidamente. Yorkie todavía no había encontrado una brecha para acabar con su enemigo.

Edward, por su lado todavía no buscaba una. Todavía no tenía todas las respuestas que quería.

— ¿Y necesitas quedar del lado vencedor?—

—A cualquier costo—

— ¿Incluso tu honor?—

—A cualquier costo—

— ¿Incluso si te cuesta la vida?—

Yorkie se rió; y su risa era un sonido desagradable, casi asqueroso.

— ¿Mi vida? Quizás. ¿Mi vida está en peligro?—

—No tienes motivo para vivir, Eric—

— ¿Al contrario de vos? —replicó Yorkie, provocándolo. Pero pronto, atacó con otra táctica— Ah, pero creo que todavía no sabes nada del ataque a tu casa y del incendio en el dormitorio de tu esposa—

La concentración de Edward se desmoronó. A continuación sintió la espada de Yorkie alcanzando su brazo derecho. Sintió que su propia espada vacilaba en su mano, e involuntariamente la dejó caer.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

El dolor en el brazo no era nada, comparado con el dolor en su corazón. Por un momento, Edward se sintió atontado. Yorkie dio un paso adelante, aprovechándose de la debilidad de su oponente. Edward levantó la espada para protegerse del golpe, pero no tenía fuerza para contraatacar. Se vio retrocediendo. Todavía era capaz de defenderse, pero no era capaz de montar una ofensiva, y mucho menos de obtener alguna ventaja estratégica.

—Si, vos tal vez nunca más veas a tu amada Isabella… ¡pobre Edward! —lo provocó Yorkie cruelmente.

Edward, sin embargo, no se dejaría llevar por una trampa verbal. Con un esfuerzo supremo, apartó de su mente la terrible posibilidad de que Isabella estuviese herida, o muerta. Pero el dolor insistente en su corazón enamorado era más feroz que cualquier herida física y él sabía que, a menos que lograse recuperar su concentración, estaba perdido.

— ¿Qué dices, Yorkie?—

—La última vez que vi tu casa, el dormitorio de tu esposa era un montículo de cenizas—

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?—

—Un día después de vos partieras de Londres para venir a esta misión—

Edward sonrió, pero el esfuerzo de manipular la espada para defenderse de los golpes de Yorkie le transformaba la expresión en una mueca. Isabella debía estar bien Antes de partir, él se había negado a su pedido para volver a la casa y había arreglado con Adela para que Isabella permaneciese rigurosamente vigilada en la Torre. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de la artimaña de Yorkie. Su brazo había comenzado a latir, pero era mejor ignorar ese hecho. Procuró concentrarse en la artimaña de Yorkie y en los motivos de él.

— ¿Quién fue responsable del incendio?—

—No lo sé. Tal vez Robert de Breteuil haya mandado a alguien para vengarse de vos—

La sugerencia de Yorkie tuvo en Edward el efecto de una poción mágica. Se dio cuenta que si Yorkie estaba acusando Breteuil de mandar incendiar su casa, no tenía sentido que Isabella hubiera conspirado con su antiguo escudero. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender por qué la sugerencia de Yorkie le había sacado un peso del corazón; sólo sabía que el amor que tenía allí confinado había sido liberado para fluir a través de su cuerpo. No sólo sentía que Isabella estaba dentro de sí, dándole aliento e impulso, pero que también estaba detrás de sí, dándole fuerza. Procuró emitir la energía de su amor hacia su brazo herido y, aunque el dolor allí no disminuyese, Edward de repente sabía cómo sincronizarlo mejor con el ritmo de la espada de Yorkie.

El dolor agudo lo mantenía alerta, le daba coraje, lo ayudaba a calcular las posibilidades de brechas para atacar a su enemigo.

Yorkie e Isabella no formaban una pareja perfecta, mientras él había juzgado anteriormente, cuando antes había pensado ver semejanzas entre los modales de Yorkie y los de Isabella, ahora sólo veía diferencias: Yorkie era hipócrita, Isabella era una mujer íntegra; Yorkie era cobarde e Isabella era valiente; Yorkie un era traidor, Isabella era honesta y auténtica.

Estaba enamorado de una mujer bella, sabia e íntegra.

A continuación, una nueva sensación dominó a Edward; comenzó sentir placer por enfrentarse a Yorkie. No veía motivo para apurarse en matarlo, pues Yorkie tenía mucho por que pagar.

—Si no… tienes… cuidado —balbuceó Yorkie, jadeante— Vas a resbalarte… con tu propia… sangre—

Edward no tomó el trabajo de responder con palabras. Agitó la espada con maestría y encontró una brecha a la izquierda de Yorkie, haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de él con una fuerza y un ángulo que no sólo le abrió la piel sino que también le quebró varias costillas. La respiración ruidosa de Edward acobardaba a Yorkie cada vez más, en vez de estimularlo a atacar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —exigió Edward, avanzando y haciendo que Yorkie retrocediese.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Por qué jugaste a apoyar a Stephen y a Henry al mismo tiempo?—

—Ya… ya te lo dije—

— ¿Porque no podías prever quien sería el vencedor? —Edward sacudió la cabeza— No es motivo suficiente…—

—Es… suficiente… para… vos—

— ¿Por qué, para mí, especialmente?—

—Porque tienes demasiado—

El desprecio que Edward sentía por Yorkie no daba lugar a comprensión o a la piedad. No conseguía considerar que los motivos de la traición de ese hombre se debía a una posible debilidad humana, como celos, o codicia, ni siquiera al instinto de supervivencia. Edward veía a Yorkie como la personificación del mal, un hombre que se atrevía a juzgar y determinar cuánto y qué otro hombre podía tener en su vida y que era capaz de matar y destruir por egoísmo; un conspirador sin causa.

—Lo que tengo es mío —afirmó Edward— Y así será—

—A menos que yo te…derrote…—

Edward quería ver a Yorkie destruido. No tenía nada más que decir y dejó que su espada hablase por él. Y ella habló, tan directa, firme e implacablemente como él mismo siempre había hecho. El fin estaba cerca y el resultado era claro. Los minutos de Eric de Yorkie en la Tierra estaban contados.

La maldad de Yorkie, sin embargo, era inagotable.

— ¿Y cómo le vas a… explicar a Stephen… mi muerte… por tu espada? ¿Eric de Yorkie… el más… leal… caballero… del… rey matado por un… compañero?—

—Estoy preparado para asumir las consecuencias de mis actos—

—Conmigo… muerto… y… vos… difamado por asesinar a un colega —continuó Yorkie destilando su veneno— La causa de Henry… va a… triunfar…—

Espesas gotas de sudor caían de la frente y el rostro de Yorkie, empapándole la parte superior de la túnica y la camisa, fundiéndose con la sangre que le brotaba de su costado. Sus hombros se sacudían con el esfuerzo por respirar, por vivir. Sus movimientos perdían firmeza, sus piernas tambaleaban; el brazo que empuñaba la espada perdía fuerza.

— ¿Cómo le vas a… explicar a… Henry… que… mataste…a uno de… sus… hombres… más… valiosos?—

Aún sin los comentarios de Yorkie, Edward ya había notado que él estaba en un dilema. Estaba seguro que si pudiese, volvería atrás y borraría esa confrontación.

Pero no se podía volver el tiempo atrás. Tampoco Edward podía bajar la espalda e ignorar todo lo allí había sucedido.

—Si yo fuera condenado a la horca, por Henry o Stephen, en consecuencia de tu traición, entonces mi muerte sería tu único consuelo, ¡cuando te estés asando en el infierno! —Edward desequilibró a Yorkie y lo desarmó. En el instante siguiente estaba arrodillado sobre él. La hoja de su espada brillaba pegada al cuello de Yorkie —: Pero no nos encontraremos allá, Eric. Tus pecados no causaran mi deshonra—

Los ojos de Yorkie se abrieron.

—… Asesinar… a un… compañero… es… el fin… de tu alma inmortal—

Edward estaba consciente de eso, pero, aún así, se inclinó sobre Yorkie para ejecutar la tarea sangrienta. Pero antes del golpe final que sellaría el destino de Yorkie y el suyo propio, un grito autoritario de "¡Alto!" sonó detrás de él.

El brazo de Edward se detuvo en el aire. Él se dio vuelta y miró por encima del hombro.

Mientras observaba a la bella joven, la expresión del duque Henry pasó de la diversión a la intriga, sin dejar de ser, antes que nada, indulgente.

Isabella estaba demasiado ansiosa para analizar correctamente las expresiones del rostro joven del duque. Muchas cosas estaban en juego para que ella sintiese confianza en sus propios actos, para que creyese que su discurso había sido convincente, o para esperar que el duque Henry la comprendiese y atendiese a su pedido. Ahora que había dicho todo, sentía que su coraje se desmoronaba. Ya no estaba segura de si había hecho bien en venir a la presencia del duque, como una estúpida, para rogar en favor de su marido, pero se forzó a permanecer firme delante de él, a la espera de una decisión.

—Pensaré sobre lo que acaba de revelarme, mi lady —le prometió el duque, finalmente.

Isabella pensó haber vislumbrado un brillo en los ojos azules.

¿O sería la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios firmes? Pero él inclinó la cabeza y se apartó, antes que ella pudiese llegar a una conclusión. Isabella comprendió que había sido dispensada. Se dio vuelta y se dejó conducir fuera de la tienda por el guardia que vigilaba la entrada. El hombre apartó la cortina para darle paso.

Ella salió a la noche estrellada y buscó a Swanilda, que la aguardaba al lado de la tienda. Varios guardias se habían interesado por la presencia de la sierva en el campamento y estaban agrupados a su alrededor, habiendo alcanzado un nivel de comunicación notable, dada su ignorancia del idioma inglés y el débil dominio de Swanilda del francés. La llegada de Isabella hizo que los guardias retornaran inmediatamente a sus puestos, en la entrada de la tienda.

Isabella tocó el brazo de Swanilda y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ya iba a apartarse con ella de la tienda cuando vio la figura de un hombre que conocía muy bien, caminando con calma, pareciendo muy familiarizado con ese campamento. El hombre desapareció detrás de la tienda.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Su corazón se disparó, por una sensación de triunfo y de miedo, y por poco ella no cedió al impulso de volver corriendo dentro de la tienda del duque. Pero lo pensó una segunda vez y decidió que la discreción era el mayor triunfo del coraje, y que debía, primero, asegurarse de la identidad del hombre, antes de actuar. Por eso, lo siguió alrededor de la tienda, tratando de no oír dos las palabras atrevidas de algunos de los soldados. Persiguió al hombre hasta conseguir verle el rostro, a la luz de la luna.

Era inconfundible. El hombre era Eric de Yorkie. Isabella experimentó la euforia de ver a su enemigo exactamente en el lugar donde quería verlo. Pero, ¿sería demasiado tarde? Yorkie ya habría encontrado a Edward y ¿le habría causado algún mal? Para poder continuar razonando con claridad, Isabella se convenció que no era así.

Siguió a Yorkie por un tiempo, más imaginando que él iba a entrar en alguna tienda. Pero cuando notó que él se distanciaba cada vez más del campamento y que descendía hacia el río, comprendió que no tenía tiempo que perder. Volvió corriendo a la tienda del duque Henry y recibió inmediatamente permiso para entrar, ya que era cara conocida para el guardia. Contempló la expresión atónita del joven duque cuando este se dio vuelta para encontrarse, una vez más, con la adorable Isabella de Cullen.

— ¡Venga! —Exclamó ella— ¡Se lo imploro! Le explicaré en el camino—

Isabella extendió la mano hacia el duque, en una actitud de súplica. Casi cayó de rodillas, en agradecimiento, cuando él no ordenó su que la echaran de la tienda. En vez de eso, él dio un paso adelante, con una expresión de interés en el rostro.

— ¿Sí, mi lady? ¿Se acordó de más algo que me quiera decir?—

—Sí… —se apresuró ella a decir, gesticulando nerviosamente— Le explicaré de que se trata en el camino. Por favor, ¡acompáñeme!—

Mientras salían de la tienda juntos, Isabella prosiguió:

—Cuando vine le hablé apenas en favor de mi marido, pero no me atreví a denunciar a ciertos personajes que actúan como espías en la corte de Stephen. Pero ahora usted precisa saber que hay un hombre que lo está traicionando a usted y a Stephen, en este exacto momento, esa basura está saliendo de su campamento y yendo al campamento de Stephen. Se trata de Eric de Yorkie. Supongo que lo conoce—

—Sí, claro—

—¿Sabía que Yorkie está cruzando el río en este mismo instante, en dirección al campamento de Stephen?—

El duque Henry admitió que Eric de Yorkie, con quien había tenido una audiencia poco antes que Isabella de Cullen fuese anunciada, no había mencionado su intención de atravesar el río aquella noche.

Agradecida por la buena voluntad del duque Henry de prestarle atención, Isabella relató la historia de la traición de Eric de Yorkie. No notó que el interés de Henry al oírla era acompañado de señales en código hacia varios de los guardias que los habían seguido.

Henry se dio cuenta rápidamente que esa bella joven no lo estaba conduciendo a una trampa, sino al margen del río, para mostrarle una prueba de la traición de Eric de Yorkie. Llegando al río, sin embargo, Isabella vio algo que casi hizo que su corazón se parara. Ella dio un paso adelante y pestañeó, intentado focalizar la escena bajo la luz de la luna. Miró atentamente al otro lado del río, esperando, contra todas sus esperanzas, que no fuese Edward quien acababa de salir de atrás de un grupo de juncos, en el momento en que Yorkie llegaba, con el bote al margen opuesto. Ella agarró del brazo al duque…

— ¡Por Dios! —Ella exclamó— ¡Es él! Por lo menos, creo que él. Estamos tan lejos que no puedo tener certeza. Pero ningún otro hombre tiene ese cuerpo… ese modo de… Él no sabe… no tiene idea que… ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Yorkie es un traidor! ¡Un asesino! ¡Oh, necesito un bote… debo ir allá! Debo ayudar a Edward. ¿Puedo usar uno de sus botes? ¡Por favor!—

El duque Henry, a esa altura, ya estaba profundamente interesado en el drama que envolvía a los dos hombres en la margen opuesta del río y a la mujer suplicante a su lado. Tenía, también, curiosidad por saber qué pensaba hacer ese ángel rubio una vez que hubiera atravesado el río. ¿Planeaba interponerse entre esos dos hombres de fuerza descomunal que no parecían ser exactamente amigos…?.

Henry puso a disposición de Isabella no sólo un bote, sino también su propia persona y dos guardias. Isabella aceptó la escolta con un murmullo de agradecimiento.

Estaban en medio del río cuando Edward y Yorkie empuñaron sus espadas y las hojas de metal brillaron amenazadoramente a la luz de la luna. Habían alcanzado el grupo de juncos cuando los golpes de las espadas llenaron el aire. Isabella y el duque Henry ya estaban fuera del bote, cuando oyeron la voz de Yorkie.

—Ah, pero creo que todavía no sabes del ataque a tu casa y del incendio en el dormitorio de tu esposa—

Isabella habría corrido hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres, cuando la espada de Yorkie alcanzó el brazo de Edward, si Henry no se lo hubiese impedido. Ella se dio vuelta hacia el joven duque, horrorizada, implorándole con sus ojos que él interrumpiese esa pelea. Pero Henry sacudió la cabeza y llevó una mano a los labios de ella, obligándola a esperar agónicamente a su lado.

Isabella no tenía elección. Oyó, con los puños cerrados, las provocaciones crueles y las mentiras de Yorkie. Aún sabiendo que ese hombre no valía nada, se quedó perpleja por sus palabras y rezó para que Edward no creyese en él. Con todo su amor, ella le envió a Edward su alma, su corazón y su sangre. Entonces, como por milagro, vio que el curso de la pelea comenzaba a cambiar y sintió que el duque Henry le soltaba el brazo, como ya no viese la necesidad de detenerla.

Edward parecía haber resucitado, esta vez enfrentaba a un oponente cuyo talento casi se equiparaba con el suyo. Los movimientos de su espada parecían un poema brutal; su ritmo era perfecto; sus golpes eran graciosos, armoniosos; su defensa era brillante, como si adivinase cada movimiento de Yorkie; su ataque era implacable. Isabella se estremeció al oír el gruñido de dolor de Yorkie cuando la espada de Edward lo alcanzó de lleno, en un costado.

Ella sofocó una exclamación de terror, cerró los ojos y rezó. Abrió los ojos y, esta vez, no sofocó una exclamación de júbilo. Oyó a Yorkie confesar su traición, aunque todavía continuase destilando su veneno cruel. Él estaba jadeante y su voz sonaba entrecortada. Isabella casi sonrió cuando el duque Henry la miró y arqueó las cejas, en una expresión de sorpresa e interés. En seguida, él le lanzó una mirada silenciosa que transmitía gratitud por haberlo alertado de la traición de Eric de Yorkie.

Cuando Edward derrumbó a Yorkie y éste dejó caer la espada, el duque Henry desenvainó su propia espada. Salió de las sombras de los juncos y gritó en un tono de comando:

— ¡Alto!—

El brazo de Edward se detuvo en el aire y miró por encima de su hombro, sorprendido. El duque Henry marchó hasta él, que estaba arrodillado sobre Yorkie.

—No permitiré que manches tu honor, buen caballero, no vale la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de un traidor —El joven duque clavó su espada en el suelo, sujetando una punta de la túnica de Yorkie. En seguida agregó, hablándole a Edward—: Puedes levantarte y guardar tu espada—

Edward se puso de pie, atónito. Miró el cielo, después al vigoroso joven a su lado, que había colocado un pie sobre el pecho de Yorkie. Estaba intrigado con esa especie de rescate sobrenatural, pues aún sin haber sido presentados, sabía que el hombre que estaba delante de él era el duque Henry de Anjou. Guardó su espada, pero no se arrodilló en reverencia delante del joven duque. Era, antes que nada, y para siempre, un hombre de Stephen.

—Nunca vi un manejo de la espada tan perfecto —lo elogió el duque Henry, mirando a Edward a los ojos— Es de buen grado que te exceptúo de la responsabilidad de eliminar a este traidor—

Él enfatizó la declaración con una patada de su bota sobre el pecho de Yorkie.

—Lo agradezco —murmuró Edward.

El duque sonrió.

—No es a mí a quien debes agradecer, sino a tu esposa—

El espanto de Edward aumentó. Pensó que estaba soñando y no creyó en sus propios ojos cuando Isabella salió de detrás de los juncos hacia una zona iluminada por la luna. En su interior reinaba un tumulto de emociones. Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de ella, estaba preocupado por los peligros por los cuales ella seguramente había pasado para estar con el duque Henry, en ese momento; por un instante tuvo miedo de interpretar lo aquella presencia lo significaba. No tenía la menor idea de cómo el duque Henry se había involucrado en esa historia; estaba completamente desorientado.

Isabella llenó los pulmones con aire y dio un paso adelante, pestañeando para reprimir las lágrimas de tensión y de alivio.

—Lo sé, debes estar enojado conmigo —comenzó ella con voz temblorosa— Una vez más me entrometí en tus asuntos—

—Si —murmuró Edward lacónico.

La frialdad de él pareció sacudir a Isabella, quien estalló en llanto como una reacción nerviosa a la escena que había acabado de presenciar:

—No logro dejar de entrometerme —Ella tragó en seco, antes de continuar— Desde el principio, me metí en un problema y en otro, y en otro… como una niña imprudente. Reconozco que me salió bien en la mayoría de los casos, pero debo admitir que cuando me meto en estos apuros no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, o ¡cómo hacerlo!—

Edward no respondió inmediatamente. Isabella contemplaba su rostro, ese rostro tan querido, mojado de sudor, la expresión de continuo enojo combinado con un brillo divertido en su mirada.

— ¿Niña imprudente? —Él frunció el ceño— ¿Eso es un pedido de disculpas, mi lady?—

—Sí. ¡No! No tengo por qué pedir disculpas, pues es evidente que una vez más salvé tu vida—

— ¿Salvaste mi vida?—

— ¡Yorkie vino por vos! ¡Yo sabía que él vendría mucho antes que vos! —Ella señaló al traidor, todavía apresado bajo la bota de Henry— Yo necesitaba encontrarte cuando descubrí al traidor, pero en el camino entre Londres y Bedford me enteré que el duque Henry había obtenido un gran éxito en su campaña de paz, y comprendí claramente lo que debía hacer—

Isabella miró al duque, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Salvaste mi vida una vez más?—

Isabella apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—No crees que eso es obvio, aquella noche, en las murallas, que Sue y Yorkie estaban intentado colocarte en una situación comprometida delante de Adela. Y aunque en ese momento no me gustabas como me gustas ahora, ¡no permití que cometieran semejante injusticia!—

— ¿Te gusto?—

— ¡Para no hablar del absurdo incidente en los jardines de la Torre, el día anterior a e nuestro casamiento! Estabas tan seguro de que estabas siendo engañado por tu buen amigo Emmett de McCarthy, ¿verdad? Y, sin embargo, no era él, ¡era Yorkie! ¡Era tan obvio, Edward, que sentí ganas de estrangularte!—

Edward sonrió inesperadamente ante la idea de Isabella queriendo estrangularlo.

—Si, aquella noche… en los jardines… Yo pensé que yo te había salvado a vos. ¡Ah, pero eso me da una idea!—

Isabella no se detuvo para oír cual era la idea de Edward, pues el amor, la rabia y el miedo hervían en su sangre, había perdido completamente su compostura natural, su rostro ardía intensamente.

— ¡Y para no mencionar a Dimitri Volturi! Yo no lo mandé… jamás mandaría a… matarte. Fui yo quien alertó a Leah sobre la identidad del caballero desconocido y, una vez más, fue Yorkie, y no tu escudero, quien había planeado todo para… —Isabella se ahogaba— ¡Para matarte, ese día! Sé que no quieres oír hablar sobre esto así como no quieres oír…—

—No necesito oír —la interrumpió Edward, con calma.

— …como no quieres oír mi declaración, pero debo decirte…—

—Ya junté todas las partes del rompecabezas —insistió Edward— Y reconozco que es una historia tan extraña como verdadera—

—Debo decirte que… —Isabella se calló, horrorizada.

— ¿Debes decirme, qué? —estalló su marido.

Isabella se sentía mortificada. Por poco no había declarado su amor a Edward, pero él no estaba interesado en un regalo que él no podría retribuir. Se maldijo internamente y se ruborizó.

—Puedes decírmelo después. En verdad, prefiero que me lo digas después—

Edward desató el cinto y lo dejó caer al suelo. En seguida, comenzó a sacarse la túnica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Sacándome la ropa—.

— ¿Delante del duque Henry y sus guardias?—

Edward se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a apartar cuidadosamente el tejido rasgado de la manga, que se le había pegado a la herida del brazo.

El duque Henry concluyó que había llegado el momento de retirarse, ya que las intenciones de ese Edward de Cullen eran claras. Se había divertido inmensamente con la escena de esa pareja. Lamentando que su participación hubiese terminado, hizo una señal para que los dos guardias sujetasen a Yorkie y lo llevasen al bote, que los llevaría a destino: al campamento del otro lado del río.

Henry se dio vuelta hacia Edward.

—Espero verte de nuevo—

Edward ya se quitaba las botas. Sólo faltaba su ropa interior.

—Mañana, tal vez… en un campo de batalla —él respondió.

El duque Henry sacudió la cabeza.

—Las negociaciones comienzan mañana—

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Negociaciones… —repitió, en un tono de menosprecio. El duque sonrió.

—Durarán varias semanas. Mas tiempo, si Stephen se hace el temerario. Tal vez menos, ahora, sin la interferencia de Yorkie. En cuanto a tu papel, Edward de Cullen, ¿estás de acuerdo en dejar las negociaciones en las eficientes manos de tu esposa?—

Completamente desnudo delante del joven duque, quien estaba destinado a gobernar Inglaterra, Edward declaró:

—Ella tendrá que convencerme primero—

—Ella te convencerá —el duque Henry hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Edward volvió al diálogo con Isabella, retomando el punto donde había sido interrumpido.

—Ahora, antes que me digas lo que tienes para decir, me gustaría recordarte que yo también salvé su vida algunas veces. ¡Admítelo!—

Isabella lo miró, boquiabierta, no a causa de lo que él decía, sino a causa de lo que él hacía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—

—Si, yo podría mencionar el ataque de Yorkie a nuestra casa, pues no creo que ignores la importancia de mi orden para que permanecieses en la Torre durante mi ausencia—

—No, no lo ignoro—

—Y por demostrar tanta consideración con mi esposa, presumo que merezco recibir la eterna protección de las tres norns—

Isabella sonrió, recordando la conversación que habían tenido durante su primera comida juntos en la corte.

—Ah, las norns… —Ella se calló, pensativamente.

— ¿No crees que merezco la protección de ellas?—

—Claro que la mereces —respondió Isabella jovialmente— Aunque creo que ya no la precisa. Estaba pensando si ellas todavía existen—

Edward quedó sorprendido.

—No oí decir que ellas hayan muerto…—

—No —Isabella sacudió la cabeza— Me refiero a los dioses y las diosas nórdicas. Tengo la impresión que la magia de Loki no es lo que está actuando en este caso, me parece otro pequeño arquero está interfiriendo…, ¡Eros! Y observándote a vos peleando con Yorkie, me di cuenta que otro tipo de fuerza estaba actuando. No una fuerza nueva, sino una fuerza antigua, muy diferente y más poderosa—

Isabella contempló la desnudez de Edward.

—Si, me haces acordar al dios griego Hefaestus, el herrero—

Edward quedó satisfecho al pensar que las Valquirias tal vez no existiesen, después de todo él había simpatizado con Tyr y las norns, quienes lo protegían. No sabía nada respecto a ese tal de Eros, o Hef… no sé qué… Ni quería saber. De cualquier modo, no estaba allí para discutir sobre dioses nórdicos y griegos.

— ¿No te vas a sacar la ropa? —atacó Edward, con la dosis de sutileza que le era tan característica.

— ¡¿Qué?!—

—Quiero que entres al río conmigo—

— ¡¿Qué?! —repitió Isabella, estupefacta.

—Necesito limpiar la herida mi brazo —explicó él— Y quiero que vengas conmigo—

Edward dio un paso adelante, para ayudar Isabella a desvestirse.

—Pero no es sólo eso. Te quiero desnuda porque vi un grupo de madreselvas cerca de aquí—

— ¿Madreselvas?—

Edward la miró, divertido.

— ¿Perdió su sentido del humor, mi lady?—

—Bien, creo que si —respondió ella, completamente desorientada— No sé de qué estás hablando—

—Estoy hablando de esa noche, en los jardines del castillo, cuando te salvé vos de las garras de Yorkie—

La sobrefalda de Isabella cayó al suelo.

— ¿Ah, si?—

—Lo que yo quería aquella noche era llevarte a un lugar que conozco, del otro lado del muro de la Torre, cerca de la margen del río, es un lugar lleno de madreselvas salvajes. Y hoy descubrí que existen algunas por aquí, río abajo—

Él indicó con la cabeza la dirección.

Mientras se liberaba la túnica, Isabella comenzaba a entender lo que Edward decía.

— ¿Vos querías llevarme a las madreselvas aquella noche?—

—Vos me amenazaste usar un puñal contra mí —le recordó él, como si ese comentario aclarase todo.

Inesperada y extrañamente, la fantasía de Edward quedó en claro en la mente de Isabella. Ella comenzó a reírse y en el mismo instante su camisa se deslizó hacia sus pies. Estaba tan desnuda como Edward.

— ¡No lo creo! —exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me amenazaste, ¡es verdad! —Insistió Edward, con un placer intenso— Me dijiste que…—

—No, quiero decir ¡qué no creo que te hayas desnudado frente al duque Henry! —Isabella no era capaz de contener su risa.

—No me cambies el tema —exigió Edward, sujetándole la mano, llevándola al borde del agua.

—Y no se trata del mismo tema, ¿querías sacarte la ropa y querías llevarme a las madreselvas aquella noche en el castillo? Cuando te amenacé fue cuando hablábamos de mi lealtad al duque Henry. Y mi lealtad a ese hombre te acaba de salvar de morir en la horca —Isabella no resistió agregar.

—Date por satisfecha —dijo Edward, sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua oscura— Pues mi cuello sigue pegado otras partes de mi cuerpo que son de tu interés—

—Hablando de eso… —retrucó Isabella, siguiéndolo dentro del río— Admito que era justamente en esa otra parte de tu cuerpo en la que estaba interesada aquella noche en los jardines—

Fue el turno Edward de lanzar una carcajada.

—Nuestro pensamiento era el mismo, y probablemente eso acontece con mucha más frecuencia de lo que sospechamos. Pero respecto a los jardines, nunca consideré que ese fuese un lugar adecuado para hacer el amor—

— ¿No? Pero en general se considera el lugar ideal para el amor—

Edward sumergió su cabeza y emergió en seguida, escupiendo agua.

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas, mi lady? ¿Reverencias finas y besos caballerescos y castos en los jardines de la corte?—

— ¿Consideras que las madreselvas más agradables que los jardines?—

Edward empujó Isabella contra sí, anidándola en sus brazas, pegando su cuerpo mojado al de ella. Le susurró una sugerencia al oído, en términos que estaban muy lejos de ser finos o castos.

A pesar de sentirse estimulada por la atrevida sugerencia y por las circunstancias, Isabella vaciló.

Edward apartó su rostro para mirarla, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que el estómago de Isabella se apretase.

—Yo te desafío, mi lady, a hacerlo conmigo sobre la arena mojada, debajo de las madreselvas salvajes. Pero te desafío a involucrar el corazón además de la lujuria. Te desafío a hacer el amor con amor—

Incapaz de declinar semejante desafío, Isabella aceptó.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es para ustedes que tanto me pedían otra historia de Edward y Bella. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
